


La Vapeur des Souvenirs

by AnnabethBarnes, MagicClem



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I love him but when I wrote this I wasn't sure how to include him, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Civil War, sorry no Peter Parker in this fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 86,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethBarnes/pseuds/AnnabethBarnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicClem/pseuds/MagicClem
Summary: Que se passerait-il si la fille de Natasha Romanoff et Steve Rogers rencontrait le soldat de l’hiver ? Que se passerait-il enfin si elle se trouvait au coeur d'un conflit menaçant la sécurité de New York ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit de la plus longue fanfiction que j'ai écrite avec l'aide de @MagicClem pour visualiser certains aspects et passages mais aussi qui m'a largement aider pour la poster. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Néanmoins, la fanfic est déjà finie depuis l'année dernière donc je n'apporterais pas de changement dans le déroulement de l'histoire.  
> J'espère que vous aimerez.

La première fois que j’ai vu la sombre statue de Central Park, j’avais quatre ans. Mon père, ma mère et moi étions au parc et je leur avais échappé, créant une panique monstre qui avait, semble-t-il, fait trembler tout New-York. Je n’étais pourtant pas loin du square, à peine cinq cent mètres. C’est mon père qui m’avait trouvé, mes deux petites mains appuyées sur le granite qui composait le socle de la statue. Je lui avais demandé qui était l’homme que l’on avait représenté. C’était des larmes dans les yeux qu’il m’avait répondu « Un vieil ami. » Ma mère était ensuite arrivée, m’avait prise dans ses bras et nous étions retournés dans notre appartement de Brooklyn.

 

Etre la fille de Steve Rogers et Natasha Romanoff est bien moins cool qu’on ne pourrait le croire. Pourquoi ? La première raison que je donne en général est la paranoïa de mes parents. On a tenté de les tuer tellement de fois et ils ont failli mourir tellement de fois qu’aujourd’hui ils ne peuvent plus voir un serveur de Starbucks sans penser qu’il essaye de les tuer eux ou moi. Ma mère est la plus atteinte.

La seconde raison : l’entourage. Autant vous dire qu’être gardée par Tony Stark craint. J’ai failli me faire tuer par la plupart de ses inventions. Et ne me demandez pas de vous parler de Wanda ou Vision. J’ai moyennement apprécié me faire manipuler de l’âge de six à huit ans pour faire mes devoirs, me brosser les dents et aller me coucher à l’heure. En réalité, le seul qui ait été un bon baby-sitter fut Clint, mais ça ne compte pas parce que ma mère l’a toujours menacé de le tuer s’il m’arrivait quelque chose. Et de toute façon ce n’était pas vraiment Clint qui me gardait mais sa femme, Barbara.

La dernière raison est parce que tout le monde connaît vos parents, qu’ils sont des légendes, des héros et que vous … ben vous êtes juste une ado de dix-huit ans qui a des difficultés en maths. Sérieusement … il n’y a pas un seul cours d’histoire où mon prof ne nous parle pas des Avengers. Et je vous laisse imaginer ce qui se passe le quatre Juillet. Mes profs adorent me rappeler qui sont mes parents. Comme-ci je pouvais l’oublier. Le problème c’est que je ne suis pas eux et que mes profs mais aussi mes parents eux-mêmes l’oublient. Sur le plan physique, je n’ai pas à me plaindre ; j’ai hérité des bons gènes de mon père après sa mutation en super-héros et ma mère … ma mère a toujours été belle, je me demande pourquoi je vous le rappelle. Mais contrairement à eux je suis ridiculement petite, la seule chose que j’ai conservé de l’ancien état de mon père. De lui j’ai pris ses yeux bleus et son sourire. De ma mère j’ai pris la rousseur, les lèvres pulpeuses et sa blancheur. Je suis plutôt une bonne gymnaste et une bonne athlète mais pour ce qui est de la défense et de l’attaque … je me contenterais de dire qu’un enfant de six ans pourrait me mettre à terre. Ce qui désespère mon père, le meilleur combattant au corps à corps, ma mère est fière de mon niveau en gymnastique mais c’est mon don pour la danse qui la rend la plus heureuse. Je n’ai jamais eu aussi honte que lorsqu’elle a sauté de sa chaise au spectacle de fin d’année de l’école de danse, lorsque j’avais huit ans, parce que je savais faire un grand jeté.

Le plus souvent, quand je veux oublier qui sont mes parents je vais dans Central Park. A côté de cette statue sombre qui représente un vieil ami de mon père. « James Buchanan Barnes » voilà ce que dit la plaque en bronze du socle. Pour une raison qui m’échappe, mon père m’a très peu parlé de lui. Je sais qu’ils sont des amis d’enfance et qu’ils ont combattu ensemble durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale et qu’ils étaient du même côté quand mon père et Tony se sont affrontés mais il n’a jamais voulu me parler du passage « Winter Soldier » de son ami ou vraiment très peu. Tout ce que je sais de cette période, c’est l’école puis l’université qui me l’a appris. Pour moi, Bucky Barnes, restera toujours l’homme souriant en uniforme à côté de mon père sur la photographie qui se trouve à côté du lit de mes parents. D’une certaine façon elle me calme. Et je serais incapable de dire pourquoi.

Mon père est souvent nostalgique du temps où il faisait la guerre. Absolument pas pour cette dernière mais pour des personnes qu’il y a connu. Bucky fait partie d’entre eux mais je suis la preuve vivante de la personne qui lui manque le plus. Peggy Carter, son premier véritable coup de cœur, avant Sharon et maman. Cette dernière est morte quand mon père et Tony se sont affrontés. Pas à cause d’eux mais de vieillesse et de maladie. Quatre ans après, mes parents firent appel à une mère porteuse pour m’avoir. C’est tout naturellement que le dix-sept Décembre on me donna le nom de Margaret, en l’honneur de Peggy. Jamais personne ne m’a appelé Peggy mais tout le monde sait d’où vient mon prénom et certains sont assez idiots pour me donner le surnom d’agent treize ou d’hurler « Attention ! Voilà la mademoiselle ! » quand je passe.  Ce qui est idiot puisque maintenant c’est Sharon, la nièce de Peggy et l’ancienne petite-amie de mon père, qui occupe ce poste. Ma mère a horreur de ces surnoms et fait tout pour les cacher à mon père. Heureusement, je suis aujourd’hui à un âge trop avancé pour qu’ils viennent me chercher à la fin de mes cours.

L’université a pu me donner une partie de l’anonymat que j’ai toujours recherché. J’y ai veillé. Au lieu de me faire appeler Margaret Rogers, j’avais dès le début de l’année décider de me présenter comme Maggie Romanoff. Mais finalement, la distance n’était pas assez grande et j’avais finalement opté pour Emilie. Qui est mon second prénom. Un de mes profs a un jour, par erreur, dit mon vrai prénom. Heureusement, tous les élèves ont ri en pensant à une blague. Les deux seuls au courant m’ont regardé en souriant. Ces deux-là sont Scott Taner et Maria Sanders, mes deux meilleurs amis et complices. Pour autant, même si nous nous connaissons depuis toujours, ils n’ont jamais rencontré mes parents. J’ai toujours fait attention à cela.

 

Mon histoire commence la veille de mes dix-neuf ans. Maria, Scott et moi étions dans un bar en attendant que minuit sonne pour fêter mon anniversaire avec nos faux permis de conduire.

Accoudée au comptoir je me plaignais du fait que mes parents soient surprotecteurs avec moi tandis que Scott plaisantait avec sa voisine et que Maria faisait de l’œil à un grand blond en face nous.

« Ils m’ont interdit d’avoir un chat ! m’exclamais-je en vidant mon cocktail. Un chat ! Et leur raison est qu’il pourrait avoir été modifié génétiquement et nous tuer tous dans notre sommeil !

-C’est pas ton père qui veut croire au bien, à la liberté et toutes ces conneries ? Me demanda Maria sans quitter des yeux le blond à l’autre bout du bar.

-Si mais … commençais-je avant que Scott n’arrive passablement bourré.

-Hey ! Maggie ! Hurla-t-il. Maggie, hé, Maggie … Tu veux bien dire à cette charmante fille qui est ton papa ? Elle ne veut pas croire que tu es la fille du légendaire Captain America.

-Scott ! Personne n’est censé être au courant !

-Alors c’est vrai ? Demanda la fille qui ressemblait à une Barbie, en plus alcoolisé.

-Hum … Non. C’est un délire de Scott. Il croit être le fils de Tony Stark.

-Tony Stark ne pourrait pas être mon père. Je suis trop beau pour être son fils »

La blonde éclata d’un rire qui sonnait faux. Dans un coin de mon esprit j’imaginais Tony si jamais il savait que quelqu’un présumait de sa beauté. Surtout un gamin de dix-neuf ans en deuxième année de licence d’histoire. Lorsque je me retournais, Maria avait disparu avec l’homme blond et Scott semblait trop occupé avec sa poupée pour fêter mon anniversaire.

Je jetais un coup d’œil à l’horloge, minuit pile. « Joyeux anniversaire Margaret … » murmurais-je avant d’avaler d’une traite le fond de mon verre. Quel anniversaire pourri … Je ne savais même pas où mes parents étaient et mes amis avaient de meilleurs plans pour la soirée que moi pour toute ma vie.

« Jolie descente. Me lança mon voisin. Mais je doute que vous rattrapiez l’état de vos amis si vous restez au virgin mojito.

Je tournais lentement la tête pour découvrir un homme d’un peu moins de trente ans, les cheveux noirs mi-longs, une casquette au symbole des Avengers vissée sur la tête. On aurait dit un camionneur ou un mort en sursit.

-Ce n’est pas mon but. Répondis-je en le regardant porter à ses lèvres sa pinte de bière blonde.

-Ce ne serait pas raisonnable vu l’endroit où on se trouve. Et ton petit gabarit.

-Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas une guerrière surentraînée ?

Il fut si surpris, qu’il faillit en recracher sa boisson. Après avoir franchement rigolé il se tourna vers moi et me tendit la main. Ses yeux bleus semblaient faits de glace et son ombre de barbe lui donnait exactement le physique qui aurait plu à Maria, si elle n’avait pas filé.

-Et la guerrière a un nom ?

-Ne serais-je pas entrain de compromettre mon identité en vous le donnant ?

-J’ai une vraie mémoire de poisson rouge. J’aurais oublié d’ici à demain.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment je ressenti un sentiment de sécurité immense. Malgré le sourire qu’il affichait, l’homme semblait plus sombre que la mort et être déboussolé. Je n’aurais pas dû lui faire confiance. C’était un inconnu au milieu d’un bar, à minuit, en plein Brooklyn. Autant dire qu’il pouvait soit être un tueur en série, soit un violeur à la recherche de sa prochaine proie innocente.

-Maggie. Tout le monde m’appelle Maggie.

-Enchanté. Je me nomme James.

-Un nom assez courant. Est-ce à cause de votre mémoire défaillante que vous portez un nom si commun ?

-Non. C’est celui qu’on m’a donné.

Il grimaça et porta sa main à son épaule.

-Blessure de guerre ? Demandais-je en riant.

-Plus ou moins. C’est plutôt le souvenir d’une opération.

-Je suis désolée.

-Oh ! pas de problème. Ce n’est pas la première fois.

Il commanda une autre pinte et sorti un carnet à la couverture de cuire d’où dépassaient plusieurs marque pages. Il l’ouvrit et laissa s’en échapper une photo qui glissa au sol. Il sauta de son siège et la ramassa.

-Une personne importante ? demandais-je en commandant mon premier shoot de vodka de la soirée.

Il leva la tête de la photographie et me regarda avaler le liquide transparent en une seule fois, retourner le verre, le poser et en commander un autre.

-Assez. Tu as l’âge de boire ça ?

-Je passe une soirée suffisamment horrible pour ne pas avoir un inconnu sur le dos qui me dit si je peux boire ou non.

-Je ne dis pas ça pour être énervant. Mais plus parce que tu me sembles vraiment jeune.

-J’ai vingt-et-un ans aujourd’hui. Dis-je en sortant mon faux permis.

-Hin, hin … et tu te nommes Elizabeth Bennet ? Dit-il en lisant le bout de papier plastifié.

-Bien sur Monsieur Darcy.

Je ne tenais absolument pas l’alcool et en l’espace de quelques minutes j’étais passée d’un virgin mojito à cinq shoots de vodka. Autant vous dire que mon foie et mon cerveau ne suivaient pas tellement.

-Où habites-tu ? Me demanda-t-il en me rattrapant alors que je descendais maladroitement de mon tabouret.

-Ramènes-moi chez toi et je pourrais te le dire.

Il fronça les sourcils et posa un billet de vingt dollars sur le comptoir.

-Je vais t’appeler un taxi.

-Papa America va pas être content. Dis-je en reniflant d’une manière fort peu élégante.

-Quoi ?

-Mon père, c’est Captain America. Dis-je s’en m’en rendre compte.

-Putin de merde. Lâcha-t-il en remettant rapidement son calepin dans son blouson. Steve va me tuer.

Ce fut à mon tour d’être perdue. Comment connaissait-il le nom de mon père ? Je n’eus pas le temps de lui poser la question, il m’avait déjà fait basculer sur son épaule comme un sac à patates et traînée dehors. L’air froid de Décembre m’éclaircit les idées. J’allais me faire tuer par un camionneur aux cheveux gras et qui sentait l’hôpital. Je voulus hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Bientôt, on me posait sans grande précaution dans un taxi. L’homme donna mon adresse et donna un pourboire supplémentaire pour que le conducteur me ramène jusque devant la porte. A nouveau je voulu lui demander comment il connaissait ces éléments de ma vie que même mes meilleurs amis ne connaissaient pas. Mais lorsque je me tournais il avait déjà disparu et un instant j’aurais pu jurer qu’il avait escaladé la façade d’un immeuble.

 

A mon réveil le lendemain, ma tête sonnait comme une grosse caisse et mon père était assit en face de moi, les bras croisés. Et merde … j’allais avoir le droit à un sacré sermon. J’enfouissais la tête sous ma couette. Je l’entendis se lever et venir s’assoir sur mon lit.

« Margaret …-il ne m’appelait comme ça que lorsque j’avais fait une grosse bêtise- Veux-tu m’expliquer pourquoi tu es en possession d’un permis de conduire au nom d’Elizabeth Bennet ?

-Tony m’avait dit de le mettre au nom de maman. J’ai cru que je serais tout de suite cramée.

-Tony à quoi ?!

-Il a dit que tu réagirais comme ça.

-Je vais le tuer ! Natasha !

-Il a aussi dit que tu dirais ça.

-Ton patron a donné à notre fille un faux permis de conduire !

Elle dut dire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas et il choisit de l’ignorer. Au lieu de ça, il tira sur ma couette pour pouvoir me parler en face à face. Je portais encore mes vêtements de la veille : un vieux pull de mon père et mon jean boyfriend favori, celui avec les trous sur les genoux, ainsi que mes converses et mon sac était sur mon oreiller. Comment étais-je rentrée à la maison ?

-Maggie ? As-tu un problème d’alcool, me demanda mon père en prenant sa tête de père compréhensif.

-Non.

-Tu empestes la bière.

-Je n’ai bu que de la vodka. Et un virgin mojito.

-Tu es bien la fille de ta mère … Où étais-tu ? Scott et Maria nous ont dit t’avoir perdu de vue vers minuit.

-Toujours dans le même bar. Ils étaient occupés à draguer des poupées.

-Des quoi ?

-Laisse tomber. »

Je me relevais avec difficulté et appuyait mon front contre la vitre. Brooklyn, ses immeubles vieillots, ses taxis, son agitation matinale, autant de choses auxquelles j’étais habituée et qui calmaient mon esprit en surchauffe. Derrière moi, mon père continuait son sermon. Je cru comprendre que j’étais privée de sortie et qu’il me confisquait mon faux permis. Pas bête, Tony m’en avait confié deux autres que je cachais dans mon matelas, à côté d’une liasse de cent dollars, un paquet de chips de pommes et d’un portable prépayé, intraçable. Autant de choses qu’on juge nécessaires quand vos parents sont deux personnes qu’on menace souvent de mort. Et oui le sac de chips de pommes était vital.

Dans la cuisine, ma mère devait être entrain de tenter de préparer le petit déjeuner, une odeur de brûlé se répandait dans tout l’appartement. A la maison, c’était mon père le chef. Ma mère n’avait pas vraiment de goût pour la nourriture, elle ne savait faire que des pancakes et encore, ils étaient souvent brûlés.

« Maggie, si tu avais des ennuis, tu viendrais nous voir, ta mère et moi ?

-Bien sur papa.

-Et tu as des ennuis ?

-Non papa.

-Bon, je te crois …-Il se leva pour partir avant de revenir et de me serrer dans ses bras- Maggie, nous t’aimons fort ta mère et moi. Nous serions détruits s’il t’arrivait quelque chose. Tu es notre petit bonheur.

-Je vous aime aussi papa, plus que tout au monde.

-Je vais voir ce que ta mère fabrique. On ne veut pas que tu meures le jour de tes dix-neuf ans.

-Bien sûr. »

Il sortit en souriant de ma chambre et bientôt je l’entendis rire avec ma mère. J’adorais mes parents, malgré tout ce que je pouvais dire je n’aurais rien pu faire sans eux. Au loin, le soleil se levait et inondait la rue de lumière. Je cherchais à tâtons mes lunettes sur ma table de chevet. C’étaient une grosse monture noire qui prenait une bonne partie de ma figure mais qui m’aidait à ne pas avoir de migraines ophtalmiques. De même j’attrapais le vieux polaroïd de ma mère et prenais une photo de la rue. Tenant le cliché du bout des doigts, je laissais l’image apparaître progressivement. Elle était imparfaite mais la lumière avait été bien capturée. Je regardais la photo quand je me rendis compte que sur le cliché un homme fixait ma chambre depuis l’immeuble d’en face. Aussitôt, j’eu l’impression d’être observée. Je jetais un coup d’œil vers l’immeuble, mais il n’y avait personne sur le toit, ou à une fenêtre. Pourtant la silhouette, massive, d’un homme était bien là.

Je devais me faire des idées.

Je finis par me lever et prit un feutre sur mon bureau pour noter sur l’encadrement de la photo : 17 Décembre/Brooklyn. J’hésitais un moment avant d’ajouter : paranoïa. J’épinglais la photo sur le mur à côté de mon lit. Un mur couvert de photos de ma vue de ma fenêtre, d’une salle de cours, de Central Park, à des saisons différentes. Chacun des clichés portaient en plus un ressentiment que j’avais eu. Ce mur était un peu mon journal intime. Un exutoire comme un autre.

« Maggie ! Ton petit déj est prêt ! »

La voix de mon père résonnait dans tout l’appartement. Dans notre cuisine, la télévision était allumée et diffusait les informations. Emmitouflée dans son peignoir japonais ma mère lisait le journal, une tasse de thé à la main. Même ainsi elle était impressionnante. Une beauté froide comme la glace qui vous clouait sur place en un regard. « Une série de vols a été signalée cette nuit dans les anciens locaux du SHIELD. Des agents spéciaux ont été dépêchés sur place » annonçait la présentatrice. Mes deux parents se regardèrent. Je n’aimais pas ce regard. « Nous attendons très prochainement l’arrivée de Tony Stark sur les lieux ainsi que celle de Victor Shade. Continuait la journaliste.

-Ils ont appelé Tony et Vision ? demandais-je en avalant ma tasse de thé.

-Oui. Répondit mon père. On ne peut pas être sûrs de ce qui a pu être détruit ou non quand la première agence a été détruite.

-Et vous …

-Ton père va rester avec toi aujourd’hui. Dit ma mère en me tapotant la main. L’ONU a besoin de mon rapport.

-Ce qu’elle veut dire c’est qu’ils ont besoin de quelqu’un pour leur assurer que tout va bien. Ce que je ne pourrais pas faire. Ta mère est une meilleure menteuse.

-Manipulatrice, s’il te plaît.

Elle souriait en disant cela mais je voyais dans ses yeux de la peur et pour que ma mère ait peur … Mon père posa une main sur son épaule pour la faire revenir sur terre. Elle lui adressa un sourire plus figée et se leva pour aller se changer.

-Ne t’inquiète pas pour ta mère. Elle est juste sonnée.

-Comment les Avengers ont-ils pu laisser entrer des intrus sur votre ancienne base ?

-Ils ne peuvent pas être partout.

-Ils devraient. »

Mon père m’observa mâcher mon bout de pancake trop cuit. Je remarquais une fois de plus cet air inquiet, en plus de sa veine qui battait sur mon front. Il était vraiment inquiet. Mais il ne disait rien. Je savais qu’il avait un jour reproché à Nick Fury de toujours tout cloisonner, mais il faisait la même chose. Du moins, il le faisait avec moi. Lorsqu’il se rendit compte que je l’observais il arrêta de sourire et se leva.

« Ça te dit d’aller courir ce matin ? Un jogging en père/fille. Ça fait longtemps.

-Pourquoi pas. Mais seulement si tu vas à mon rythme. »

Cette fois-ci il sourit franchement avant d’aller rejoindre ma mère dans leur chambre. J’abandonnais l’idée de finir mes pancakes et mettais mon assiette et ma tasse dans l’évier. Dans le couloir, j’entendais mes parents qui murmuraient.

« Qu’est-ce que tu crains Natasha ?

-Que les évènements de New-York se reproduisent. Ou un affrontement entre toi et Tony.

-Je plaisantais, je ne le tuerais jamais.

-Tu l’aurais fait fut un temps.

-Les circonstances étaient différentes.

-Et si elles venaient à se répéter ? T’opposerais-tu à nouveau …

-De quoi parles-tu ? Est-ce que …

-T’Challa s’est mis en contact avec nous. Il y a eu du mouvement en Afrique …

-Bucky ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre. »

J’entendis mon père s’assoir sur leur lit. Appuyée contre le mur je tentais d’en saisir un peu plus mais ma mère ferma la porte. Elle n’avait pas été espionne au KGB pour rien. Je retournais dans ma chambre et me débarrassais de mes vêtements pour une tenue de sport. Ma chambre était séparée de celle de mes parents par une salle de bain mais je les entendais parler. Ils devaient à moitié crier pour que j’arrive à percevoir leurs voix. Mon père était fou de rage contre quelque chose et ma mère tentait de le raisonner. Sa voix était plus faible mais assez vigoureuse pour que je comprenne que le vol au SHIELD était bien plus important que ce que laissait entendre les journalistes. 

La porte de leur chambre s’ouvrit avec suffisamment de force pour claquer contre leur mur.

« Championne, le jardin botanique, ça te va ? me demanda mon père depuis le couloir.

-Aucune plante ne sera à voir en cette saison. Mais au moins il y aura moins de touristes.

-Cinq kilomètres ? Une demi-heure ?

-Tu vas faire le triple mais ok. Ça marche pour moi. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, j’étais dégoulinante de sueur et mon père était hors de vue. Certainement près du Jardin d’Enfants, soit environ deux kilomètres devant moi. Je regardais ma montre et entamais mes étirements. Courir avec mon père revenait presque à courir avec Flash, sauf qu’en plus il adorait vous doubler pour vous rappeler que vous étiez à la traîne. Sam m’avait raconté comment ils s’étaient rencontrés, peu avant que James Barnes ne réapparaisse et je m’étais toujours dit que mon père aurait pu faire très mauvaise impression en rabaissant ainsi les gens.

J’en étais à m’étirer les mollets quand un homme vint s’assoir sur un banc à côté de moi. L’air de rien je lui jetais un coup d’œil avant de rire.

« Franchement, je me demande ce que vous avez avec les déguisements, vous les superhéros, mais vous n’êtes pas doués.

L’homme derrière moi rit à son tour en abaissant sa casquette des Mets.

-Tu dois arrêter de passer autant de temps avec ta mère. Tu deviens trop observatrice.

-Dis celui qui observe la Terre depuis Asgard.

Thor m’embrassa le front. Je me faisais l’effet d’une fourmi à côté de lui. Une montagne de muscles face à moi, il était bien plus grand que mon père. Mjöllnir était accroché à sa ceinture mais personne ne semblait y prendre garde. Comme si c’était quelque chose de normal.

« C’est un jour particulier aujourd’hui, dit-il en me regardant.

Thor n’avait jamais été très doué avec les ados ou les enfants. Même avec les siens.

-Oui … j’ai entendu pour le SHIELD.

-Oh ! Il paraissait étonné. Non, je voulais dire. C’est ton anniversaire.

-Mon … OH ! Oui, oui.

-Joyeux anniversaire.

-Merci. »

Il me tendit une petite boîte violette avec des symboles que je ne comprenais pas. Certainement des runes asgardiennes. A l’intérieur se trouvait un médaillon qui représentait un arbre aux branches aussi délicates que de la dentelle.

« C’est Yggrasil ? Lui demandais-je en effleurant le bijoux.

-Tu connais bien mon monde. Jane a choisi le modèle, il te plaît ?

-Il est magnifique. Tu lui diras merci pour moi ?

-Bien sûr ! -Il avait l’air gêné- Ton père est là ?

-Quelque part dans le parc, tu sais comment il est quand il court …

-Il n’ira jamais aussi vite que moi. »

Ah ! Les superhéros et leur égo … Tous les mêmes. On pourrait leur expliquer pendant des heures qu’ils sont déjà des légendes pour plus du tiers de la population mondiale qu’ils voudraient toujours se mesurer à une poignée de personnes surnaturelles. L’avantage étant que mon père nous a rapidement rejoins. Son sourire a immédiatement disparu. J’avais eu la même pensée … Thor ici, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Joli collier. Natasha et moi pension nous faire une soirée en famille pour l’évènement.

-Je suis désolé Steve … et pour toi aussi Maggie.

-Je comprend. Papa doit partir maintenant j’imagine ?

-J’en ai peur. C’est important.

Mon père m’entraîna un peu plus loin pour me prendre dans ses bras et m’embrasser sur le front. Je sais que la plupart des enfants de mon âge n’aime plus ce genre d’expression de l’affection mais moi j’aime toujours ça. Peut-être parce que mes parents partaient souvent sauver le monde … C’est une vraie fierté mais un tel poids aussi.

-Je sais que ce n’est pas facile Maggie, mais je le dois.

-C’est rien pa’, j’ai l’habitude.

-Tu ne devrais pas … Ta mère et moi aurions tellement aimé te donner une vie normale …

-Mais vous n’êtes pas des parents normaux papa … Et je n’en suis que plus fière.

-Tu es une brave fille. On ne sera pas ensemble ce soir pour le fêter en famille mais … tu devrais regarder sous notre lit. »

Il me fit son fameux clin d’œil du papa fier de lui. Comment mal réagir à ça ? Je lui ai donc fait un câlin en lui demandant de faire attention à lui et de prendre soin de maman, ce qu’il me promit avant de suivre Thor en me faisant un signe.

En solitaire je rentrais chez moi. En claquant la porte je jetais un coup d’œil sur l’appartement vide. Notre entrée donnait directement sur notre salon. Un grand espace ensoleillé dans des tons moutarde, que mon père adorait avec un ensemble de meubles anciens et modernes, dont son tourne-disque et son fauteuil en cuir où je m’asseyais toujours pour écouter de la musique. Et puis il y avait la collection d’orchidées de ma mère et puis leur bibliothèque remplie de vieilles éditions. Et la vieille cheminée qui ne servait plus où nous avions entassé des photos de famille. Derrière, notre cuisine ouverte dans les tons anis avec pleins de robots que ma mère avait offert à mon père, et le pire c’est qu’il avait été ravi de pouvoir améliorer sa cuisine. Et notre bonne vieille théière, un souvenir de ma grand-mère paternelle semblait-il. La chambre de mes parents était dans un camaïeu de gris avec plein de photos et enfin ma chambre aux murs vert pomme et bleu ciel, avec des livres sur l’histoire de l’art et la danse et mes quelques fleurs en pot, mon bureau croulant sous des papiers de l’université et mon lit jamais fait qui donnait sur Brooklyn. Tout au fond de l’appartement, mes parents avaient organisé une salle de sport où ils pouvaient s’entraîner pendant des heures quand ils n’étaient pas en mission. Dans un coin du salon un vieux piano reposait, une partition de charleston ouverte sur le pupitre, que je tentais d’apprendre pour l’anniversaire de mon père. Je pensais à tout ça, debout dans l’entrée, le silence lourd de l’appartement me pesant encore plus que si mes parents me hurlaient dessus, ce qu’ils n’avaient jamais fait. J’hésitais à aller chercher mes cadeaux. A la place je pris une douche puis, une fois en peignoir je me risquais dans leur chambre.

Sous leur lit, je découvrais deux paquets bien emballés. Le premier était grand, carré et léger. En l’ouvrant je découvris un quarante-trois tours que mes parents avaient fait enregistré pour moi, toute une compilation des morceaux qu’on pouvaient entendre dans Roxie Hart, un vieux film des années 1940. Le second était rectangulaire et encore plus petit que le premier, et je savais déjà ce que c’était : une des premières éditions de Petit Déjeuner Chez Tiffany de Truman Capotte. J’aurais pu en pleurer tellement j’étais heureuse et j’aurais voulu partager cela avec mes parents. Au lieu de ça je retournais dans le salon et mettais la chaîne d’informations et mon nouveau vinyle en fond sonore. Pendant ce temps je me servais une grande tasse de thé. Aucun de mes amis n’étant libre pour le soir je décidais de sortir seule dans Brooklyn, je trouverais certainement quelque chose à faire. Tout était si vivant ici.

Vers vingt heures, j’arpentais les rues à la recherche d’un endroit où je pourrais m’amuser. J’avais envie de danser mais aucune des boîtes de nuit que je croisais ne me donnaient envie.

Cela faisait bien une heure que je battais le pavé quand je poussais la porte d’un café se nommant « Café Society », certainement une référence au film de Woody Allen pensais-je. L’intérieur aurait certainement plut à mon père tant tout semblait sortit d’un bar des années quarante. Portée par l’ambiance et la musique (du jazz ou quelque chose qui s’en rapprochait beaucoup) je m’installais au bar et demandais un virgin mojito. Le barman rit en me servant et se tourna. Je me tournais pour observer des couples qui évoluaient rapidement sur des airs de charleston, de jazz et de rock. Je mourais d’envie de les rejoindre mais personne ne me connaissait ici, on ne m’inviterait pas ainsi. Un rire se fit entendre à côté de moi.

« On dirait que la guerrière va partout où je vais.

Je me retournais, soufflée. C’était bien le dernier endroit où je pensais le revoir.

Devant moi, l’homme brun de la nuit dernière riait d’une façon étrange, une casquette noire enfoncée sur la tête et ses cheveux (qui n’étaient plus gras) retenus en une sommaire queue de cheval. Il portait une veste en jean, un sweat à capuche gris et un t-shirt rouge qui retombait mollement sur un jean qui cachait des rangers. Mais ce qui m’intrigua le plus fut sa main gauche, elle était entièrement en fer, fait que je n’avais pas remarqué la veille.

-Monsieur James ! Dis-je en rougissant parce que je lorgnais sur sa main en métal. Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je me replonge dans mon passé. Et … Monsieur ? Je fais si vieux que ça ?

-Non … Mais je ne vais pas vous appeler James. Je ne vous connais pas.

-Je suis sûr que si.

-Non. Mais vous, vous connaissez l’adresse de mon père. Dis-je en me souvenant de la façon dont il m’avait mis dans un taxi la veille.

-C’est une longue histoire entre Steve, Natasha et moi. Dit-il en commandant une bière.

-Comment ça ?

Il leva sa main de fer et l’agita sous mes yeux.

-Ça ne te dit rien ? Vraiment ? Dit-il d’un ton étonné.

-Non, dis-je franchement mais je tiens à rappeler que mon père me parlait peu de ses années à la guerre ou de son combat avec Tony.

-Je suis sûr que si je te dis que mon nom complet est James Buchanan Barnes tu comprendras. »


	2. Chapter 2

Je faillis recracher mon cocktail et m’étouffais.

« J’aurais cru que la fille de Steve serait plus intelligente. Ou du moins celle de Natasha.

-Vous … Tu … Bucky Barnes ? LE Bucky Barnes ?

-Le Soldat de l’hiver, oui. Mars parle moins fort. Personne ou presque ne sait que je suis de retour.

-Même pas mon père ?

-Je voulais que tu lui dises pour moi. Histoire qu’il soit préparé à mon retour sur le terrain.

-Mais qu’est-ce que vous …

Il leva la main et me força à me taire en me l’appliquant sur la bouche.

-Tu. Je ne suis pas si vieux.

-Je ne veux pas être méchante mais … Tu as plus de cent dix ans. Ais-je fini par dire. 

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux d’une façon presque plus froide que ma mère mais avec une sorte de tristesse supplémentaire qui lui aurait donné une tête de chien battu si en même temps il n’avait pas eu un petit sourire en coin. C’était impressionnant à quel point à ce moment il ressemblait au Bucky de la photo sur la table de chevet de mon père et non à la statue de Central Park.

-On doit le respect à ses aînés. Dit-il.

-Je serais respectueuse avec un de mes aînés si j’en croise un.

Il se tourna étonné.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je. Tu n’es pas un aîné. A ton âge on est un ancêtre.

Il me regarda encore plus étonné.

-Désolée. Pour ma défense j’ai grandi au contact de Tony Stark.

-Ça n’excuse pas un humour si horrible. Un excès de narcissisme à la rigueur mais pas ton humour.

Je reposais mon verre et l’observait en silence, du coin de l’œil. Il semblait tellement grand et tellement heureux. C’est ce qui me choquait le plus. Dans les souvenirs dont me parlait mon père, Bucky était sombre, nostalgique et triste. Il n’avait rien à voir avec l’homme qui était en face de moi. La dernière fois que mon père l’avait vu, Bucky avait demandé à être cryogénisé pour éviter de se faire contrôler par n’importe qui et ne pas détruire la planète. Cela m’avait semblé plus qu’idiot. Wanda était de son côté, elle aurait pu lui effacer la mémoire. Il aurait pu avoir une vie normale. Ou du moins presque normale.

-Je rigolais, dit-il en tournant son regard de glace vers moi, pour ton trait d’humour. Il est bien trouvé.

-Euh … Merci ?

-Je dis ça parce que tu es devenue silencieuse d’un coup.

-Ça m’arrive aussi souvent que tes trous de mémoires. Je m’arrêtais interdite sous son regard un brin choqué. Trop tôt ?

-Trop tôt.

-Désolée.

On se tut un instant. J’étais affreusement gênée, il gardait les yeux rivés sur sa pinte, à ses pieds, son sac-à-dos noir reposait. Le même que la veille, ce qui me fit me souvenir de ce dont mon père m’avait parler. Bucky notait tout, il ne voulait pas oublier la moindre chose. Quand il l’avait retrouvé, des années plus tôt, en Pologne, mon père avait trouvé un carnet avec sa photo dedans et ce dont Bucky se souvenait.

-Alors c’est vrai, demandais-je en essayant de faire renaître une conversation, tu notes tous tes souvenirs dans des carnets ?

-Oui.

-Et hier tu as failli perdre une photo …

-Celle de ton père et moi, dans un de nos camps en Allemagne.

-On a la même à la maison.

-Cela m’étonnerait que ton père ait une photo de moi, Peggy et lui en évidence.

-Peggy n’y est effectivement pas. Mais il a toujours sa montre à gousset avec sa photo.

-Et une fille qui porte son nom.

-Tu avais remarqué … dis-je en rougissant avant de retourner à mon cocktail.

-Maggie ne peut pas être le diminutif de beaucoup de chose. Et connaissant ton père … Ce que je ne m’explique pas c’est comment ta mère a pu accepter ça.

-Il faut dire merci à Tony pour ça. »

Cette fois-ci il me fit vraiment face pour m’encourager à parler. Ce que je fis. C’était la première fois que j’en parlais avec quelqu’un d’autre que mes parents et cela me faisait bizarre. Je lui expliquais que mes parents avaient eu recours à une mère porteuse parce que ma mère ne pouvait avoir d’enfant et je lui expliquais la scène qu’il y avait eu à ma naissance pour choisir mon nom.

« Ça s’est joué à la courte-paille, expliquais-je. Mon père voulait rendre hommage à Peggy. Ma mère a refusé, bien sûr. Elle voulait m’appeler Anastasia ou Olga … en rapport avec les Romanoff -il me fit signe qu’il avait compris- mon père ne voulait pas. Il pensait que je ne m’intègrerais jamais.

-Parce que Margaret c’est plus simple à porter ? me demanda-t-il en souriant.

-C’est exactement ce que ma mère lui a répondu. Ils ont donc décidé de jouer à la courte-paille mon nom.

-La pire idée que j’ai jamais entendu.

-Tu m’étonnes … En tout cas mon père a gagné. Ma mère a juré, ça mon père me l’a raconté parce que, pour embêter maman, il lui a demandé de ne pas jurer devant Margaret.

-Cela ressemble tellement à Steve. Dit-il en me regardant, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et c’est là que Tony intervient. Stark a alors suggéré à mes parents de me nommer Antonia, en son honneur. Il trouvait avoir fait tellement pour eux qu’ils devaient lui rendre hommage. Maman a automatiquement dit que Margaret c’était parfait.

En face de moi, Bucky riait franchement ce qui me donnait aussi envie de rire. Je souriais bêtement, assise comme une idiote sur mon tabouret si haut que mes pieds ne touchaient pas le sol.

-J’imagine tellement bien la tête de ta mère. Il s’arrêta comme-ci quelque chose venait de le marquer. Margaret c’est parfait pur toi. Même si je préfère Maggie.

Je rougis et me tournais pour boire distraitement ma boisson. Je sentais son regard posé sur moi, qui me détaillait. D’une certaine façon, cela me plaisait mais je me sentais aussi vraiment idiote. Je me mis à jouer nerveusement avec mon collier.

-Il est sympa, dit-il en le pointant du doigt. Un cadeau ?

-De Thor. Pour mes dix-neuf ans.

-Joyeux anniversaire.

-Merci.

-Tu ne devrais pas les fêter avec tes parents ? Me demanda-t-il en me regardant au-dessus de sa pinte.

-Ils ont été appelé pour une urgence. Dis-je en me replongeant dans mon cocktail.

-Le vol au SHIELD ? On m’a appelé pour ça aussi.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici alors ?

-Réadaptation au milieu urbain. Tu sais depuis combien de temps je suis gelé ?

-Au moins vingt ans, presque vingt-trois.

-Exact. Il me regarda jouer avec ma paille. Tu ne devrais pas faire cette tête pour tes dix-neuf ans. Tu sais danser le rock ? C’est la seule danse que je connaisse encore.

-Tu oublis qui est mon père, et ma mère a été danseuse étoile.

-Me ferais-tu l’honneur ? Dit-il en me présentant sa main de chair.

-Si tu promets de ne pas m’écraser les pieds. Dis-je en descendant de mon perchoir.

-Ton père ne t’a donc jamais dit que j’étais un excellent danseur ? Toutes les femmes se jetaient à mes pieds pour que je leur accorde une danse.

-C’est triste que maintenant tu doives supplier une ado pour aller sur la piste. »

Un instant nos regards se croisèrent et nous explosâmes de rire. J’en avais les larmes aux yeux tandis qu’il m’entraînait sur la piste.

J’ai toujours aimé danser le rock’n’roll, mais la plupart du temps je le dansais avec mon père, ne trouvant jamais personne avec qui danser mais cette fois-ci ce que je ressentais dans les bras de Bucky était totalement différent de ce que je ressentais quand je dansais avec mon père. Cela venait de mon ventre, remontait dans ma cage thoracique et se manifestait sur ma figure par un sourire incontrôlable. Il était véritablement un bon danseur et savait bien mieux mener que papa. Son bras métallique ne semblait pas du tout le gêner néanmoins je voyais qu’il faisait attention à ne pas exercer une trop grande force pour ne pas me faire mal mais il souriait lui aussi. Un sourire qui semblait bien un peu crispé mais il souriait. Autour de nous, progressivement, les gens se poussaient pour nous laisser de la place pour danser. Bucky semblait connaître la moindre des figures de rock et savait exactement comment maîtriser son bras pour que je ne sois pas broyée à chaque passe. Il n’y avait plus que nous sur la piste.

« Tout le monde nous regarde, dis-je en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

-C’est qu’ils aiment le spectacle. Donnons-leur une raison de l’apprécier. -Il replaça sa main sur ma hanche- Montrons-leur que tu es la fille d’une danseuse étoile et d’un vétéran de la guerre de 1939. »

Je n’ai jamais autant aimé danser le rock que ce soir-là. Les musiques s’enchaînaient et nous étions toujours sur la piste à danser. Au bout d’un moment, j’eu presque l’impression de remonter le temps et de voir mon cavalier dans son uniforme militaire. J’aurais pu être une de ces filles qui l’aurait supplié de danser avec moi, même pour une danse, une seule et unique danse. Et il était là à me faire tournoyer, sautiller et voler dans les airs. On n’aurait jamais cru qu’il puisse avoir été cryogénisé pendant un temps si long. Et ce sourire qui s’étirait jusqu’à se diffuser par ses yeux, jamais personne n’aurait pu le prendre pour un tueur en série qui avait été à la solde d’Hydra pendant longtemps. Ce soir, il était juste Bucky Barnes, le soldat américain qui profitait de sa dernière soirée au pays avant de partir pour l’Allemagne et combattre les nazis aux côtés de Captain America.

La musique laissa place à un air plus lent, plus romantique, quelque chose qui se rapprochait du slow. Je regardais gênée les couples autour de nous qui se formaient et dansaient langoureusement, se tenant embrassés. Bucky et moi nous jetâmes un coup d’œil. J’aurais aimé continué à danser mais ce genre de musique ne convenait qu’aux couples et je me voyais très mal danser, serrée contre Bucky. Il avait plus de cent ans de plus que moi et il était le meilleur ami de mon père. Ça me semblait tellement déplacé. Mais en le regardant, juste une seconde, j’eu l’impression de me trouver face à un homme de vingt-sept ou vingt-huit ans ordinaire avec qui je n’aurais eu aucun scrupule à danser s’il n’avait pas s’agit de James Buchanan Barnes né en 1917 et présumé mort en 1944. Le même James Buchanan Barnes qui avait failli tuer ma mère en lui tirant dessus ou tuer mon père en se battant avec lui. Le même James Buchanan Barnes qui était en partie responsable de la division des Avengers. Mais ce fut la main d’acier du soldat Bucky que je pris pour la replacer sur ma hanche et autour du cou du quel je passais mes bras. Ce fut ce même Bucky qui posa sa seconde main sur ma hanche. Tous deux nous eûmes du mal à relever la tête pour nous regarder, une tension étrange c’était insinuée dans tout l’espace.

« Hum, il se racla la gorge, tu es une bonne danseuse.

-Toi aussi … pas trop mal pour un vieillard.

Il eut un sourire timide.

-Je suis le seul à trouver que cette danse est étrange ? Me demanda-t-il. Je n’ai plus l’habitude depuis …

-Depuis la guerre ? Je comprends. On peut aller se rassoir si tu veux. Ce n’est pas nécessaire de …

-Non, non. C’est ton anniversaire, il faut que tu t’amuses.

-Oh ! Je me suis largement amusée pour la soirée. Je vais certainement aller me coucher.

-Te coucher ? A vingt-trois heures ? Et c’est moi le vieillard ?

-Je vais certainement regarder une série sur Netflix.

-Sur quoi ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oublis, ce n’est rien. Dis-je en souriant. C’était sympa de danser avec toi. 

-De même -on avait arrêter de danser- je devrais te raccompagner. On reste à Brooklyn.

-Je te l’ai déjà dit. Je sais me défendre.

Il m’observa un moment au bar en train de payer ma consommation. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre. Il sortit un carnet de son sac et écrivit rapidement quelque chose. Un souvenir de son ancienne vie, il m’avait certainement déjà oublié. Je ramassais mon manteau et mon propre sac et prenais la direction de la sortie quand je senti qu’on me prenait le bras.

-C’est mon adresse, et le numéro où on peut me joindre. S’il t’arrive quelque chose, appelle-moi.

-Je … ok.

-Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer Maggie.

-Pareil, James.

-Appelle-moi Bucky. »

Il relâcha mon bras et je ressenti immédiatement comme un manque mais il retourna au bar et je retournais dans la rue. Il faisait froid dehors, un vrai froid hivernal, il neigeait. Je m’arrêtais sur le trottoir pour recueillir quelques flocons dans mes gants. Je devais en avoir pleins les cheveux. A un croisement j’entendis un miaulement mais ne vis aucun chat. Il y avait un carton dans une ruelle un peu plus loin, je m’en approchais. Dans la faible lumière je découvris un chaton abandonné. Il était tout blanc avec quelques tâches rousses et noires et ses yeux étaient aussi verts que l’émeraude. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, il allait mourir de froid. Et il était trop mignon. Je ramassais la boîte et allait repartir quand deux hommes tournèrent dans la ruelle. Même de là où j’étais ils semblaient plus grands que moi. Je n’ai jamais été idiote, ou suicidaire, ou inconsciente, ils me barraient la seule sortie, la seule issue possible. Je priais pour qu’ils ne m’aient pas vu, mais j’étais sous le seul lampadaire, un chaton qui miaulait dans les bras. Je regardais par-dessus mon épaule. Sur le mur du fond il y avait une échelle de secours, trop haute d’accès pour moi, mais juste à côté une fenêtre pouvait me servir de marche pied. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et mis le minuscule être vivant dans mon sac en bandoulière que je réajustais et abandonnais mes talons. Je fis quelques pas en arrières dans la neige. J’étais déjà gelée. La fenêtre devait se trouver à vingt mètres. Je pouvais y arriver en courant.

« Le coup du chat, ça fonctionne toujours. Salut ma mignonne. Dit le premier.

-Cette fois-ci c’est mon tour Rom. Dit le deuxième. Une rousse, comme je les aime.

Je resserrais mon manteau sur moi et quittais le rayon de lumière. Dix-huit mètres. Je devais courir maintenant.

-Tu as perdu ta langue rouquine ?

Je devais les empêcher d’avancer pendant un moment. Le temps que je grimpe sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je m’ordonnais de réfléchir comme mon père ou ma mère. Il y avait une benne à ordure proche de moi, avec un peu de force je pourrais la pousser et la mettre sur leur chemin. Ils devraient alors la déplacer à nouveau pour me rattraper. Ah moins que …

-Joli collier rouquine. Un cadeau d’Asgard ?

Je me figeais, comment pouvait-il voir mon collier d’où ils étaient ?

-On te fera pas de mal rouquine. Tu dois juste nous suivre.

-Hors de question. »

Tant pis pour l’obstacle. Je courrais jusqu’à la fenêtre et me hissais sur son rebord supérieur. La neige mouillait mon jean, mes pieds me paraissaient bleus. Je pris mon élan et sautais pour m’agripper à l’échelle de secours. « C’est comme l’exercice des barres asymétriques, pensais-je, tu dois te concentrer sur ta prise, ton souffle, tes muscles …

-Alors rouquine, on nous fausse compagnie ?

Sa voix était juste sous moi. Ils étaient plus rapides que je ne le pensais. Je me concentrais et attrapais le premier barreau et me hissait à la force de mes bras. Mes pieds ne pendaient plus dans le vide au moins. Dès que je pu me hisser sur une passerelle de secours, je me mis à sprinter dans les escaliers. Je les entendais juste derrière moi. Ils ne forçaient même pas le rythme quand je puisais dans mes forces pour gravir les marches.

« Coucou rouquine ! »

Il avait surgi devant moi, je faillis hurler.

« Alors rouquine on veut nous semer ? »

J’étais coincée entre eux deux et dix mètres, au moins, de vide. Si je sautais, je n’avais aucune chance de leur échapper. Sans compter que le chaton dans mon sac serait mort. Un instant je me maudis d’être entrée dans cette ruelle. Tout ça pour un miaulement.

Le premier était grand, entièrement vêtu de noir, la moitié du visage caché par un masque de ski. Son blouson de cuir était ouvert sur un t-shirt déchiré et plein de sang, tout comme son jean. Il avait des cheveux noirs courts, coupés comme l’auraient été ceux d’un militaire. Le second était légèrement plus petit mais je pu voir qu’il était armé, mais pas avec une arme que je connaissais.

« Où penses-tu qu’elle le cache ? Demanda le plus grand en passant sa main dans mes cheveux, il me dégoutait.

-Pas dans son sac, se serait trop évidant, répondit l’autre en croisant les mains sur le même uniforme que l’autre. Certainement chez elle. Et si nous allions y faire un tour ? Rouquine, tu nous montres le chemin ?

-Que me voulez-vous ? Réussis-je à demander pour détourner leur attention.

Doucement, j’avais plongé la main dans mon sac et, en évitant les coups de langues du chaton, j’avais fait composer à mon téléphone le dernier numéro enregistré. Je priais pour que cela fonctionne.

-De toi ? Rien, dit le plus grand, ou du moins on ne veut que t’emprunter un objet que tu as.

-Le cube cosmique que ton père cache.

-Le quoi ? Avec tout ce bruit je n’ai pas compris. Nous sommes tellement proches des boîtes de nuits que j’entends mal. Dis-je en haussant la voix.

-Tu nous prend pour des idiots ? Le cube.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Le plus grand me tira en arrière par les cheveux ce qui me tira un cri, ce qui fit miauler le chat dans mon sac. J’avais peur, et froid. J’aurais voulu que mes parents soient avec moi.

C’est en pensant à eux qu’une idée me vint. Je me reculais de toutes mes forces. Surpris, l’homme derrière moi heurta la barrière et bascula dans la ruelle, m’entraînant avec lui. J’eu le réflexe de me mettre en boule et de rentrer la tête entre mes épaules. Le choc fut rapide et brutal, dans mon sac, serré contre ma poitrine, le chat miaula plus fort. Mon épaule me faisait mal, tout comme mon genou. Mais pas de temps à perdre, je détalais sans me retourner. Courir était encore plus douloureux que ce que j’avais imaginé.

-On te retrouvera rouquine ! Hurla l’un des deux hommes. On te retrouvera et tu payeras pour tout ce qu’on fait tes parents et leurs copains ! »

Je ne voulais pas en savoir plus. Dès que je fus hors de la ruelle je me ruais dans le bar que j’avais quitté un peu plus tôt. J’espérais y retrouver Bucky, il aurait pu m’aider.

Par chance, il était encore au bar, penché sur l’un de ses carnets de cuire il écrivait précipitamment quelque chose à l’encre noire. Si je n’avais pas la tête sens dessus dessous j’aurais juré avoir vu mon nom noté mais je devais rêver. Il ne me vit que lorsque je lui pris le bras alors qu’il allait prendre une prune de derrière le comptoir. Il me regarda l’espace d’une seconde et se leva. Ses deux mains tenaient mon visage, si proche du sien que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres, ses lèvres que je fixais un instant avant de détourner le regard étaient juste au-dessus des miennes. Il tourna d’une façon très douce mon visage pour le voir de profil.

« Qui t’a fait ça … dit-il sur un ton qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Dis-moi qui est à l’origine de ça ?

-Deux types, dans la ruelle. Mais …

Il ramassa ses affaires sans faire attention et prit la direction de la sortie, moi, pieds toujours nus, sur ses talons.  

-Bucky ! Ça ne sert à rien ! Bucky ! Il se retourna, un moment je compris pourquoi il pouvait faire peur. Sur sa tempe, une veine battait au rythme de son cœur, un tic nerveux faisait trembler la commissure de ses lèvres et son regard était plus froid et dur que l’iceberg qui avait fait sombrer le Titanic.

-Miaw !

Il cligna deux fois des yeux et se détendit en me regardant. Je regardais mon sac et en sortit le petit chat écaille de tortue.

-Tu te déplaces avec un chat dans ta besace ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

-Non, enfin là si mais … Je l’ai trouvé dans la ruelle avant que … Je ne pouvais pas … Et … J’ai été bête …

Ce n’est qu’à ce moment qu’il sembla remarquer mon état d’agitation, mes mains qui tremblaient, mes pieds nus et rouges, mes dents qui claquaient, mes yeux remplis de larmes. L’adrénaline me quittait et je comprenais moi-même ce à quoi j’avais échappé par un pur excès de chance. Lorsque la première larme roula sur ma joue, mes genoux commencèrent à trembler et je menaçais de m’écrouler au milieu de la foule de consommateurs qui buvaient et dansaient. Je senti qu’on me retenait et qu’on me portait à moitié. Quand je regardais contre quoi je me tenais je vis le t-shirt rouge de Bucky tâché du sang à l’endroit où mon arcade sourcilière avait dû s’appuyer et un peu plus bas, là où ma pommette avait dû reposer. Bucky ne me regardait pas et tapotait gauchement ma tête en signe de compassion.

-Arrête de pleurer. Ton père va me tuer sinon.

-Il tient trop à toi pour ça, reniflais-je sans grâce ni prestance.

-Je pense qu’il tient plus à sa fille unique qu’à un ami qui a essayé de le tuer. Je vais te ramener chez toi. Où sont tes chaussures au fait ?

-Dans la ruelle. J’ai dû les enlever pour …

-Je ne veux pas savoir pour le moment. Tu me raconteras quand on sera chez toi. »

Il m’aida à marcher jusque sur le trottoir et héla un taxi. Je grelottais et ne me fis pas prier pour monter dans l’engin jaune. Le conducteur ne dit rien sur le fait que j’étais pieds nus mais plissa le nez en voyant le chat avant de tapoter un écriteau « Animaux interdit mademoiselle. » C’est le moment que Bucky choisit pour monter à bord, la voiture pencha un instant de son côté avant de se stabiliser, il lança une poignée de dollars sur le siège passager. « Pour le transport du chat » dit-il simplement avant de se tourner vers moi en donnant mon adresse.

Il sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche et entrepris de nettoyer les plaies que j’avais sur le visage. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de son visage. Il ne restait aucune trace de l’homme heureux qui dansait le rock avec moi quelques temps plus tôt. Sa mâchoire était crispée tandis qu’il pressait le bout de tissu contre ma tempe. Entre mes bras le chat s’agita et fuit se réfugier sur les cuisses de Bucky. Je souris malgré moi.

« Je t’amuse ? Me demanda-t-il mi-sérieux, mi-goguenard.

-Non, c’est plutôt le chat. Je n’imaginais pas qu’il puisse se sentir en sécurité avec toi.

Il arqua un sourcil et me regarda dans les yeux. Je l’avais blessé.

-Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, ajoutais-je rapidement me rendant compte de mon erreur, c’est juste que tu es impressionnant et que lorsqu’on ne te connait pas tu peux intimider.

Il reprit la tâche qu’il s’était attribuer, à savoir enlever le sang de ma figure. J’avais l’impression d’être une enfant pleine de terre que son père débarbouillait.

-Tu as raison, finit-il par dire, je suis intimidant et les gens devraient avoir peur de moi.

Le conducteur de notre taxi dégluti en nous jetant un coup d’œil. Il n’aidait pas à arranger la situation. Une mèche sombre tombait sur son front et sautillait au rythme des secousses de la voiture. Il avait un air préoccupé et triste qui lui donnait le même air que celui qu’il avait lorsque je l’avais vu pour la première fois, la veille.

Lorsque le taxi s’arrêta devant chez moi, Bucky descendit tout en payant le conducteur mais sans me regarder. Je pris le chat dans mes bras et le suivit dans le vestibule de mon immeuble. Comment connaissait-il mon code s’il n’avait pas revu mon père depuis l’affrontement depuis Tony ? Il appela l’ascenseur et me fit signe de monter. J’obtempérais et appuyait sur le sixième étage. Entre la musique ringarde et notre proximité, une gêne s’installa entre nous, uniquement rompu par les miaulements répétés du chat entre mes bras.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne pensais pas ce que j’ai dit. Je me sens plus qu’en sécurité avec toi. » Aurais-je voulu dire mais je me contentais de regarder fixement les portes de l’ascenseur avant de l’inviter gauchement à descendre.

Je sortis la clé de mon appartement avant d’être arrêter dans mon geste par James qui mit un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de ne faire aucun bruit. Il pointa ensuite la porte du doigt avant de me signifier qu’il entendait quelque chose. Aussitôt il me plaqua sur le mur juste à côté de ma porte. Juste au-dessus de moi je sentais son souffle sur moi. Il posa son sac à mes pieds et en sortit un couteau de combat, le même que celui que ma mère utilisait pour s’entraîner au combat rapproché. Toujours silencieusement il prit mes clés et ouvrit la porte. Soudain il sauta à l’intérieur de l’appartement, j’entendis le bruit d’une rapide lutte puis deux rires. L’un des deux était celui de mon père, l’autre ressemblait à celui que Bucky avait eu au bar.

« Maggie ! Entre ! Dis mon père. Je ne vais pas te tuer.

Je rentrais dans l’appartement où mon père faisait une prise de je ne sais pas quel combat pour plaqué au sol Bucky qui souriait mais semblait aussi sur le point de manquer d’air. Il devenait rouge.

-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Demanda-t-il inquiet à Bucky qui se relevait.

-Il n’y est pour rien, m’empressais-je de dire. Il m’a aidé à rentrer à la maison.

-Qui Maggie ?

-J’en sais rien. Ils étaient deux. J’ai récupérer un chat dans un ruelle …

-Tu as récupéré un chat ?

-Oui. Enfin les deux sont arrivés et ils m’ont menacé. J’ai grimpé sur une échelle de secours, ils m’ont rattrapé mais j’ai réussi à en faire basculer un, qui m’a entraîné, d’où les égratignures, et me voilà. Enfin, nous voilà.

Mon père me regarda agenouillé près de lui avant de me serrer dans ses bras et de remercier Bucky.

-Tu es une brave fille Maggie. Je suis fière de toi.

-M … Merci papa.

-Buck, je t’aurais tué si tu ne l’avais pas ramené.

J’échangeais un regard complice avec Bucky qui eut un semblant de sourire pendant une fraction de seconde. Il redevint sombre juste après ça.

-Papa, les deux hommes, ils ont dit quelque chose. Sur toi.

-Quoi ? Me demanda mon père soudain sur la défensive.

-Ils ont dit que tu cachais un cube … un cube cosmique.

Bucky et mon père échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-A qui as-tu parlé de ça ? Me demanda-t-il très sérieux.

-Personne.

-Très bien. N’en parle à personne.

-Mais tu n’as pas … demandais-je inquiète.

-Non. Répondit Bucky à la place de mon père. Mais c’est ce que moi et les Avengers sommes venu chercher.

La connexion se fit dans mon cerveau qui tournait au ralentit.

-Le vol dans l’ancienne base du SHIELD ?

-Exactement. Elle n’est pas trop idiote.

-Elle tient ça de sa mère. Qu’ont-ils dit d’autre ?

-Je ne me suis pas vraiment attardée. Je suis partie …

Mon père et Bucky échangèrent un nouveau regard avant de tenter un semblant de sourire en face de moi. Mon père prit place dans son fauteuil et se passa la main sur la figure. La situation devait être vraiment grave. Malgré ça il sourit et regarda son ancien compagnon de guerre.

-Depuis quand es-tu à New-York Buck ? Où vis-tu ?

-Environ une semaine. Peut-être un peu moins. Mais j’ai mis les pieds à Brooklyn il y a quatre jours. Je devais reprendre mes marques.

-J’ai vu Bucky pour la première fois hier. Ai-je cru bon d’ajouter.

-Et tu ne m’as rien dit ? S’étonna mon père.

-Elle ne m’a pas reconnu. Expliqua Bucky en cherchant où il pourrait s’assoir alors qu’il restait de la place à mes côtés et le fauteuil de ma mère. Mon père le remarqua et lui indiqua du doigt le fauteuil.

-C’est aussi grâce à lui que j’ai pu rentrer hier …

-Tu as donné ton adresse à un inconnu ?

-Hum … -ma mémoire me jouait des tours concernant la soirée mais j’étais presque sûre de lui avoir dit pire- On ne peut pas dire qu’il s’agissait d’un véritable inconnu.

-Et puis son copain avait déjà révélé son identité à tout le bar.

-Ton copain ? Tu as un petit ami Maggie ?

Bizarrement, malgré toutes les épreuves qu’ils avaient vécues et leur différence d’âge, mes parents trouvaient toujours que l’idée que j’ai un petit ami la plus dangereuse au monde. Jusqu’ici j’avais toujours réussi à leur cacher mes successives et décevantes relations amoureuses.

-Non, c’était Scott. Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne sortirais pas avec un garçon sans que tu sois au courant.

Du coin de l’œil je vis Bucky sourire de cette drôle de façon qui donnait plus l’impression qu’il riait que souriait.

-Une remarque à faire Monsieur James Barns ? Demandais-je en souriant.

-Je me disais simplement que Steve restait Steve. Dit-il en regardant mon père.

-C’est-à-dire ? J’étais curieuse d’en apprendre plus sur le passé de mon père.

-Surprotecteur avec ses proches. Capable de se battre jusqu’à la fin pour eux …

-Je pense que tu en as bien profité. Dit mon père en riant. Te souviens-tu que Tony t’as coupé le bras lors de votre dernière entrevue ?

-En réalité, la dernière fois que j’ai vu Stark, il m’a créé un nouveau bras. Bien moins lourd que le premier. Et j’ai un nouveau « tatouage ». Dit-il fièrement.

-Plus d’étoile communiste ?

-Non, je suis dans le camp des … enfin dans le camp où tu te trouves Steve. Du coup … -il releva sa manche jusqu’à son épaule pour dévoiler le bouclier de mon père peint- je me suis dit, comme au bon vieux temps.

Mon père approuva d’un hochement de tête.

-Je préférais l’ancienne étoile.

Deux regards étonnés se posèrent sur moi.

-Je suis des cours d’histoire de l’art. Les représentations de ton bras font parties des premières que nous étudions.

Mon père n’eut pas le temps de répondre qu’il éternuait avec force et si peu d’élégance que je sursautais sur le canapé. Le chat écaille de tortue se glissa sur mes genoux et se mit à ronronner. Mon père éternua une seconde fois, ce qui fit mourir de rire Bucky.

-Malgré la super mutation tu es toujours allergique aux chats ?

-Tu es allergique aux chats ?

Pour toute réponse il éternua deux fois de suite et me lança un coup d’œil énervé ce qui fit à nouveau rire Bucky.

-J’imagine qu’on ne pourra pas le garder du coup …

-Non, désolé. De plus, ta mère ne supporterait pas devoir surveiller ses pots d’orchidées toute la journée.

-Je ne peux pas le remettre dehors. Il ne va pas survivre.

-Je suis désolé ma chérie.

Je caressais un peu la boule de poile qui ronronnait sur mes genoux. J’avais le cœur brisé de devoir le remettre à la rue, surtout après avoir failli mourir en le sauvant.

-Je pourrais le prendre chez moi. Dis Bucky en regardant le petit animal. Mon appart’ n’est pas très grand mais il serait au chaud.

-Tu vas adopter un chat ? Demanda mon père avec surprise.

-Pourquoi pas ? Je vis seul, un chat ne peut m’apporter que de la compagnie.

-On se sent tout seul ? Ricana mon père.

-Je viens de passer environ … hum … vingt ans, gelé et avant ça j’ai été manipulé pour tuer qui Hydra voulait voir mort pendant soixante-dix ans. On obtient quatre-vingt-dix ans d’inactivités. En sachant que pendant ce même laps de temps mon meilleur ami a été cryogénisé puis est revenu à la vie pour sauver le monde avant de se marier avec une ancienne espionne russe -avec qui j’ai travaillé- et d’avoir une fille avec elle. Tout ça pour dire que oui, je me sens un peu seul.

Un silence un peu pesant s’installa entre nous trois seulement rompu par le ronronnement du chat sur mes genoux.

-Comment vas-tu le nommer ? Demandais-je dans une tentative de retour à une conversation légère.

Bucky le regarda avec insistance avant de sourire et dire : « Citrouille ».

Mon père et moi avons alors échangé un regard complice. On pouvait trouver mieux comme nom de chat, j’en étais sûre, mais il semblait que celui-ci plaisait vraiment James.

-Je pensais à prune, d’abord, mais j’en mange tout le temps. Et cela aurait fait bizarre.

-Plus qu’un chat qui se nomme citrouille ? Demanda mon père.

-Je n’en mange qu’à Thanksgiving … Enfin, j’en mangeais à Thanksgiving.

-En réalité tu veux nous faire culpabilisé ? demandais-je en souriant.

-Culpabiliser d’avoir une vie ? Hm, oui, on peut dire ça.

-Bucky, c’est méchant. » Répondis mon père.

Ils échangèrent un regard et rirent d’un seul coup à l’unisson. Jamais je n’avais vu un regard et un rire aussi lumineux que celui de Bucky à ce moment précis. Mon père et lui avait l’air de ne s’être jamais quittés. D’une certaine façon je les enviais. Qui pourrait avoir une amitié comme la leur ?

Ma mère choisit ce moment pour rentrer. Ses cheveux roux étaient en bataille et ses manchettes de défense dépassaient de son tailleur. Quand elle ferma la porte, elle appuya un instant sa tête contre avant de se débarrasser de ses talons et de nous regarder.

J’avais déjà vu ma mère surprise mais découvrir Bucky assit dans son salon, son mari rigolant avec lui et sa fille au milieu d’eux se contentant de garder sur ses genoux un chat devait être tellement surprenant qu’elle ne put que nous fixer avec une tête de poisson rouge hors de son bocal.

« Natasha, dit Bucky, heureux de te reconnaître cette fois-ci.

-T’Challa disait que … mais …

-Oui, il m’a réveillé il y a quelques temps et le SHIELD, ou ce qu’il en reste, m’a rappelé ici.

-Mais je croyais que tu étais opérationnel uniquement en Afrique ?

-Je le pensais aussi mais il semble qu’on ait besoin de moi ici.

Ma mère vint s’assoir lourdement à mes côtés ce qui n’était pas dans ses habitudes.

-Depuis quand avons-nous un chat ? Demanda-t-elle avant de lever les yeux vers moi. Et depuis quand as-tu un œil au beurre noir ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Les jours qui ont suivi le retour de James Buchanan Barns se sont déroulés si vite que je n’en ai conservé que peu de souvenirs. Bucky dinait chez nous presque tous les soirs et m’abreuvait d’anecdotes concernant mon père (il avait mis pendant un temps du papier dans ses chaussures pour paraître plus grand et sa première mission en tant que Captain America avait été de divertir les soldats sur le front accompagné de deux pinups). Mes parents disparaissaient tôt le matin avec les autres Avengers pour enquêter sur le vol du cube cosmique et revenaient vers dix heures du soir, toujours fatigués mais heureux de me retrouver et de passer du temps à se remémorer le passé avec Buck.

En ville, le niveau d’alerte avait été augmenté et les écoles et universités étaient fermées. On craignait une utilisation du cube et les habitants étaient priés de réduire leurs déplacements et protéger leur famille. Avec cette mesure je ne voyais plus du tout Scott et Maria. Le premier parce que ses parents l’avaient envoyé en Europe (parce que tout le monde sait que si des aliens nous attaquent ils resteront à New-York) et la seconde parce qu’elle avait décidé qu’avant de mourir elle voulait au moins une fois aller à Las Vegas et elle avait fugué avec Rusty (le gars du bar le soir de mon anniversaire).

Mes journées se déroulaient alors toujours de la même façon : je me levais vers dix heures, prenait une douche, faisait une heure de yoga et puis je regardais les informations jusqu’au soir pour voir si aucun de mes parents n’était en danger de mort. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas. Lorsque le nouvel an arriva, il fut décidé que les établissements scolaires resteraient fermés jusqu’au mois de Février si la situation n’évoluait pas. Wanda, Vision, Tony, Piper, Thor, Jane et Baner vinrent passer le réveillon chez nous et à nouveau les Avengers essayèrent de porter le marteau de Thor. Même mon père n’y arriva pas et abandonna. J’étais assise dans la cuisine et je les observais en riant. Chaque année c’était la même chose, au bout d’un moment il y avait toujours un concours de « qui est le meilleur » et bien souvent Piper et Jane intervenaient pour y mettre fin.

Cette année l’ambiance était un peu plus lourde et pesante à cause de la menace que faisait peser le cube mais tous riaient.

Assise sur mon tabouret dans la cuisine, je riais tout en observant la scène. Mon père et Tony c’étaient lancés dans un défis de « qui a les meilleures réparties » et je dois dire que mon père était battu à plates coutures. Bucky se matérialisa à mes côtés si doucement que je dû me retourner pour prendre ma flûte à champagne pour le voir et sursauter. Le verre me glissa des mains mais n’explosa pas sur le sol, rattrapé de justesse par le bras métallique du Soldat de l’hiver.

« Je crois que c’est le moment où je dois dire « bouh ». Dit Bucky en souriant. Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

-Ouais. C’est sympa. Il est juste dommage que mon parrain ne soit pas là.

-Et il s’agit de ?

-Clint. Le meilleur ami de maman. Wanda est ma marraine.

-Je suis sûre qu’il aurait voulu que tu sois mon parrain mais …

-Mais personne ne savait si on me réveillerait un jour. Ne t’inquiète pas, je n’aurais pas voulu de cette responsabilité.

-Merci.

-A ton service.

Il observa mon père retenter de soulever Mjöllnir, en vain. Thor riait avec allégresse devant cet échec.

-Au fait, joyeux anniversaire en retard. Dit Bucky en me tendant un petit paquet cadeau avec des Pères Noël dessinés dessus. Il semblait à la fois grave et heureux et je mis du temps déballer son présent. A l’intérieur se trouvait une petite boîte en carton qui contenait plein de papier bulle.

-C’est l’histoire d’une boîte, qui contenait une boîte, qui contenait une boîte … récitais-je en riant.

-Non. Regarde.

Il écarta le papier et fit apparaître une broche avec un magnifique camé montrant le profil d’une jeune femme avec des cheveux remontés en un délicat chignon d’où tombaient quelques boucles.

-J’ai pensé que tu apprécierais le travail de l’artiste. Dit James qui scrutait mon visage à la recherche d’une approbation. 

Le bijou n’était pas grand et pourtant la richesse des détails sur le coquillage était saisissante. L’œuvre était montée sur une broche en argent où il était gravé « l’amour est une fumée faite de la vapeur des souvenirs. »

-Du Shakespeare ? Demandais-je.

-Tu n’aimes pas ? Il avait l’air déçu.

-Si ! Si ! Elle est magnifique. Merci.

Je déposais un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Un courant électrique traversa mes lèvres et se perdit sur sa joue. Je me reculais en m’excusant.

-Veux-tu que je te l’accroche ? Me demanda-t-il en désignant la broche.

-Hum … oui … merci.

Délicatement il la piqua sur l’encolure de ma robe émeraude et la fixa. Un instant il la contempla en souriant avant de faire une sorte de révérence en m’offrant ses services ce qui me fit rire.

Dans le salon, mes parents riaient toujours devant Tony qui n’arrivait pas à soulever le marteau de Thor pendant que Piper lui énumérait toutes les raisons à cause desquelles il ne pourrait pas le soulever.

-Je n’ai toujours pas compris ce qu’ils faisaient. Me glissa Bucky.

-Un stupide concours. Mjöllnir ne peut être portée que par celui qui s’en montrera le plus méritant. En gros par celui qui a le cœur le plus pur.

-Et ton père n’y arrive pas ?

-Si. Mais il fait croire que non. Par respect pour Thor.

-C’est tout Steve.

Des exclamations se firent entendre depuis le salon. Tony n’arrivait pas du tout à déplacer l’objet de fer.

-J’ai déjà posé la question, dit-il, mais si je porte la table, est-ce que l’on considère que j’ai réussi ?

-Non, c’est de la triche. Dit Jane en riant.

-C’est ridicule.

-Peut être que tu n’y mets pas assez de force. Dit malicieusement ma mère.

-Je voudrais t’y voir, dit Tony, j’y met autant de force que trois bulldozers. Non, que trois armures !

-Je suis sûre que Maggie pourrait le soulever. » Dit tout d’un coup Wanda.

Vous êtes-vous déjà retrouvé face à une classe entière lors de la présentation d’un exposé que vous n’avez pas préparé tout en étant vêtu uniquement d’une culotte ? C’était le sentiment que j’avais à ce moment précis. Une dizaine de paires d’yeux se posaient sur moi en attendant que je dise ou fasse quelque chose. Tout ce que moi j’avais envie de faire c’était prendre mes jambes à mon cou et aller me cacher dans ma chambre. Pas très héroïque non ? Au lieu de ça je suis restée pétrifiée sur place à lancer des regards inquiets entre mes parents et Mjöllnir. Intérieurement je priais pour qu’on ne me force pas à essayer.

« C’est vrai que Maggie n’a jamais essayé. Dit mon père. Viens mettre la honte de sa vie à ton oncle Tony.

-Hé ! Ne m’appelle pas comme ça Rogers !

-Maggie, viens essayer. Me dit Jane avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis sûr que tu as un cœur deux fois plus pur que ton père. Me dit Bucky avec un sourire complice.

Il me poussa alors vers le centre de la pièce. Mjöllnir reposait sur notre table basse, poignée vers le ciel. En posant ma main sur le cuir de cette dernière je ressenti toute l’énergie que contenait l’arme. Il y aurait eu de quoi réveiller des morts. Mieux que du café, si seulement je pouvais l’avoir lors de mes périodes d’examens.

Dans une tentative que je savais déjà veine, je tentais de soulever le lourd objet, qui ne bougea pas d’un millimètre. J’haussais les épaules. Je me fichais pas mal de soulever ce truc ou non. Après tout, je n’étais pas destinée à rejoindre les forces de protection de la planète Terre mais plutôt à devenir restauratrice d’œuvres d’art pour de grands musées. Je rêvais de partir vivre en France pour travailler au Louvre.

-Bon, nous voilà fixés. Je ne suis pas capable de soulever ce truc. Dis-je en riant jaune.

-Laisse-moi t’aider. Tu n’as peut-être pas suffisamment de force pour cela. »

Tout le monde se retourna pour regarder Bucky qui s’approchait en relevant la manche de son bras droit. Un silence gêné s’était installé dans la pièce.

-Je ne crois pas que cela fonctionnerait. Dis-je. Cela serait comme tricher.

-Et puis il faut un cœur pur. Dit Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

J’aurais pu le gifler. Comment pouvait-il penser que Bucky n’avait pas un cœur pur ?

-J’étais sous l’emprise d’hydra quand j’ai tué toutes ces personnes. C’était contre ma volonté.

-Vraiment ? Et quand tu as failli me tuer ? Demanda Tony.

-Tu m’avais coupé le bras !

-Je pense que James devrait essayer. Dit Vision en le regardant. Nous avons tous commis des erreurs et pourtant nous avons eu le droit à une seconde chance. Pourquoi pas lui ?

Bucky lança un coup d’œil sur l’assemblé pour voir si quelqu’un s’y opposait. Personne n’osa se manifester. Pas même mes parents qui m’observaient en silence. Mon père jeta un coup d’œil vers Bucky puis vers moi et hocha la tête dans un signe d’approbation.

-Ok guerrière. Il ne nous reste plus qu’a essayé. Dit l’homme au bras de fer en saisissant le manche du marteau.

Comme je ne bougeais pas il prit ma main et me força à l’imiter. Dans un effort coordonné nous essayâmes de le soulever. Aidée de Bucky, l’arme semblait bien plus légère et il me fallut une minute pour me rendre compte que nous la soulevions vraiment. Je regardais tous les visages autour de moi. Mon père semblait à la fois fier et surpris, ma mère semblait inquiète, Tony ressemblait à un adolescent faisant un caprice dans un magasin de jeux vidéo, Piper était interdite, Wanda et Vision souriaient, Baner … était égal à lui-même, serin. Mais c’était surtout la réaction de Jane et Thor qui me retint. Tous les deux les yeux exorbités, ils nous observaient vraiment choqués. Dans les prunelles de Thor j’aurais pu jurer voir un orage explosé, Jane, semblait, elle, évaluer toutes les possibilités qui auraient pu rendre possible cet exploit.

J’eu un mouvement primitif de recule et lâchait la poignée. Surpris, Bucky se retrouva projeté en avant, le marteau l’entraînant vers notre table basse qui ne saurait résister au poids de Mjöllnir et de Bucky. Mais le marteau changea brusquement de direction pour retourner dans la main de son propriétaire asgardien. Bucky eut juste le temps de s’écarter avant de s’étaler sur le tapis du salon.

A nouveau, tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. « Je ne l’ai pas fait exprès » dis-je dans un murmure. Je sentis la présence de Wanda dans mon esprit qui me donnait l’ordre de me calmer, que tout allait bien. Je devais avoir un air affolé car ma mère vint me prendre dans ses bras en me calmant. Mon père vint compléter le tableau en me caressant les cheveux. « Je ne l’ai pas fait exprès » répétais-je sans savoir si je parlais de la chute de Bucky ou du fait d’avoir soulevé Mjöllnir.

Au sol, Bucky se releva et observa sa main puis moi. Il se tourna alors vers Thor toujours sous le choc.

« Est-ce déjà arrivé ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce que deux personnes ont déjà pu soulever ton marteau ?

-Non. Jamais. Dit Thor en observant l’arme. Je ne comprends pas …

-C’est comme-ci vous vous étiez équilibré l’un l’autre. Dit Jane en me regardant. Comme-ci … comme-ci la part d’ombre de James et celle de Maggie s’équilibraient et que le bien contenu en eux les annulait.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Tony qui avait toujours eu du mal avec les histoires de bonnes ou mauvaises actions.

-C’est comme le yin et le yang. Expliqua Piper. La part de bien et la part de mal chez James et Maggie, une fois combinées, s’annulent créant une seule aura neutre. Ce qui leur permettrait de soulever Mjöllnir comme Thor.

Bucky détourna son regard de moi et observa Thor, toujours penché sur son marteau.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Maggie m’a dit que seul le vrai propriétaire du marteau pouvait le soulever.

-Non, une personne au cœur pure le peut également. Mais cela n’est jamais arriver que la combinaison de deux personnes puisse en faire de même.

Tony rentra alors en scène.

-C’est de la triche. Ils étaient deux à essayer de soulever ton outil de bricolage. On ne peut pas admettre qu’ils y soient vraiment arrivés.

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration où tous se jetèrent des regards intrigués. Visions et Wanda s’infiltrèrent deux fois chacun dans mon esprit pour tenir les tenant et aboutissements de ma pensée mais ils durent être bien déçus en ne découvrant qu’une petite représentation de moi qui contrôlait le centre de mes émotions en pleine panique et qui hurlait qu’elle voulait se cacher pour ne plus être le centre de l’attention.

-Et s’il était possible que d’autres personnes en unissant leur force puissent soulever Mjöllnir ? Demanda Jane. Et si Maggie et James n’étaient pas les seuls ?

Un nouveau silence s’imposa et les regards se posèrent tous sur le marteau. La question de Jane sembla agiter les esprits de tous et bientôt tous voulurent essayer avec des paires plus ou moins bien assorties. Ma mère essaya avec mon père et ils me confièrent qui leur fut impossible de ne serait-ce que trainer l’objet. Baner et ma mère n’eurent pas de meilleur résultat tout comme mon père et Wanda et toutes les autres alliances qui essayèrent. Même la combinaison Jane/Thor échoua.

-C’est à n’y rien comprendre, dit Jane en regardant Thor. Odin ne t’avait jamais parler d’un cas pareil ?

-Non, jamais, avoua Thor qui ne me quittait plus désormais des yeux.

-Je te promet de ne jamais te l’emprunter, cru-je important de dire.

-Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça, dit le dieu en riant à gorge ouverte, pour cela il faudrait convaincre James de t’aider puis tu devrais passer ta vie avec lui. Et je suis sûr que cela n’est le plan d’avenir d’aucun de vous. »

Tout le monde explosa de rire dans le salon à l’exception de Bucky et moi. Il gardait les yeux posés sur moi tandis que je sentais la broche qu’il m’avait offert peser sur l’encolure de ma robe. C’est étrange ce qu’on peut provoquer chez les gens juste avec une phrase qui se veut drôle et innocente mais qui implique beaucoup plus que ce qu’elle nous laisse voir.

Un très court instant se fut tout mon monde qui fut ébranlé par l’affirmation de Thor. Se fut comme-ci une faille c’était ouverte sous mes pieds et que je sombrais précipitamment dans un univers où je ne pouvais retrouver aucun élément qui me soit déjà connu, seulement ce sentiment étrange de sécurité que j’avais déjà éprouvé et comme une sensation rassurante de la présence d’un ami sur lequel je pouvais compter. Bucky semblait aussi bouleversé que moi pendant que son regard soutenait le mien. Il n’avait plus en rien l’air d’un simple soldat en permission mais l’air d’un homme en plein combat contre lui-même. Une tempête était entrain de faire rage dans ses prunelles qui ne lâchaient pas mon regard, j’avais envie de me jeter dans ce combat avec lui et de me noyer dans cette mer déchaînée à sa suite. Un coup de tonnerre aurait pu éclater à ce moment précis que je n’en aurais pas été surprise et il aurait au moins fallut ça pour me ramener à la réalité. Comme s’il avait pu entendre mes pensées Thor reposa Mjöllnir avec force sur la table basse ce qui me fit sursauter au même titre que Bucky.

« Maggie, tu te sens bien ? Me demanda Wanda en arquant un de ses parfaits sourcils.

-Tu es devenue pâle d’un seul coup, continua mon père en me passant son pouce sur la joue comme il l’aurait fait si je pleurais.

-La perspective de voir tes jours liés à jamais à l’ancien bras droit d’hydra te fait aussi peur ? Ricana Tony. 

Une nouvelle fois j’eu une envie presque irrépressible de gifler l’un des membres les plus puissants des Avengers. Mon instinct de survie m’en empêcha néanmoins et je me contentais de jeter un regard glacial vers Stark, il ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

-Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, dis-je sans mettre la moindre conviction dans ma voix, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne année à tous et bonne soirée.

Aucun ne parut faire attention à mon manque d’entrain et à la semi-course que je fis avant de m’enfermer dans ma chambre. Appuyée contre cette dernière je posais une main sur mon cœur et me rendit compte que le rythme de ce dernier avait dangereusement augmenté. Je me laissais glisser jusqu’au sol et ne put m’empêcher de porter ma main à la broche qui décorait désormais ma robe. Je la décrochais et l’observait, c’était, je devais, le reconnaître, le plus beau cadeau qu’on m’ait fait depuis longtemps. J’essayais de deviner où Bucky avait pu trouver un tel bijou et surtout comment il avait pu trouver l’argent pour l’acheter. Il ne me semblait pas roulé sur l’or et je savais mieux que quiconque la valeur d’un tel présent.

Un courant d’air me fit frissonner. Ma fenêtre contre mon lit était grande ouverte et faisait se soulever le mince couvre-lit que ma mère avait déniché dans un vide grenier deux ans plus tôt. J’étais persuadée de l’avoir fermé avant que nos invités n’arrivent. Me levant avec précaution je vins m’assoir sur mon lit pour examiner l’ouverture sur l’extérieur. Un coup à ma porte me fit sursauter ce qui me valut de me cogner la tête contre l’encadrement de ma fenêtre.

« Entrez, dis-je en m’attendant à voir mon père ou ma mère apparaitre.

A la place se fut la tête de Bucky qui dépassa avec un sourire impossible à analyser, un mélange de joie, de tension, d’appréhension, de nervosité mais aussi de tendresse et de chaleur. Quelque chose de véritablement impossible à ranger dans une seule catégorie de sourire.

-Je peux ? Redemanda-t-il en désignant la chaise de mon bureau qui croulait sous les dessins, des photos, des reproductions, des papiers qui auraient dû être importants pour moi, des vêtements et des chaussettes dépareillées.

-Si tu trouves de la place, oui.

Il prit le plus gros de la pile et regarda où il pouvait tout poser. Voyant que mon bureau était dans le même état il plaça le tout sur le meuble. Il s’assit de façon à avoir le dossier de la chaise pour soutenir ses bras. Je me rassis plus convenablement sur mon lit, mes pieds dépassants, j’envoyais valser mes chaussures et me mis en quête de mes chaussettes de nuit en laine grise, trop grandes pour moi (certainement parce que je les avais piquées à mon père). Bucky m’observa gesticuler en conservant son étrange sourire. Ses cheveux étaient partiellement remontés en un petite queue de cheval et c’était la première fois que je le voyais porter une chemise (grise) avec un nœud papillon (noir) mais il ne s’était pas défait de son immuable jean râpé aux genoux. Il suivit mon regard et eut un petit rire.

-Je n’ai rien trouvé de mieux.

-Je n’ai rien à dire là-dessus, dis-je en rougissant légèrement. Et puis cela te va bien.

-Pour ta part, tu es … tu es … Il cherchait visiblement ses mots.

-Bien habillée ? Essayais-je.

-Incroyable, dit-il en ayant un léger sourire, presque le sourire d’une personne fière.

-Même avec mes supers chaussettes ? Dis-je en remuant les pieds.

-C’est ce qui fait tout le charme de ta tenue. Rit-il doucement.

Je me levais et fit un tour sur moi-même comme pour bien lui montrer toute la beauté de ma tenue. Il applaudit sans bruit avant de me regarder me prendre les pieds dans mon tapis et m’effondrer sur mon lit. Je me mis à rire toute seule dans mes oreillers avant de me tourner vers lui. J’eu la surprise de découvrir qu’il était tout proche de mon lit et se penchait vers moi. Il était si proche qu’à nouveau son souffle chaud courait sur mon visage. Ses yeux bleus s’attardèrent sur les miens avant de glisser sur mes lèvres. Je le surpris entrain de se mordre les siennes. Ce geste ranima en moi le chamboulant d’émotions qui m’avaient envahi alors que nous dansions au Café Society. Il eut un mouvement imperceptible, comme s’il allait se pencher, encore plus proche, réduisant encore un peu l’infime espace qui nous séparait, plongeant doucement vers moi, vers mes lèvres, vers mon cœur.  

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ? M’entendis-je demander, brisant l’instant magique qui avait lieu.

Bucky se redressa d’un seul coup mais ne put détacher ses yeux de moi. Le simple fait de cligner les paupières paraissait lui être douloureux et lui demander un effort immense.

-Je … J’ai cru que tu prétextais aller te coucher parce que tu avais été gênée par la blague de Thor. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit le cas, tu ne devrais pas t’enfermer alors que tout le monde est à la fête.

-Drôle de remarque venant d’un homme qui a préféré se faire congelé pendant vingt ans pour éviter toutes les complications qu’imposait son état, me mis-je à rire.

-La situation était bien différente, dit-il en venant s’assoir au pied de mon lit, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu risques de tuer toutes les personnes que tu aimes à cause d’un conditionnement militaire.

-Qui sait … Je suis bien une féroce guerrière. Voyant qu’il ne souriait même pas je vins m’assoir à ses côtés en prenant mes genoux entre mes bras. Désolée, c’était nul de ma part.

-Il n’y a aucun problème, dit-il en se tournant vers moi. J’aime bien en réalité parler de tout ça avec toi. Tu écoutes sans me prendre en pitié comme ton père, c’est agréable.

Je dû rougir car il détourna les yeux pour fixer ma reproduction du « Baiser » de Klimt en souriant nerveusement.

-Je n’aurais pas dû te dire ça, commença-t-il à dire avant de se raidir soudainement en se tournant vers ma fenêtre. Tu as entendu ? Me demanda-t-il alarmé.

Je lui fis signe que non et il m’ordonna de me taire et d’écouter. J’avais beau me concentrer rien ne me venait à l’oreille. Il saisit alors ma main et tapa en morse « Où mène cet escalier ? » Comment connaissais-je le morse ? Un des premiers langages muets que ma mère m’avait enseignés. « Le toit et les trois étages au-dessus du notre » répondis-je de la même façon. « J’étais sûre qu’une guerrière comme toi connaîtrait le morse. » Il sourit et ouvrit la fenêtre avant de revenir vers moi « Il y a quelque chose là-haut, je reviens » il allait s’en aller quand je lui attrapais à nouveau la main « Je viens avec toi » il secoua la tête négativement avant de taper « trop dangereux ». Il se dégagea de mon étreinte avant de fermer la fenêtre derrière lui et commença l’ascension dans notre escalier de secours. Cette fois-ci je décidais de n’en faire qu’à ma tête et fonçait sur le premier jean et le premier pull qui vinrent rencontrer ma route, abandonnant ma robe de fête dans un coin de ma chambre. Une fois que j’eu enfilé cette nouvelle tenue je sautais sur ma fenêtre et me ruait dehors.

Le froid était saisissant mais je me forçais à gravir les six escaliers de service menant au toit. Ne trouvant pas Bucky je fus convaincue qu’il devait se trouver sur le sommet de l’immeuble et je décidais de l’y rejoindre.

Là-haut, le froid était encore plus vif et l’obscurité, malgré l’éclairage tapageur venant de la rue, était presque complète. Ce fut à cause de cela que je ne vis pas Bucky qui était accroupi au sol alors que lui me vit et me tira par la manche pour que je me retrouve dans la même position que lui. Il devait être plus proche que je ne le pensais car en avançant la main pour me repérer je rencontrais son visage. Il est surprenant de se rendre compte que l’on peut mieux appréhender le physique de quelqu’un uniquement par le toucher. Sous mes doigts se déroulait le visage de Bucky : son front lisse, ses sourcils, ses yeux fermés qui tremblaient, la ligne de ses joues, la commissure de ses lèvres, ses fines lèvres qui tout comme ses yeux tremblaient. Il avait une fine barbe de trois jours qui piquait délicieusement mes doigts avant qu’ils ne se glissent dans ses cheveux à peine retenus par un élastique. Il se laissait faire et tenait doucement mes poignets pour suivre la progression de mes mains. Doucement, elles redescendirent sur les tempes, Bucky frémit et resserra son étreinte sur mes poignets, il en prit un et sur le dos de ma main tapa en morse, du bout de son indexe de métal « Mauvais souvenirs. On plaçait les électrodes ici pour me reprogrammer » « Désolée » m’empressais-je de taper, « Aucun problème, j’ai rarement connu une reconnaissance aussi agréable » répondit-il en morse, si mes mains étaient restées sur son visage j’aurais très certainement put sentir un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. A nouveau, quelque chose dans l’air se modifia et des millions de sensations m’envahit, comme un tourbillon d’émotions qui venaient de mon ventre pour me prendre à la gorge et accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Je faillis taper « Tu peux en faire de même » avant de me résigner pour un message dénué de sous-entendu « Déformation professionnelle, à l’université on nous demande nous accaparer l’œuvre comme s’il s’agissait d’une vraie personne, cela passe souvent par le toucher ». Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de retourner ma main pour répondre cette fois-ci « Heureux d’être comparé à une œuvre d’art ». Cette fois-ci se fut trop tentant et je répondis « L’art est quelque chose de très personnel, personne ne verra une œuvre de la même façon. Si ça se trouve, tu es un vrai troll aux yeux du monde. » Il me poussa doucement en signe de protestation et je laissais échapper maladroitement un petit rire. Aussitôt sa main se plaqua sur mes lèvres, dans son élan il me paqua dans le même mouvement au sol, il m’écrasait sous son poids mais il n’était pas le moins du monde gêné. Au contraire, son sang-froid était si grand qu’il réussit à taper en morse de sa main libre sur mon épaule tandis que son coude opposé le soutenait au-dessus de moi « Fais attention ! J’ai repéré au moins deux démarches différentes. Et puis qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t’avais dit de rester dans ta chambre. » « Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait ! Tu n’as rien voulu expliquer. » « Ton père va me tuer. » « Mon père pense que je dors. » « Ton père pense que je suis dans sa chambre pour me reposer ! » « De quoi as-tu peur alors ? Il ne viendra pas te déranger. » « J’ai peur pour toi idiote ! Si j’ai bien reconnu une des démarches il s’agit de celle de … » Il n’eut pas le temps de m’épeler le nom de la personne qu’il soupçonnait roder sur mon toit qu’un projecteur était braqué sur nous, me faisant devenir pivoine plus vite qu’il ne vous en aurait fallu pour dire « boum ». Il ne me fut pas bien difficile de reconnaître celui qui s’approchait de nous. Entièrement vêtu de noir tout comme lors de notre dernière rencontre, l’homme portait le même masque de ski que le jour de mes dix-neuf ans. Au-dessus de moi, Bucky fut soudain plus tendu que jamais. Quittant sa position qui me dominait il se bascula sur le côté pour se relever et se mettre en position d’attaque, un couteau s’était matérialiser à la vitesse de l’éclaire dans sa main.  

« Rumlow … grogna Bucky, qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

L’homme en face de nous retira son masque et tira son passe-montagne. Je jure n’avoir jamais vu un homme en si mauvais état que lui. Même Deadpool aurait pu faire de la pub pour une peau parfaite en comparaison. Le visage en lambeaux, ce qu’il restait de cette dernière était aussi craquelé qu’un parchemin, l’ancien collègue de mon père eut un sourire à vous retourner l’estomac. Je n’étais même pas vraiment sûre qu’il souriait, une partie de la peau et des muscles de sa mâchoire avaient disparu laissant apparaître des dents en mauvais état et une langue qui claquait contre un palais en charpie.

-Le soldat de l’hiver, siffla le burningman, je ne pouvais pas attendre meilleure visite.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! Répéta Bucky.

Derrière lui je me relevais doucement, heureuse sans trop savoir pourquoi que ce Rumlow ne fasse pas grand cas de la position dans laquelle il nous avait trouvé.

Et soudain la réalité me frappa plus fort qu’un champion de boxe ne frappe son sac de sable. Wanda m’avait déjà parlé de cet homme, tout comme mon père l’avait fait à la différence qu’elle m’avait affirmé qu’il était mort peu de temps avant la bataille entre mon père et Tony et qu’à cause de lui la population l’avait craint, elle, parce qu’elle n’avait pas pu sauver des civils de l’attentat suicide que Rumlow avait monté contre mon père. Je faillis m’étouffer en me souvenant de ces informations.

-Vous devriez être mort, dis-je sans réfléchir.

-Tu devrais apprendre à ne pas te fier à ce que te disent tes parents et les Avengers en général. Me répondit-il, à nouveau j’eu l’impression qu’il souriait et cela me fit peur.

-Ne lui parle pas, dit Bucky en s’adressant à Rumlow.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Même ton petit copain le Captain n’a pas réussi.

-Ne la regarde même pas. Continua Bucky sans se troubler.

-Et si je te disais … que je l’ai déjà plus d’une fois touché. Sans qu’elle ou ses parents ne le sachent.

La peur me saisit et s’insinua en moi jusque dans mes os. Je me souvenais du soir de mon anniversaire, de ses mains : dans mes cheveux puis qui s’était accrochées à ma taille m’entraînant avec lui dans sa chute. Je les imaginais maintenant partout sur moi. Je me sentais sale.

-Maria, Scott … Commença-t-il à énumérer sans me quitter du regard, Joshua, Gabrielle, Hope …

-Taisez-vous … murmurais-je les larmes aux bords des yeux.

-Ania, Dereck, Morgan et … continua-t-il sans tenir compte de ma supplique.

-Pitié, silence … Dis-je en essayant de cacher mes larmes tout en repoussant Bucky qui cherchait à me protéger de son étreinte.

-Caleb, montre-toi. Finit par dire l’homme brûlé.

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Sortant de l’ombre un grand homme brun me toisa. Ce visage d’ange, ces yeux gris, sa posture, toute son attitude que je connaissais par cœur. Je voulus hurler mais aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres, je voulus frapper cet homme qui avait été tout pour moi mais je restais figée. Plus aucun de mes membres ne voulaient répondre, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues dans le silence de mon esprit uniquement troublé par le rire satanique de Rumlow et les appels désespérés de Bucky qui essayait de me ramener sur Terre. Mais rien y faisait, quelque chose en moi venait de se briser. Un malaise s’était insinué dans mon cœur et me rongeait. Je revoyais en souvenir cette nuit où j’avais abandonné chaque parcelle de ma personne à Caleb, je le revoyais posant ses mains sur moi, me jurant que je comptais pour lui, qu’il m’aimait. J’aurais voulu m’arracher la peau et effacer ma mémoire.

-Pourquoi … pourquoi moi … demandais-je d’une vois si faible que je cru l’avoir rêvée.

-Qui est mieux placé pour nous fournir des informations sur Captain America que sa propre fille, répondit Caleb.

-Salop, dit Bucky en crachant aux pieds de mon ancien amant.

-Tout doux James, dit Rumlow en se plaçant entre les deux hommes, tu as ton rôle aussi à jouer dans la tragédie de la petite Margaret Rogers.

-Maggie, regarde-moi, me dit Bucky en me prenant le visage entre ses mains, concentre-toi sur moi …

-Tu vas la détruire James.

-Concentre-toi sur ma voix, continua Bucky en cherchant mon regard, une parcelle de vie dans mes prunelles, sans se soucier des paroles de l’ancien agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. 

-James, c’est trop tard. Dit Caleb en souriant malicieusement.

-Désir, dit Rumlow en russe en regardant Bucky.

Ce dernier se figea en me regardant, quelque part je compris qu’il m’appelait à l’aide.

-Rouillé, continua à énumérer mon tortionnaire.

-Non ! Hurla Bucky en se reculant de moi comme-ci on l’avait frappé.

-Dix-sept.

-Maggie, fuit. M’ordonna James le regard terrifié.

Dans la brume qui composait mon cerveau un souvenir essaya d’émerger parmi tous les autres.

-Aube.

« Souviens-toi Maggie, souviens-toi » m’ordonnais-je en voyant Bucky qui faisait tout pour ne pas écouter notre geôlier.  

-Maggie, dégage ! Fous le camp ! Casse-toi ! M’hurla-t-il.

-Fourneau.

Bucky n’hurlait plus maintenant mais il était parcouru de spasmes sans que je puisse me souvenir de quoique se fut alors que je connaissais ces mots.

-Neuf, bénin, retour chez soi, un …

Bucky était maintenant stoïque face à Rumlow, il me tournait le dos et semblait ne même plus savoir que j’existais. A nouveau trop tard je me souvins de toutes les mises en garde que m’avait fait mon père en me parlant de Bucky. Cette liste de mots dits dans cet ordre et en russe, comme le faisait Rumlow actuellement, transformait le charmant et humain Bucky Barns en assassin sanguinaire, sans scrupule, qui n’attendait que ses ordres : le soldat de l’hiver revenait à la vie.

-Wagon de marchandises, finit par dire Rumlow alors que mon lent cerveau comprenait dans quel piège nous étions tombés.

Bucky releva la tête et immobile attendit les ordres de Rumlow. Ne comprenant qu’à moitié ce qui allait se passer je voulus faire demi-tour mais me heurtais contre Caleb qui de son sourire carnassier me força à me retourner pour voir ce qui arrivait à James.

-Agent en service. Dit d’une voix monocorde celui qui quelques minutes plus tôt me faisait rire.

-Bucky, je t’en prie, hurlais-je, bat-toi !

-Mais voyons, Maggie. A qui parlez-vous ? Saluez plutôt le plus grand assassin de tous les temps.

-Bucky …

-Soldat de l’hiver, votre mission est de tuer … Margaret, Emilie, Sarah Rogers. »


	4. Chapter 4

Les mots tombèrent come des lames aiguisées, elles entaillèrent ma peau pour laisser à nue mon âme qui n’était plus que crainte et peur. J’eus un mouvement de recul et découvrit que Caleb avait disparu en même temps que Rumlow. Nous étions seuls, lui et moi, sur ce toit aménagé en petit potager. J’aurais pu m’y retrouver sans aucun souci de jour comme de nuit, j’aurais pu enjamber les plantations de Madame Anderson, celles de la famille Barrie, celles de chaque appartement de l’immeuble mais je refusais de laisser Bucky seul ici.

« Bucky, c’est moi, Maggie. Tentais-je en levant les mains. Tu n’as pas à faire ce qu’il t’ordonne.

-Qui est Bucky ? Répondit l’ange de la mort qui avançait vers moi.

Ce fut comme me donner un coup de poing dans l’estomac. Mon cerveau se remettant doucement en route je me souvins d’une discussion que j’avais eu avec mon père sur Bucky et la fin du S.H.I.E.L.D lors de son premier retour d’entre les morts. Il m’avait raconté sans trop de détails que Bucky ne l’avait pas reconnu et ne répondait pas à son propre nom. Je m’imaginais alors ce que mon père avait pu ressentir face à son meilleur ami qu’il avait toujours connu, la douleur m’envahissait déjà à un point extrême alors que je ne connaissais Bucky que depuis un mois ou presque alors la douleur que mon père avait ressentie avait dû le ronger d’une force bien plus grande qu’elle ne le faisait avec moi.

Bucky fit deux nouveaux pas dans ma direction. On aurait dit un automate uniquement préoccupé par sa mission. Le poignard qu’il avait dégainé lorsque Rumlow avait commencé son petit discours s’était dédoublé pour occuper ses deux mains mais je me doutais que son simple bras de métal était une arme à lui seul. Par chance pour moi, mes parents étant d’incorrigibles paranoïaques, des armes étaient cachées partout où nous étions sensés passer un peu de temps et ce toit-jardin en faisait partie. Il y avait même un système d’alarme qui pouvait résonner dans tout notre appartement. Il suffisait que j’arrive à rejoindre le petit bac de terre qui nous appartenait et je pourrais prévenir mes parents. Cela dit, c’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Sur mon chemin se trouvait un assassin de renommée mondiale et j’étais sa cible.

-Concentre-toi sur ma voix, lui dis-je en désespoir de cause, tout va bien se passer. Je suis ton amie.

-Tu es ma mission. Dit-il sur un ton d’automate.

-Non. Tu es MA mission. Je dois te déconnecter.

-Tu es ma mission. Je dois la remplir.

Il esquissa une tentative d’attaque et je me dérobais, plongeant au sol, j’évitais le premier poignard, le second m’entailla le bras droit en surface. Je réussis à rouler assez loin de se portée et me mis à genoux. Ma vision s’était adaptée à l’obscurité ambiante et je distinguais vaguement notre bac peint en rouge et bleu.

-Bucky je sais que tu es encore là. Reprend le dessus.

Il se rua dans la direction de ma voix. Je saisis l’opportunité qu’il me laissait d’une lucarne pour rejoindre notre bac. Plongeant vers mon objectif, j’entendis un bruit à vous glacer d’effroi, puis l’information fini par atteindre mon cerveau. La douleur était si vive que j’hurlais. Dans ma précipitation je n’avais pas pensé que j’étais à découvert et le soldat de l’hiver avait saisi mon bras droit pour me retenir et venait de le déboiter. Mes genoux cédèrent et je tombais au sol. Je n’étais pas formé au combat, je n’avais que quelques rudiments de self défense et ils me semblaient bien inutiles dans l’immédiat. Le bac était juste là, devant moi, il aurait pu être à ma portée si mon bras avait été libre et fonctionnel.

-Bucky, je t’en supplie, pleurais-je tandis qu’il lâchait mon bras et me donnait un coup de pied dans le dos, me mettant ainsi à terre.

Ma tête heurta de plein fouet notre petit jardinet. La douleur dans mon bras et maintenant dans mon dos m’attaquait par vagues. J’avais envie de vomir. J’eus la désagréable sensation que mes cheveux devenaient poisseux, je me souvins de ne pas avoir enlevé mes épingles à cheveux et je me maudis, certaines avaient dû me blesser et le sang poissait maintenant mes cheveux. Un éclair de lucidité traversa mon esprit. De mon bras valide j’enclenchais le minuscule bouton à la base du jardinet en bois. Quelque part, trois étages plus bas, un bruit strident retentit et je devinais la panique se peignant sur les visages de mes parents. Dans le même moment un compartiment s’ouvrit au-dessus de moi.

Bucky s’assit sur mes hanches immobilisant de façon totale mes jambes. Dans l’obscurité je le vis lever quelque chose au-dessus de moi et au reflet que renvoya l’objet je devinais qu’il s’agissait d’une de ses dagues. Levant le bras je me saisis de l’objet qui était dans le tiroir au-dessus de moi et le plaçais dans entre moi et l’arme. Le coup fut si fort que sous le choc mon bras vint heurter avec force mon visage. J’étais bonne pour avoir un nouvel œil au beurre noir. La hanse de l’objet qui me protégeait heurta, elle, mon nez et je sentis le sang couler le long de ma joue et de ma lèvre. Mais je me retins de pleurer bénissant les dieux que mon père ait cacher un de ses boucliers dans notre bac de fleurs et d’herbes aromatiques. Je passais les hanses autour de mon bras en vitesse pour ne pas le perdre. Grand bien m’en pris puisque Bucky tenta alors de me l’enlever. Ma main se cramponnait si fort à l’objet de métal que je l’entaillais.

-Bucky c’est moi, Maggie … Je t’en prie. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretterais …

-Je dois … compléter … ma … mission. » Me répondit-il en ponctuant sa phrase de coups de poing de fer contre le bouclier me donnant chaque fois un nouveau coup de façon involontaire ou voulue.

Une idée me traversa alors l’esprit. Quelque part dans l’escalier de métal j’entendis des pas précipités. Mes parents n’étaient plus très loin. Je pris une grande inspiration et me concentra pour lever mon bras meurtri. La douleur m’aveuglait mais je m’ordonnais de ne pas céder. Sans savoir comment je réussis à atteindre la cuisse de Bucky et lentement je réussis à taper en morse « L’amour est une fumée faite de la vapeur des souvenirs. », un instant il sembla réfléchir et s’arrêta dans ses coups. J’en profitais pour continuer avec quelque chose que mon père et lui s’était souvent dit pendant la guerre et même après « je resterais avec toi jusqu’à la ligne finale. » J’entendis un objet métallique tomber au sol. Par bonheur, ce n’était pas mon bras qui avait fini par lâcher le bouclier mais Bucky qui avait laisser tomber son arme. Des pas alarmés se rapprochèrent, un son sourd retentit et mes jambes furent libérées de l’emprise du Soldat de l’hiver qui bascula sur le côté et s’effondra la tête la première sur le toit à mes côtés. Les yeux grands ouverts, je cru un instant qu’il était mort avant qu’il ne prononce doucement, presque dans un souffle : « Maggie … »

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, je laissais tomber le bouclier de mon père. J’entendis qu’on m’appelait, qu’on me posait des questions, qu’on essayait de me mettre en position assise mais tous mes sens étaient brouillés, l’adrénaline me quittait et la douleur dans tout mon corps prenait le dessus. La vision brouillée je reconnu vaguement qui essuyait de son mouchoir mes larmes et le sang qui coulait de mon nez. Thor avait posé Mjöllnir sur le dos de Bucky au cas où il aurait été tenté de se réveillé encore sous sa forme de tueur. Ma mère se jeta à genoux et me serra dans ses bras ce qui me fit gémir, mon épaule me faisait souffrir.

« Epaule démise, évalua Baner qui était apparu à côté de moi à la place de mon père, tu vas devoir être courageuse Maggie.

Je n’eus pas le temps de répondre que ma mère m’immobilisa et que Baner tira d’un mouvement sec pour remettre l’os à sa place. J’hurlais si fort que je fus étonnée qu’aucun de nos voisins ne rappliquent mais peut-être avaient-ils trop peur pour jouer les curieux. En tout cas mes cris réveillèrent Bucky qui suffoqua sous le poids de Mjöllnir. Ses yeux bleus s’arrêtèrent sur moi et devinrent humides. Il tendit une main vers moi mais ma mère bondit et ne lui enfonça pas son talon dans la paume uniquement à cause de mon père qui la retint par la taille.

-Ne l’approche plus jamais ! Hurla-t-elle néanmoins.

-Natasha ! Essaya mon père.

-Il aurait pu tuer notre fille Steve ! Tu ne peux pas toujours le défendre !

Mon père baissa les yeux et montra à ma mère que je tendais la main vers Bucky.

-Maggie … souffla Bucky comme-ci mon nom le blessait … Maggie …

-Tout va bien, dis-je en pleurant à moitié, tout va bien. Tu n’es pas responsable.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il les yeux rouges, si désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal …

-Je sais Bucky, je sais.

-Rumlow, c’est lui qui a activé …

-Rumlow ? Demanda mon père en haussant les sourcils.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Wanda. Il est mort, je l’ai vu se faire exploser !

-Il a dit que je devais me méfier de ce que vous me dites, dis-je en gardant la main de Bucky dans la mienne.

-Nous ne t’avons jamais menti Maggie, me dit Tony.

Etrangement c’était le membre des Avengers que j’étais le moins portée à croire. Je fus presque sûre qu’il m’entendit penser et il crut bon de se répéter.

-Nous ne t’avons pas menti, Maggie, jamais. Me dit ma mère. Nous t’avons gardé loin des informations qui auraient pu te mettre en danger.

-Ce qui revient à avouer que vous m’avez menti par omission. » Dis-je sur un ton lourd de reproche dont j’eu honte.

Un silence s’abattit autour de nous, ma mère n’osait plus me regarder dans les yeux et mon père s’efforça de regarder tout le monde sauf moi et Bucky. Ce dernier gémit contre le sol et je sentis sa main dans la mienne devenir plus faible. Il ne pouvait pas garder la pression de Mjöllnir aussi longtemps sur son dos. Je jetais un regard appuyé à Thor qui ne comprit pas. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ce gars était un dieu et savait gérer des centaines de situations toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres mais il se révélait incapable dans la compréhension des limites physiques de l’homme.

« Il serait peut-être temps de libérer Bucky non ?

-Qu’est-ce qui nous dit qu’il ne va pas tenter de t’attaquer à nouveau ? Demanda ma mère qui, décidemment, ne perdait pas le nord.

-J’en sais rien. Peut-être le coup sensationnel que tu lui as donné sur la tête ? Lançais-je avec plus de hargne dans la voix que je n’aurais voulu en mettre. Ou peut-être le fait qu’il aurait pu me casser la main depuis longtemps mais qu’il n’en a rien fait ? Ajoutais-je sur un ton encore plus impertinent.

-Maggie … Commença ma mère.

-Nat, laisse. Intervint mon père.

Il lança un coup d’œil au dieu Asgardien qui libéra notre ami qui suffoqua avant de s’assoir. Sa main avait quitté la mienne.

-Maggie va avoir besoin de vous, dit-il en évitant mon regard. Plus que jamais je veux dire.

Mon père haussa son sourcil pour l’inviter à en dire plus tandis que ma mère lui jetait un regard suspicieux. Pour elle, il était évident que j’avais déjà tout leur soutien.

-Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mais il semblerait que Maggie soit la véritable cible de Rumlow. La seule raison à cela que je puisse imaginer est qu’il veut vous atteindre à travers elle. Pourquoi ? Ça je ne sais pas.

Mes parents se jetèrent un coup d’œil inquiet avant de demander en même temps : « Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Pour la première fois depuis ces dix dernières minutes Bucky me regarda. Il dû voir mon malaise sur ce sujet et comprit ce qu’il devait dire.

-Ce n’est pas à moi d’évoquer cette histoire. Elle ne m’appartient pas. Néanmoins, je pense que nous devrions vous laisser en famille maintenant. Vous avez beaucoup à vous dire.

Sa voix s’était faite basse, presque sourde et je fus presque surprise d’entendre ma voix si claire comparé à la sienne qui lui répondit : « Les Avengers sont une famille Bucky, personne n’est laissé à la traîne ».

Il eut un pauvre sourire avant de hocher négativement la tête. Pas cette fois-ci, pas maintenant. Il fallait privilégier le temps passé avec les personnes auxquelles nous étions liés par le sang. J’eu un pincement au cœur : presque tous les Avengers avaient quelqu’un sur qui se reposer. Tous sauf Baner et lui, Baner pour des raisons qui paraissaient évidentes (il ne voulait blesser personne alors qu’il savait parfaitement se contrôler -je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n’avait personne alors-) et Bucky avait passé les vingt dernières années sous l’état de glaçon humain mais plus important encore il ne se pardonnait toujours pas ce qui était arrivé plus ou moins par sa faute. Et à cause de cela chaque fois qu’une personne essayait de rentrer dans sa vie il la repoussait, mon père était le parfait exemple de cette théorie.

En silence, je me relevais quand un feu d’artifice explosa au-dessus de la baie. C’était un moment merveilleusement bien choisi.

« Joyeuse année. » Murmurais-je sans conviction tandis que nous rentrions tous dans notre appartement.

 

 

Trois semaines, ce fut le temps qu’il fallut à mes parents pour me laisser à nouveau sortir seule, sans eux, et il en fallut deux de plus à ma mère pour accepter que Bucky revienne nous rendre visite. La première fois qu’il repassa la porte de notre domicile, je n’avais pas été prévenue et était encore en shorty et t-shirt trop long quand il entra dans le salon.

Assise dans le fauteuil de mon père, les pieds appuyés sur le dossier et la tête à l’envers je le vis rougir et se détourner avant que je ferme le livre que je lisais et que je passe devant lui pour rejoindre ma chambre et enfiler une tenue plus correcte. Alors que je passais le pull de mon père et un jean trop grand j’entendis la voix de notre invité dans le couloir qui parlait à ma mère dans la cuisine.

« Tu fais une tarte aux pommes pour le petit-déjeuner Tasha ? Demanda-t-il.

Il y eut un rire de la part de mon père.

-Si tu connaissais ses talents culinaires tu ne poserais pas cette question. Non cette odeur de pomme c’est Maggie. Elle vient de se laver les cheveux et l’odeur est toujours forte pendant un moment.

-Je doute qu’il trouve cela désagréable, dit ma mère, quand as-tu senti l’odeur d’une tarte aux pommes pour la dernière fois ?

-A Noël, quand Maggie en avait fait une. »

J’entrais à ce moment dans le salon en jouant nerveusement avec mes cheveux mouillés. Je pris ma place habituelle à notre table et me plongeait dans la contemplation de mon assiette de pain perdu que mon père m’avait fait, mon pêché mignon.

Il m’avait fallu du temps pour leur avouer tout ce qui s’était passé sur le toit le soir du nouvel an et à partir de ce moment, mes parents toujours overbookés, étaient devenus de vraies poules protectrices. Pour tout vous dire je ne me souvenais plus de la dernière fois où nous avions passé autant de temps ensemble sous le même toit. Les cours n’avaient toujours pas repris et il semblait maintenant évidant qu’ils ne reprendraient pas avant la rentrée prochaine de Septembre. Cela me forçait donc à n’avoir pour toute compagnie que mes parents, les Averngers et moi-même. J’avais donc fait de grands progrès en défense et même en combat. Ne voulant pas empêcher mes parents de s’entraîner je les accompagnais souvent dans notre salle de sport avec laquelle je n’étais plus familière depuis longtemps, préférant courir dehors plutôt que sur un tapis et faire du yoga dans ma chambre, aussi peu pratique que cela pouvait l’être.

Bucky déglutit tandis que je posais ma tête sur mon bras droit. Il ne me faisait presque plus mal grâce aux bons soins de Baner mais une méchante cicatrice le traversait maintenant. Le couteau de Bucky avait été plus aiguisé que je ne l’avais cru.

Automatiquement j’abaissais la manche de mon pull pour lui cacher. J’eu peur soudainement qu’il découvre un jour les cicatrices que je gardais sur la paume de la main gauche, souvenir que j’avais eu en m’accrochant au bouclier de mon père. Utile, vraiment, ce cadeau de T’Challa pour le mariage de mes parents.

« Maggie va beaucoup mieux grâce à Baner. Elle a presque recouvré toute l’amplitude de son bras et elle peut à nouveau dessiner. Dit ma mère qui n’avait toujours pas pardonné à James.

-‘Man … glissais-je sur un ton de reproche.

-Quoi ? J’ai cru que cela intéresserait Bucky. Dit-elle presque sèchement en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots. Steve, passe-moi la confiture à la groseille s’il te plaît.

-Cela m’intéresse effectivement, dit Bucky en tendant le pot en verre à ma mère.

-Merci Buck. Dis-je en me forçant à sourire, il ne méritait pas de subir ma mauvaise humeur.

-J’ai des nouvelles importantes à vous dire également, dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration.

-Tu ne vas pas retourner te faire congeler ? Demandais-je avec effroi. C’était un accident !

-Maggie ! Hurlèrent mes parents.

-Non, je ne vais pas retourner me faire « congeler », dit Bucky en mimant des guillemets tout en souriant. Non, je voulais dire que Tony pensait avoir compris pourquoi Rumlow c’était servi de toi.

Il y eut un silence et mes parents me regardèrent du coin de l’œil pour surveiller si je ne me saisissais pas de ma fourchette pour me l’enfoncer dans la carotide.

-Je vais bien, grommelais-je à leur intention.

-Maggie a agi un peu … bizarrement après le nouvel an, dit mon père en observant mes cheveux que j’avais rageusement coupés aux épaules peu de temps après les évènements Rumlow, mais elle va beaucoup mieux.

-Je suis là, vous savez.

-Au moins, elle a accepté de se réalimenter et de dormir, continua ma mère.

-Bordel ! Arrêtez de parler comme-ci j’étais dans une autre pièce. Et puis je ne pense pas que se soit le moment. Qu’est-ce que Tony a découvert ?

-Les traces d’une énergie extraterrestre. J’ai eu du mal à tout comprendre mais l’essentiel est que sur votre toit un portail venant d’Asgard ou d’un de ces mondes s’y serait ouvert, pour laisser passer quoi ? Impossible à dire. Par contre se devait être imposant pour que l’énergie soit encore détectable.

-Qu’est-ce que j’ai à voir là-dedans ? demandais-je.

-Le portail était puissant mais pas assez pour ce qu’ils voulaient semble-t-il. Ils vont vouloir …

-Non ! Dit ma mère les yeux hors de ses orbites. Pas ça !

-Ils vont vouloir ouvrir une nouvelle porte. Fini Bucky.

-Encore une fois, qu’ai-je à voir avec ça ? Demandais-je en avalant ma part de pain perdu.

-Vous ne lui en avez pas parlé ? Demanda Bucky surpris. Je pensais que vous ne deviez plus rien lui cacher.

-Nous allions le faire, dès que le moment serait venu. Dit très rapidement mon père.

-Est-ce nécessaire ? Demanda ma mère.

-Des gens m’attaquent sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Je pense que oui, il serait peut-être temps de me mettre au courant.

-Je n’aime pas ce ton jeune fille. Dit mon père.

Un coup d’œil vers Bucky m’apprit qu’il riait sous cape de la situation entre mes parents et moi. Je m’arrangeais pour lui donner un coup sous la table et lui faire quitter ce sourire satisfait qu’il affichait.

-Aïe !

-Oh ! Mon pied aurait-il par pur hasard rencontré ta jambe ? Demandais-je sur le ton le plus faussement innocent que je pouvais emprunter.

J’eu le droit à un regard amusé mais il ne dit plus rien.

-Maggie, ta mère et moi t’avons déjà raconté ce qui était arrivé lors des évènements de New-York.

-Oui. Un nombre incalculable de fois.

-Ne m’interrompt pas ! Dit mon père sur un ton qui se voulait grave mais qui ressemblait au final plus à un défi. Il se trouve que lors du démantèlement du S.H.I.E.L.D, certains artéfacts de cet affrontement ont été confiés à certains agents.

-Dis-moi que c’est une blague. C’est la chose la plus idiote que j’ai jamais entendu. Dis-je en riant à moitié.

Devant l’air sombre qu’affichait mes parents je compris que, non, ils ne plaisantaient pas. Ce fut à ce moment précis que je me mis à me demander pourquoi Nick Fury avait quitté le navire et surtout s’il avait laissé des instructions à son remplaçant : « Salut nouveau ! Je ne te connais pas mais voici deux trois conseils qui pourraient te permettre de ne pas mettre la nation entière en danger (voir le monde) : 1) Captain America est un gentil et tout ce qu’il fait vient d’une volonté qui contribuera au bien du plus grand nombre 2) Romanoff te mettra des bâtons dans les roues si tu te mets sur son chemin 3) De façon générale laisse les Avengers tranquilles, ils savent ce qu’ils font. Tu n’es là que pour couvrir les éventuels dégâts 4) N’écoute jamais le conseil surtout s’il veut confier des objets mortels à des agents, même les Avengers. On se retrouve dans vingt ans quand tu auras fait un burnout et que tu seras en cavale. -Xoxo, N.Fury. »

-Ton père et moi avions deux artéfacts à notre charge. Dont un que nous partagions avec Thor en quelque sorte. Continua ma mère.

-Le cube cosmique.

-Exactement. Le deuxième fonctionne en partenariat avec le cube. Il s’agit de la porte entre les mondes qu’avait construit le docteur Selvig en étant sous le contrôle de Loki.

-Avec l’aide de ton parrain, lui aussi sous le contrôle du frère de Thor. Ne l’oublions pas. Ajouta mon père.

-Tu lui en veux encore ?

-Il aurait dû résister.

-Tu n’aurais toi-même pas pu résister. Seul Tony aurait pu.

-Parce qu’il n’a pas de cœur. Dit Bucky en attrapant une prune dans le panier de fruit.

-Tony a un cœur, répondis-je malgré moi. C’est juste qu’il est caché sous beaucoup de faux égocentrisme. C’est un genre qu’il se donne. Regarde, il t’a bien rendu ton bras.

-Un point pour toi. Dit Bucky en me faisant un clin d’œil.

-Règle numéro une : j’ai toujours raison. Règle numéro deux : si je n’ai pas raison, ma mère a, elle, très certainement raison.

-Et j’arrive en quelle position dans ton raisonnement ? Demanda mon père.

-Loin, tu te fis trop à ton cœur. Contrairement à maman.

-Et toi tu ne te fis pas à ton cœur peut-être ?

Une ombre dû passer sur mon visage car ma mère tendit sa main pour en couvrir la mienne, je la retirais aussitôt. J’allais bien malgré ce qu’ils pensaient.

-Si et justement. J’allie mon côté logique à la direction que prend mon cœur. Ainsi j’ai toujours raison.

Mes parents soufflèrent, peur eux j’avais réussi à ne pas les attaquer ou à ne pas m’effondrer grâce à la présence de Bucky à notre table mais encore une fois : j’allais bien. Je n’avais aucune raison de m’effondrer, tout allait bien.

-Et donc cette porte que vous étiez sensé garder ? Demandais-je pour revenir à notre premier sujet.

-Oh ! Elle est bien protégée. Six pieds sous terre dans l’ancien camp d’entraînement de Steve avec reconnaissance palmaire, oculaire et un code. Impossible à franchir.

-Alors pourquoi me veulent-ils morte ?

-Hum … Et bien … Commença mon père en se grattant la tête.

-Tu vas rire Maggie, dit Bucky, vraiment je veux voir ta réaction.

-Ce ne sont pas commençais-je en soupçonnant le pire.

-Si. Dit ma mère. Il s’agit de tes empreintes palmaires et de tes yeux qui protègent l’artéfact.

-C’est une blague ? Et le code … ne me dites pas qu’il s’agit de ma date de naissance.

-Non, nous ne serions pas si idiots. N’importe qui peut trouver cette information sur internet. Ta naissance, comme celle de tous les enfants de l’équipe, a fait la une de tous les journaux de l’Etat.

-C’est une position, des coordonnées … Dit ma mère. Dis-lui lesquelles Steve.

-Es-tu entrain de me reprocher le choix du code ? Demanda mon père.

-C’est tellement intelligent mon chéri, pourquoi te le reprocherais-je ?

-Est-ce vraiment le moment indiqué pour une scène de ménage ?! Tranchais-je.

-Quarante-cinq degré Nord, quatre-vingt-dix degrés Sud. Il s’agit de coordonnées astrales de la constellation de la Colombe. M’expliqua mon père.

-De la colombe ? Comme celle que j’ai tatoué dans le dos ? Mais ce tatouage n’est vieux que de trois ans !

-Il y a trois ans, Tony a voulu accéder à la porte pour faire des recherches plus approfondies. En quittant l’espace où est confiné l’artéfact, il s’est trompé de code. Nous avons dû changer tout le système.

-Mais vous n’avez choisi que des éléments qui me concernent ?

-Oui.

-Et maintenant Rumlow sait où je vis.

-Oui.

-Je vais devoir partir d’ici n’est-ce pas ? Demandais-je dans un souffle.

-C’est ce qui serait le mieux pour toi et pour la protection de la population. Dit mon père.

Un silence lourd tomba brusquement autour de la table. Mon pain perdu me retournait l’estomac. Tout ce que j’avais connu depuis toujours s’effondrait autour de moi et je devais maintenant quitter le seul endroit que j’avais véritablement connu.

-Où vais-je devoir aller ? Demandais-je sans lever les yeux de mon assiette.

-Chez l’un des notre. Tu y seras le plus en sécurité. Dit ma mère en passant sa main sur mes cheveux. Je te promets que tout ira bien. Ce n’est l’histoire que de quelques jours. Un ou deux mois maximums.

-Tony serait une mauvaise idée, il est trop visible. Clinton est trop facile à relier à la famille. Wanda et Vision viennent d’avoir un nouvel enfant. Sam ?

-Toujours en voyage de noces. Baner est trop imprévisible … Dit ma mère.

-Moi ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Bucky. Il était clair que ma mère était contre et elle ne s’en cacha pas. Elle semblait si furieuse qu’elle dû se lever de table en repoussant brutalement sa chaise qui faillit tomber. Mon père semblait, lui, considérer les options que cela offrait. De mon côté j’avais du mal à me positionner sur la question. Cette proposition était séduisante de bien des façons, en allant vivre avec James Buchanan je pourrais en apprendre plus sur lui et essayer de le ramener dans notre monde, le réintégrer dans notre société. D’un autre côté, je me sentais mal à l’aise d’aller vivre avec lui. Une boule s’était formée dans mon estomac et bien qu’elle commençât à diffuser une douce chaleur en moi la peur qu’elle me faisait ressentir me paralysait. Comment revenir en arrière dans notre amitié si quelque chose se passait mal ? Pouvais-je seulement donner le nom d’amitié à ce que je ressentais pour lui ? Les avantages d’un tel partenariat me semblaient bien maigres et l’idée de quitter mes parents me foudroyait mais je ne pouvais plus non plus vivre dans le cocon qu’ils m’avaient aménagé pour que « j’aille mieux ». Et comme mes parents venaient de le faire remarquer aucune de nos relations ne semblaient pouvoir m’héberger, pour quelques semaines ou quelques mois.

-Mon idée est-elle si mauvaise ? Demanda Bucky. Vous êtes tous devenus super pâles. Plus que moi.

Cela ne fit rire que lui.

-C’est la pire idée que j’ai jamais entendu. Dit ma mère.

-Tu veux en entendre une autre ? Baser tout un système de sécurité en ne se rapportant qu’à des informations liées à une seule personne. Lançais-je irritée. Je trouve que cette idée n’est pas si mal. Je connais le code pour que Bucky m’obéisse à la lettre et donc me défende.

-Je ne t’ai pas donné mon accord. Lança l’intéressé.

-J’en ferais bon usage.

-C’est trop risqué, exactement pour cette raison, répliqua mon père.

-Mais presque personne ne sait que Bucky est revenu, et personne ne sait où il vit. Et qui voudrais l’attaquer ? Qui irait me chercher là-bas ?

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

-Désolé Buck, mais ta vie est assez nulle.

-Merci.

-Je ne suis définitivement pas d’accord. Renchérit ma mère.

-Je ne vous laisse pas le choix pourtant, essayais-je de dire d’un ton ferme alors que je tremblais des pieds à la tête, je ne peux pas rester ici et je n’irais pas ailleurs que chez Bucky.

-Sinon quoi ? Demanda ma mère.

-Je me rendrais à Rumlow et lui livrerais tout ce qu’il veut. N’oubliez pas que je viens d’apprendre que toute ma vie était un mensonge, que mes amis mais aussi mes parents se sont servis de moi pour protéger leurs intérêts. Je ne peux plus croire en rien à part à l’aide que peux m’apporter Bucky.

-Quelle aide ? Demanda mon père soudain inquiet.

-Il a vécut presque la même chose en perdant tous ses repères et en étant dépossédé de ce qu’il était. Lui seul pourra me comprendre.

-Mais …

-C’est à prendre ou à laisser. »

En face de moi Bucky eut un étrange sourire. Sans savoir comment ou pourquoi, j’eux à nouveau ce sentiment de chaleur qui se développa dans mon ventre.  


	5. Chapter 5

Mes parents ont fini par accepter. A contre cœur, certes, mais il fut décidé que j’irais vivre pour quelques temps chez Bucky.

Après la discussion autour de notre table de petit déjeuner, j’étais retournée dans ma chambre pour faire ma valise (si vous voulez mon avis, le mot valise était un bien grand mot pour le sac que je fis). Cela aurait pu être rapide si l’on considère que j’avais déjà un tel sac de fait en haut de ma penderie mais en l’ouvrant pour m’assurer que j’avais bien tout, je me rendis compte que je n’en avais pas changer les affaires depuis mes douze ans au moins. En sept ans j’avais au moins prit quinze centimètres, ce que mes vêtements n’avaient pas fait. Retour à la case départ.

Je sortais de sous mon lit mon kit d’ado en fuite et m’emparais de la carte d’identité du dessus : Antonia McLobster. Je détestais Tony sur l’instant en me promettant de ne plus jamais lui demander de me trouver de fausses identités. Je risquais un coup d’œil sur la seconde carte : Merida Brave. Avait-il essayé de faire de l’humour avec un film Disney ou avait-il décidé que je ne devais en aucun cas être crédible ? Je mis la première carte dans ma poche de jean au moment où Bucky entrait dans ma chambre, automatiquement je me remis à prendre ce dont j’avais besoin et à tout tasser dans un vieux sac-à-dos. Mentalement je m’assurais de n’avoir rien oublié : culottes, soutien-gorges, un jean, deux pulls, un sweat, mon pyjama favori, brosse à dent, dentifrice -Bucky suivait silencieusement le moindre de mes gestes- brosse à cheveux, ma bouteille de voyage de parfum, chaussettes, tampons (Bucky détourna le regard ce qui me fit sourire), la liasse de billet, le portable prépayé …

« On dirait que tu t’étais déjà préparée à cette éventualité. Dit Bucky en m’observant.

-Quelle éventualité ? Que ma vie s’effondre ou de devoir tout quitter ?

Je m’en voulus de paraître si froide alors qu’il ne posait qu’une question.

-A partir en planque. Tu ne quittes pas tout, tu peux revenir ici aussi souvent que tu le veux.

-Buck, toi et moi savons que c’est faux. Tant que Burningman veut ma peau …

-Qui ?

-Rumlow. Tant qu’il veut ma peau je ne pourrais pas remettre les pieds ici.

-Je pourrais m’arranger pour passer ici chaque fois que tu auras besoin de quelque chose. Je sais que ce n’est pas pareil mais …

-Merci. C’est plus que je ne peux te demander.

M’approchant de mon bureau je pris la broche qu’il m’avait offert pour mon anniversaire et l’accrochais au revers de ma parka.

-Tu n’es pas obligée de la prendre. Me fit-il remarquer.

-J’en ai envie.

Il hocha la tête et s’approcha de mon mur de photos, il les observa toutes avec un léger sourire en coin avant de s’arrêter devant l’une d’entre elles.

-Je pensais avoir été plus discret, il prit la photo et me la montra. Je voulais m’assurer que tu allais bien … et voir aussi à quoi ressemblait Steve maintenant.

Je regardais la photo qu’il tenait, datée du 17 Décembre. Je rougis en lisant la légende que j’avais noté : « paranoïa ». J’attrapais le cliché et appliquait une couche de blanc sur ce dernier mot.

-Désolé … Je t’ai fait peur ce jour-là j’imagine.

-Plus qu’une certaine nuit, répondis-je sans réfléchir.

Il devint plus sombre et me barra la route jusqu’à mon sac. Me faisant face et me regardant droit dans les yeux il tenta de parler mais je fus plus rapide.

-Si tu restes dans mes pattes je ne finirais jamais mon sac.

-Maggie … Commença-t-il en me prenant le bras, Maggie …

-Quoi ?

-Tu as le droit d’être énervée mais choisis bien contre qui tourner cette rage. Ce qui t’es arrivé …

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Tu vas bien devoir un jour ou l’autre. Maggie, dis-moi pourquoi tu as voulu venir avec moi. Tes parents ont raison, cela peut être dangereux.

-Tu as changé d’avis ?

-Non, je veux juste comprendre.

Je sentis l’étreinte de sa main sur mon bras se desserrer et il allait la retirer quand suivant une impulsion que je ne compris pas je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serrais doucement. J’étais incapable de soutenir son regard et de dire quoique ce soit.

-Maggie, je ne veux que ton bien.

-Ce soir-là … Le soir du nouvel an, tu m’as dit quelque chose. Je n’y ai repensé que récemment mais avec maman qui ne voulait pas que tu viennes je n’ai pas pu t’en reparler.

-Maggie, on s’est presque envoyé tous les jours des messages. Tu aurais pu à ce moment-là.

-Non, je n’aurais pas pu. A ce moment je voulais m’assurer que tu avais bien compris que je savais que rien n’était de ta faute. Je voulais aussi m’assurer que tu ne t’en voulais pas. D’ailleurs, merci de ne pas en avoir parlé devant papa et maman.

-Je me doutais qu’il n’en sortirait rien de bon. Donc, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Ce soir-là, tu as dit que tu aimais parler avec moi de ta vie sous le contrôle d’Hydra … que cela te plaisait parce que je ne jugeais pas et que je ne te prenais pas en pitié comme papa. J’ai fini par comprendre ce que tu voulais dire par là …

-Et c’est de ça dont tu ne pouvais pas parler par message ? Me demanda-t-il surpris en souriant.

-Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas.

Je retirais ma main et me tournais vers mon bureau pour prendre quelque chose -quoi, je ne sais pas mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose-. C’est alors que je sentis qu’on me retenait et que Bucky passait ses bras autour de moi. Ce n’était pas agréable du tout, je me doutais qu’il voulait me prendre dans ses bras pour me consoler, me montrer de la compréhension et tout son soutien mais la cruelle réalité me faisait me sentir comme sous le coup d’une prise de catch.

-J’ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire Maggie. Je sais comment Steve et Natasha peuvent être et je suis touché que tu me fasses suffisamment confiance pour vouloir remplacer la surprotection de tes parents par le danger constant de ma présence.

-Tu m’étouffes, réussis-je à glapir avant qu’il ne desserre son étreinte. C’est ça dans les grandes lignes pour répondre à ce que tu disais.

-Ce qui n’empêche pas le fait que tu doives parler de ce qui t’es arrivé.

-On verra.

-Tu ne m’as pas dit dans tes messages pour tes cheveux et tes problèmes d’alimentation et de sommeil.

-Je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment.

-D’accord. Quand tu te sentiras prête …

-Je sais.

-On se retrouve devant l’immeuble ?

-Ok. »

Il me regarda et sortit finalement de ma chambre. Je l’entendis parler avec mes parents dans l’entrée avant de sortir. A ce moment-là mes parents vinrent me tenir compagnie. Ma mère vida deux fois mon sac pour s’assurer que je n’oubliais rien. Mon père fronça, lui, les sourcils en voyant ma nouvelle identité. « Il aura réussi, finalement, à avoir ce qu’il voulait » commenta-t-il en me tendant la carte.  J’eu un malheureux sourire, comme-ci j’avais envie de prendre part aux tentatives d’humour de mon père. Ma mère me regardait en silence et je cru voir dans ses yeux des larmes. Elle détourna un instant le regard pour reprendre son rôle d’espionne insensible.

« Tu as bien programmé ton nouveau téléphone ? Tu as enregistré nos numéros cryptés ? Au moindre problème tu passes un coup de fil et nous arriverons.

-Je sais maman, ne t’inquiète pas.

-Je ne plaisante pas Maggie, à la moindre occasion.

-Oui, promis.

Elle me jeta un coup d’œil et prit quelque chose qu’elle avait accroché dans le dos. Il s’agissait d’une arme et me la tendit, le cran de sureté bien mis.

-Pour le cas où. Bucky se débrouille bien avec les armes longues portée, il pourra t’apprendre. Celui-ci est un glock21, mon préféré, fais attention quand tu l’utilises. Il fait 193 millimètres et a une capacité de treize cartouches. Il n’est pas lourd donc facile à manier.

Elle me tendit l’arme et comme je refusais de la prendre elle la fourra dans mon sac avec deux chargeurs. Elle jeta un coup d’œil aux cadres sur mon bureau et prit un portrait de famille. Il s’agissait d’une photo que nous avions pris lors de vacances où nous avions campé en Caroline du Nord, dans le Tennessee, un des meilleurs souvenirs que je gardais en moi.

-Avoir une photo de ses proches aide toujours à rester sain d’esprit. Et tu ne pourras pas nous oublier.

-Tu devrais y aller, dit mon père en me donnant une caresse sur la joue. Si tu ne pars pas maintenant on ne te laissera jamais partir.

-Tu vas me manquer mon cœur, dit ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras (une démonstration d’affection qui lui était très inhabituelle). Fais attention à toi et ne fais confiance qu’à ton bon sens. Nous t’enverrons tous les jours les avancées de notre enquête pour retrouver Rumlow. Sois prudente.

Elle finit par me lâcher sans pour autant effacer rapidement une larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue. Mon père me prit à son tour dans ses bras et je fus baignée dans cette chaleur paternelle qui m’était si chère et si rassurante. Il embrassa mes cheveux et me tapota la tête.

-On dirait que notre petite souris est prête à quitter le nid et à affronter le monde. Sois bien prudente et comme te l’a dit ta mère ne fait confiance à personne sinon à toi. Nous ne sommes qu’à un coup de téléphone si quelque chose se passe mal.

-Promis papa. Je serais prudente.

-Je te fais confiance. »

Ils m’accompagnèrent jusqu’à la porte et me prirent une dernière fois dans leurs bras en me répétant qu’ils m’aimaient plus que tout. Un instant j’eu l’horrible impression que je ne les reverrais jamais mais je chassais bien vite cette impression. Cette situation ne durerait que quelques mois, pas plus.

 

En bas de l’immeuble, Bucky m’attendait dans son immuable uniforme : jean-sweat-veste-rangers accoudé à une moto. J’haussais un sourcil, il était hors de question que je monte là-dessus. Il me tendit un casque et j’eu beau regarder je n’en vis aucun autre pour lui.

« Tasha m’a déjà presque tué quand elle a su que je n’avais pas d’autre véhicule alors on ne plaisante pas avec la sécurité.

-Je ne monterais pas là-dessus.

-Pourquoi ? Je conduis bien, je te promets. Demande à ton père ou à T’Challa.

-Peu importe. Le taux d’accidents mortels sur la route est bien plus élevé à moto qu’en voiture.

-Tu as plus peur de monter sur ma bonne vieille Harley que de vivre avec un ancien agent d’Hydra ?

-Ça n’a rien à voir. Je peux prendre le métro.

-J’habite à l’autre bout de Brooklyn, ne soit pas idiote. Monte. »

Je n’eus pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps qu’il me saisit par la taille et me fit assoir sur le siège de cuir avant de m’aider à attacher mon casque.

« Où est le tien ? » Demandais-je.

Pour toute réponse j’eu un sourire et il prit place face au guidon. J’eus à peine le temps de me tenir qu’il démarrait en trombe, se faufilant dans le trafic dense du matin.

Les premières minutes furent horribles, mon cœur battait trop vite, mon estomac dansait la salsa et, malgré la visière, le vent me tirait des larmes à travers mes paupières closes. Néanmoins, au bout d’une dizaine de minutes toutes ces sensations se calmèrent et je commençais même à prendre du plaisir à voyager en moto. Contre moi, le dos de Bucky était chaud à travers ses vêtements même si son épaule gauche était gelée. Ses cheveux battaient mon casque et mes mains autour de son torse tremblaient mais il ne semblait pas y prêter plus d’attention que cela. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un immeuble à l’aspect sale et délabré. A nouveau Bucky m’aida avec mon casque et s’amusa du sourire que j’avais sur la figure.

« Bon tu as survécu. Ce n’était pas si horrible finalement, non ?

-Je ne vais pas me plaindre, dis-je alors que je savais le sourire que j’avais sur les lèvres et les yeux que je devais avoir.

Bucky leva la main comme s’il allait la porter à ma joue mais au dernier moment se reprit et chercha ses clés dans sa veste.

L’immeuble était encore plus crasseux à l’intérieur. L’entrée entièrement carrelée de blanc n’avait pas dû connaître de nettoyage depuis la création du bâtiment et certaines boîtes aux lettres penchaient dangereusement. Nous prîmes un ascenseur jusqu’au dixième étage et entrâmes dans un sombre couloir encore plus sale que l’entrée. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Buck passait le plus clair de son temps dehors ou chez nous. Il s’arrêta devant une porte qui portait le numéro 126. Cette dernière s’ouvrit dans un grincement qui ne pouvait que laisser douter de son bon état. L’appartement de Bucky était l’endroit le plus triste qu’il me fut donné à voir. Après la porte d’entrée nous entrions dans un espace qui regroupait la cuisine et un petit coin salon où reposait un vieux canapé craqué et une télé si petite que Tony aurait hurlé. Les murs étaient d’un jaune passé et le sol avait dû être un beau parquet dans une autre vie. Une porte-fenêtre donnait sur un balcon minuscule où une seule personne se serait sentie à l’étroit. Cette pièce desservait un court couloir qui donnait sur une ridicule salle de bain où se chevauchaient toilettes, douche et lavabo. Mais je dû retenir mon souffle devant la vétusté de la chambre où avait dû dormir mon ami et protecteur depuis qu’il était sur Brooklyn. Toujours les mêmes murs jaunes et parquet usé mais il y avait pour tout meubles un lit de camp, une bibliothèque remplie partiellement de carnets de cuir (j’en comptais une trentaine) et de quelques livres (principalement des revues scientifiques sur l’amnésie). Sur un carton qui servait de table basse reposait une lampe de chevet sans abat-jour et la fameuse photo de James, mon père et Peggy en Allemagne, sans cadre. Des crayons étaient éparpillés sur une commode en mauvais état. Je ne vis nulle part de miroir ou quoique ce soit qui put renvoyer son image. Dans la cuisine, Bucky remplit une gamelle de lait et une autre de croquettes ce qui fi sortir Citrouille de sous le canapé.

« Ce n’est pas un cinq étoiles mais, comme tu l’as dit, personne ne viendra te chercher ici.

-C’est sûr, dis-je sur un ton plus dépité que je ne l’aurais voulu, mais ça fera parfaitement l’affaire.

Bucky eut un pauvre sourire et prit Citrouille entre ses mains avant de le poser sur le plan de travail.

-Tu prendras la chambre, je vais te sortir des couvertures propres.

-Hum … ok. »

J’aurais presque préféré dormir sur le canapé qui avait l’air plus confortable que ce qui devait me faire office de lit. Je suivis mon hôte jusque dans ma nouvelle chambre et déposais mon sac à côté du lit. Je me tournais alors vers les carnets qu’avait rempli Bucky.

« Sont-ils tous écrits ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non, certains ne sont qu’entamés et d’autres me servent surtout à dessiner. Ça m’aide à me sortir certains souvenirs de la tête. Tu devrais essayer, me dit-il en posant un oreiller tout propre sur le lit.

Je le regardais un instant avant qu’il ne retourne à la préparation de ma paillasse. Je pris alors au hasard un carnet et l’ouvrit. Buck avait tellement dessiné dedans que certaines pages étaient gondolées et gonflées par l’eau augmentant l’épaisseur du carnet. Mais ce qui me surprit le plus fut qu’après avoir tourné silencieusement plusieurs pages je ne découvris que des portraits (assez fidèles je devais l’admettre) de moi. Gênée je fis comme-ci de rien n’était et reposais le carnet pour en prendre un autre consacré, lui à des souvenirs de guerre. L’écriture fine et serrée de Bucky se déroulait sur toutes les pages agrémentées de croquis et schémas qui me firent avoir, pour certains, les larmes aux yeux, notamment celui qui décrivait la machine qui avait servi à effacer la mémoire du soldat.

-Si la photo te gêne je peux la ranger si tu veux, dit-il en me désignant le bout de papier sur « la table de chevet ».

-Non, c’est bon, ne te dérange pas.

Il sourit avant de sortir de la pièce pour me laisser « m’approprier mes nouveaux appartements ». Je m’assis sur le lit qui grinça sous mon poids et tirais sur la hanse de mon sac. J’en sortis le glock21 que m’avait confié ma mère et la photo de famille qu’elle m’avait poussé à prendre et installais les deux objets sur le carton près du lit.

En posant le cadre je ne pus me retenir une larme qui glissa le long de ma joue. Dans la pièce d’à côté j’entendis Bucky faire chauffer de l’eau et allumer la télé sur la chaîne d’informations. Citrouille vint gratter à ma porte mais je ne lui ouvris pas de peur de tomber face à James et de devoir lui expliquer mes yeux rouges. Pour essayer de penser à autre chose je me mis à ranger mes affaires qui tenaient toutes dans le dernier tiroir de la commode.

-J’ai fait du thé, dis Bucky en entrant dans sa chambre où j’avais retrouvé ma place assise sur le lit dos à la porte. Tu vas bien ?

Je ne répondis pas, j’essayais vainement de retenir mes larmes en fixant une tâche sur le mur en face de moi. Bucky s’approcha et me secoua l’épaule pour me faire réagir, ce que je ne fis pas. Il prit donc place à mes côtés et suivit mon regard.

-Hey, je sais que c’est dur de quitter son nid douillet pour une vieille grotte mais ça va aller. Tu vas surmonter tout ça.

-Tu crois ? demandais-je d’une voix qui tremblait beaucoup trop.

-J’ai confiance en toi. Tu es la fille de deux des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse et …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et me regarda bouche bée. Je venais de me mettre à pleurer d’une façon incontrôlable. Doucement il approcha sa main de fer de ma joue pour en effacer les larmes et d’une façon qui me surprit moi-même j’y blottis mon visage, comme un chat qui réagit à une caresse. Bucky s’accroupit en face de moi et prit mon visage entre ses deux mains, je posais mes mains sur les siennes, croisant mes doigts avec les siens.

-Ça va aller Maggie, ça va aller. Je veillerais sur toi. Je te le jure, jusqu’à la ligne finale.

-Je ne voulais pas que tout cela se passe ainsi, réussis-je à dire entre deux hoquets, je voulais juste que tout revienne à la normale. Je voulais une vie normale.

Bucky coinça une de mes mèches mouillées derrière mon oreille avec une infinie douceur puis passa son pouce sur la ligne de ma joue jusqu’à mes lèvres tremblantes, il y effaça une larme qui s’y était égarée et me sourit.

-Maggie, ta vie ne pouvais pas être aussi banale que celle des gens autour de toi. Elle ne le sera jamais. Mais je pense que tu n’aurais jamais pu vivre une vie ordinaire. Tu débordes trop de vie, de joie et d’espoir en l’avenir pour cela. Tu as des rêves plein la tête, tu me l’as dit toi-même. Tu n’es pas une fille banale Maggie, tu ne l’as jamais été et tu ne le seras jamais. C’est ta force et c’est ce qui fait que tu vas te sortir de cette histoire avec plus de force et de courage que lorsque tu y es entrée.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front avant d’appuyer le sien contre le mien en fermant les yeux. Ce contact et tout ce qu’il avait dit réveillaient en moi la douce chaleur dans mon ventre qu’il avait déjà si souvent fait naître par ses gestes, son attitude ou ses mots.

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux se fut pour rencontrer les miens qui ne pleuraient presque plus. Nos deux souffles étaient mêlés et il nous était impossible d’échapper l’un à l’autre. Je fis un mouvement pour me rapprocher de lui comme pour fondre dans une esquisse de premier baiser mais Bucky reprit brutalement ses esprits et sembla comme sortir d’un rêve pour se souvenir d’où il se trouvait et avec qui. Il se recula brutalement avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le couloir.

-Je te fais confiance, je sais que tout ira bien pour toi. Il fit une pause pour regarder dans ma direction, je le regardais incrédule. Humm … Je dois aller faire des courses, il n’y a rien à manger dans le frigo. Tu as envie ou besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? Me demanda-t-il en évitant mon regard.

« Toi » fus-je tentée de répondre avant de me rendre compte que cela nous placerait tous les deux dans une situation gênante. Au lieu de quoi je répondis : « J’ai oublié mes lunettes alors de l’aspirine serait le bienvenu. » Bucky sourit et partit en m’invitant à faire comme chez moi et à fouiller dans les placards (bien qu’il doutât que je trouve autre chose que du thé et certainement du café).

La porte se ferma derrière lui et je me risquais jusque dans la cuisine pour me faire du thé avec l’eau chaude qu’il avait déjà préparé. Effectivement, tous les placards étaient vides sauf un où étaient rangés quatre assiettes, deux verres, une boîte de thé en sachets et deux jeux de couverts. Dans un autre je trouvais deux mugs ébréchés dont un qui avait le symbole des forces de police de New-York. Une fois mon thé infusé je retournais dans la chambre de Bucky et m’assis à même le sol avant d’ouvrir chaque carnet devant moi et de les lire d’une façon distraite. La plupart était sur ses années à la guerre et son service sous Hydra. Beaucoup étaient entièrement couverts de dessins qui ne pouvaient qu’émouvoir quand on connaissait ne serait-ce qu’un peu de la vie de Bucky. Je trouvais trois carnets entièrement consacrés à sa vie d’avant-guerre (je découvris que mon père avait suivi des études d’art avant de s’engager dans l’armée mais aussi que Bucky avait effectivement été un Dom Juan à cette époque comme il me l’avait laissé entendre) et deux qui se concentraient sur le conflit entre mon père et Tony, un autre se consacrait entièrement à ses souvenirs des Avengers. Deux autres carnets étaient consacrés à ses souvenirs de mon père et de sa famille mais il était bien la seule personne à avoir un carnet qui lui était dédié avec notes, croquis et photos (et quelques articles). Le seul si l’on omettait qu’un carnet était rempli de notes et de croquis de moi. J’eu beau cherché il n’y avait personne d’autre que mon père qui était concerné par ce phénomène. Je me mis alors à lire attentivement ce que James avait compilé à mon sujet. Presque toutes les informations à mon sujet se trouvaient là : la couleur de mes cheveux (la nuance exacte), celle de mes yeux (jusqu’aux tâches plus sombres que j’avais autour de la pupille), ma taille exacte à quelques centimètres prêts, mon plat préféré, le genre de musique que j’aimais, mes livres préférés, mes films favoris, tout, tout ce qui me concernait s’étalait sous mes yeux comme-ci quelqu’un m’avait espionné pendant des années. Une vague d’effroi me saisit et je restais transie de peur contre la bibliothèque. Pourquoi Bucky avait-il toutes ces informations sur moi ? Depuis combien de temps m’observait-il ainsi ? Depuis combien de temps consignait-il toutes ces informations ? D’où lui venait cette obsession pour ma personne ? J’eu envie de prévenir mes parents mais qu’auraient-ils pu faire ? Ou aurais-je pu me réfugier ensuite ? Au lieu de cela je lus, lus et relus tout ce que Bucky avait appris sur moi.

Bucky ne rentra qu’à la nuit tombée et trouva son appartement plongé dans le noir. Plus tard il m’apprit avoir eu la plus grande peur de sa vie en pensant que j’étais partie. Mais je me trouvais dans sa chambre, assise sur le lit avec pour toute lumière la lampe de chevet, le carnet sur moi ouvert sur mes genoux, mon glock21 dans une main. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l’avais pris ni quand mais je l’avais en main quand Bucky passa la porte. Il perdit immédiatement le semblant de sourire qu’il avait et regarda le tas de carnets sur le sol, celui que je lisais et mon glock21. Il posa le sac de papier qu’il portait pour venir vers moi.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda-t-il alors qu’il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-J’essaye d’apprendre par cœur le profil de cette fille : Margaret, Emilie, Sarah, Rogers. Fille de Steven Rogers plus connu sous le nom de Captain America et de Natalia Alianovna Romanova, née le 17 Décembre il y a dix-neuf ans maintenant. Mais peut-être veux-tu m’en apprendre plus sur cette fille James ? Tu sembles bien la connaître, jusqu’à sa couleur favorite, même son animal favori. Oh ! Tu as oublié de noter qu’elle avait un tatouage.

-Maggie, ne soit pas idiote.

-Moi je suis idiote ? James ! J’ai l’impression que tu me traques depuis longtemps ! Comment pourrais-tu savoir tout cela sur moi ?

-Maggie, je vais t’expliquer …

-Non ! Tu es comme les autres ! Tu te sers de moi !

-Maggie ! Non !

Je me levais précipitamment, faisant tomber le carnet et grincer le lit. Je me jetais à moitié sur lui, le glock toujours à la main. Je voulus le pousser mais j’en fus incapable.

-Pourquoi ?! A quoi puis-je bien te servir ? Toi aussi tu voulais t’emparer de cette stupide porte de transfert ? Pourquoi as-tu fait semblant de t’intéresser à moi ?

-Maggie ! Arrête ! Me demanda-t-il en essayant de prendre mon arme. Maggie, arrête, tu vas te blesser.

-Non ! Je ne supporte plus d’être manipulée !

A ce moment un coup de feu retentit et je fus poussée en arrière par la détonation. Sonnée, je me laissais tombée par terre, l’arme tomba à côté de moi. La balle ricocha sur le bras de métal de Bucky et vint s’enfoncer dans le parquet à une vingtaine de centimètres de ma jambe. Il ne regarda même pas les dégâts sur son bras et vint s’assoir à côté de moi tout en remettant le cran d’arrêt du glock. Il semblait à la fois fatigué et soulagé.

-Si tu as été manipulée Maggie, ce n’est certainement pas par moi. Je ne pourrais pas te faire de mal, jamais, d’aucune façon que ce soit.

-Mais toutes ces choses que tu sais sur moi … Tous ces dessins …

-Idiote, c’est toi qui m’a donné ces informations sur toi, en me parlant, en me laissant entrer dans ta chambre ou en écoutant Steve et Tasha parler de toi. Pour les croquis … Il sembla chercher ses mots et surtout une explication valable, cela m’aide à me souvenir, à ne pas oublier la moindre des singularités de ton être. Je le fais avec d’autre personnes.

-Aucun de tes carnets n’est aussi fourni que celui sur moi et celui sur mon père.

Il se racla la gorge et je vis une goutte de sueur rouler sur sa tempe. J’étais sûre qu’il allait me mentir mais je ne lui trouvais pas de raison valable.

-Ton père est mon meilleur ami j’ai donc beaucoup de souvenirs le concernant que ce soit avant, pendant ou après la guerre. Quant à toi … Il sembla réfléchir encore un peu, tu es une personne nouvelle dans ma vie et personne ne sait comment ma mémoire fonctionne, si je ne vais perdre tous mes souvenirs demain. Si je peux en apprendre le plus possible sur les personnes qui entre aujourd’hui dans ma vie je pourrais mieux m’en souvenir si j’ai une nouvelle perte de mémoire. Mais tu as raison, j’aurais dû t’en parler beaucoup plus tôt.

Je sentis des larmes montées mais je m’interdis de pleurer, je l’avais assez fait pour la journée mais j’en avais une réelle envie, il me mentait au sujet de ce carnet et je le savais. Jamais il ne me dirait la vérité et d’une certaine façon je lui en voulais pour ça.

Bucky se leva et ramassa deux carnets au hasard. Il lut les pages sur lesquelles je m’étais arrêtée et me regarda, puis le glock qui reposait par terre.

-Où as-tu appris à tirer ?

-Je n’ai jamais appris.

-Ce-ci explique cela. Je t’apprendrais si tu veux. Il jeta un regard désolé vers son t-shirt troué au bras et au métal à peine rayé. Enfin, je te promets de t’apprendre si tu me promets en retour de ne plus jamais me tirer dessus.

-C’était une erreur, je n’avais même pas vu que le cran d’arrêt était enlevé. Je ne voulais pas …

-Ne t’excuse pas, je le méritais. Il n’y a pas si longtemps j’ai essayé de te tuer. »

Il me redonna l’arme de ma mère que je rangeais dans le premier tiroir de la commode (avec ses chaussettes) puis il se pencha pour ramasser le sac qu’il tenait quelques instants plus tôt. Il en sortit un étui qu’il me tendit et que je reconnu pour être celui de mes lunettes. Avec un sourire de gratitude je lui pris des mains et les mis, le mal de tête qui avait commencé à apparaître quelques minutes plus tôt se fit moins fort ou du moins supportable.

Du même sac Bucky sortit un autre objet et me le tendit avec un sourire de fierté. Lorsque j’eu reconnu mon polaroïd je l’interrogeais du regard, pourquoi me l’avait-il rapporté, je ne lui avais pas demandé. Son sourire se fit plus grand parce qu’il savait que sa surprise était complète. Il sortit un dernier objet du sac de papier mais ne me laissa pas le prendre. Il me fit signe de le suivre dans le salon. Là, sur la malheureuse table basse qui avait été très poussiéreuse se trouvait au moins quatre menus différents et complets de différents restaurants. J’avais devant moi toute une commande d’un traiteur japonais, d’un italien, d’un mexicain et d’un indien.

-Je ne savais pas ce que tu préfèrerais et je n’ai pas ton nouveau numéro. J’ai essayé d’appeler Steve et Nat’ mais ils n’ont pas répondu donc j’ai décidé de passer dans tous les traiteurs de la rue.

-Pourtant grâce à tes observations dans ton carnet tu sais que j’aime la tarte aux pommes et le pain perdu.

-J’ai trouvé de la tarte aux pommes avec cannelle pour le dessert, comme tu l’aimes, mais pas de pain perdu pour demain matin.

Je le regardais interdite et en même temps touchée. Dehors la pluie tombait fort et frappait contre les deux seules fenêtres de l’appartement. La lumière du salon vacillait chaque fois qu’un coup de tonnerre frappait.

-Je suis désolé de t’avoir laissée toute seule toute la journée mais j’ai eu du mal à faire tout ce que je voulais.

-Tu parles des courses ?

-Oui et non. Je veux que tu te sentes bien le temps de ton séjour alors je suis allé acheter des trucs pour toi.

-Pardon ?

-De rien. Honnêtement cet appart’ avait bien besoin d’une nouvelle vaisselle et également d’une bouilloire.

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds, il avait dû se ruiner et encore une fois je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait tout cela. De son sac à dos, il sortit un dernier paquet assez épais et me le tendit.

-Et ça c’est parce que je sais que tu es frileuse.

Je le regardais sans comprendre et déballais un épais plaid plié serré mais qui une fois étendu était suffisamment grand pour nous couvrir tous les deux, ses motifs floraux rouges, verts, ors et noirs et ses pompons rouges et nacres me firent penser à Noël et ce souvenir joyeux me fit sourire malgré moi. Bucky m’ordonna de m’envelopper dedans parce qu’il faisait froid cette nuit-là et qu’il ne voulait pas que je tombe malade. Suite à cela il me présenta le paquet qu’il avait sorti du sac dans sa chambre et me permit de l’ouvrir. A l’intérieur des papiers se trouvait un album, une nouvelle fois je fus perdue et dû lui lancer un regard pour essayer de comprendre : « Ouvre-le » me dit-il sur un ton détaché.

Sur la page de garde écrit de sa main on pouvait lire « si perdu, retourner cet album au bureau des Avengers. » Les pages qui suivaient étaient remplie de toutes les photos que j’avais accroché au mur de ma chambre avec chaque légende que j’avais écrit mais cette fois-ci ce n’était pas mon écriture mais celle de Bucky.

-J’ai laissé les originales exactement à leur place dans ta chambre, je me suis dit que tu m’en voudrais si je les déplaçais, ce que j’ai dû faire avant de les remettre. Ton encre passait mal au scanner donc j’ai repris chacune de tes légendes. C’est ce qui m’a pris si longtemps. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de photos.

-Plus de deux cents.

-J’ai cru comprendre qu’il s’agissait de tes carnets à toi et je me suis dit que si tu pouvais continuer à prendre des photos tu pourrais peut-être arriver à mettre des mots sur ce qui s’est passé cette nuit-là et sur les révélations que t’a fait Rumlow.

Je le regardais médusée. C’était la chose la plus gentille et la plus attentionnée qu’on ait jamais fait pour moi. Je regardais les photos tandis qu’il tournait les pages en faisant parfois des commentaires assez justes pour la plupart sur ma technique, mais je ne l’écoutais pas. A tâtons à côté de moi je cherchais mon polaroïd et quand mes doigts se refermèrent dessus je me dépêchais de saisir en photo le visage de Bucky, penché sur mon album. Il sursauta à cause du flash et me regarda agiter le bout de papier pour faire apparaître l’image plus rapidement. Lorsque se fut fait je lui demandais un stylo et notais presque frénétiquement « 6 Février : Confiance sans borne ». Une demi-seconde Bucky rougit puis blêmit comme s’il était heureux mais avait également peur de cet état de confiance que je lui accordais et de ce que cela signifiait. Je senti son regard glisser de la photo à moi et soudain tout fut noir.

La foudre n’avait pas dû tomber loin et les plombs avaient sauté. J’explosais de rire immédiatement imitée par Bucky qui se leva pour aller chercher une lampe torche et des bougies qu’il installa sur la table basse. La flamme des bougies se reflétait dans ses yeux et sous cet éclairage il me sembla encore plus jeune, à peine une vingtaine d’années. Il repoussa une mèche qui lui tombait dans les yeux et me lança un coup d’œil.

« Et bien pour ta première soirée ici, se sera dîner aux chandelles, rit-il à moitié.

-Je te préviens tout de suite, je ne sors pas avec des centenaires.

-Et moi je n’emmène pas dîner des femmes qui n’ont pas au moins connu les débuts du jazz. »

Je savais qu’aucun de nous n’était sérieux ni ne pensait ce qu’il disait mais une petite boule se forma dans mon estomac à l’idée que James Buchanan Barnes pouvait effectivement un jour retomber amoureux et que cette femme serait certainement plus âgée que moi et que par conséquent il m’oublierait, malgré son carnet. Ce fut à cause de cela que lorsqu’il revint sur le canapé en me demandant ce qu’était un maki que j’enlaçait son cou de mes bras et que j’appliquais sur sa joue mal rasée un baiser plus léger qu’un papillon en lui murmurant merci. J’allais me retirer quand je sentis qu’il m’entourait de ses bras sans me broyer comme il l’avait fait ce matin. Reposant ma tête sur son torse, je le sentis embrasser le sommet de ma tête en me soufflant que c’était lui qui me remerciait de lui accorder ma confiance. Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui me surprenant à trouver plaisant d’écouter les battements réguliers de son cœur. Bucky passait doucement sa main de chaire dans mes cheveux, craignant que des mèches ne se coincent dans le mécanisme de son bras de fer. Cette situation était si rassurante, presque familière, que j’aurais aimé qu’elle ne finisse jamais : Bucky refermant ses bras autour de moi, moi ayant la tête posée sur son torse, le son des battements de son cœur arrivant jusqu’à mon oreille, sa main passant lentement dans mes cheveux, la pluie tombant dehors, un moment que j’aurais aimé ne jamais oublié.

Nous sommes restés dans cette position, l’un dans les bras de l’autre, un moment, sans bouger, sans penser, écoutant simplement tout ce qui se passait autour de nous. Ce fut le gargouillement du ventre de James qui nous sépara, nous étions incapables de nous regarder dans les yeux ou de parler d’autre chose que du goût de la nourriture. Je mangeais peu en comparaison de Buck qui découvrait la nourriture indienne et mexicaine et qui s’étonnait de chaque nouvelle saveur. Au bout de quatre sushis je ne pouvais plus rien avaler si bien que James proposa de garder la tarte aux pommes pour le lendemain. J’aidais à tout ranger quand ma mère m’envoya un message qui était tout sauf rassurant. Assise dans le canapé pendant que James était sorti pour voir s’il ne pouvait pas faire en sorte de remettre le système électrique en marche, je buvais une tasse de thé chauffée au gaz quand mon nouveau téléphone sonna pour m’annoncer la réception d’un nouveau message.

_« Ma chérie, ton père et moi avons de mauvaises nouvelles à t’annoncer. Il semblerait que Johan Frennhoff, plus connu sous le nom de Docteur Faustus soit à l’origine de notre méprise quant à la mort de Rumlow. Ce docteur est capable de contrôler les esprits de plusieurs personnes, Rumlow se serait enfui bien avant que nous l’ayons vu se faire exploser. Cet homme est dangereux mais handicapé, il ne pourra pas t’attaquer physiquement mais ton esprit peut tomber à sa merci. Tout comme celui de Bucky. Soit prudente. Nous sommes toujours à la recherche de Rumlow et de Caleb. Nous t’enverrons d’autres informations dès que nous en aurons. Nous t’aimons et pensons beaucoup à toi mon ange. Ton père et ta mère à qui tu manques. »_

A peine eu-je lu le message que je sautais du canapé et partait à la recherche de Bucky aux étages inférieurs. Je le dénichais penché au-dessus du compteur électrique entrain de marmonner des insultes en russe (dois-je rappeler les origines de ma mère ?) avant de finalement basculer un bouton et de nous éblouir de lumière. En levant la tête il me découvrit, le téléphone à la main et l’air complètement désespéré. Il me prit l’engin des mains, lut le message et me força automatiquement à remonter dans son appartement.

« Ça pue, dit-il accouder à son évier après avoir fermé la porte à double tour et relut le message, ça pue vraiment. Ce Faustus n’est pas un tendre. Ton père a failli être tué par l’agent treize à cause de lui.

-Sharon ? Mais quand ?

-Il y a longtemps. Il n’empêche qu’il est vrai qu’il peut contrôler l’esprit d’un groupe. Et le mien bien plus facilement que les autres. Il va falloir être vraiment prudent.

-Ne le sommes-nous pas déjà en me faisant vivre avec toi ?

-Je voulais dire prudents avec moi, on ne sait jamais quand quelqu’un peut contrôler mon esprit. »

J’acquiesçait en sachant parfaitement qu’il avait raison et que nous devrons faire attention. Il me sourit avant de s’installer dans son canapé pour lire une de ses revues médicales. De mon côté je m’installais à l’autre bout, dans mon plaid, avec le seul livre que j’avais emporté avec moi : Gatsby le Magnifique, peut être mon second livre favori (mon préféré dans la catégorie roman étant Petit Déjeuner chez Tiffany). Peut-être était-ce à cause de mes récentes insomnies mais doucement je me sentie sombrer de plus en plus dans un sommeil presque profond tandis que Daisy Buchanan avouait à son cousin qu’elle n’était pas heureuse en mariage. Inconsciemment je souris, ce personnage portait le même nom que Buck. J’entendis mon livre tomber au moment où je fermais complètement les paupières.

Je fus réveillée au milieu de la nuit par un hurlement ou un grognement qui me glaça le sang. Il me fallut un moment pour me souvenir d’où j’étais et ce que je faisais là. Je me souvenais de m’être endormie dans le canapé du salon mais fus surprise de me trouver dans la chambre de Bucky, bordée dans le lit de camp qu’il me prêtait, le plaid rabattu au pied de mon lit, mon livre posé sur mon semblant de table de chevet, un marque page à l’endroit où je m’étais arrêté. Dans le salon le bruit revint. Cette fois-ci je n’avais pas rêvé, il se passait quelque chose. Je pris mon arme (bien que je ne sache toujours pas m’en servir) et à pas de loup je me glissais dans le salon. Dehors la pluie tombait toujours mais l’orage s’était calmé. Tout était calme dehors et sombre à l’intérieur.

« Buck », appelais-je doucement.

Je n’eus aucune réponse. Je m’avançais un peu plus dans la pièce et contournais le canapé. Allongé dessus, Bucky dormait d’un sommeil agité. Chaque fois qu’il faisait un mouvement il semblait s’échapper un râle de douleur depuis sa poitrine. Je posais mon glock sur la table basse et m’agenouillais à côté de lui. Son front était couvert de sueur comme s’il était malade et souffrait de fièvre. J’écartais plusieurs mèches qui lui collaient au front et me levait pour aller dans la salle de bain, j’en revenais avec un gant de toilette mouillé d’eau fraîche que je lui appliquais sur le front. Il sembla se calmer dans son sommeil mais restait agité. Je retournais dans sa chambre, enfilais mon pyjama (un corsaire avec un t-shirt à dentelle), pris mon oreiller et le plaid avant de retourner auprès de Bucky. Le gant était sec et après avoir posé mes affaires à ses côtés je me rendis dans la cuisine, mouillais le tissu et le reposais sur le front de Buck. Je répétais l’exercice trois fois avant que Bucky ne m’interrompe dans mon mouvement, me retenant par le poignet, un demi-sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. « Reste » murmura-t-il « reste » dit-il à nouveau. Je posais doucement ma main libre sur son front, son sourire s’étira et je sentis sa main sur mon poignet glisser jusqu’à trouver ma main et la prendre dans la sienne.

« Je ne suis pas malade, ce n’est qu’un cauchemar. Dit-il en gardant ma main dans la sienne. Merci d’avoir pris soin de moi.

-Je n’allais pas te laisser tout seul, dis-je en m’asseyant sur le rebord du canapé, tu en aurais fait autant pour moi.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour vraiment sortir de son songe et m’observa dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce. Il ne devait pas bien me voir, dos à la fenêtre je me trouvais à contre-jour alors que moi j’arrivais à plutôt bien le voir. Il eut un sourire et leva sa main jusqu’à mon visage où il posa sa main de fer.

-Merci, mon cauchemar a été moins horrible grâce à toi.

-Je n’ai fait que mettre un gant de toilette sur ton front.

-Tu vois quelqu’un d’autre ici pour le faire à ta place quand tu n’es pas là ?

-Je pourrais entraîner Citrouille.

-Ce ne serait pas pareil que d’être réveillé par Maggie Rogers au milieu de la nuit.

Je bénis le contre-jour qui l’empêchait de voir que je rougissais. Il s’assit complètement, faisant glisser la couverture jusque sur son bas ventre. Il était torse nu. Je rougis encore plus en découvrant la façon dont été implanté son bras métallique, la greffe lui prenant jusqu’au milieu de son épaule gauche, déchirant la chaire d’une partie de son buste, sous son bras et dans son dos. Les cicatrices sur lui me faisaient peur et je dû détourner le regard. Il s’excusa et se pencha pour prendre son t-shirt mais rencontra à la place mon camp de fortune.

-Depuis combien de temps me veilles-tu ? Me demanda-t-il en passant le t-shirt qu’il avait finalement trouvé.

-Une ou deux heures, peut-être plus. Je ne suis pas sûre.

-Tu aurais dû retourner te coucher.

-Je ne pouvais pas. Pas avec toi à côté qui allait mal. Dis-je en souriant à moitié.

Se redressant entièrement il m’attira plus proche lui et posa son front contre le mien tout en m’entourant de ses bras. Son front frais contre le mien m’apaisa d’une tension dont je n’étais pas consciente jusque-là. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et me mis à écouter sa respiration lente. « Merci » souffla-t-il à nouveau. Je plaçais mon index sur ses lèvres pour lui ordonner de se taire. Je le sentis sourire mais il s’exécuta. Au bout d’à peine deux minutes il se remit à murmurer « Je pourrais m’endormir ainsi. Ton père et ta mère nous tueraient mais je pourrais m’endormir avec toi dans mes bras. 

-Alors tais-toi et dors, lui intimais-je, mes parents ne seront jamais au courant.

-Steve me tuerait s’il savait ça.

-On ne fait rien de mal. Dors, je veille sur toi.

-Tu ne devrais pas avoir à le faire.

-Bucky, dors. Tu veilles autant sur moi que je veille sur toi. »

Il sembla aimer l’idée et se détendit. Rapidement je le sentis tomber doucement en arrière, emporté par le sommeil. Je l’aidais doucement à bousculer sur le canapé pour qu’il soit à l’aise et attrapait mon oreiller pour veiller sur lui depuis l’autre côté de notre lit de fortune, oubliant mon plaid sur le sol et sombrant presque aussi vite que lui dans les bras de Morphée.

La fin de ma nuit fut horrible. Je ne faisais que des cauchemars revivant la nuit où j’avais perdu ma virginité chez Caleb sauf qu’au moment où les choses devenaient sérieuses Rumlow prenait la place de mon ancien petit-ami et j’avais beau hurler personne ne venait à mon aide. Les mains de Rumlow couraient sur moi, m’assurant que je n’avais nulle part où fuir, que personne ne viendrait me sauver. Maria, Scott, Caleb et les autres riaient de moi et observaient l’acte obscène que Rumlow accomplissait sur moi.

J’hurlais en me réveillant. Toute la scène avait disparue, je n’étais plus dans la maison sur la côte de Caleb, Rumlow n’était pas là, ses mains n’étaient pas sur moi. J’avais du mal à respirer mais je sentais qu’on me berçait doucement, qu’on caressait mes cheveux dans un geste protecteur.

« Je suis là, tout va bien. Tout ira bien. » Dit la voix de mon père, je sus aussitôt que quelque chose n’allait pas, mon père ne pouvait être là. En levant la tête je vis qu’il n’avait pas de visage.

Je me réveillais pour de bon en suffoquant. Enveloppée dans le plaid de Noël, je cru un instant que ma dernière heure était venue. Mais j’entendis soudain sa voix affolée toute proche de moi, je sentis sa main de fer qui tenait ma main tandis que sa main de chaire repoussait mes cheveux de mon visage.

« Maggie, shh, Maggie, je suis là tout va bien. Personne ne te fera du mal, c’est fini. Là, c’est fini. Je suis là, je veille sur toi.

-Ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse jamais. Ne le laisse pas m’avoir. Murmurais-je à bout de souffle.

-Je te promets qu’il ne touchera pas à ne serait-ce un seul de tes cheveux.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Je te le jure sur ma vie. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et j’enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou, m’imprégnant de son odeur, de sa chaleur, de sa présence auprès de moi. Il se leva sans que je ne le lâche, sa main de fer glissa dans mon dos pour le soutenir tandis que sa main de chaire passait sous mes genoux pour me soulever. Ma tête reposait toujours sur son épaule et mon souffle toujours haché m’empêchait de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Bucky m’allongea sur mon lit et s’assit sur le rebord après avoir rabattu les couvertures sur moi. Il gardait les yeux posés sur moi et continuait d’arranger doucement mes cheveux pour qu’ils ne me gênassent pas.

« Tu n’aurais pas dû me veiller cette nuit. Tu es exténuée, dit-il en passant sa main sur ma joue, tu n’aurais pas dû.

-Je veillerais sur toi jusqu’à la ligne finale, murmurais-je en essayant d’imiter sa voix ce qui lui tira un sourire.

-Tu devrais dormir Maggie. Je vais te chercher un verre d’eau, tu dois boire quelque chose avant.

Lorsqu’il se leva je fus prise de panique et lui retint le poignet en secouant la tête.

-Non, ne pars pas, s’il te plaît. Reste. »

Il me regarda de ses grands yeux bleus et fit le tour du lit de camp. Il suréleva mon oreiller de sorte qu’il reposait sur ses jambes, ma tête légèrement surélevée. Il reprit son jeu avec mes cheveux et me promis de rester avec moi le temps que je dorme. Je n’eus que le temps de lui dire merci avant de tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	6. Chapter 6

Je dû me réveiller deux heures plus tard car le Soleil commençait à être haut dans le ciel. Je cherchais du regard ma montre sur la table de chevet et, encore mal réveillée, je me rendis compte qu’un corps m’empêchait d’atteindre le carton. Je reconnu le t-shirt troué de Buck qui ronflait doucement, ses bras autour de moi. Je me soulevais sur un bras jusqu’à pouvoir atteindre sa joue et y déposais un baiser. Il frémit et resserra son étreinte autour de moi en marmonnant en russe.

« Quoi ? Lui demandais-je, parce que je n’avais pas compris.

-Bonjour rayon de Soleil, répétât-il en prenant une meilleure position contre le mur et en replaçant ses bras autour de mes hanches.

-Oh … Euh … bonjour Buck, répondis-je en ne sachant quoi dire d’autre.

-Ta montre est à ton poignet Margaret. Dit-il en gardant les yeux clos. Et il doit être neuf heures.

-En fait, il est dix heures vingt.

-Non, dans mon univers, dont tu fais partie désormais, il est neuf heures. Rendors-toi.

-Ça a ne fonctionne pas comme ça Buck. Se serait bien mais il est plus de dix heures. Tu dois aller rejoindre mes parents pour leur faire ton rapport et dire que je vais bien. Ils vont s’inquiéter.

-Je les ai appelés il y a plus d’une heure pour leur dire tout ça. Tasha m’a dit de te dire de ne pas faire la grasse matinée et de l’appeler si tu trouvais que j’agissais bizarrement.

-Elle a dit ça ?

-Non, elle a dit de la prévenir si tu trouvais quelque chose suspect. Mais ça revient au même.

-Bien, maintenant que tu m’as fait ton compte rendu tu vas pouvoir te lever et faire chauffer le thé et du café. Je ne sais pas comment tu aimes ton café.

-Noir, sans sucre. Et tu es méchante, tu me fais parler pour que je me lève.

-C’est la loi du plus fort et du plus intelligent. Répondis-je en me levant et en m’étirant.

-A quel moment as-tu enfilé un pyjama ? Me demanda-t-il en m’observant de haut en bas.

-Cette nuit, quand tu m’as réveillé.

-Quand je … pff, tu as juste un sommeil très léger. » Répondit-il en se moquant de moi.

J’allais répondre quand il se leva à son tour et m’attrapa par les hanches, me soulevant et me faisant basculer comme un sac à patates sur son épaule. J’hurlais de rire en le suppliant de me reposer par terre tout en battant l’air de mes pieds.

« Mademoiselle Rogers a demandé du thé, je vais faire aller Mademoiselle Rogers jusqu’au thé.

-Bucky ! Repose-moi !

-Jamais. Une lady ne devrait pas poser ses délicats pieds sur un sol sale.

-Alors lave-le, mais repose-moi !

-Je suis sûre que les cheveux de Mademoiselle Rogers seraient une bonne serpillère.

-Bucky !

Tout en parlant il me fit traverser l’appartement jusqu’à la cuisine où il me fit assoir sur le rebord du plan de travail et pendant qu’il faisait chauffer l’eau pour mon thé et son propre café il se mit à couper des parts égales de tarte aux pommes. Tout en faisant cela il me parlait de tout et n’importe quoi mais cherchait surtout à me faire rire. Ce fut à cet exact moment que la réalité me heurta de plein fouet. J’étais en train de tomber amoureuse de James Buchanan Barnes, un homme qui avait plus de cent ans, qui avait été cryogénisé, qui avait tenté de tuer mes parents au moins une fois chacun mais chaque fois parce qu’il avait été manipulé mentalement et qui, cinq semaines plus tôt, avait également essayé de me tuer. Bucky continuait de me parler sans se rendre compte que je ne réagissais pas. Cette révélation me troublait à un point extrême, je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas tomber amoureuse de cet homme, je ne le devais pas. Il avait trop de parts d’ombre en lui, il était une bombe à retardement, il pouvait me briser entre son pouce et son annulaire, j’aurais dû fuir cet homme, pas tomber amoureuse de son sourire fugace, ni de ses yeux qui pouvaient être tout autant rieurs que mélancoliques. J’aurais dû craindre ses trous de mémoire à répétition, j’aurais dû avoir peur de toutes ces informations qu’il avait récolté sur moi mais je n’y arrivais pas, je ne pouvais que lui sourire et rire à ses jeux de mots idiots et le faire rire quand brusquement son humeur changeait. Je n’arrêtais pas de revenir à cette idée fixe que je tombais progressivement amoureuse de James Buchanan Barnes, et cette idée m’effrayait plus que de tomber entre les mains de Rumlow.

Je devais avoir une drôle de tête parce que Bucky s’arrêta de parler et se mit face à moi en agitant sa main pour attirer mon attention. C’est étrange comme parfois on voit les choses mais notre esprit refuse de vraiment les voir et nous fait divaguer. Si Buck n’avait finalement pas posé ma tasse brûlante de thé sur ma cuisse pour me réveiller j’aurais continué de divaguer à son propos.

« Hey, ça va la guerrière ? Tu avais l’air bizarre. Me demanda-t-il en me tendant une tasse neuve bleue avec un grand tournesol.

-Euh, ouais … ouais.

-Tu te sens bien ?

-Oui, oui. Dis-moi, c’était quoi ton cauchemar cette nuit ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

-Le sujet classique, Hydra me remettait la main dessus et m’effaçait à nouveau la mémoire et faisait à nouveau de moi un assassin.

-Qui devais-tu attaquer cette fois-ci ? Demandais-je par-dessus ma tasse.

-Ton père, Tasha … toi. Dit-il si doucement que je cru l’avoir rêvé. C’est pour ça que lorsque je t’ai vu en ouvrant les yeux, je sais pas, j’étais à la fois heureux et soulagé, je ne sais pas trop comment décrire ce que j’ai ressenti. Mais j’étais heureux que tu ailles bien et que je ne sois pas en train de t’étrangler ou de te tuer d’une quelconque façon.

Je rougis, je m’en aperçu à la chaleur que je ressentis sur tout mon visage. Je plongeais dans ma tasse pour éviter son regard et essayer de rassembler mes idées qui semblaient fondre comme neige au soleil.

-Et toi ? Ton cauchemar avait l’air aussi horrible dans son genre. Me demanda-t-il en s’appuyant d’une main sur le plan de travail de sorte que sa main frôlait ma cuisse et qu’il me faisait face.

Je déglutis au souvenir de mon cauchemar, des mains de Rumlow qui remontaient le long de mes jambes, qui me bloquaient les bras, qui me forçait à l’embrasser. J’eu envie de vomir. Et cette vision de mon père sans visage mais qui pouvait parler. Quant aux rires de tous ceux que j’avais pris pour de vrais amis alors que Rumlow me torturait tant moralement que physiquement, qui ne faisaient rien pour venir à mon secours. « Personne ne viendra t’aider », la voix de Rumlow me tira de mes pensées. Je posais avec brusquerie ma tasse et me glissais jusqu’au sol en contournant Bucky avec précaution.

-Maggie ?

-Ce n’était rien. Simplement un mauvais rêve. Je vais prendre ma douche.

-Maggie, attends. Parle-moi. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé dans ce rêve ? On avait convenu qu’on veillait l’un sur l’autre mais je ne peux pas veiller sur toi si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu crains.

-Ce n’est rien, vraiment. Je reviens.

-Maggie ! »

Il essaya de me rattraper tandis que je retournais dans ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires mais il se cogna contre la porte que je lui fermais au nez avant de sortir et de m’enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je fis couler l’eau et m’assis contre la porte pour essayer de me calmer. Je devais oublier ce cauchemar et oublier ce que je commençais à ressentir pour le soldat de l’hiver. De l’autre côté de la porte, je l’entendis marcher et écouter les informations, on parlait encore du vol du S.H.I.E.L.D et certains journalistes de Rumlow. De là où j’étais, je pouvais deviner la réaction de James ; il devait lever les yeux au ciel et marmonner qu’ils étaient idiots de balancer ce genre d’informations. Je me surpris à sourire en pensant à ses réactions, il fallait que ça s’arrête. Je passais sous le jet d’eau froid en tremblant : et en plus il n’y avait pas d’eau chaude dans cet immeuble. Au moins, j’étais maintenant complètement réveillée.

Une fois sortie de la douche j’enfilais mes sous-vêtements avant de me brosser les dents. Dans le salon, la radio passait une de mes musiques favorites et je me mis à battre distraitement le rythme d’Oceans de Seafret avec mon pied. Je crachais le dentifrice et me rinçais la bouche avant de me tourner pour prendre le reste de mes vêtements. Mais une mains brûlée et décharnée me prit le poignet et me tira. J’hurlais de toutes mes forces en dégageant mon poignet et tombais en arrière pour me rendre compte que j’étais seule dans la pièce. Tremblante je pris mes affaires et les enfilais.

Des coups furent frappés contre la porte.

« Maggie ! Maggie ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Me demandait la voix paniquée de James.

Je déverrouillais la porte et sortis, encore tremblante, mon pyjama serré contre ma poitrine. Bucky ne réfléchit qu’un quart de seconde avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je fondis en larmes contre lui.

-Tout va bien Maggie, je suis là. Tu n’es pas toute seule.

-J’ai eu … j’ai eu une hallucination. Rumlow … ses mains …

-Tout va bien, je suis là. Calme-toi. Il ne peut rien te faire ici, je ne le laisserais pas faire.

Sa gentillesse me touchait et j’essayais de me calmer mais chaque fois que je fermais les yeux des passages de mon rêve me revenaient et mes pleurs redoublaient. Je m’accrochais au t-shirt de Bucky comme je me serais accrochée à une bouée de sauvetage en plein naufrage. Je me blottissais contre lui en étouffant mes pleurs dans son t-shirt. Et je lui dis tout, là, dans le couloir de son appartement. Je lui racontais tout mon cauchemar, toutes mes plus grandes peurs, toutes mes hontes, mon malaise et le dégoût que je m’inspirais. Chaque mot que je prononçais me tranchait la peau comme l’avait fait Rumlow ce soir-là sur le toit de mon immeuble en retournant James contre moi. L’étreinte de Bucky se resserra autour de moi et il se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu’à être assis avec moi à genoux devant lui, toujours dans ses bras. Ma tête reposait sur son épaule tandis que la sienne s’enfouissait dans mon cou. Lorsque je lui racontais le passage où Rumlow et les autres se moquaient de moi alors que Rumlow me tenait vaincue, je le sentis trembler contre moi. Ce n’était qu’un rêve mais il nous révoltait tous les deux, chamboulant de façon à la fois différente et similaire nos émotions. Buck finit par relever sa tête et l’appuyer contre le mur, je sentis son regard se poser sur moi mais je fus incapable de lever la tête pour le soutenir, il posa sa main sur ma tête et m’écouta pleurnicher contre son épaule.

-Si j’avais sus, dit-il, si j’avais pu savoir. Maggie … J’aimerais pouvoir t’aider. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? 

-Rien … Il n’y a rien à faire. C’est comme tes cauchemars, je ne peux pas te les enlever de ta tête.

-Mais moi ce sont des souvenirs, pas une impression sur mon esprit. Il se tut et me regarda. Et si, tu réussis à faire passer mes cauchemars.

-Comment ? Demandais-je.

-Tu es là, juste comme ça. Tu es là, en vie, tu souris, tu ris, tu respires, tu dis des idioties … Tu t’inquiètes pour moi. Tout ça m’aide Maggie, ça chasse mes craintes et quand je pense t’avoir perdu je n’ai qu’à ouvrir les yeux et tu es là, entrain de me sourire et de me dire que ce n’était qu’un cauchemar.

-Je ne t’ai pas dit que ce n’était qu’un cauchemar. J’ai cru que tu avais la fièvre.

-Tu m’as compris, ne fais pas l’idiote. J’aimerais pouvoir autant t’aider que tu le fais pour moi.

Je me relevais et essuyais mes yeux avant de ranger mes affaires dans ma chambre et de revenir avec mon polaroïd et de m’assoir à côté de lui.

-Ma tête est dans un bordel monstre, dis-je en tendant l’appareil en face de moi, souris tu es pris en photo.

Il prit cette dernière et me demanda ce qu’il devait écrire dessus. Je réfléchis un moment et dit : « 7 Février : Terreurs nocturnes ». Il sourit et prit note avant de revenir vers moi. Il m’aida à me relever et jeta un coup d’œil au salon.

-Il y a une salle de tir à deux blocs d’ici, on pourrait y aller ce soir. Sinon cela ne servirait à rien que Natasha t’ai donné son jouet favori.

-Tu connais ce truc ? Lui demandais-je surprise.

-Il releva son t-shirt jusqu’à son nombril et désigna une cicatrice.

-Ta mère se vente toujours que je lui ai tirer à travers pour tuer un homme mais elle n’est pas la seule qui s’est faite tirée dessus.

-C’est une version de l’histoire qu’elle se garde de raconter, effectivement.

-Ça c’est uniquement parce qu’elle n’a pas rempli sa mission. Et oui, il s’agissait de m’abattre.

-Je me passerais des détails. »

Il rit avant de m’embrasser le front d’une façon que je trouvais presque fraternelle. Bucky m’apprit qu’il devait appeler quelqu’un mais qu’ensuite on pourrait sortir si je voulais, pour changer d’air. J’acceptais avant de retourner dans ma chambre pour tenter de faire quelque chose de mes cheveux. Je m’en voulais de les avoir coupés, je ne pouvais plus en faire grand-chose. Laissant de côté cette question capillaire je pris au hasard un carnet sur les étagères et me mit à le lire. Ce volume-ci était entièrement consacré à l’enfance de James. J’appris ainsi qu’il était né le 25 Mars 1917 et qu’il était orphelin de père et de mère. Je découvris qu’il avait une sœur, une nièce et un neveu et même des petits neveux. Il s’était engagé dans l’armée de terre par conviction et patriotisme et aurait souhaité que mon père ne s’y engagea pas. J’appris également que mon père et lui avait été voisins de palier avant de partir pour la guerre et que grâce à cela Bucky s’était bien intégré dans la famille Rogers. Il parlait affectueusement de ma grand-mère Sarah, qui était partie trop tôt selon lui.

Ce fut à ce moment que le Bucky de chaire décida d’entrer dans la pièce pour récupérer des affaires dans sa commode. Je ne levais pas les yeux du carnet.

« Au fait, Buck, ça ne te dérange pas que je lise tes carnets ?

-Ça ne servirait plus à rien comme tu as commencé hier mais de toute façon non. Je n’ai rien à cacher. Tu n’as pas vu ma montre ?

Je levais la tête et le découvris uniquement vêtu d’une serviette nouée à la taille. Je devins écarlate et replongeais le nez dans son carnet.

-Euh … Hum … Non … je ne crois pas. Tu as regardé dans le salon ?

-Bonne idée.

Il referma le tiroir du haut et sorti comme-ci de rien n’était. Je déglutis. Même si je n’avais eu aucun sentiment pour lui j’aurais été forcée de reconnaître qu’il était impressionnant, peut-être pas beau (quoique si, il l’était) mais impressionnant et charismatique. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits et me composer un visage impassible. Je reposais le carnet et le rejoignit dans le salon avec pour objectif d’aller dans la cuisine pour me faire du thé. Quand j’entrais il passait un pull gris qui tombait jusqu’à ses hanches, il portait un pantalon militaire et ses rangers qu’il nouait avec soin.

-Je me fais du thé, tu veux du café ? Demandais-je pour tromper mon esprit.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu as besoin d’aide ?

-Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

 _« Ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regarder. »_ pensais-je en même temps que je l’entendais au téléphone avec quelqu’un depuis le balcon. Pendant que l’eau bouillait je consultais mon propre téléphone. Ma mère me souhaitait une bonne journée et me recommandais d’être prudente. Mon père m’apprit, lui, que Tony et lui avaient passé une partie de la nuit avec Baner pour essayer de traquer la signature physique de Rumlow ou Caleb pendant que Thor était retourné sur Asgard pour essayer d’apprendre ce qu’avait voulu faire passer mes poursuivants et leurs sbires. Thor n’était pas encore revenu mais les recherches de Stark, Baner et mon père s’étaient révélées infructueuses et ils reprenaient leurs recherches à zéros. Il me demandait aussi de mes nouvelles et s’inquiétait de savoir comment me traitait Bucky. Ce dernier revint dès que j’eu fini de répondre à mes parents.

-De bonnes nouvelles, me demanda-t-il, parce que moi oui.

-Raconte, les miennes ne sont ni bonnes ni mauvaises.

-Wanda va passer à l’appart’. J’ai eu une idée et elle pense que cela peut fonctionner.

-Qu’elle idée ?

-C’est un secret, tu verras quand elle arrivera. Alors, ce café ?

Je tentais d’attraper une tasse dans le placard mais mon mètre soixante ne me permit même pas de toucher mon but.

-Tu vois que tu avais besoin d’aide, petite souris. Dit-il.

J’allais répondre que je pouvais me débrouiller quand il fut juste derrière moi. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur, sentir l’air qu’il expirait et qui venait chatouiller la base de ma nuque. Il n’eut qu’à lever le bras pour saisir deux tasses et les poser à côté de moi. Je me tournais lentement pour lui faire face.

-Merci, balbutiais-je, mais je pouvais me débrouiller.

-Je n’en doute pas. Tu es une guerrière n’est-ce pas ?

-Il paraît.

Il se servit en café et me regarda me verser de l’eau chaude puis mettre à infuser mon thé. J’étais toujours coincée entre lui et le plan de travail. Il avala une gorgée de café tout en me regardant. Je n’arrivais pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que ses lèvres ou ses yeux, mon regard faisait la navette entre les deux et je me mis à envier la tasse en céramique qu’il portait à ses lèvres. A ce stade je compris que j’étais sérieusement atteinte pour en venir à âtre jalouse d’une tasse de café.

-Allô, Maggie. Je te parle.

Je redescendis sur Terre.

-Pardon, tu disais ?

-Je te demandais si j’avais quelque chose sur la figure. Tu me fixes depuis tout à l’heure. Et au-delà de ça je crois que ton thé est prêt.

-Tu as … Tu as du café aux coins des lèvres, dis-je en souriant. On dirait des moustaches, comme celles de Citrouille. Je vais t’enlever ça.

Je faisais passer la manche de mon pull sur ma main et effaçait les deux petites traces d’un geste lent. Bucky m’observait faire et avait posé sa tasse. Quand se fut fait je me reculais autant que possible (donc d’à peine un demi-pas) et me perdis dans la contemplation de ma tasse.

-Hé, Maggie, je relevais la tête pour rencontrer ses beaux yeux bleus, merci.

-Pas de problème Buck … »

Mon cœur loupa un battement quand je me rendis compte qu’il se penchait vers moi doucement, prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Je fermais les yeux et posais les mains sur son torse. A peine quelques centimètres nous séparaient, je montais sur la demi-pointe pour gagner un peu de hauteur. Doucement, tout doucement, Bucky approchait mon visage du sien tout en m’acculant complètement contre le plan de travail. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur moi et l’odeur du café qui l’entourait mais aussi l’odeur d’une eau de toilette feutrée, douce et entêtante. Juste un peu plus, se laisser aller l’un contre l’autre, sentir la chaleur de chacun, le frôlement de nos lèvres et doucement …

« J’interromps quelque chose ?

Bucky et moi nous séparâmes immédiatement sous le regard surpris mais amusé de Wanda.

-La porte était ouverte alors je suis rentrée. Mais cela faisait cinq minutes que je toquais. Je peux revenir plus tard, si vous devez finir ce que vous aviez l’air d’avoir commencé.

J’adorais Wanda, en dehors de sa capacité à contrôlé les esprits, elle était vraiment la meilleure marraine qu’on puisse avoir, mais je la trouvais pour le moins inopportune à ce moment précis. D’ailleurs Bucky avait l’air de penser la même chose, vu le tint pivoine qu’il prit avant de saluer Wanda.

-Non, pas du tout. Maggie enlevait juste les tâches de café que j’avais.

-En fermant les yeux ? Je vais faire comme-ci je n’avais rien entendu, ou vu. Répondit ma marraine en enlevant ses délicats gants de feutres. Il paraît que tu as des problèmes de cauchemars Maggie ?

-Tu lui en as parlé ? Bucky ! M’exclamais-je.

-Surprise, dit-il en étant réellement fier de lui, je n’allais pas te laisser faire des nuits blanches inutilement.

-Parce que dans d’autres circonstances tu l’aurais laissé ? Demanda malicieusement Wanda qui prenait place sur le canapé.

Bucky piqua un fard au même titre que moi alors que Wanda se mit à franchement rire. Je ne savais plus où me mettre, il semblait que même si je changeais de planète j’entendrais le rire clair de ma marraine.

-Viens t’assoir à côté de moi Maggie, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi.

J’obéissais docilement tandis que Bucky finissait d’une traite son café. Il vint s’assoir ensuite en face de nous sur sa table basse, nous devions former un joli trio. Wanda m’ordonna de fermer les yeux et de me détendre.

-Maggie, je t’ai dit de te détendre, pas d’avoir le rythme cardiaque d’un écureuil sous caféine. Pense à quelque chose de calme.

Je rougis en imaginant que James puisse connaître mon rythme cardiaque juste à cause de sa présence à mes côtés. Wanda sourit mais se fâcha deux minutes plus tard à nouveau parce que je ne me calmais vraiment pas.

-Bon, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois une adepte de la vie zen.

-Les derniers évènements ne m’aident pas vraiment à me détendre. Avouais-je. Je ne me souviens même plus du dernier moment où j’ai vraiment été calme.

-Une idée James ? Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Ce matin, quand tu as pu te recoucher et dormir convenablement après tes cauchemars. Tu dormais bien et ne bougeais pas. Tu semblais sereine.

Wanda et moi lui lançâmes un regard de parfaite surprise, aucune de nous ne pensait qu’il aurait un véritable avis sur la question. Bucky nous regarda à tour de rôle chacune et sembla comprendre que pour Wanda il n’aurait pas dû savoir cela et que moi j’étais simplement surprise qu’il ait fait attention à mon sommeil.

-Je me suis juste dit que je devais vérifier son sommeil de temps en temps sinon Steve et Tasha m’en voudraient pace qu’elle irait mal.

-Bien sûr Buck, tu as fait attention à son sommeil dans un pur but amical. Prend la main de Maggie s’il te plaît. Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose.

On s’exécuta mais sans se regarder. En face de nous, Wanda souriait et elle agita ses fins doigts dans les airs diffusant une douce lumière rouge. Mes paupières devinrent lourdes et je vacillais dans le canapé. Wanda m’étendit grâce à sa magie et s’excusa à l’avance de devoir s’introduire dans mon esprit pour analyser mes rêves les plus néfastes. J’entendis Bucky lui demander si cela me ferait du mal mais je n’entendis pas la réponse. Je sombrais dans un sommeil lourd.

 

« Et elle ne se souviendra de rien ? Demanda une voix familière qui était plus ou moins proche de moi.

-Non, mais Bucky, je ne peux pas influencer ses émotions. C’est la même chose qu’avec tes souvenirs. Ils sont encrés en elle. La priver de ses sentiments pourrait l’affecter irrémédiablement. Elle pourrait en être entièrement transformée, ne plus ressentir pour certaines personnes ce qu’elle ressent pour elles.

-Je ne veux que son bonheur … Si cela peut l’aider à retrouver son sourire …

-Buck, tu as bien conscience que cela affectera vos relations et celles avec sa famille, avec nous ?

-Elle mérite d’être heureuse. Efface ces souvenirs de son esprit.

Je remuais sur le canapé j’avais peur de comprendre de quoi parlaient Wanda et Buck et je ne voulais pas me laisser faire et je n’arrivais pas à comprendre comment Bucky pouvait imaginer qu’il s’agissait d’une bonne idée. En me retournant j’attirais l’attention de ma marraine qui s’approcha et posa sa main fraîche sur mon front.

-Bienvenue parmi nous Maggie. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien. J’ai dormi longtemps ?

-Un peu plus d’une heure. Te souviens-tu des rêves que tu as faits ?

-Non, rien. C’est bon signe ?

-J’ai pu barrer l’accès d’une partie de tes cauchemars à ton esprit mais la partie restante comporte des fragments de certains de tes souvenirs et je ne peux pas influencer tes souvenirs. Je ne peux pas les enlever de ton esprit sans conséquence. Cela pourrait influencer ta personnalité. C’est ce que j’expliquais à Bucky. Mais le choix t’appartient entièrement.

-Non.

-Maggie, intervint Bucky, tu ne comprends pas. Tu pourrais avoir une vie normale. C’est ce que tu souhaites non ?

-Pas si je dois oublier les personnes qui me tiennent à cœur pour cela. Pas si je dois perdre de l’intérêt à leurs yeux.

-C’est un choix courageux. Dit Wanda. Je le respecte. J’ai fait tout mon possible et … peut être plus que vous ne me l’avez demandé. Mais vous me remercierez en temps voulu. »

Elle se leva avec précipitation et renfila manteau, gants et chapka avant de s’en aller en nous faisant un signe d’au revoir depuis la porte d’entrée.

Bucky ne vint pas vers moi, ne me jeta même pas un coup d’œil, il me tournait même le dos pendant qu’il rangeait les tasses que Wanda, lui et moi avions utilisé. Il ignora même Citrouille qui vint lui réclamer des caresses. Je pouvais presque voir les engrenages de son cerveau s’échauffés et l’énerver.

« Buck, demandais-je en m’asseyant, Buck qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien. Wanda a dit que tu devais prendre du repos, fais-le. Nous irons plus tard au stand de tir.

-Je me sens bien, on peut y aller maintenant si tu veux.

-Non. Repose-toi.

-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé Bucky ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?

L’homme au bras de fer se retourna finalement vers moi mais se fut exactement comme s’il ne me voyait pas. Il paraissait vraiment fatigué et triste. Il passa sa main sur son visage et se frotta les yeux comme s’il cherchait à se réveiller d’un mauvais rêve.

-Tu n’as rien fait.

-Ne me mens pas James. Je vois bien qu’il y a un problème. Et ces derniers jours je suis devenue une experte du mensonge par omission.

-Ce n’est rien Maggie.

-Buck … Je me levais et m’approchais de lui. Je t’en prie ne fais pas ça. J’ai une confiance aveugle en toi … dis-moi ce qu’il se passe.

Mon ton était presque suppliant, ce que je détestais et Bucky ne semblait même pas affecter. Au lieu de ça il me laissa approcher et lui prendre sa main de fer. Il n’eut aucune réaction et se contenta de fixer ma main autour de la sienne.

-Je ne te comprends pas, me dit-il, je ne te comprends pas parce que tu es une contradiction à toi toute seule. Il n’y a pas un jour tu me disais vouloir une vie normale et quand on t’en offre l’opportunité tu déclines …

-Tu as entendus ce que je risquais ?

-Qu’est-ce qu’avoir une nouvelle personnalité quand on t’offre la paix de l’esprit ?

-Tu m’en veux parce que j’ai refusé une chance qu’on ne t’a pas donné ?

-Maggie, on ne me l’a même pas proposé. Cela n’aurait eu aucun effet sur moi. Comme te l’a dit Wanda, elle ne peut pas influencer les souvenirs ou du moins elle ne préfère pas. Et puis … des souvenirs comme les miens …

-C’est pour ça que tu as demandé à être recryogénisé ?

-Oui.

-Et … Et tu vas faire de même une fois que toute cette histoire sera finie ?

Cette fois-ci il me regarda dans les yeux vraiment surprit par ma question. Je ne pouvais pas cacher que cette dernière m’avait aussi surprise. Il parut sur le point de dire quelque chose avant de se raviser et de changer d’attitude. Il me retira sa main et se dirigea vers sa revue scientifique.

-Très certainement. J’ai failli te tuer.

-A cause de Rumlow. Il y a trop peu de personnes qui connaissent le code pour que tu représentes un véritable danger.

-A mes yeux si. Maggie, je ne tiens pas vraiment à parler de ça si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Non, bien sûr … Je comprends. Mais ne m’en veux pas pour mon choix.

-Je te l’ai dit, je ne t’en veux pas. Je ne comprends pas.

-Peut être … peut être que je ne veux pas changer qui je suis pour ne pas perdre quelqu’un … Dis-je d’une toute petite voix sans le regarder.

-Si cette personne cesse de t’aimer pour un ridicule changement dans ta façon de vivre alors cette personne est une parfaite imbécile.

Cette réponse m’énerva plus qu’elle n’aurait dû et par un excès d’impertinence je le regardais droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Ce doit être ça. Cette personne doit être trop idiote pour se rendre compte que je ne veux pas changer pour elle. »

Bucky parut troublé mais cet effet passa avant qu’il ne devienne plus sombre et se mette à marmonner en russe. Blessée et surtout vexée qu’il ne me comprenne pas je me retranchais dans ma chambre pour lire. Mais une fois assise devant mon livre il me fut impossible de me concentrer sur le texte. Je lisais et relisais parfois dix fois la même phrase sans la comprendre, j’avais beau essayer mon esprit se rebellait et me faisait revenir chaque fois sur ce qui était arrivé peu de temps avant que Wanda n’arrive. Je me posais tout un tas de questions, par exemple : que ce serait-il passé si Wanda n’était pas arrivée à cet instant ? Buck m’aurait-il embrassé ? Pourquoi l’aurait-il fait ? Avait-il des sentiments pour moi ? Depuis quand ? Cela aurait pu expliquer son carnet sur moi et nos rapports de plus en plus proches. Mais s’il avait des sentiments pour moi pourquoi aurait-il approuver que Wanda efface certains de mes souvenirs au risque de changer ce que je suis ? Avait-il voulu risquer de perdre la Maggie que je suis pour que je sois heureuse ? Je me perdais en conjectures et sans m’en rendre compte m’imaginais ce qu’aurait pu être ce baiser, ce premier peut-être d’une longue série, ce que j’aurais ressenti en embrassant cet homme qui prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans ma vie. Je rougis en me rendant compte que je ne pouvais plus nier l’évidence. J’étais tombée amoureuse de James Buchanan Barnes. Il fallait que mon cœur le choisisse lui parmi tous les idiots qui peuplent cette planète et les autres univers. Crétin de cœur. Je me donnais un coup dans la poitrine comme-ci cela aurait pu permettre à ce morceau de viande de fonctionner correctement.

« Aïe, fis-je en me frappant, idiote. »

Dans la pièce à côté Bucky remuait beaucoup en écoutant les informations. J’étais tentée d’aller voir ce qu’il faisait mais je savais que cela n’aiderait pas à arranger la situation, ni pour moi, ni pour lui. De plus une partie de notre discussion me revenait en tête. Bucky m’avait avoué vouloir revenir à son état de glace pour éviter de blesser quelqu’un d’autre et à peine cette idée me revint en tête mon cœur se figea et me fit mal, comme-ci on le broyait. J’attrapais mon téléphone et envoyait un message à mon père : _« Savais-tu pour la décision de Bucky ? »_ , il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour me répondre et mon pire cauchemar se réalisa. Oui, il savait et s’il ne l’avait pas approuvé il comprenait le choix de son meilleur ami. _« Comment peux-tu comprendre ça ? »_ Mon père me répondit alors qu’il aurait fait le même choix s’il avait failli tuer ma mère ou moi et qu’il pouvait perdre son meilleur ami si la décision venait de lui. Je faillis hurler avant de réaliser que Bucky m’entendrait et voudrait savoir ce qui se passait et je ne voulais pas lui parler pour le moment. Je posais mon téléphone sur le semblant de table de chevet et me souvins de la soirée du premier Janvier. Bucky m’avait alors avoué aimé me parler de sa vie mais depuis que je vivais avec lui il ne me disait plus rien de son passé comme-ci une barrière s’était dressée entre nous deux. _« Mais il te laisse lire ses carnets sans rien te dire. Il a bien dit qu’il n’avait rien à te cacher »_ pensais-je alors. Je me rendis compte que j’étais injuste envers lui et que ce n’était pas à moi de me sentir vexée de l’état dans lequel se trouvait notre relation. J’étais l’unique responsable de tout cela, si je n’avais pas commencé à avoir des sentiments pour James rien ne serait arrivé. Il serait encore en train de me parler de son passé sans penser à mes prises de décisions.

« Margaret.

Je sursautais sur le fin lit en faisant tomber mon livre et mon téléphone. Bucky se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux et il semblait aussi surpris que moi de ma réaction.

-Tu dormais ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non, je … je lisais.

-Avec un livre fermé ? Me demanda-t-il en s’appuyant sur l’encadrement de la porte.

-Je parlais avec mon père.

-Oh. Rogers va bien ?

-Oui. Depuis quand m’appelles-tu Margaret ?

-Je n’ai pas fait attention.

-Sans importance. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

-Que si tu voulais aller t’entrainer au tir on pouvait y aller.

-Je croyais devoir me reposer ?

-Tu sembles ne pas y tenir. Mais comme tu veux.

-Allons-y alors. »

En toute honnêteté, je n’avais aucune envie de m’entraîner au tir mais je savais que ce serait un moyen pour faire parler mon partenaire et qu’en plus cela pourrait m’être utile dans un avenir très proche.

Notre chemin jusqu’à la Harley de Bucky fut plus silencieux que jamais même si je le surpris plusieurs fois sur le point de dire quelque chose. Il me passa machinalement mon casque que j’enfilais sans son aide. Une fois sur la moto un temps d’hésitation s’installa entre nous. Devais-je me tenir à lui ou me tenir comme je le pouvais à la moto ? Buck paraissait se poser la même question et me jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule. Il soupira en levant au ciel ses yeux bleus avant de se tourner vers le guidon.

« Je ne mords pas depuis hier tu sais. Dit-il presque en grognant.

-Je sais … c’est juste que …

-Comme tu veux ... »

Il mit le contact et démarra. Je n’aurais jamais pu me tenir, comme je l’avais d’abord cru, à la moto. Dans un mouvement instinctif je passais mes bras autour de lui et me cramponnais. Je le sentis frémir contre moi avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route. Deux blocs plus tard nous atterrissions sur un terrain vague en friche où il n’y avait strictement rien et encore moins de stand de tir. Toujours assise sur la moto je prenais mon temps pour enlever mon casque, tentant d’analyser tout ce que je voyais et essayant de trouver ce qui pouvais m’échapper. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Bucky m’avait emmené là. Il remarqua que je ne le suivais pas et revint sur ses pas. Il m’enleva presque avec brusquerie mon casque et me tendit néanmoins sa main pour m’aider à descendre. J’ignorais cette dernière et mis pied à terre avec un air dubitatif sur le visage. Bucky avança jusqu’au centre du terrain et s’accroupit entre les herbes folles pour soulever le clapet d’une trappe que je n’avais pas pu voir depuis ma précédente position. Il m’indiqua l’échelle qui descendait sous terre et il lui devint évident que je ne savais pas où nous nous trouvions. Il se frotta les yeux comme-ci mon manque de connaissance dans toutes les affaires plus ou moins étranges qui l’entouraient l’énervait.

« Tu ne sais pas où nous sommes n’est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Pas du tout. Je devrais ?

-Tu as lu mes carnets alors je pensais que oui. Nous sommes sur l’ancien site de mon orphelinat. Tu savais que j’étais orphelin ?

-Oui. Et que tu avais une sœur et des neveux.

-Ouais … mieux vaut ne pas parler de ça.

Je me gardais bien de lui demander pourquoi car il ne semblait pas du tout enclin à me répondre.

-En 1989, lors de la chute du mur de Berlin, les Etats-Unis ont compris que nous entrions dans une nouvelle ère. Une ère beaucoup plus dangereuse et où chaque agent pouvait être suspecté d’être un agent infiltré. Les états se surveillaient entre eux et toutes les administrations étaient concernées, même le S.H.I.E.L.D. Ce dernier a lancé le programme caméléon pour construire des lieux où les agents dignes de confiance pourraient s’entraîner sans risquer d’être sous surveillance. Bien sûr ce programme a volé en éclat quand ta mère a lancé sur internet toutes les informations du S.H.I.E.L.D. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce site n’a pas été révélé, ou du moins trouvé.

-Il n’était peut-être pas mentionné dans les documents du S.H.I.E.L.D. Qui a décidé de sa construction ?

-Quelqu’un qui voulait qu’on se souvienne de moi sans savoir ce que j’étais devenu …

-Mon père ? Mais il n’était pas encore revenu de son long sommeil gelé en 1989.

-Non … Tu portes le nom de celle qui a fondé cette base.

-Peggy Carter … ?

-Oui. On peut descendre maintenant ? »

Je passais la première et descendis dans le long tunnel à peine éclairé. Plusieurs fois je faillis tomber à cause d’une prise mal assurée mais je réussis finalement à arriver entière dans la base, Bucky me suivant de très près. Il trouva immédiatement l’interrupteur et une immense salle de bureau se découvrit à mes yeux. Sur le mur en face de moi se trouvait l’ancien symbole du S.H.I.E.L.D et les portraits de ses fondateurs.

« Chester Phillips, Howard Stark et Peggy … récitais-je devant les trois portraits. James, tu les a connu tous les trois ? Demandais-je.

-Non. Je n’ai connu qu’Howard et Peggy. Et encore très peu. Howard était un marrant avant …

-Ne le dis pas, dis-je en posant une main sur son bras, tu n’as pas à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Comment était Peggy ?

Il me regarda un moment, puis ma main sur son avant-bras.

-Alors tu sais ce que j’ai fait à Howard, dit-il en baissant les yeux, tu sais comment Zemo a pu manipuler Tony.

-Oui. En terminale j’ai dû faire un exposé sur l’éclatement des Avengers et dans une de ses interview Tony le mentionnait. Aucun membre ne m’aurait parler de ça.

-Je suis tenté de dire que c’est délicat de leur part, mais ils auraient dû. Nous avons tous menti à nos proches depuis trop longtemps.

-Te pardonneras-tu un jour ? Demandais-je en gardant les yeux rivés sur le portrait du père de Tony.

-Je ne pense pas. Nous avons tous des erreurs à porter … Il semblerait que la mienne soit plus grande que la moyenne.

-Tu étais manipulé James, tu n’aurais jamais …

-Que veux-tu savoir sur Peggy ? Me coupa-t-il.

Je fus surprise et lui lançais un coup d’œil. Il prenait soin de fixer son attention sur le portrait de Margaret Carter et un tic nerveux lui faisait contracter la mâchoire. Il semblait clair que la discussion sur Howard et son meurtre était finie.

-Comment était-elle ? Comment était papa avec elle ? Demandais-je pour le suivre dans une nouvelle discussion.

-Physiquement ? Petite, brune, des yeux noisette. Elle était du genre force tranquille et aussi folle que ton père quand il s’agissait de sauver des alliés et de se battre contre Hydra. J’ai cru comprendre qu’elle avait été dans la résistance pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale et que c’est ainsi qu’elle a rejoint les forces américaines avant de rencontrer ton père. Elle avait un sacré caractère. Tu l’aurais adoré. Une des premières fois où j’ai pu faire sa rencontre elle m’a complètement ignoré. Il n’y avait que ton père alors …

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de passer sa main sur le cadre poussiéreux.

-Il y avait ce truc entre eux … Ton père et Tasha l’ont aussi mais ça m’avait frappé à l’époque. Ils avaient une confiance totale l’un envers l’autre, de vrais partenaires. Ouais, c’est ce qu’ils étaient et c’est ce que sont tes parents. Des partenaires au combat et des amants dans la vie courante. Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle est devenue.

-Elle est décédée. Quatre ans avant ma naissance. Papa et maman sont allés à ses funérailles, chacun de leur côté à cause du début de conflit entre papa et Tony.

-Steve a dû être détruit.

-Maman était là pour lui … même si les évènements ont fait qu’ils ont été opposés par la suite.

-Ta mère m’a aidé à fuir même si elle était dans le camp de Tony. Je lui dois beaucoup.

-A un moment ou à un autre elle a influencé la vie de tous les membres des Avengers. »

Bucky hocha la tête avant de couper court à la conversation en m’indiquant une porte qui menait à un stand de tir désert. Des cibles se trouvaient à différentes distances mais étaient toutes aussi sales les unes que les autres. Des casques et des lunettes de protection avaient été laissé à l’abandon et des araignées avaient tissé leurs toiles un peu partout. Bucky s’approcha d’un stand et posa son sac à dos dans la poussière qui s’éleva en un épais nuage avant de retomber doucement. Il sortit mon glock et me le tendit avant de sortir de sous le stand une caisse dont il sortit ce qui ressemblait à un fusil. Je lui lançais un coup d’œil.

« Je suis plus à l’aise avec les fusils d’assauts et ceux de précision. Sinon je me débrouille en combat à mains nues ou avec armes blanches.

-Et là tu as une préférence pour les couteaux, poignards ou dagues. J’avais cru le remarquer (il se troubla au souvenir de cette fameuse nuit). Et donc quel est ce fusil ?

-C’est un ColtM4 qu’on nomme le plus souvent M4 et ce n’est pas un fusil mais une carabine. Il a une portée maximale de 3600 mètres et une portée pratique de 500 à 600 mètres. Il peut tirer entre 700 et 950 coups à la minute.

-Il semble lourd, et dangereux.

-Il est les deux. Surtout quand je suis celui qui l’utilise. Je ne manque presque jamais ma cible.

-Sauf mon père et ma mère.

-J’ai dit « presque », c’est qu’il y a une raison.

-Tu vas t’entraîner avec ça ici ?

-Non, cela ne serait d’aucun intérêt mais je voulais que tu saches que si jamais sur le terrain tu te retrouvais à court de munitions je serais là pour couvrir tes arrières.

-Je ne veux pas être devant ça.

-Tu ne me verras pas si un jour je devais l’utiliser. Tu ne te rendras compte de ma présence qu’une fois l’ennemi au sol.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis rassurée par ce que tu viens de me dire ou si j’ai envie de fuir le plus vite possible.

-Met-toi devant ta cible et arme ton glock. »

Je m’exécutais en tendant le bras en face de moi. Immédiatement il corrigea ma position pour que je sois parfaitement stable, il repassa ensuite derrière moi pour m’expliquer qu’un tir se divisait en trois étapes selon lui. Tout d’abord, le viseur sur lequel je devais me concentrer et non sur la cible. Venait ensuite la pression que j’exerçais sur la gâchette. Enfin je devais suivre mon coup, mon regard ne revenant pas vers la cible. Il me fit tirer quatre fois, quatre fois je loupais la cible. Il me prit mon arme des mains pour la démonter et la remonter, vérifiant qu’elle n’était pas enraillée mais comme il fallait s’en douter elle n’avait rien. Il passa alors derrière moi tout en la remettant dans ma main et prit mon second bras.

« Certains ont besoin de se servir de leurs deux bras pour stabiliser leur tir. Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, je veux que tu imagines la personne à qui tu tiens le plus au monde et que tu projettes son image comme l’otage de cette cible. Si tu loupes la cible, l’otage meurt. Concentre-toi, tire maintenant.

Le coup fila et toucha en pleine tête la silhouette de papier.

-Tu es comme Steve, pour apprendre tu as besoin d’une mise en situation, de visualiser. On va rendre la chose plus amusante.

Il passa de l’autre côté du stand et se mit devant la cible, ses yeux rivés sur moi. J’avais trop peur de comprendre ce qu’il allait me demander.

-Vise la cible de papier.

-Je ne peux pas, je risque de te toucher.

-Maggie, tire.

-Non. Il y a un trop grand risque.

-Une situation semblable peut se produire, tu dois être parfaitement préparée. Tire.

-Non.

-Margaret Rogers, vous êtes là pour apprendre. Obéissez à votre professeur. Tirez.

-Non. Je ne peux pas.

-Tu n’as donc aucun courage ?! Que ferais-tu s’il s’agissait de ta mère, ou de ton père ? Tu les laisserais mourir sous tes yeux parce que tu aurais peur de les blesser ? Parce que tu aurais refusé de tirer ce coup aujourd’hui ?! Rumlow devrait être heureux, tu lui mâches le travail.

Je sentis des larmes qui me piquaient les yeux et mon cœur qui se brisait. J’avais une confiance si grande en James que je n’aurais jamais pu imaginer qu’un jour il me dirait cela. Il me regardait d’un air froid et un instant je cru qu’il était possédé tant son air était mauvais. J’avais le sentiment que Bucky me haïssait à ce moment et qu’il m’en voulait tout particulièrement pour l’obliger à me former et à s’occuper de moi. Je relevais mon arme, tentant de stabiliser mes bras. Mes yeux me brûlaient tant je retenais mes larmes, tout comme mon souffle qui devenait si compliqué que chaque bouffée d’air était difficile. Je connaissais ces symptômes, je les avais déjà ressentis, et plus d’une fois. Une crise de panique. Le stresse était mon pire ennemi et étant d’une nature timide je stressais de façon beaucoup plus récurrente que la plupart des gens. Mais le sentiment qui me paralysait à cet instant était la peur. La peur de blesser James, ou pire de le tuer. Peur de le décevoir mais aussi de décevoir mes parents. J’étais terrifiée à l’idée qu’il puisse voir tout mon trouble et qu’il puisse comprendre qu’il en était la cause. Mon bras tremblait de plus en plus, je savais que si je voulais faire mes preuves c’était maintenant sinon les tremblements seraient trop forts et James serait trois fois plus en danger. Viseur, gâchette, suivre le coup. La détonation résonna dans mes oreilles alors que je fermais les yeux devant ma cible, mais soudain, les paupières mi-closes, je vis l’expression de James chavirer. Il devint plus pâle que la mort même et une expression de douleur vint déformer ses traits. _« Je l’ai touché,_ pensais-je _, j’ai blessé ou peut être tué James … mon Dieu, faites-le revenir et prenez-moi à sa place »_. Mais Bucky ne tomba pas, au contraire, il se rua vers moi, je lus sur ses lèvres qu’il m’appelait. Un bruit sourd m’indiqua qu’une masse suivie d’une seconde, plus lourde, étaient tombées. Je ne voyais plus rien sinon le plafond et ma respiration devenait trop compliquée. Une silhouette se pencha au-dessus de moi, sombre, elle m’appelait, me suppliait, elle était trop loin. Tout devint sombre.

 

On me serrait fort et quelque chose mouillait mon front. Mes paupières étaient lourdes et mes oreilles sifflaient. La crise avait dû être forte, chacun de mes muscles me faisaient souffrir. Ma vue se réadaptait progressivement et je découvris des cheveux bruns qui noyaient mon visage. Au-dessus de moi, Bucky me serrait contre lui en me berçant à moitié, des pleurs convulsifs le secouaient tandis qu’il répétait inlassablement mon prénom et quelque chose que j’avais du mal à comprendre, j’étais encore trop dans les vapes.

« Maggie, Maggie, mon bonheur, Maggie, Maggie, mon bonheur … 

-Ja … James, balbutiais-je, James …

Ses pleures s’arrêtèrent immédiatement et il se redressa. Je découvris qu’il m’avait installé contre lui et que ma tête reposait contre son torse, soutenu par ses bras. Son visage entier s’illumina et il sembla qu’il voulait parler mais que le souffle lui manquait.

-Je … Je vais bien Buck … dis-je en posant ma main sur sa joue mouillée, je vais bien Buck …

Il me regarda avec des yeux agrandit par la stupeur, le bonheur et le relèvement.

-Je vais bien Buck … Je te le promets.

-Mon Dieu, Maggie, j’ai cru … Maggie, j’ai cru … A nouveau … Je ne l’aurais pas supporté.

Il me serra contre lui plus fort que jamais, broyant presque complètement mon dos et me faisant perdre le peu de souffle que j’avais. Je sentis qu’il enfouissait son visage dans mon cou et que sa main se perdait dans mes cheveux.

-Oh, Maggie, j’ai cru te perdre. Dit-il sans me lâcher. J’ai cru que je ne verrais plus jamais ton joli sourire. J’ai cru t’avoir tué, comme dans mon cauchemar.

-Non, je te promets, tout va bien. J’ai eu une crise de panique. Mais toi, tu vas bien ? Je ne t’ai pas touché ?

-Non, tu nous as loupé, la cible et moi, d’au moins une trentaine de centimètres. Je n’ai rien. Mais tu t’es effondrée juste après. J’ai cru que tu avais une crise de nerfs ou une crise cardiaque. J’ai eu tellement peur.

-Je vais bien, calme-toi.

-Maggie, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Dit-il dans un souffle. Ne me laisse pas, jamais.

Je me blottissais un peu plus contre lui et passas ma main dans ses cheveux. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à mon tour de pleurnicher contre lui. L’air dans mes poumons me brûlait. Bucky se releva tout en me gardant dans ces bras, me soulevant totalement du sol. Je réussis à enrouler mes jambes autour de ses hanches, il me serrait toujours plus fort contre lui, m’aidant d’une main à maintenir mes jambes autour de lui. Il me fit assoir sur l’une des tablettes du stand. James se détacha de moi et posa ses deux mains sur mes joues, chassant mes larmes, il eut un sourire coupé d’un rire en repoussant les mèches qui me tombaient dans les yeux. Il s’approcha et déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de me reprendre dans ses bras.

-Excuse-moi d’avoir crié. Je voulais te pousser à donner le meilleur de toi-même. Je ne pensais même pas ce que je disais.

-Je ne t’en veux pas. J’avais tellement peur de te blesser.

-Tu ne peux pas me blesser, aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Tu es … Tu es … Tu es mon bonheur, et le bonheur ne peut pas faire de mal.

Un silence s’installa dans la pièce tandis que nous restions encore une fois dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Bucky appuyait sa tête sur la mienne, mêlant ses cheveux aux miens. Une idée me frappa soudain et une nouvelle fois mon cœur se déchira. Il me fallut une vingtaine de secondes pour digérer cette réalité et lever la tête vers lui. Bucky me regardait de ses yeux tendres qu’il avait eu ce matin avant que Wanda n’arrive. Ce regard brisa un peu plus mon cœur, d’autant plus que j’étais persuadée qu’il avait déjà eu la révélation que je venais d’avoir. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et, comme je l’avais déjà fait, j’y blottissais mon visage. Il eut un petit sourire en me regardant. Il posa ses deux mains sur la tablette, ses pouces frôlant mes cuisses, il me regardait dans les yeux et il dut y lire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas puisqu’il se cru dans l’obligation de retendre sa main vers ma joue mais cette fois-ci je me détournais. James retira sa main et se recula pour croiser les bras et me regarder de ces mêmes yeux tendres.

-Maggie … Je ne vais pas nier que … que je …

-Non. Ne le dis pas, je t’en prie. Cela me tuerait pour de bon.

-Mais, Maggie …

-Buck, toi comme moi savons que cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Il y a trop de facteurs qui sont contre …

-Je sais, j’y ai pensé. Beaucoup plus que tu ne pourrais le croire.

-Depuis quand … Depuis quand as-tu réaliser ?

-Je m’en doutais depuis le Nouvel An. J’en fus persuadé le premier soir que tu as passé chez moi. Quand tu t’es endormie avec ton livre. Je n’ai pas trouvé le courage de te réveiller ou de t’emmener jusqu’à ton lit. Il m’a fallu une demi-heure pour te bouger. En attendant j’ai passé tout ce temps à te regarder dormir. Et toi ?

-Depuis ce matin. Je ne m’étais rendue compte de rien avant. Mais ce matin, quand nous avons pris le petit déjeuner, je ne sais pas. C’est comme-ci cela m’avait frappé avec la délicatesse d’un bus. J’avais toujours envie que tu sois là et en même temps j’avais l’impression que cela n’était pas possible parce que je suis trop jeune, trop inintéressante, je ne sais pas, je voyais mille obstacles. Alors j’ai fait une croix là-dessus. Et puis, il y a eu ce moment avant que Wanda n’arrive …

-Plutôt gênant …

-Tu crois qu’elle a manipulé nos esprits pour que nous puissions avoir cette discussion ?

-Cela ne m’étonnerait pas. Il rit. Cette fille est géniale.

-C’est la meilleure. »

Un silence se mit entre nous durant lequel nous nous plongeâmes tous deux dans nos souvenirs communs. La séance de tir se finit là-dessus, nous rangeâmes la salle et nous allions partir quand, assise sur la Harley je dis : « J’aurais aimé te connaître à une autre époque. Tout aurait pu être tellement plus simple. Papa et maman n’auraient rien eu à y dire et tu aurais pu m’emmener danser sans que Tony ne veuille te tuer.

-Tu oublies que la guerre nous aurait séparé.

-J’aurais trouvé un moyen pour que tu restes et que tu ne partes pas.

-Je suis sûr que j’aurais adoré te laisser me convaincre. »

Il démarra et cette fois-ci je passais mes bras autour de sa taille sans aucune honte ou crainte. C’était comme-ci on venait de m’enlever un poids des épaules, qu’on me laissait respirer à nouveau. Mais cela pouvait aussi venir du fait que ma crise de panique était passée.

De retour dans son appartement nous nous rendîmes compte que la cohabitation allait devenir bien pesante à partir de maintenant mais il nous paraissait inimaginable que je puisse vivre ailleurs. D’ailleurs où aurais-je pu aller ? Je ne pouvais pas partir mais nous ne pouvions pas faire comme-ci tout était normal et que nous ne ressentions rien l’un pour l’autre. Je ne sais plus lequel de nous deux eut la mauvaise idée de proposer que nous passions moins de temps ensemble ni même lequel de nous fut assez fou pour accepter. Ce ne devait être qu’une passade, ce sentiment avait dû naître à cause de nos fréquents échanges et de cette soudaine proximité, tout cela devait être une simple passade. Un sentiment qui passerait. En tout cas, Bucky passa beaucoup plus de temps sur le terrain et à l’entraînement. De mon côté je passais du temps à lire (Gastby fut vite fini), à dessiner (James avait accepté de me rapporter une partie de mon matériel) et à m’entraîner au combat sur un punching-ball que Bucky avait sorti d’un placard. Le temps me paraissait long et j’avais l’impression que plus James et moi essayions de nous éloigner l’un de l’autre et plus mon amour pour lui grandissait. Mais chaque fois que j’y pensais j’arrivais à me représenter chaque raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas être avec lui. Celle qui me semblait la plus évidente était notre trop grande différence d’âge. Plus de cent ans, il aurait pu être mon arrière-grand-père ! C’était horrible à imaginer. J’étais encore une gamine qui n’était même pas majeure pour son état. Il avait fait la guerre, en avait à moitié provoqué une, il avait été élevé à une toute autre époque que moi et la moitié de nos valeurs n’étaient pas communes. Le fait qu’il soit le meilleur ami de mon père ne m’aidait pas non plus. D’une certaine façon cela aurait dû mais cela me semblait inimaginable, je me voyais mal arriver à une réunion de famille et présenter James comme mon petit-ami. Mon père le connaissait depuis trop longtemps et avait certainement entendu parler des précédentes conquêtes de James et il ne pourrait s’empêcher de faire un parallèle. Ma mère ne l’accepterait, elle, tout simplement pas. James avait été un assassin et avait essayé de les tuer, elle et mon père, bien trop souvent pour qu’elle puisse envisager l’idée. De toute façon, elle n’aurait pas à réfléchir à cette question puisque rien n’arriverait entre lui et moi. Une simple passade.

Cela faisait presque un mois que je vivais chez Bucky quand un matin je me réveillais dans un appartement vide. La veille, Citrouille avait semblé malade et Bucky l’avait immédiatement conduite chez le vétérinaire, je n’avais donc même pas sa compagnie. Habituellement, même si nous avions décidé de passer moins de temps ensemble, nous avions pour rituel de commencer notre journée ensemble. Étant l’un comme l’autre des lève-tôt nous nous levions presque au même moment et préparions, pour moi du thé et pour lui son café, en même temps. Chaque matin il essayait de me faire avaler autre chose mais chaque fois que j’essayais de manger (biscuits, fruits, chocolats …) l’envie de vomir me prenait.

Ce matin-là je me levais en sueur bien que je sois frissonnante. Autour de moi des feuilles de papier à moitié crayonnées traînaient et sur mon lit des crayons se mêlaient à mes draps. J’avais dû m’endormir en dessinant. Dans le couloir une fenêtre était ouverte et laissait entrer le vent froid de Mars, je la refermais et m’aventurais sur la pointe des pieds dans le salon-cuisine pensant y trouver Bucky encore endormi mais il n’y avait personne. Sur le canapé, les couvertures étaient bien pliées et les oreillers retapés, dans la cuisine une note était accrochée au frigo : _« Je suis parti plus tôt, je n’ai pas voulu te réveiller, tu semblais enfin dormir correctement. Tu as hurlé une partie de la nuit et tu ne t’es pas réveillée quand j’ai essayé de te calmer. Essaye de manger quelque chose, on en parle si tu veux ce soir. Je suis au stand au cas où. »_ En bas de la note je pouvais voir que Bucky avait ajouté quelque chose avant de l’effacer. En le levant dans la lumière du soleil on voyait que l’écriture était assez appuyée pour faire une empreinte. Je pris une feuille vierge et un crayon de papier et crayonnait au-dessus de la partie effacée et découvrit que Bucky avait noté : _« Tu m’as appelé plusieurs fois dans ton sommeil mais chaque fois que j’arrivais tu dormais. J’aimerais pouvoir te protéger de tes cauchemars. Je t’aime. »_ J’eu sourire idiot avant de prendre un mug et de boire un thé pas assez infusé.

Après avoir fait ma toilette je pris le carnet que Bucky avait sur moi et l’ouvrit à une page aléatoire. Je pris mon feutre favori et écrivit dans la marge _« Maggie Rogers pense être sincèrement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de James Buchanan Barnes »_. Heureuse de ma bêtise je refermais le carnet. Assise sur le balcon, j’avalais ma énième tasse de thé et resserrais mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Devant moi le quartier s’étalait et vivait, un immense building se dressait deux ou trois blocs plus loin un peu sur la droite.

Si je n’avais pas été seule peut-être que ce qui suivit ne serait jamais arrivé. Alors que je me relevais un bruit étrange attira mon attention avant qu’une violente douleur ne me prenne au bras. Une longue zébrure rouge apparut sur mon avant-bras, alertée je levais la tête et découvrit un point rouge sur mon épaule. Tout de suite je me jetais à l’opposé avant de rentrer dans l’appartement. Cachée derrière un mur je cherchais dans mes poches mon téléphone avant de me rendre compte qu’il était sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. La porte d’entrée trembla, on essayait de l’enfoncer. Là où j’étais donnait directement sur la porte mais si je me déplaçais, celui qui me prenait pour cible pourrait m’atteindre facilement. Mais je n’avais rien pour me défendre, mon arme était dans ma chambre, je devais réagir si je ne voulais pas mourir. Je couru jusque dans ma chambre et claquait la porte avant de sortir mon glock du tiroir à chaussettes de Bucky. La porte de l’entrée céda et on entrait presque sauvagement dans la pièce. Les pas se déplaçait dans le salon, un autre bruit résonnait que je n’arrivais pas à identifier mais cela ressemblait à de l’eau qui coulait. J’enlevais la sécurité de mon arme et me cachais dans un renfoncement à côté de la bibliothèque. Les pas étaient tout proches, mon souffle était court. Lorsque la poignée tourna sur elle-même, je levais l’arme contre moi, le deuxième bruit avait disparu. La porte s’ouvrit et la personne entra. Je retins mon souffle pendant qu’il avançait vers mon lit et se penchait au-dessus de mes dessins.

« S’il y a bien une chose que j’ai toujours aimé chez toi ce sont tes dessins, Maggie.

Sa voix me glaça le sang, c’était celle de Caleb qui se tournait vers moi et me souriait.

-Allons Maggie, baisse ton arme. Toi et moi savons que tu n’arriveras jamais à me tirer dessus. Tu es trop faible.

-Qui te dit que je n’ai pas changé depuis notre rupture ?

-Oh, Maggie … Tu penses vraiment que je suis aveugle ? J’ai vu la façon dont tu regardes notre agent. Le soldat de l’hiver. Tu es encore plus idiote que je ne le pensais. Tu crois qu’il peut aimer ? Et encore plus une petite chose comme toi ? Tu es pathétique.

-Ferme-la et fou le camp d’ici.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler ton copain ? Il est six pieds sous terre.

Le coup partit et l’atteint à l’épaule.

-Salope ! Hurla-t-il. Tu vas crever !

Il sortit un paquet d’allumettes et en craqua une avant de la jeter dans le couloir, une gerbe de flamme monta brutalement. Alors voilà ce qu’était le second bruit, il avait aspergé l’appartement d’essence, et venait d’y mettre le feu. Toute la vie de Bucky se trouvait ici, elle ne pouvait pas partir en fumée comme ça, pas après tous les efforts qu’il avait fait pour retrouver ses souvenirs. La pensée que je puisse mourir dans l’appartement avec les souvenirs de Buck me parut secondaire, il avait fait trop d’efforts pour les compiler dans tous ces carnets. Et Caleb mettait tous ces efforts en danger. Mon cœur s’emporta et une force que je ne me connaissais pas ainsi qu’une certaine forme de folie s’empara de moi. Je me jetais littéralement sur lui comme ma mère m’avait appris à le faire et je réussis à lui décrocher un direct du droit qui lui cassa au moins le nez vu le jet de sang qui se répandit sur la couverture que Bucky m’avait offert. Ce fut la goutte de trop et je braquais mon arme sur lui. Malheureusement, il s’était remis de l’effet de surprise et me désarma plus que facilement avant de me jeter contre le mur au-dessus de la commode ou je retombais lourdement. Il se rua sur moi, une dague à la main. A peine fut-il devant moi que j’enroulais mes jambes autour de son cou et utilisant son élan pour me relever je le rouais de coups, notamment à des points sensibles comme l’arrière de la tête ou le cou où j’exerçais en plus une pression de plus en plus forte. Il me balança sur le lit de camp qui craqua et s’effondra, il me tira par un pied et planta sa dague dans ma cuisse. J’hurlais et cherchais à tâtons mon glock qui était tombé.

« N’essaye même pas ça Mag’, tu vas crever mais laisse-moi d’abord te demander ta main droite et un bout de ton dos.

-L’Enfer est rempli de personnes comme toi !

-Non, il est rempli de personnes comme ton copain. Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

-Va te faire voir ! Enfoiré !

-Oh Maggie … On ne dit pas ça à celui qu’on aime. Et puis ton père serait choqué par ton langage. Il s’agenouilla sur moi ce qui me coupa le souffle tandis qu’il approchait son visage de mon oreille. Dis-moi Maggie, cette situation ne te rappelle pas de bons souvenirs, hein … Mon ange ?

Il se releva et m’observa, je sus que j’avais une chance de retourner la situation à mon avantage. Caleb restait un homme, ou du moins un gamin dans son cas, et il avait des scrupules à assassiner froidement quelqu’un avec qui il avait eu une relation suivie.

-Tout ça pourrait être tellement plus simple Mag’, si tu nous aidais tu pourrais vivre. Tu pourrais accéder à un niveau de connaissance tellement supérieure. La justice serait à notre porté Mag’ !

-Si je te suis, tu veux me sauver ?

-Te sauver de tes parents, de tous ces sur-hommes qui sont les dictateurs de notre monde moderne.

-Tu délires.

-Tu pourrais être heureuse.

-Pas avec toi. Dis-je en attrapant le manche de la dague figée dans ma cuisse.

-Menteuse ! »

Il m’embrassa furieusement pour me prouver qu’il pouvait être quelqu’un de bien, peut-être, mais je fus convaincue qu’il s’agissait d’une ouverture. J’arrachais la dague en me retenant d’hurler tout en résistant au baiser de Caleb et le frappait au flan. Il se recula brutalement et tomba en arrière, se tordant de douleur et m’insultant de la pire façon. La cuisse en sang, je me relevais avec beaucoup de difficultés. Je devais sortir d’ici avec tout ce que je pouvais. Titubant, j’attrapais mon sac et le retournais pour le vider autant que possible, le tenant tant bien que mal je le remplissais de tous les carnets de Buck et de mon album. Je trouvais encore un peu de place pour quelques dessins, mes crayons et mon polaroïd ainsi que ma broche. Je passais les sangles autour de mes épaules et jetais un coup d’œil au lit avant d’en tirer le plaid dont je m’enveloppais pour me protéger du feu quand un râle me retint.

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser ici, Mag’. Pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, j’ai toujours été là pour toi.

-Va crever. Si Rumlow est si parfait, il viendra te sauver.

-Maggie ! » Hurla-t-il alors que j’avançais dans l’appartement en feu plus lentement que je ne l’aurais souhaité.

Tout disparaissait sous les flammes et plusieurs fois je faillis passer à travers le plancher. Le couloir était complètement enfumé, les voisins fuyaient comme ils pouvaient, certains étaient au téléphone, d’autres portaient des affaires. L’un d’entre eux devait être en ligne avec le 911 puisque lorsqu’il me vit, il se rua dans ma direction tout en beuglant qu’il y avait des blessées. Il me débarrassa de ma couverture et m’aida à descendre les escaliers avant de retourner évacuer d’autre personnes. Dans la confusion autour de moi j’eu le temps de penser que je venais de voir un véritable héros. Lorsqu’il disparut je me rendis compte que je n’étais pas encore sortie d’affaire, je devais trouver le moyen de rejoindre Buck. Je poussais un soupir … il y avait un moyen, je ne l’aimais pas et si jamais mon père l’apprenait il saurait que Tony et Wanda avaient peut-être joué un plus grand rôle dans mon éducation qu’il ne le pensait.

 

Dix minutes plus tard je roulais dans une Jeep qui avait besoin d’un bon nettoyage et qui était maintenant tâchée de sang. Dans ma tête j’essayais de me convaincre que tout allait bien et qu’il était normal que je sois au volant d’une voiture volée. D’une voiture que moi, Maggie Rogers, venait de voler comme Tony me l’avait appris et que je conduisais sans permis. Merci Wanda pour les cours de conduite. Je comptais les blocs jusqu’au stand secret du S.H.I.E.L.D. Je ne pris pas le temps de me garer et me trainais jusqu’à l’ouverture dans le sol avant d’hurler à Bucky de me rejoindre. Il devait être en plein entraînement de combat car il avait encore sa main de chaire bandé par des protections. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps d’ouvrir la bouche et hurlais : « Ton appart’ est en feu. Caleb est certainement mort. Il nous faut une nouvelle planque.

Avec difficulté je réussi à remonter dans la voiture en lâchant un premier gémissement, mon jean me collait tellement le sang le poissait.

-Bucky, bouge ! Lui ordonnais-je en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux points lumineux qui dansaient devant mes yeux.

-Maggie, tu es entrain de te vider de ton sang et tu n’as pas le permis. M’opposa-t-il en essayant de me faire sortir de l’habitacle. Et je n’ai rien compris de ce qui se passe. C’est quoi cette histoire d’incendie ?

-Buck, mon père est Captain America, le permis je l’ai depuis la naissance. Maintenant bouge, faut qu’on parte.

-Steve va me tuer si je n’arrête pas le saignement, dit-il en réussissant à me faire basculer dans ses bras.

-Bucky ! Si tu ne me remets pas maintenant dans cette voiture, c’est moi qui te tuerais !

-Arrête de dire n’importe quoi. Tu es beaucoup moins susceptible de me tuer que ton père. Tu irais en prison contrairement à lui. Et je n’ai pas dit qu’on ne partait pas d’ici. Je te fais juste passer à l’arrière. Préviens Tasha pendant que je conduis.

-Mon téléphone doit ressembler à une flaque actuellement.

-Et ça prétend prendre soin de ses affaires.

-Pend déjà soin de toi et on pourra discuter. »

Il m’allongea sur la banquette arrière avant de prendre le volant et de foncer vers je ne sais où mais certainement pas l’hôpital. Les immeubles défilaient, on prit le pont de Brooklyn puis je fus trop fatiguée pour garder les yeux ouverts et je m’écroulais sur le siège arrière, si l’Enfer ne ressemblait pas à ça alors il devait être ridicule.

J’ouvris les yeux quand Bucky me reprit dans ses bras pour me faire entrer dans ce qui semblait être l’hôtel le plus insalubre de tout New-York. Bucky devait avoir des rabais pour ne vivre que dans des endroits aussi horribles. Quand nous fûmes entrés, le réceptionniste balança des clés dans notre direction et nous laissa nous débrouiller pour arriver au troisième étage et ouvrir notre chambre. Bucky me fit assoir sur le lit et me prit la tête entre les mains pour m’aider à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ok princesse. On va soigner ça. Mais pour y arriver je vais devoir t’enlever ton jean.

-Fais-le, même si je sais que tu en meures d’envie depuis longtemps.

-De l’humour ? Parfait, c’est que ça va. L’adrénaline fait encore bien son boulot. Tu vas devoir m’aider. Enlève ton jean pendant que je t’enlève tes baskets.

-A vos ordres soldat.

Une partie de mon esprit m’indiquait que je devais être gênée par la situation mais l’autre partie pensait juste à Citrouille qui devait être douillettement roulé en boule chez son vétérinaire alors que l’homme pour lequel je craquais et avec qui j’avais une relation plus qu’ambigüe allait se trouver dans l’obligation de me charcuter la cuisse.

En voyant la blessure Bucky grimaça et se dirigea vers le minibar puis vers un placard dont les portes tenaient par la force du Saint-Esprit.

-Vodka et trousse chirurgicale. Gregorio est toujours le meilleur du quartier.

-Dis-moi que je vais devoir boire cette vodka.

-Humm … non. Mais ici tu peux hurler. C’est aussi bien insonorisé qu’un studio d’enregistrement pro.

-Ça ne me rassure pas.

-Ce n’était pas fait pour. Il me regarda avant de dire : la bonne nouvelle c’est que l’entaille n’a rien touché de vitale et qu’elle peut être recousue. La mauvaise c’est que tu auras une trace.

-Bye, bye, bikinis. »

Il me sourit avant de verser la vodka sur ma jambe. J’eu l’impression qu’on me faisait couler de la lave en fusion sur la jambe mais je m’obligeais à tenir. Bucky enfila un fil dans le chat de l’aiguille et me regarda, j’hochais la tête pour le laisser commencer. Lorsqu’il piqua dans la chaire je me mis à pleurer. Bucky s’arrêta immédiatement pour sécher mes larmes (ou du moins essayer), il n’arrêtait pas de me répéter qu’il était désolé et qu’il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. A travers mes pleurs je lui demandais de continuer de recoudre cette plaie. Il ne fut pas long à m’obéir et à réussir. Lorsqu’il coupa le fil, j’étais en sueur et la couverture où j’étais assise était pleine de sang. Buck était assis à mes pieds, les mains pleines de mon sang, il regardait dans le vide et ne me remarqua pas me glisser par terre à côté de lui et me blottir contre lui. J’eu un hoquet en me remémorant tout ce qui venait de se passer. Je devais me lever, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, mais à peine fus-je debout que ma jambe blessée céda et je m’écroulais sur les genoux de Bucky, ce qui sembla le ramener sur Terre.

« Dis-moi qu’il ne t’a pas touché autrement que pour te faire cette entaille.

-Il … Il m’a embrassé. (Bucky devint très pâle et il eut cette expression de haine intense qui me faisait peur) C’est moi qui l’y ait poussé. C’était le meilleur moyen pour créer une ouverture et le blesser.

-J’aurais sa peau.

-Techniquement parlant, je pense l’avoir déjà tué.

Il me lança un coup d’œil avant de m’entourer de ses bras. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mon épaule avant de me regarder à nouveau de ce regard qui m’invitait à parler.

-J’étais sur le balcon quand on m’a pris pour cible. Si je devais en déduire quelque chose je dirais que le tireur était Rumlow. Il m’a loupé deux fois, un exploit. Quand je me suis abritée dans l’appartement j’ai vu que quelqu’un essayait de rentrer. Je suis allée me planquer dans ta chambre et j’ai pris mon arme. Caleb est entré en répandant de l’essence partout sauf dans la chambre puisqu’il m’y a trouvé et agressé. Il a tenté de me rallier à sa cause, de me faire coopérer. J’ai saisi l’opportunité et lui ai planté sa propre dague dans le flan. Quand je suis partie tout brûlait.

-Tu as pris quoi dans ton sac ? Il pèse une tonne. Me demanda-t-il, certainement dans le but de savoir ce que j’avais pu sauver.

-Ta mémoire, et deux, trois trucs à moi.

Il me regarda dans le blanc des yeux avec une surprise si manifeste que je ne pus que sourire.

-Tu as sauvé tous mes carnets ? Ils doivent prendre une place folle. Qu’es-tu donc prit qui t’appartenait ? Pas grand-chose j’imagine.

-Ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Tes carnets avaient plus de valeur qu’un ou deux jeans ou qu’une bouteille de parfum.

-Et Caleb ?

-Je l’ai laissé dans la chambre, à se vider de son sang. J’ai du sang sur les mains maintenant. Comme toi, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Il regarda ses mains qui tachaient de sang mes bras, il eut un petit rire auquel je fis écho avant d’appuyer mon front contre le sien. Il se détendit et resserra son étreinte autour de moi.

-Tu es incroyable. Dit-il en fermant les yeux. Depuis que je te connais j’ai l’impression, j’ai comme l’impression que tu as le don du bonheur. Tu rends les gens autour de toi heureux.

-Ou je les tue. Je n’ai pas l’impression de leur être si bénéfique. J’ai ruiné ton appartement et maintenant tu es en cavale pour continuer de me protéger. On dirait que mon don du bonheur est en panne. Lui dis-je en souriant malgré moi.

-Etre avec toi suffit à mon bonheur Maggie.

-Tu es gentil. Toi aussi tu es quelqu’un de bien. »

Il leva les yeux vers moi et m’observa sans rien dire avant de remettre une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille mais une fois cela fait il ne lâcha pas mon visage et essuya de sa main de fer une trace de larme qui avait séché. Il approcha mon visage du sien dans ce geste, maintenant familier, de m’embrasser sur le front, mais lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur celui-ci une sorte de révolte me retourna l’esprit. Je voulais plus que ça. Je voulais ses lèvres contre les miennes, apprendre par cœur le goût de ses dernières et les secrets qu’elles gardaient pour elles. Je voulais un vrai rapprochement entre lui et moi, sentir ses mains sur ma peau et pouvoir laisser courir les miennes sur lui. Je voulais tellement plus que cette relation où on se voilait la face, où tout se mettait entre nous. Juste une fois laisser de côté tout ce qui nous séparait et rien qu’une fois, une simple fois, s’avouer ce que l’on représentait l’un pour l’autre, sans craindre les conséquences que cela impliquait, mettre de côté ma demande de ne rien dire et enfin dire la vérité. L’évidence.

Mais Bucky me prit de court. Ses lèvres avaient à peines frôlées mon front qu’elles redescendaient le long de mon nez et s’arrêtèrent à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres, comme dans l’attente de mon consentement. Je n’eus qu’à faire un simple mouvement pour ressentir ce premier frôlement et puis cette force tellement légère que Bucky appliqua pour m’embrasser. Ce premier baiser dont j’avais rêvé et qui se révélait tellement plus agréable que je ne l’avais espéré. Les lèvres de James étaient douces et même dans sa façon d’embrasser il y avait une retenue qui se voulait protectrice mais une certaine force le poussait à me rendre chaque baiser que je lui donnais. Naturellement mes bras se passèrent autour de son cou pour me rapprocher de lui. J’avais l’impression de l’embrasser comme-ci ses lèvres étaient de l’oxygène et que je manquais d’air. Ses mains glissèrent de mon visage vers mon cou puis mes épaules. Chaque fois que nos lèvres se séparaient automatiquement elle se cherchaient à nouveau pour mieux se retrouver. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, recherchant toujours plus une proximité qui ne pouvait que difficilement être plus grande.

Lorsque nos lèvres nous brûlèrent, que nos souffles se firent difficiles, nos lèvres se séparèrent une dernière fois. Bucky repoussa une mèche de mon cou et m’embrassa juste au-dessus de la clavicule avant de me regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

« J’étais extrêmement sérieux. Tu me rends heureux à chaque seconde de ma vie. Tu es présente dans mon esprit chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Maggie je …

-Ne le dis pas. S’il te plaît, ne le dit pas. Je rêve de te l’entendre dire mais pas là, pas maintenant. Je t’aime et je voudrais que tout ça soit finit avant que tu ne me le dises. Je t’aime James Buchanan Barnes, ne l’oublie jamais. Je t’aime.

-Et je n’ai même pas le droit de répondre à ça ? Tu es injuste Maggie.

J’eu un petit rire.

-Il n’y a pas qu’une seule façon de dire « je t’aime » à quelqu’un. Et puis tu me l’as déjà écrit. J’ai trouvé ton mot ce matin.

-J’avais effacé cette partie après m’être rendu compte qu’on avait dit qu’on ne se dirait pas ces mots.

-Jusqu’à maintenant du moins. Enfin pour moi.

-Tu es méchante.

Je me penchais pour l’embrasser mais il se détourna un sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres. Je n’aimais pas ce sourire, connaissant James comme je le connaissais il avait une idée en tête et cette idée n’allait pas me plaire.

-Je ne t’embrasserais pas. Sauf à une condition.

-Laquelle, demandais-je, je n’aime pas le chantage.

-Je ne t’embrasserais que si tu me dis que tu m’aimes.

Il me regarda avec un air particulièrement fier dans les yeux. Je lui souris en me penchant vers lui mais alors que mes lèvres allaient toucher les siennes je me penchais sur le côté et l’embrassais dans le cou puis juste sous l’oreille avant de lui murmurer : « Il y a autant de façons d’embrasser une personne que de lui dire je t’aime ». Je senti sa main se glisser au milieu de mon dos, me forçant à rester blottie contre lui. Cela m’allait, tant que j’étais dans ses bras je me sentais bien, en sécurité.

-Je t’aime, murmurais-je, James Barnes, je t’aime.

Il m’embrassa beaucoup plus doucement que la première fois. Chaque fois qu’il arrêtait de m’embrasser je lui répétais que je l’aimais mais cela devint bientôt inutile. Aucun de nous deux ne voulais arrêter d’embrasser l’autre et plus nous nous embrassions, plus nos baisers devenaient pressants, comme-ci nous nous rendions compte l’un et l’autre qu’il n’existerait plus jamais un tel moment, que nos timings ne seraient jamais plus aussi bien accordés. Mes mains glissèrent sur son torse pour déboutonner maladroitement et à l’aveugle sa veste, il portait en-dessous un fin pull bleu-nuit, je passais mes mains dessous et il frémit.

-Peu de personnes m’ont vu torse nu. Rit-il en me regardant.

-J’ai eu le droit à un avant-goût le lendemain de mon arrivée chez toi. Dis-je en l’embrassant.

-Mais tu n’étais déjà pas n’importe qui, rouquine.

Il m’embrassa en me tenant la base du cou ce qui m’empêchait de lui enlever son pull. Je lui mordillais la lèvre ce qui le surpris juste assez pour que je puisse atteindre mon but. Il m’observa laisser tomber le vêtement à côté de nous puis poser les yeux sur lui. Chaque cicatrice, chaque coupure, jusqu’à l’implantation de son bras de fer me bouleversait mais je n’allais pas faire la fine bouche, malgré toutes ces marques il restait magnifique à mes yeux. Comme une œuvre d’art que seuls quelques connaisseurs pouvaient apprécier. Il suivit mon regard et rit à nouveau.

-Je suis dans une posture désavantageuse. On ne peut pas établir une comparaison ainsi.

-Parce que tu te compares à moi ? Demandais-je amusée en le laissant m’enlever mon pull.

-Tu as déjà vu un moucheron se comparer à une étoile ? Il n’y a pas matière à, mais le moucheron reste heureux de pouvoir contempler l’étoile.

Il m’embrassa avec fougue me plaquant contre lui. Le contraste était sans appel, malgré son bras de fer Buck était plus brûlant que jamais quand moi j’étais aussi froide que la glace. Encore une fois nous étions les parfaits opposés qui se raccrochaient l’un à l’autre. Tout en m’embrassant, Bucky passa une main sous mes genoux et une dans mon dos et me souleva avant de me reposer sur le lit. Il s’assit dos à moi et j’entendis ses rangers être envoyées contre le mur. James se retourna vers moi et sourit en me voyant me relever sur un coude.

-Le moucheron aime ce qu’il voit ? Lui demandais-je amusée.

-Le moucheron ne pourrait pas trouver une étoile plus brillante. »

A genoux au-dessus de moi il m’observait tout en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Il en porta une à ses lèvres et l’embrassa avant de la retourner pour faire de même au creux de mon poignet. Je me redressais pour libérer mes mains et prendre son visage dans ses dernières avant de l’embrasser du bout des lèvres. Doucement il glissa sa main dans mon dos pour trouver l’attache de mon soutien-gorge et la fit sauter d’une main agile. Mes mains glissèrent jusqu’à sa ceinture pour la défaire. Dès qu’il fut débarrassé de son pantalon militaire il me rallongea tout en m’embrassant. Et soudain il était partout, je le sentais sur la moindre partie de mon corps, il était là juste au-dessus de moi dans ce moment que j’avais attendu, sa main glissant sur ma cuisse évitant la suture de fortune qu’il m’avait fait, faisant remonter mon genou et le maintenant contre lui, son autre main sous ma nuque soutenant ma tête. Jusque dans les derniers instants de cet échanges les mouvements de Bucky furent doux et me plongèrent dans cette douce chaleur que j’avais déjà bien souvent ressentit au contact de cet homme.

Lorsque nous eûmes fini de faire l’amour, nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Vers quinze heures nous nous réveillèrent et nous reprîmes nos ébats avant de nous rendormir. Je me réveillais après Bucky qui, assit et à moitié habillé, me regardait, j’enfouis ma tête dans les oreillers en souriant, il rit et vint m’embrasser sur la tête avant de s’agenouiller au pied du lit pour me prendre la main. A travers mes cheveux emmêlés je lui souris, je n’avais aucune idée de l’heure qu’il était mais l’après-midi devait toucher à sa fin si je me fiais à la petite lucarne qui laissait passer la lumière de fin de journée. La seule source de lumière hormis la lampe de chevet à côté de moi.

« J’ai cru comprendre qu’une certaine personne avait peur du noir. Dit-il en écartant une mèche de mes yeux.

-Où vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je en serrant sa main.

-Nulle part, je voulais aller chercher le dîner mais j’ai fait l’erreur de te regarder dormir, ensuite je n’ai pas pu partir.

-C’est mignon.

-Joli tatouage au passage, il releva le drap sur moi pour que je n’ai pas froid, tu ne m’as pas dit : pourquoi une colombe ?

-Une raison idiote. Maria, Scott et moi les avons fait faire ensemble, au même moment beaucoup d’attentats avaient lieu. La colombe est le symbole de la paix alors …

-C’est une jolie histoire.

-Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi que je ne sais pas déjà. Lui demandais-je en fermant les yeux pour mieux me concentrer sur sa voix.

-Que veux-tu savoir sur moi ? Tu sais déjà tout, et je ne suis pas très intéressant.

-Te fou pas de moi. Raconte-moi n’importe quoi, quelque chose que tu as toujours gardé pour toi.

-Tu me forces à réfléchir rouquine. C’est pas cool. Il me poussa sur le lit pour s’assoir à côté de moi, je reposais ma tête sur sa cuisse et passais mes bras autour de sa taille pendant qu’il passait les siens autour de mes épaules. Je me souviens que dans l’un des orphelinats où je suis allé il y avait un pommier, oui en plein Brooklyn arrête de me regarder comme ça ou je me tais, j’adorais cet arbre. Un jour on nous a annoncé que cet arbre allait être abattu Je suis resté dans les branches jusqu’à ce qu’on me promette qu’on ne l’abattrait pas. Je jetais des pommes sur les agents qui s’approchaient trop.

-Et c’est ainsi que tes carrières de sniper et d’écolo ont débuté. Dis-je en me moquant de lui.

-Tu es bête, dit-il en riant et en m’embrassant. A ton tour dis-moi quelque chose sur toi que je ne sais pas.

-Tu as presque consigné tout de moi dans un carnet.

-Seulement ce que tu as bien voulu me dire. Allé, dis-moi quelque chose que tu n’as jamais dit à personne.

-Hum … ok. J’ai toujours voulu vivre près de la mer pour pouvoir entendre l’océan en m’endormant. Quand j’étais petite, papa, maman et moi sommes allés en vacances en Californie. Mes parents devaient user de la force pour me sortir de l’eau. J’adorais pouvoir me lever et aller me baigner immédiatement.

-C’est un joli rêve. C’est ton plus grand ? Me demanda-t-il en jouant avec mes cheveux.

-Hum … non. Mais je te parlerais de mon plus grand rêve lors d’une prochaine nuit ensemble. Dis-je en me blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

-Parce qu’il y en aura d’autres ? Dit-il en me regardant amusé.

-Si tu veux toujours de moi alors oui. Je ramenais le drap sur moi pour me couvrir tout en me tournant pour lui faire face. Bucky, il faut que tu me promettes une chose.

-Quoi donc rouquine ? Me demanda-t-il en prenant une position plus confortable.

-Je veux que tu me promettes de ne jamais m’oublier, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que n’importe quoi peut arriver et qu’on peut être séparés l’un de l’autre alors, je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas m’oublier.

-Comment pourrais-je t’oublier Maggie ? Tu es mon bonheur et personne ne peut me faire oublier ce qui me rend heureux. Comment as-tu pu avoir cette idée ?

-Tu m’as dit vouloir retourner te faire cryogéniser une fois Rumlow arrêté. Dis-je d’une toute petite voix en imaginant ce que serait ma vie sans lui. Si tu dois être dégelé après ma mort, jure-moi que tu ne m’oublieras pas. Comme papa l’a fait pour Peggy. Je ne veux pas seulement être une de tes conquêtes.

Il me regarda vraiment étonné avant de m’attirer à lui dans une étreinte aimante et protectrice. Il me berçait presque quand il me dit : « Maggie, si je voulais t’oublier penses-tu sincèrement que j’aurais tout un carnet te concernant ? Penses-tu que je t’aurais laissé en apprendre autant sur moi ? T’aurais-je laissé rentrer dans ma vie ?

-Non … non, tu ne m’aurais pas laissé faire.

-Alors tu vois ? Je ne t’oublierais pas rouquine. Mais si je dois te jurer de ne pas le faire pour que tu sais rassurée alors … -il prit mes deux mains dans les siennes et me regarda dans les yeux- Margaret, je te promets sur tout ce que j’ai de plus cher -et qui, ironiquement, se trouve regrouper dans cette pièce- que je ne t’oublierais jamais.

Je l’embrassais avant de le prendre à nouveau dans mes bras.

-J’aimerais que tu n’ais pas à retourner à l’état de glace. Lui dis-je.

-C’est pour ta protection, pour ton bien. J’ai déjà failli te tuer une fois, je ne veux pas risquer de te faire du mal à nouveau.

-Me laisser après t’avoir connu et t’avoir aimé comme je t’aime me fera forcément souffrir et d’une façon bien plus horrible que si tu me tuais à main nue. »

Il me sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras à son tour. J’aurais pu rester dans ses bras indéfiniment, avec son cœur qui battait au rythme du mien, sa main dans mes cheveux, la simplicité de ce moment qui aurait pu être une scène du quotidien s’il n’y avait pas eu Rumlow, et mes parents.

Je fis pour la première fois un sommeil sans rêve et me réveillais seule dans le lit de cet hôtel qui, je l’appris plus tard, appartenait à la mafia russe, Bucky, les ayant souvent aidés, avait obtenu des passes droits particuliers. Prise de panique pendant quelques minutes me je me rhabillais et tentais de reprendre mes esprits avant d’entendre l’eau couler dans la salle de bain ce qui me rassurât. Bucky émergea quelques instants après, les cheveux mouillés et avec l’odeur d’un savon bas de gamme qui remplaçait sa bonne odeur habituelle. En me voyant entièrement habillée il sourit et vint m’embrasser.

« Tu t’es endormie d’un seul coup donc je t’ai laissé dormir. Tu avais l’air paisible. Toujours pas faim ?

-Si, j’ai eu peur que tu sois parti sans moi.

-Tu es une guerrière bien idiote quand tu t’y mets, dit-il en riant, je t’aurais réveillé, ne soit pas bête. Même si tu vas devoir effectivement rester ici le temps que j’aille acheter à manger.

-On ne peut pas appeler le room-service ? Demandais-je avec espoir.

-Non. On est dans un petit hôtel ici, on devrait être heureux d’avoir pu trouver de quoi te soigner.

-D’ailleurs tu vas devoir m’expliquer quels hôtels proposent ce genre de service.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir ? »

J’eu un tout petit temps de réflexion avant de décider que je pouvais vivre sans savoir où mon petit ami m’avait emmené pour me protéger. Il nous fallut moins de cinq minutes pour nous décider pour des pizzas comme dîner puis Bucky sortit, me laissant seule pour de bon dans cette chambre où j’avais véritablement compris à quel point j’étais amoureuse de James.

Je quittais une seconde fois mes vêtements pour prendre une douche et laissa le jet d’eau chaude calmer mes muscles mais aussi la douleur que je ressentais dans ma cuisse. Une fois propre je m’enveloppais dans une serviette râpeuse et me jetais sur le lit avant d’enfiler à nouveau mes vêtements. Je partis alors à la pêche dans mon sac pour en sortir la broche que James m’avait offert pour mes dix-neuf ans. Trop heureuse de l’y trouver -bien qu’un peu sale- je la retournais pour lire une énième fois l’inscription qu’avait fait graver Buck et qui prenait un tout nouveau sens maintenant que lui et moi étions ensemble. 

« L’amour est une fumée faite de la vapeur des souvenirs. »

Un bruit dans le couloir m’indiqua que quelqu’un venait vers ma chambre. J’allais ouvrir la porte et retournais vers le lit pour le refaire de façon à ce que nous puissions s’assoir dessus pour dîner.

« Ça a été rapide, lançais-je, j’ai à peine eu le temps de prendre ma douche et te voilà de retour. J’espère que tu as demandé un supplément d’olives. Tu sais que j’adore ça.

Je me retournais et découvrit qu’il ne s’agissait pas du tout de Buck qui venait d’entrer mais de la silhouette sombre et brûlée de Rumlow, accompagné de son fidèle chien de garde : Caleb, qui grimaçait encore en se tenant les côtes et dont une partie du visage était maintenant brûlée.

-Nous en prendrons note, Margaret. Pour vos repas. » Dit Rumlow avant de me tirer dessus avec ce qui semblait être une balle paralysante.

Je n’eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, mes jambes se dérobaient, ma tête heurta le lit et tout devint noir.

La dernière chose à laquelle je pu penser fut que Bucky serait fou d’inquiétude en découvrant la chambre vide alors que quelques moments plutôt je lui avais avoué à quel point j’avais peur qu’il me laisse seule sans me prévenir.


	7. Chapter 7

Vous êtes-vous déjà réveillé d’un rêve en étant persuadé qu’il était réel ? Si réel que revenir à la réalité vous semblait être un vrai cauchemar, une torture pour l’esprit. Vous vous démenez pour vous rendormir et retourner à ce rêve mais quoique vous fassiez il semble toujours vous échapper. Chaque fois que vous pensez pouvoir le saisir, au dernier moment il s’échappe, vous glisse entre les doigts.

C’était ce à quoi ma vie ressemblait depuis que je connaissais Maggie Rogers. Elle était ce rêve qui me filait entre les doigts. Chaque fois que je pensais la comprendre elle me prouvait que j’avais tort. Elle jouait à ce jeu depuis notre rencontre, ce fameux soir dans ce bar miteux où elle était descendue avec des amis. Je ne l’aurais jamais remarqué si elle n’avait pas eu cette façon de boire d’un trait son verre qui était si semblable à celle de Natasha. Son physique m’avait ensuite interpellé : j’aurais pu retrouver chaque trait appartenant à Steve ou Tasha mais je ne pouvais pas croire qu’elle soit leur fille. C’était impossible, dans la chambre rouge, lors de sa formation, Tasha s’était faite arracher tout ce qui aurait pu lui permettre d’être mère un jour. Première erreur que je faisais sur Margaret.

La seconde que je fis arriva le lendemain, lorsqu’elle revint au bar où nous nous étions retrouvés par hasard. Son état m’avait mis hors de moi, comment quelqu’un avait-il pu la toucher de cette façon ? Elle était un rayon de Soleil que quelqu’un essayait de faire disparaître à cause des erreurs que moi, ses parents, les Avengers et le S.H.I.E.L.D avions fait. Au lieu de ça elle avait sauté à pieds joints dedans, elle ne renonçait à rien de ce qui comptait pour elle et qu’elle considérait devoir protéger. C’est ce qu’elle avait fait avec moi et ce qu’elle continuait de faire malgré elle alors que sa vie était en danger. Je n’avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux d’elle, tout comme je n’avais pas prévu qu’elle puisse avoir des sentiments pour moi. Mais malgré ce courage et cette force qu’elle s’obstinait à montrer, Margaret avait été brisée par Rumlow mais surtout par la trahison de ses amis. Quand elle était arrivée chez moi, elle était comme l’ombre d’elle-même. Je devais la protéger d’elle autant que de Rumlow, je ne savais que trop les dégâts que pouvaient causer les remords et les questions sans réponse sur l’esprit humain. J’en avais déjà fait les frais et si je pouvais lui éviter ça, je pourrais vivre un peu plus en paix avec une partie de moi-même pensais-je. La faire rire, la faire sourire, lui parler de tout et de rien, lui faire prendre conscience de sa véritable force et son impact bénéfique sur ma vie, tels étaient les motifs de joie qui venaient illuminer mes journées. Mais mes sentiments pour elle avaient pris le dessus et chaque instant que je passais avec elle me donnait envie de passer chaque jour de ma vie à ses côtés. Jusqu’au dernier. Mon comportement s’en trouvait totalement changé mais chaque fois qu’un moment semblait propice pour lui dire ce que je sentais naître en moi pour elle était ruiné par mes souvenir de cette nuit sur le toit des Rogers. C’était plus fort que moi, je voyais ses larmes, son sang qui coulait entre mes doigts, j’entendais ses cris, ses prières à mon encontre … Je l’avais presque tué, j’étais une bombe à retardement qui ne manquerait pas de la blesser, et je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre si elle disparaissait de ma vie par ma faute. J’étais suffisamment égoïste pour penser de cette façon, pour penser qu’elle accepterait de rester dans ma vie. Je faisais des plans pour me convaincre qu’une vie en tant que simple ami était possible, je pourrais lui apprendre tout ce que je savais même si cela ne revenait qu’à des connaissances sur les armes, la guerre, le combat et quelques bases de dessin et de photographie. Elle aimait la vie et voyait le bon qui résidait en chaque personne, même brisée. Je m’accrochais à elle comme je m’étais raccroché à Steve. Mais chaque fois elle me prouvait que j’avais tort, que je ne la comprenais pas vraiment. Alors que je cherchais à oublier, à renier mon passé et mes actes, elle préférait les affronter, qu’importe si elle en souffrait, elle ne voulait pas perdre ce qui l’avait fait devenir ce qu’elle était aujourd’hui. Elle ressemblait tellement à Steve dans ces moments que cela me blessait, me rappelant une fois de plus qu’elle ne pourrait jamais être autre chose qu’une amie. Une autre personne dont j’avais ruiné l’existence, et si ce n’était pas déjà fait je devais l’empêcher, la protéger de mon influence sur sa vie, lui laisser une chance d’avoir une vie heureuse.

C’était suite à cette prise de conscience que j’avais décidé de retourner au repère de T’Challa dès que je la saurais en sécurité, saine et sauve. Je ne comptais absolument pas lui en parler mais, comme d’habitude avec Maggie, elle m’avait poussé dans mes retranchements et j’avais dû tout avouer. A l’air défait qui s’était peint sur son visage je sus qu’elle était contre et qu’elle m’en voulait autant qu’elle s’en voulait de m’en vouloir. Pour la première fois elle n’avait pas voulu parler de mon choix, pour la première fois nous nous étions disputés et pour la première fois je la sentis complètement me glisser entre les doigts. C’était une bonne chose mais cela brisait le restant de mon cœur, plus que je n’aurais pu l’imaginer. La seule chose qui me permit de me calmer fut de désassembler et réassembler, pour le contrôler, le glock de Maggie, que je savais être en parfait état. Je refis l’exercice deux fois. Ce n’est qu’une fois calme et maître de mes émotions que je pu aller la voir pour lui proposer d’aller au stand de Peggy. En rentrant dans sa chambre je la découvris presque en pleurs mais pas de tristesse plutôt de rage. Son téléphone était dans ses mains ce qui ne pouvais donc que vouloir dire qu’elle avait parlé avec ses parents et qu’ils lui avaient dit être au courant, ce qui était vrai, j’en avais parlé avec eux après les évènements du Nouvel An mais je n’étais pas encore sûr de moi, ce dont Tasha et Steve se fichaient puisque pour eux je le ferais de toute façon, et que Steve m’en voulait déjà pour cette décision. Et Maggie en voulait désormais aux personnes qu’elle aimait le plus, et encore une fois tout cela était à cause de moi.

C’était ce même jour que Margaret avait fait une sérieuse crise de panique. J’avais cru la perdre et pour la première fois depuis la fin des séances de torture j’avais versé des larmes parce que la seule personne à me rendre heureux se trouvait étendue, sans vie, sans souffle, par ma faute. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre, c’était impossible. Evanouie contre moi je lui avais dit que je l’aimais, qu’elle était la raison de me lever, mon unique bonheur. Quand elle avait parlé … Il y a peu de journées heureuses dans la vie d’un assassin et encore moins de moments où l’on croit en l’existence du bonheur. Ce jour-là, à cet instant précis quand elle reprit connaissance je connus le vrai bonheur. Peut-être plus que lorsqu’elle nous mit face à nos sentiments communs, même si elle m’interdisait de lui dire que je l’aimais. Mais l’amour est un véritable ascenseur émotionnel, et cette journée se joua entre les extrêmes. Margaret ne niait pas avoir des sentiments pour moi mais ne pouvait pas non plus oublier tous les obstacles qui se mettaient entre nous, en commençant par ses parents et notre différence d’âge. J’étais en pleine séance de torture et cela ne devait pas prendre fin de sitôt.

Plus d’un mois, c’est le temps qu’il nous fallut pour enfin abandonner le combat, rendre les armes et ne plus nous mentir. Partenaires au combat comme à la vie. J’aimais ce bout de femme plus que je n’avais aimé n’importe qui d’autre. Steve m’avait un jour dit que lorsqu’on aimait quelqu’un de toutes ses forces on ne pouvait que réapprendre à s’aimer et faire la paix avec nous-même. Pour lui, l’amour de nos proches ne pouvait que nous aider à vivre en paix avec le reste du monde. Steve venait de me retrouver en Pologne quand il m’avait dit ça et même alors je n’avais pas cru ce qu’il m’avait dit. Je n’avais jamais eu une haute estime de moi-même et mon passage par Hydra ne m’avait pas aidé du tout, voir même, avait aggravé la situation.

Et pourtant j’aimais Margaret plus que j’aimais les prunes, et j’ai toujours adoré les prunes. Margaret était un vrai rayon de bonheur et je ne me lassais pas du bonheur qu’elle me procurait ou de la lumière qu’il y avait dans ses yeux quand elle souriait. J’adorais son sourire, en particulier celui qu’elle avait eu en se réveillant cet après-midi alors que ses cheveux lui retombaient dans les yeux et qu’elle s’enfonçait dans les oreillers. Un véritable ange.

 

Je pensais à tout cela en revenant de la pizzeria avec sa quatre-saisons supplément olives. J’avais même trouvé du pain perdu et du thé vert. Une association d’aliments étrange mais je savais qu’elle serait heureuse de pouvoir manger son dessert favori. J’étais presque fier de moi en poussant la porte de l’hôtel de Gregorio et puis j’avais levé les yeux vers la réception, vu le sang coulé de la tête de mon ami et celui des employés dans les couloirs menant vers notre chambre. Ce n’était pas possible, elle allait bien, elle allait être dans la chambre en train de lire ou de dessiner ou de prendre des photos, qu’importe, mais elle serait là. Elle allait ouvrir la porte, me prendre dans ses bras, m’embrasser avant de poser son front contre le mien en souriant. Elle serait là, lumineuse et joyeuse, elle ferait cette petite danse de la joie en voyant sa part de pain perdu. Elle irait bien.

Mais la porte était déjà ouverte quand j’arrivais et personne ne me répondit quand j’entrais. Au sol la couverture où j’avais installé Maggie pour lui recoudre la cuisse reposait complètement tachée de sang, mais les draps et les oreillers avaient été remis en place et retapés, un coup de Margaret, j’en étais sûr. Mais aucune trace d’elle. Je lâchais notre repas pour composer le numéro de Steve.

« Buck …

-Ils l’ont ! Steve, ils ont Maggie ! Hurlais-je sans l’écouter.

-Bucky, calme-toi. Où es-tu ? Tony et moi on va te rejoindre.

-On a quitté Brooklyn, on est à l’hôtel Gregorio, à Manhattan.

-Qu’est-ce que vous foutiez là-bas ?

-Rogers ! Ils ont ta fille, tu veux vraiment discuter ?

-On arrive. Préviens Nat’. »

J’avais redouté cette demande. Steve pouvait gérer son stress dans de telles situations, il réfléchirait avant d’agir. Natasha me ressemblait plus. Elle foncerait dans le tas mettant sa vie mais aussi celle de Margaret en danger. Et aucun de nous ne voulait ça, vraiment.

J’avais connu Natasha lors de sa formation avec le KGB, une gamine transformée en meurtrière qui avait dû réapprendre à vivre une fois passé du côté du S.H.I.E.L.D et qui avait dû également apprendre à se pardonner au contact de Steve qui l’épaulait en lui laissant son espace et du temps.

Natasha était considérée comme une statue de glace, sans émotion. C’était faux. Margaret lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et me parlait de son allure de glace qu’elle admirait. Elle n’aurait pas reconnu la femme que j’eu au téléphone. Jamais je n’avais entendu Tasha pleurer, jamais plus je ne voudrais la réentendre hurler que tout était de ma faute, que Maggie était sans doute morte par ma faute. Comme-ci je ne m’en voulais pas déjà assez. Natasha avait un vocabulaire très développé en russe et, tout en sortant de là où elle était, tout en se mettant au volant, elle m’incendia en me traitant de tous les noms, tout en me demandant où j’étais. Elle hurla encore plus quand je lui répondis. Tasha ne raccrocha qu’une fois dans la rue de l’hôtel. Steve passait justement la porte avec Tony. Autant Tony se mit tout de suite au travail, autant Steve eu du mal à conserver son calme devant le drap plein de sang.

« Des traces de lutte quand tu es arrivé Buck ? Demanda-t-il en s’essuyant les yeux.

-S’il y en a je ne les ai pas vu. Je suis sorti acheter à manger et …

-Tu es sorti en la laissant sans arme pour se défendre ? Trancha la voix de Natasha en entrant, les yeux rouges et les cheveux en bataille. Pourquoi il y a-t-il autant de sang ? Elle doit être affaiblie, tu es irresponsable de l’avoir laissé seule ! Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas prévenu que vous changiez de planque ?

-On a dû faire vite. Rumlow lui est tombé dessus ce matin avec Caleb à l’appartement. Elle a été blessée à la cuisse mais a pu fuir l’incendie de mon domicile en mettant en défaite Caleb. Elle m’a retrouvé et nous sommes venus ici (Natasha était plus pâle que la mort pendant que Steve essayait de calmer les pleurs de sa femme), j’ai dû recoudre Maggie, d’où le sang, mais elle allait bien la dernière fois que je l’ai vu. Pour l’appel … en fuyant l’appart elle n’a pu sauver que le contenu de ce sac. Son téléphone à fondu dans l’incendie.

-Mais tout ça s’est passé ce matin, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas appeler ensuite ? Demanda Natasha pleine de rage.

Je déglutis au souvenir de cet après-midi, des lèvres de Maggie contre les miennes, à ses lèvres sur ma peau, aux miennes sur la sienne, ses cheveux défaits, son sourire, la douceur de sa peau, sa respiration lente quand elle dormait son corps blotti contre le mien. Je ne pouvais décemment pas parler de ça devant Steve et Tasha. Je pouvais assumer les conséquences de mes actes mais je ne voulais pas que Maggie ait d’autres ennuis par ma faute.

-J’avais oublié mon téléphone dans la voiture et … Maggie était mal avant de dormir. Je n’ai pas voulu la laisser seule.

-Ce qui ne t’a pas empêché de sortir pour aller acheter de la pizza et … c’est quoi le reste ? Demanda sèchement Tasha.

-Pain perdu et thé vert. Tasha, je te promets, elle allait bien quand je suis sorti. Elle a peut-être pu s’enfuir ?

Autant dire que j’essayais autant de convaincre Natasha et Steve que moi-même.

-Je n’en suis pas sûr. Désolé Steve mais il y a du sang frais ici, dit Tony en désignant le pied du lit, quel est le groupe sanguin de Maggie ?

-O négatif. Dis-moi que ce n’est pas son sang.

-Je suis désolé Nat … O négatif. La bonne nouvelle c’est qu’il y a peu de sang, elle est en vie.

-Pour combien de temps ? Dis Natasha en me lançant un regard froid.

Je faillis tout dire à ce moment pour Margaret et moi mais je fis un véritable effort, pour Maggie. Intérieurement je bouillonnais, je voulais retourner tout New-York pour la retrouver, pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que s’était fini et que tout allait bien. Que pouvaient-ils lui faire subir en ce moment ? Comment allait-elle ? Etait-elle blessée ? Il fallait qu’elle tienne bon, on était à sa recherche. Elle serait bientôt avec nous. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir.

-Des empreintes Tony ? Demanda Steve en essuyant à nouveau ses yeux.

-Rien. Mais il y a quatre jeux d’empreintes de pas. Les plus petites sont celles de Maggie, une appartient à Buck et les deux autres …

-Caleb et Rumlow, prononçais-je avec colère.

-Certainement.

-On a vraiment rien sur Rumlow ?

-Il était censé être mort il y a plus de dix ans, alors non. Dit Steve.

-C’est faux, dit Natasha, nous avons tous les renseignements sur Rumlow d’avant la chute du S.H.I.E.L.D. Il faut aller dans tous les endroits qui lui étaient liés alors.

-Il n’est pas idiot. Il n’ira pas aux mêmes endroits, dit Tony avant de voir le regard haineux de Natasha, mais il a été suffisamment bête pour s’en prendre à la fille de Captain America et Black Widow. Dois-je ajouter à la petite-amie du soldat de l’hiver, me demanda Tony lorsque les Rogers descendirent dans l’entrée pour contacter le reste de l’équipe.

-Pardon ? Lui demandais-je. Tu délires.

-Tu mens mal James quand il s’agit de Margaret. Comment expliques-tu ça ?

Il me tendit une photo où Maggie et moi nous embrassions, elle l’avait prise alors que je sortais de ma douche : moi les cheveux mouillés et torse nu, elle en pull et les cheveux en pagaille. Je pliais la photo et la mise dans ma poche.

-J’ai fouillé le sac … sans cette photo on pourrait deviner les sentiments de Margaret rien qu’en voyant ce qu’elle a sauvé de l’incendie. Tu devrais planquer celles-ci aussi. Ni Steve, ni Nat ne veulent et ne doivent être au courant. 

Il me tendit deux des rares photos que j’avais pris pendant que Maggie dormait, sa tête reposant sur mon torse, ses bras autour de moi, le drap la couvrant jusqu’au bas du dos. J’avais légendé la photo « Il faut savoir attendre la bonne partenaire pour demander une danse. » La seconde était Maggie endormie, un bras nu sortant du lit, le drap sur les épaules, la tête enfoncée dans les oreillers et ses cheveux emmêlés cachant presque la moitié de son visage, la lampe de chevet l’éclairant à moitié. J’adorais cette photo.

-Pourquoi m’aides-tu ? Demandais-je à Stark. Tu me détestes non ?

-Edward, tu me connais mal. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Edward ? Je m’appelle James.

-Tu … c’est une blague faisant une référence au manga Fullmetal Alchemist et au héros Edward Elric qui a un bras en fer et … non tu ne connais pas ? Oublie.

-C’est quoi un manga ?

-Franchement ? Bon ce que j’allais dire c’est que j’ai muri depuis ce petit accrochage. Je t’ai même offert un nouveau bras.

-Je ne te dirais jamais assez merci pour ça.

-Et pour t’avoir aidé à planquer ces photos. Ecoute, James, ce n’est pas vraiment toi que je tiens à aider mais Maggie, je tiens à cette gosse. Nat et Cap l’on vraiment attendu et elle est une chouette fille. Elle n’a juste pas eu de chance d’avoir des sentiments pour un vieillard.

-Je l’attendais celle-là.

-James, je suis sérieux. Si tu fais du mal à cette fille, tu comprendras ce que le mot souffrir veut dire.

-Crois-moi, homme-conserve, la souffrance je connais. J’ai une certaine pratique dans le domaine. Surtout en ce moment.

-J’ai peut-être une idée de l’endroit où ils se trouvent. Je n’ai rien dit aux Rogers parce que … si jamais Maggie n’est pas sain et sauve … je ne veux pas … Tu imagines ? Ils n’ont qu’elle James. On ne sait pas dans quel état on va la retrouver. Mais il faut que tu viennes. J’ai appelé Barton.

-Tu ne préviens pas Steve et Tasha, du tout ?

-Si. Une fois qu’on sera là-bas on leur dira qu’on a peut-être une piste. S’il n’y a rien là-bas cela ne sert à rien de les prévenir, ils seront morts de peur pour rien.

-Eux ? Morts de peur ?

-Oh, je t’en prie Barnes. Regarde l’état de Nat’. »

Un point pour lui, Natasha était au bord de la crise de nerf et Steve ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme, tout comme Tony et moi mais force était de reconnaître que nous devions nous allier pour retrouver Margaret et protéger nos amis d’une éventuelle mauvaise nouvelle. Je ne voulais pas penser à cette éventualité. Cela me brisait plus que je ne pouvais l’admettre et je devais à Maggie de rester fort. Elle essayait de le rester depuis le début, je lui devais bien ça.

Tony fit comme-ci de rien n’était quand Natasha et Steve revinrent et ne dit rien de notre arrangement. Les deux parents n’avaient rien trouver dans le reste de l’hôtel, aucun indice qui aurait pu nous indiquer où Burningman avait pu emmener Maggie. Steve décida d’appeler le reste de l’équipe pour une réunion immédiate dans la nouvelle base des Avengers. Bien qu’il n’en fasse plus parti, Steve savait que tout le monde se retrouverait plus rapidement là-bas que dans cet hôtel. En sortant de la pièce je pris le sac de Margaret sur mon dos et touchait la poche intérieure de ma veste où j’avais rangé les photos que Tony avait caché pour moi, ou pour Maggie, je n’avais pas encore décidé. Je grimpais sur le siège passager de la voiture de Steve et claquais la portière. A l’arrière Tony jouait avec un de ses gadgets pour prévenir Rhodes et Vision que nous arrivions.

Ce trajet fut horriblement silencieux, Steve n’arrêtait pas de porter la main à une chaîne qui pendait à son rétroviseur, un pendentif étoile de mer y sautillait chaque fois qu’un défaut sur la route arrivait.

« C’est à Maggie non ? demanda Stark en signe de compassion.

-Elle avait cinq ans quand nous lui avons offert. Pour la perte de de sa première dent. Elle le portait tous les jours jusqu’à ses douze ans. Elle a ensuite préféré le pendentif de que j’avais offert à Natasha pour nos dix ans de mariage. Un médaillon avec une photo de famille miniature. Elle n’arrêtait pas de le piquer à sa mère, ce qui mettait Tasha hors d’elle, mais dès qu’elle voyait Maggie avec elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire. Elle est si fière d’elle. Nous le sommes tous les deux …

-On va la retrouver Steve, on te le promet … Dit Tony en me regardant.

Steve observa l’étoile dans la paume de sa main avant de la serrer et de reporter son attention sur la route.

-Maggie est une fille courageuse, dit l’homme blond, ce que je ne comprends pas c’est pourquoi s’est-elle laissée prendre ? Elle est loin d’être bête, elle n’aurait pas ouvert à n’importe qui.

-Peut-être pensait-elle retrouver Buck ? Dit Tony sans réfléchir.

Steve me jeta un coup d’œil en coin. Il attendait une réponse, certainement une explication que j’étais bien incapable de lui donner. Comment expliquer à votre meilleur ami que vous couchez avec sa fille de cent ans votre cadette et qu’elle a été kidnappé à cause de votre inattention en allant chercher à manger ? Une des premières choses que Margaret m’ait dit en prenant la décision de venir s’abriter chez moi avait été que plus jamais elle ne serait libre de ses mouvements jusqu’à ce que Rumlow soit arrêté. J’avais pris la chose à la légère pour la rassurer. Les faits prouvaient qu’elle avait eu raison et que même en planque elle restait une cible de choix pour les deux soldats de Faustus.

Des soldats … Cette pensée me chamboula. Rumlow et Caleb n’étaient que des soldats, de la chair à canon aux services d’un homme qui n’avait pas l’expérience du terrain. Alors, certes, Faustus était peut-être devenu un sentimental mais pourquoi prendrait-il autant soin de deux soldats qu’il pourrait remplacer aussi facilement qu’il changerait de lunettes ? Qu’est-ce qui faisait qu’eux, spécialement eux, étaient délégués à la chasse de Margaret ? Et pourquoi Faustus aurait-il tant besoin d’une armée venue de l’espace qu’il ne serait peut-être pas capable de contrôler ? Comment savait-il où il pourrait trouver cette porte ? Je voyais mal Maggie parler de ça avec Caleb alors qu’elle ne connaissait même pas son existence. J’avais l’impression que toute cette histoire était quelque chose de bien plus gros qu’une simple histoire de porte et …

-Buck ?

La voix de Steve me tira de mes pensées. Me parlait-il depuis longtemps ?

-Pardon ? Tu disais ?

-Maggie savait que tu sortais ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Je lui ai plusieurs fois demandé si ça allait pour elle. Steve … je sais que tout est ma faute et tu as parfaitement le droit de m’en vouloir. Maggie ne voulait pas que je parte … Elle voulait que je reste … Elle …

Je sentis l’air me manquer et mon cœur se serrer. Maggie m’avait demandé de rester, elle avait peur je l’avais senti mais j’avais mis cela sur un reste d’adrénaline suite à l’attaque de mon appartement. C’était de ma faute, j’avais ignoré les signaux d’alarme, je l’aimais et je l’avais laissé.

-Je t’en veux parce que tu ne m’as pas prévenu pour votre changement de planque. Je ne t’en veux pas parce que tu as cru bon que ma fille mange après avoir perdu du sang.

-Tu devrais, j’ai failli à ma promesse …

-J’ai failli aux miennes plus d’une fois, répondit Steve avec un sourire compatissant.

-Dois-je sortir les violons ? » Demanda Tony pour détendre l’atmosphère.

Steve lui décrocha un regard noir avant de freiner abruptement. Devant nous Natasha venait de s’arrêter pour s’identifier au poste d’entrée du Q.G des Avengers.

 

Pouvez-vous vous imaginer l’état de panique dans lequel nous trouvions l’assemblée des plus grands supers héros de tous les temps à notre arrivée ? Le premier à se ruer vers nous fut Sam qui demanda les dernières nouvelles. L’anneau autour de son doigt était nouveau et je me souvins qu’il venait de se marier, il avait sans doute fait tout le chemin pour venir aider et avait abandonner sa nouvelle épouse pour partir à la recherche de Maggie. Je lui souris, notre relation n’était pas spécialement basée sur une amitié commune mais dans des temps pareils il était bon de voir qu’un allié ne vous laisserait jamais tomber même si vous n’étiez pas proche. La seconde fut Wanda, elle confia son dernier né à Vision et vint vers moi et me pris les mains.

« Sois fort, me dit-elle par télépathie -je ne put qu’avoir un sourire ironique-, je ne rigole pas Maggie à besoin que tu sois fort. Elle a besoin de toi. »

Je perdis mon sourire lorsqu’elle prononça son nom. J’étais perdu, j’avais besoin d’elle, ne pas savoir ce qu’on pouvait lui faire en ce moment me mettais à la torture. Wanda me pris dans ses bras ce qui attira l’attention de Steve et Natasha vers moi. Wanda pouvait être la meilleure personne au monde mais pouvait parfois vous plonger dans des situations délicates, comme maintenant. Je n’étais pas supposé être le centre de l’attention, ce n’était pas ma fille qui avait été enlevée mais celle de Steve et Natasha et cet excès d’affection de la part de la jeune sorcière ne pouvait qu’être un soutient face à la perte de la rouquine. Et encore une fois je n’étais pas supposé être aussi atteint que ses parents ou ceux qui l’avaient vu grandir. C’est à ce moment que je vis Tony s’effondrer sur un fauteuil et se prendre la tête entre ses mains, Pepper à ses genoux qui lui parlait doucement. En m’approchant je pu l’entendre le rassurer.

« Ce n’est pas ta faute Tony … Tu ne pouvais rien faire.

-Mais Pep … On aurait dû prévoir … Ce n’est qu’une gosse, et si jamais …

-Tout ira bien, on va la retrouver Tony. Tu vas tout faire pour.

-Nous allons tout faire pour, dis-je en m’approchant un peu plus d’eux. Je ne la laisserais pas disparaître comme ça.

-Merci James, dis la jeune femme en se relevant. Tony m’a un peu expliqué ta situation … Je suis désolée …

-Je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre. Tasha et Steve …

-Savent que nous sommes de tout cœur avec eux mais tu as aussi besoin de soutien. S’il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour toi …

-Merci Pepper. »

Elle posa sa petite main sur mon avant-bras et eut un petit sourire avant de prendre Tony dans ses bras. J’observais ce tableau et me rendit compte pour la première fois du lien qui liait cet homme à ma Maggie. Il avait vu Steve et Tasha mener leur combat pour avoir un enfant, il l’avait connu, avait certainement assisté aux grandes étapes de son enfances, premiers pas, première dent perdue, premiers mots … Il l’avait vu grandir, devenir curieuse, développer son intérêt pour la danse, pour l’art, la photographie, le dessin. Il avait dû l’encourager, l’aider quand elle avait des problèmes de devoirs. Elle n’était pas seulement la fille d’un ami, elle était l’enfant que lui et Pepper n’aurait jamais. Elle symbolisait ce qu’il ne pouvait pas apporter à sa femme. Un enfant qui serait le leur, qu’ils pourraient chérir et protéger ensemble. La disparition de Maggie le touchait autant qu’elle touchait Steve et Tasha, il se sentait responsable, responsable de son enlèvement, responsable de l’acharnement de Rumlow sur elle et, je commençais à m’en douter, responsable de l’attachement qu’elle avait pour moi. Il comprenait que sans ce dernier nous aurions été plus prudents et qu’elle serait encore parmi nous.

Natasha s’approcha et me tendit la main.

« Je suis désolée … je t’ai accusé à tort. Tu n’es pas coupable de l’enlèvement de ma fille. Je n’aurais pas dû déchargé toute ma peur sur toi.

-Nat … je … Je ne peux pas accepter tes excuses … Je suis en grande partie responsable pour tout ça, si Maggie et moi … Si j’avais été plus prudent … Je ne peux pas accepter tes excuses tant qu’elle n’est pas avec nous en bonne santé.

-James, si tu avais des informations, n’importe lesquelles, tu nous en parlerais ? Me demanda-t-elle sur un ton suspect.

Devant son air si perdu je faillis tout lui dire, je savais qu’elle ne comprendrait pas mais je savais que tôt ou tard il faudrait aborder le sujet et rendre la chose publique. Ou du moins publique pour ses parents. Mais était-ce vraiment le bon moment ? Dans ces conditions aucun des deux n’arriveraient à assimiler l’information et, sans l’oublier, n’arriverait pas à prendre ça au sérieux ou alors s’effondrerait un peu plus en comprenant que leur petite fille avait des sentiments pour un homme dangereux. Comment auraient-ils pu accepter cela ?

-Bien sûr que je vous en parlerais. » Répondis-je en mettant de côté mes mensonges et dissimulations.

Tony leva la tête vers nous et eu un demi-sourire pour moi. Natasha semblait déçue et elle eut le réflexe de se frotter les yeux pour effacer les larmes qui avaient déjà trop couler sur ses joues. Mais il n’y avait aucune larme, juste de la fatigue et de l’angoisse qu’elle cherchait à chasser mais surtout à dissimuler à nous autres. Pourtant, nous lui aurions tout pardonner à ce moment.

Steve nous rejoignit en portant le petit de Wanda qui babillait joyeusement. C’était une des meilleures méthodes qu’il ait pu trouver pour tenir le coup, se concentrer sur un enfant innocent, étranger à la situation qui pourrait lui rendre le sourire en le faisant rire par ses petits gestes et les bulles qu’il faisait avec sa bouche. Je n’avais jamais vu Steve ainsi, on voyait qu’il avait la fibre paternelle et que les enfants l’aimaient. Il donna le petit être à Natasha qui, un peu plus gauche que son époux, se mit à gazouiller doucement avec l’enfant pour le faire rire.

« Maggie vous aime tellement, laissais-je échapper avant même de m’en rendre compte.

Steve et Natasha me regardèrent surpris avant de sourire tristement.

-Et nous l’aimons tellement aussi. Dit Steve en posant une main protectrice sur l’épaule de Nat. Vision et moi allons partir sur l’ancienne base du S.H.I.E.L.D pour voir ce que nous pouvons trouver. Nat et Wanda vont partir sur l’ancien camp d’entraînement et, nous attendons le retour de Thor qui a été prévenu, Baner et lui iront dans l’ancien appartement de Rumlow. Est-ce que cela te dérange de faire équipe avec Tony pour fouiller le domicile de Caleb ? Sam prendra ta place sinon.

-Et qui pourrait survoler le terrain pour repérer le moindre mouvement suspect ? Demandais-je en riant à moitié. Il n’y a pas de problème. Je ferais n’importe quoi pour Maggie.

Les deux parents me regardèrent surpris et je me rendis compte que mes propos étaient déplacés pour un simple ami.

-C’est une chouette gosse. Vous avez fait du bon boulot. Ajoutais-je précipitamment en donnant l’air de ne pas y penser. 

-Merci. Répondit Natasha sans me quitter des yeux. Et encore une fois je te présente mes excuses pour t’avoir accusé à tort.

-Et je ne peux toujours pas les accepter. »

Ils s’éloignèrent en confiant l’enfant à Barton qui regarda le petit être de la même manière que l’aurait fait une maman poule. Il enleva ses lunettes et se mit à faire des grimaces. Je n’avais jusque-là même pas remarqué sa présence parmi nous. Voyant que je l’observais il se rapprocha, toujours en faisant jouer le petit.

« Tony m’a dit. Tu tiens le coup ?

-Je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre. Qui d’autre est au courant ? Maggie ne voulait pas que ses parents sachent, ou du moins pas tout de suite.

-Tony, moi et Wanda si j’ai bien compris. Mais on peut être sûrs que si Wanda est au courant Vision l’est aussi.

-Vous êtes donc cinq si on nous exclue Maggie et moi.

-Oui. Le secret ne tiendra pas longtemps. Surtout dans ce genre de situation. Avec qui Steve et Nat font-ils équipes ?  

-Wanda et Vision, justement.

-Wanda ne dira rien. Elle comprend bien que ce n’est pas le bon moment et que cela inquièterait trop l’un ou l’autre.

-Pour Vision …

-Je ne le connais pas assez pour savoir. Il m’a l’air d’être assez intelligent pour savoir ce qui est un avantage ou un inconvénient.

-Tu te rends compte que tu parles de tes sentiments pour ma filleule comme d’un problème ? Me demanda-t-il en haussant ses sourcils.

-Mais n’en est-ce pas un présentement ? Si Maggie a été enlevée c’est parce que nous n’avons pas été assez prudent. Nous nous sommes séparés. Je l’ai laissé toute seule alors qu’elle était blessée et fatiguée …

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez fait.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça mais de sa blessure.

-Si tu le dis.

-Quel est ton poste dans le développement du plan de recherches de Steve ?

-Je reste ici au poste de contrôle pour tout coordonner. Je vous couvrirais toi et Tony.

-Merci.

-Ne te trompe pas, je sais ce que tu traverses mais je fais tout ça pour mes amis et ma filleule, pas pour toi parce que, oui, pour moi tu es le responsable de tout ça.

-Trop aimable de me le rappeler.

-Il ne manquerait plus que tu le nies.

-Nous avons été du même côté fut un temps. Lui fis-je remarquer.

-Comme je pensais que Nat et moi l’étions. J’ai fini dans une prison de verre à cause de toi. 

-Je te revaudrais ça. »

Il hocha la tête et parti devant le poste de contrôle. Wanda vint me serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de s’éclipser avec Natasha, puis ce fut le tour de Vision et Steve de partir, puis Sam s’envola. Thor arriva quelques temps après. Pepper lui demanda des nouvelles d’Asgard et de Jane mais il l’interrompit, il ne voulait pas parler de ça, pas maintenant. Ses enfants étaient sains et saufs dans son royaume et sa préoccupation majeure était maintenant de savoir comment allait Maggie. Il se mit immédiatement en chemin avec Baner sur les talons qui traînait un sac d’instruments pour les premiers secours et aussi pour des prélèvements. Restant seul avec Tony, Pepper et Barton (et le petit Pietro), la parole put se faire plus libre. Tony était véritablement dans un sale état. Il jetait des regards perdus entre les différentes séquences de vidéo surveillance de la ville. Barton le fit sursauter en lui parlant.

« Tony, vous devez vous mettre en chemin maintenant si vous voulez avoir une chance …

-Je sais …

-Où se trouve l’appartement de Caleb ? Demandais-je en regardant les différents plans de la ville.

-On ne va pas dans son appartement. C’est pour ça qu’on doit partir maintenant.

-Où allons-nous alors ?

-Sur la côte. Aux Hampton pour être précis. La famille de Caleb est assez riche et connue, comme tu te doutes. Maggie savait les choisir.

-Jusqu’à maintenant, murmura Clint suffisamment fort pour que je l’entende.

-C’est sûr qu’elle ne gagnait pas au change. Elle troque un gamin plein aux as qui bosse avec Hydra contre un pauvre type avec des sauts d’humeurs.

-Et qui a travaillé avec Hydra. Renchérit Clint qui se tourna vers le poste de commandes, mettant fin à la conversation.

-Ce n’est ni le lieu ni le moment Clint.

-Tu fais chier Tony. Tu pensais pareil que moi il n’y a pas si longtemps.

-Entre temps Maggie est née. Et que tu le veuilles ou non elle n’a pas de prise sur ce qu’elle ressent.

-Crois-moi quand je te dis qu’elle s’est battue contre ses sentiments …

-On voit où cela l’a menée …

-Clint.

-Laisse Tony. Parle-moi de la maison.

-Grande, sur le bord de plage, de grandes fenêtres, une piscine …

-Je ne te demande pas la déco mais la sécurité.

-Alarmes et certainement des gardes. Son grand-père a été sénateur et son père est procureur.

-Encore un gosse de riche qui veut jouer au plus fort. Railla Clint.

-Je dois le prendre personnellement ? Demanda Tony.

-Tu as sauvé le pays plus de fois que l’autre zigoto alors non. Ne le prend pas personnellement.

-Donne-moi Pietro, dit Pepper en joignant le geste à la parole, ce pauvre amour n’a pas à se trouver au milieu d’une guerre civile.  

Le bébé me jeta un coup d’œil et je ne sus s’il le fit consciemment mais il me sourit en agitant ses petites mains et ses petits pieds. Tony eut un petit sourire en voyant mon air étonné. J’avais l’habitude de faire peur aux enfants ou de les laisser indifférents. L’innocence de celui-ci était si différente, comme s’il pouvait lire dans mes pensées que je ne lui voulais pas de mal.

-Tu penses que Vision et Wanda ont pu créer un petit être qui ait leurs capacités ?

-Qui sait ? La génétique reste encore pour beaucoup de choses un mystère, se contenta de dire Tony.

Il s’avança vers son bureau et attrapa une valise or et rouge. Pour l’avoir déjà vu je la reconnu immédiatement, sa valise-armure. Avec un sourire satisfait il tira d’un tiroir une clé de voiture et l’agita sous mon nez.

-Prêt pour le voyage de ta vie ?

-On part en voiture ? Mais il faut plusieurs heures pour aller jusqu’aux Hampton.

-Qui te dit que nous ne prendrons que la voiture ? Mon Acura nous attend en bas du QG.

-Evidemment.

-Essaye de ne pas mourir en route, dit Clinton en se concentrant sur ses écrans, j’envoie Sam vers Staten Island.

-Trop aimable. »

Je détestais la voiture de Tony au moment même où je la vis. Je n’aimais pas particulièrement les voitures de base mais c’était encore différent avec les voitures de sport. Je n’avais jamais assez de place pour mes jambes et j’en avais encore moins maintenant que Tony avait parqué sa valise-armure à mes pieds. Il nous fallut moins de dix minutes pour rejoindre un jet privé aux armoiries de Stark Industries et encore moins de temps pour se trouver au-dessus des Hampton. J’avais oublié à quel point l’argent pouvait être un atout quand on devait aider une population …

Stark ouvrit une porte de l’avion et me regarda.

« Tu sais sauter en parachute bien sûr ? me demanda-t-il, en me tendant un sac.

-J’ai été à la guerre.

-Tu faisais partie de l’armée de Terre.

-J’ai fait un vol plané depuis un train à pleine vitesse. Et j’ai survécu.

-Tu avais un parachute ?

-Je saurais tirer sur une poignée.

-Il y a un minuteur intégré, il te dira quand tu peux déployer le parachute. 

Sur cet entrefaite il sauta, sans parachute, sans me prévenir. Le pilote ne fut même pas surpris et eu simplement un long soupir.  

-Il avait un parachute ? Hurlais-je.

-Il n’en a jamais. Me répondit l’homme. Mais si j’étais vous je m’éloignerais un peu de devant la sortie.

-Pourquoi ?

A ce moment une explosion se fit entendre dans mon dos et la valise de Stark bondit dans les airs pour suivre son propriétaire qui devait se trouver deux cents mètres plus bas maintenant. Quelques secondes plus tard l’homme conserve apparut en face de moi.

-Qu’est-ce que tu attends pour sauter ? Une invitation ? »

Je m’exécutais aussitôt en me rappelant pourquoi je n’aimais pas les acteurs comme Tony, ils en faisaient toujours trop et s’attendaient toujours à ce qu’on les suive dans toute leurs folles envies. Dix secondes, ce fut le temps qu’il me fallut pour me rappeler que la chute en parachute n’était pas mon sport favori. Cinq secondes plus tard, le chronomètre de Tony sonnait et je tirais sur la poignée de cuire. Aussitôt un grand pan de tissu se déploya au-dessus de moi. Je pus lire en rouge « Tony Stark est heureux de vous accueillir à bord de son meilleur parachute. Nous espérons que vous ne mourrez  pas. » suivit d’une tête caricaturée de l’homme. Je détestais son humour.

L’atterrissage fut brutal et désagréable, en plein sur une plage. Par chance personne ne trouva ça trop bizarre. Ils devaient avoir l’habitude de voir Tony faire sauter des amis à lui d’un hélico pour tester ses parachutes. En tout cas personne ne vint vers nous. Même pas les deux jolies filles en pantalons moulants et brassières de sport qui s’emblaient faire du yoga alors qu’elles reluquaient fortement dans la direction de Tony.

« La maison de Caleb est par là. La 108. La grande blanche.

-Elles sont toutes blanches.

-Non, celles-ci sont écrues, dit le millionnaires en me désignant du doigt un groupe de maisons qui me semblaient blanches, elle, elle est blanche. Dit-il en pointant une maison qui possédait sa propre jetée où un bateau mouillait.

-On a même notre moyen de transport pour le retour, ricanais-je.

-Tu sais naviguer ?

-Je suis sûr que toi oui. »

Il acquiesça et remis en route ses propulseurs pour se rendre plus vite jusqu’à la demeure, me laissant me débrouiller avec tout l’attirail du parachute puis courir dans le sable. Avez-vous déjà couru dans du sable ? C’est fatiguant, et pas facile. Mais je ne m’arrêtais pas, de ma mémoire défaillante revenait des brides de conversations que j’avais eu avec Maggie. Je nous revoyais avant de partir pour le stand de tir dans le couloir de mon appartement, elle était dans mes bras et pleurait en me racontant son cauchemar de la veille. Comment un souvenir avait été altéré par sa rencontre avec Rumlow. Cette maison était le lieu que Maggie craignait le plus maintenant … Ou qu’elle avait le plus craint jusqu’à être capturée par son tortionnaire. A mon arrivée, Tony était déjà dans le salon en train de parler avec un homme en tenue de vigile. Il lui tendit une liasse de billets et l’homme disparu. L’argent pouvait acheter tout et n’importe quoi, et surtout l’être humain, comme je pouvais le constater maintenant, ce qui me déplut.

« La famille est sur la côté ouest en ce moment selon le vigil. Rapport à l’état d’urgence qu’à décrété New York.

-On sait tous que si des extraterrestres nous attaquaient ils ne se cantonnerait qu’à New York.

-Pardon ?

-Rien … je pensais à quelque chose.

C’était Maggie qui m’avait dit ça, peu de temps après son arrivée en me parlant de ses amis qui étaient partis un peu partout dans le pays pour s’éloigner de la menace. Elle avait trouvé ça tellement ridicule qu’elle avait passé une demi-heure à mimer des extraterrestres en train de se quereller pour savoir s’ils devaient aller plus loin ou pas dans leur conquête de la Terre.

-Elle me manque aussi. Dit Tony en prenant une photo sur la bibliothèque. Je n’arrête pas de penser à elle, à ce que j’aurais pu faire pour éviter ça. 

-Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de m’inquiéter … On sait tous les deux ce dont est capable Rumlow si elle ne lui donne pas ce qu’il veut … Et si jamais on arrivait trop tard ?

-On arrivera à temps. Maggie est forte, elle tiendra le coup. Regarde, on dirait que malgré tout le petit salop tenait à elle.

Il m’envoya le cadre qu’il avait pris. Sur la photo, Maggie resplendissait de fraîcheur, ses yeux rieurs se tournait vers un jeune homme qui ne ressemblait en rien au Caleb que j’avais vu sur le toit de l’immeuble des Rogers. Ses cheveux étaient bien peignés et sa main sur la hanche de Maggie se voulait protectrice. Ma rouquine portait une robe vert pâle qui mettait en valeur son teint de porcelaine et était pieds nus dans le sable alors que Monsieur Hampton était habillé comme un golfeur. Malgré moi je fronçais les sourcils.

-Une crise de jalousie Barnes ?

-Une crise de dégoût oui. Maggie ressemble aux gamines que je m’amusais à draguer en quarante. Elles se sentent toutes trop bien pour le reste de l’humanité.

-Tu les mettais dans ton lit elles aussi ? Ironisa Stark.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et reposais la photo. En continuant d’arpenter la maison je dû me rendre compte que Caleb avait vraiment dû avoir des sentiments pour Maggie ou au moins un intérêt pour elle. Sa chambre était pleine de photos d’elle et de dessins qu’elle avait réalisés. Dans une boîte rangée dans son placard je découvris toute une correspondance qu’ils avaient entretenu dans les premiers temps de leur romance. La prose de Maggie était simple et élégante, son écriture déliée s’étalait sur des pages et des pages. Je ne pus en lire plus d’une sans avoir les larmes aux yeux. La Maggie qui écrivait ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ou dix-sept ans et était romantique, évoquant des rêves et des espoirs qu’elle avait aujourd’hui perdu. Pourquoi Caleb avait-il gardé ces lettres ? Lui et Maggie avait rompu il y avait plus d’un an, il aurait dû passer à autre chose. _« Idiot »_ me dis-je _« aurais-tu eu le courage de te séparer de tous les effets de Maggie dans une situation semblable ? »_ La réponse était simple : jamais. J’aurais sans doute choisi la facilité en suppliant qu’on m’efface la mémoire. J’avais cette possibilité qu’on n’aurait jamais donné à Caleb.

-Barnes ! Viens ici ! Hurla la voix de Tony un ou deux étages plus bas.

Je descendis quatre à quatre les grands escaliers et le rejoignit dans ce qui avait dû être une cave mais qui avait été changé en un sommaire QG. Sur une table des plans et des papiers étaient mélangés, des ordinateurs tournaient à plein régime pour craquer un code que je ne comprenais pas. Tony se trouvait derrière un rideau où se trouvait, cachée, une table d’opération. La moitié était couverte de sang frais. Je vis rouge. Tony me tendit un petit appareil.

-C’est le sien. Elle était là, hurlais-je à moitié, comment a-t-on pu la louper ? Combien de temps ?!

-Trop à mon avis.

-Est-elle en danger de mort à cause du sang qu’elle a perdu ?

-Non, il n’y en a pas assez mais …

-Mais quoi ?

-Tout dépend du bandage qu’on lui a fait et de l’endroit où on l’a blessé.

-Crois-moi, je ne pense pas qu’ils ne l’aient blessé qu’à un seul endroit.

Je remarquais un bout de tissu sous la table et le ramassais. Il apparut qu’il s’agissait du pull que Maggie portait ce matin, on pouvait encore voir les endroits où le feu l’avait brûlée, mais il était surtout couvert de sang.

-Ça appartient à Maggie ? me demanda Tony.

-Elle … elle le portait ce matin … Tony il est …

-Ça ne veut rien dire. Ce n’est peut-être pas le sien.

-Tony son sang est sur la table, son pull par terre. Ils l’ont torturé ! Pourquoi ne m’ont-ils pas pris moi ?!

-Calme-toi ! Barnes ! Calme-toi ! Steve et Natasha doivent se poser la même question en ce moment ! Maggie est forte, elle va s’en sortir ! Tu m’entends, elle va s’en sortir !

-Je ne pourrais pas supporter la savoir morte par ma faute … Je ne pourrais pas supporter la perdre Tony … Elle est tout ce que j’ai avec Steve … Elle est tout ce que j’ai de bon dans ma vie …

Je me rendais compte de l’absurdité de ma réaction. J’avais déjà perdu plusieurs fois tout ce qui m’appartenait, j’avais perdu plus d’une fois la propre possession de mon être, on m’avait manipulé mentalement et physiquement, on m’avait forcé à tuer des gens, des innocents, comme Maggie … Comment pouvais-je réclamer qu’on me rende la seule personne à qui je tenais vraiment alors que j’avais tellement pris à d’innocentes personnes ?

-Steve et Natasha … Ils ne méritent pas ça … Dis-je en essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur, il ne s’agissait pas de moi, il s’agissait d’une famille, une famille qu’on voulait détruire. Il faut qu’on la retrouve. Pour Steve, pour Tasha. Pour le bien être de Maggie … »

Tony posa sa main sur mon épaule avec un sourire plein de pitié sur les lèvres. Je n’avais pas le droit de me plaindre face à lui, je lui avais pris ses parents, comment pouvais-je me plaindre de la perte de celle à qui je tenais plus qu’à ma vie devant lui ?

Il s’approcha des plans et son expression changea avant de laisser échapper un chapelet de jurons. Je m’approchais et essayait de déchiffrer aussi bien que lui ce que représentaient les bouts de papier qui se trouvaient devant nous. On aurait dit les plans d’un bâtiment. Stark commença à grommeler et à chercher son téléphone, sans se souvenir qu’il l’avait désormais intégré dans sa montre. Une fois que cela lui fut revenu à la mémoire il l’activa et hurla sur la pauvre FRIDAY d’appeler Pepper. La petite voix fluette de la jeune femme résonna presque aussitôt dans la pièce.

« Tony, Steve est ici. Il sait pour votre escapade à tous les deux. Je fais quoi ?

-Ecoute-moi Pepper. Fait évacuer la tour. Tu m’entends. Tout le monde doit sortir de la tour.

-La tour ? Demandais-je.

-La tour Stark ? Demanda la voix affolée de Pepper.

-Oui. Tout le monde. Je ne veux pas qu’il reste une seule personne. Ils sont en route.

-Combien de temps devant nous ?

-Une heure tout au plus. Ils ont Maggie, et certainement le code complet.

-Je fais ce que je peux.

-Fais mieux encore. Je t’aime. Sois prudente. On arrive.

L’appareil se rangea tout seul dans le bracelet montre et Tony me regarda à moitié fou de rage et en même temps désespéré parce que je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait. Il leva deux fois les yeux au ciel, une fois parce qu’il se rendit compte que je ne comprenais pas et une seconde fois lorsqu’il fut sûr que je n’avais VRAIMENT pas compris.

-Tu n’as pas suivi les évènements de New York toi ?

-Rapidement. Dans les grandes lignes. Des aliens qui se jettent sur New York, la formation des Avengers.

-Très grosses lignes donc. Sais-tu où cet enfoiré de Loki avait placé sa porte ?

-Non.

-Ma tour. Ma tour toute neuve. Que j’avais passé des mois à concevoir, auto-suffisante en énergie, à la pointe du progrès, mon nom en grand. Un bijou.

J’haussais un sourcil, il s’égarait.

-Oui bon, un bijou en prévision et l’égo surdimensionné de Loki …

-Aussi bien proportionné que le tien.

-Que … Bon oui peut-être. Mais son altesse asgardienne a donc décidé que ce serait le meilleur spot pour poser une porte entre les univers.

-Et alors ?

-Les plans que tu vois juste sur ce bureau sont les plans de cette même tour. Une tour que j’ai habité pendant longtemps mais qui, maintenant, ne me sert plus que de laboratoire.

-On a pas tous la chance de pouvoir changer de tour comme on en a envi. Dis-je en repensant à mon appart miteux dont j’allais devoir déménager maintenant qu’il avait pris feu.

-Arrête de te rabaisser, l’argent ne fait pas tout et n’est pas gage de bonheur.

-Ne me fait pas croire que tu es malheureux Tony.

Il y eut un blanc. Un blanc plein de sens. Un blanc plein de reproches. Un blanc qui accusait des années de colère contenue. Un blanc qui s’opposait face à la bêtise de mes propos. Ne pas réfléchir avant de parler ne m’allait pas, certains pouvaient se le permettre, moi non.

-Excuse-moi, c’était idiot, et méchant.

-Tu m’étonnes, j’ai bien envie de te laisser en plan.

-Je t’écoute … Donc la tour ?

-C’est le meilleur emplacement de la ville, plein centre, auto-suffisante donc et maintenant que l’on sait ça on sait aussi pourquoi ils ont approché Maggie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Maggie a passé une grande partie de son enfance dans cette tour, elle adorait toutes les expériences que j’y faisais, même si elle a bien failli y rester plus d’une fois. Pour se repérer dans cette tour il faut la connaître aussi bien que sa poche et Maggie sait faire ça.

-Elle connaît donc le code pour aller jusqu’à la porte et comment la transporter dans ta tour.

-Maggie était la clé. On ne s’en est jamais rendu compte. Nous avons formé Maggie à devenir la plus grande faille de notre système de sécurité.

-Maggie n’est en aucun cas une faille.

-Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire … Elle a trop d’informations capitales pour une seule personne.

-Elle n’est pas une faille. Répétais-je agacé. A aucun moment elle n’a demandé à être une part de toute cette histoire. C’est une victime de notre société où les hommes comme toi, moi ou Steve ou Wanda ou n’importe lequel des Avengers sommes des légendes, où on nous considère comme des héros. Mais combien d’entre nous sont de véritables failles. Moi, le premier.

-Buck tu ne comprends pas …

-Ce que je comprends TRES BIEN c’est que nous avons mis en danger une femme qui avait le droit au bonheur. Elle avait le droit à un avenir sans … sans Rumlow, sans Caleb … sans … sans …

-Dis-le. Tu n’oses pas depuis qu’elle a disparu. Dis-le. Tu n’arrives pas à l’admettre tu penses ne pas la mériter, tu penses être la cause de son malheur.

-Oui … soufflais-je, oui … Maggie mérite mieux que moi. Elle aurait mérité une vie sans moi.

-Maggie t’aime crétin. Si tu ne t’en rends pas compte c’est que t’es vraiment un abruti.

-Je ne doute pas de ses sentiments.

-Des tiens ?

-Non plus. Je doute de ce que je peux lui apporter.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et ramassa les plans avant de revenir vers moi.

-Ecoute-moi James, on passe tous par cette phase à un moment … Certains n’en sortent pas, d’autres ont la chance de pouvoir se rendre compte qu’il y a plus à offrir dans une vie que de belles choses. Tu fais partie de ces chanceux. Maggie n’est pas vénale, loin de là. Elle serait heureuse dans une grotte si c’était une grotte à partager avec toi. Et si tu n’as pas encore compris ça, je ne peux rien faire pour toi Edward.

-Encore cette référence ?

-Tu vois, tu te cultives à mon contact. Aller, on rentre. Je dois contacter Clint au plus vite. »

Nous sortîmes précipitamment de la maison et avant même que je ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment je me trouvais à nouveau dans le jet des entreprises Stark en direction de Manhattan. Clint était infecte dans mon oreillette et je faillis à plusieurs fois arracher l’engin quand l’homme hurla.

-Ne rentrez pas ! Ou du moins pas en jet !

-Quoi ? Demanda Tony soudain inquiet.

-Ils sont là. Ça recommence. Dit d’une voix horrifiée l’homme. Tony, je vais mettre à l’abris Pepper et prévenir les autres. On se recontacte.

J’arquais un sourcil, qu’est-ce qui se passait ? Quel épisode avais-je encore loupé ?

-La porte a été ouverte. » Dit Tony en activant son armure.


	8. Chapter 8

J’avais déjà eu affaire à des situations vraiment étranges. Un homme qui passe de la taille insecte à la taille de géant et qui hurle qu’il va, peut-être, se couper en deux. Une fille qui peut lire dans les pensées. Des hommes créés à partir de machines. Des villes entières volantes. Les femmes qui portent le pantalon et pas uniquement parce qu’on est en temps de guerre. Des voitures qui peuvent presque se conduire seules, un ado en collant rouge et bleu … Non vraiment depuis que je suis revenue à un état civile où on ne m’efface plus la mémoire à la fin de chaque mission, ma vie a été plutôt mouvementée.

Ne manquait plus qu’à la longue liste de choses bizarres que je devais avoir vu une attaque d’extraterrestres sur Manhattan.

A notre arrivée des petits bonhommes, pour la plupart affreux, étaient sur des sortes de motos volantes et tiraient sur des civiles. Et au milieu, Thor qui essayait de les détourner à l’aide de cyclones. Lorsqu’il nous vit il accourut vers nous, suivit d’un escadron d’une dizaine de motos volantes. Tony n’eut qu’à lever la main pour en envoyer valser la moitié. Thor électrocuta celles qui restaient.

« Ils sont bien plus nombreux que la dernière fois. Natasha a voulu prendre d’assaut la tour en leur empruntant l’un de leur scooter. Ils l’ont envoyé valser d’une pichenette.

-Elle n’est pas en état. Dis-je immédiatement. Ecoute, Tony et moi avons de sérieuses raisons de penser que Maggie se trouve DANS la tour.

-Comment ça ? Et où étiez-vous ? On a essayé de vous joindre. Sam n’a pas pu vous localiser.

-Sans vouloir t’offenser monsieur Roi d’Asgard mais on se fou de savoir où nous étions. Ce qui compte c’est que nous savons où ils retiennent Maggie et que nous savons aussi comment fermer le portail.

-Rectification. Savions. Dit la voix de Baner qui soutenait Natasha dont l’arcade sourcilière saignait abondamment.

-Maggie ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Nous savons où elle se trouve très probablement Nat.

-Probablement ? Combien de pourcent de chance ?

-90%.

-Quelle est l’autre option ? Les dix pourcents restants ?

Tony me jeta un coup d’œil. Devait-il être celui qui devait lui annoncer la nouvelle. Dans mon sac, le pull de Maggie pesait lourd alors qu’il était plus léger qu’une plume. Je me sentais de plomb. Tony ne pourrait pas le faire. Natasha m’en voulait déjà, autant prendre le poids sur moi.

-L’autre option est que nous avons pu arriver trop tard … Nous … nous avons trouvé ça …

A la vue du pull de Maggie notre espionne de glace se figea et poussa un petit cri. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, son regard n’était pas mauvais mais pleins de questions De questions auxquelles je ne pouvais pas répondre. Elle chercha du regard quelque chose, quelqu’un, Steve.

-Où est Steve, demandais-je à Thor.

Il pointa son marteau vers un immeuble.

-Civils en danger au dernier étage. Il évacue avec Wanda.

-Par où les faites-vous quitter le périmètre ?

-Le métro, comme la dernière fois. Nous craignons l’arrivée des baleines de fer.

-Des quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Quelque chose que tu ne veux pas rencontrer. M’expliqua Tony. 

-Il faut agir, dit Natasha en tenant contre son cœur le pull de sa fille, si Maggie est là il faut l’en sortir.

-Tu n’es pas en état, répétais-je au risque de me faire fusiller d’un simple regard. Va aider Steve et essaye de garder un périmètre pour qu’on l’évacue. Si je me souviens bien tu es celle qui a pu fermer le portail la dernière fois ?

-Oui. Mais j’avais le sceptre de Loki.

-Baner, tu pourrais en fabriquer un ?

-En moins de deux jours ? Sans cube cosmique ? Impossible.

-Et si vous aviez un cube cosmique ?

Nous nous retournâmes tous pour découvrir l’agent Hill et l’agent treize qui accompagnaient Fury. Une valise à la main il serra dans ses bras Natasha et lui passa la petite mallette.

-New York a encore besoin de nous ?

-Au moins le gouvernement ne nous enverra pas une tête nucléaire dessus cette fois. Dit en maugréant l’agent russe.

Sharon pris immédiatement Nat dans ses bras quand Fury la lâcha.

-Comment va Maggie ? Tu as des nouvelles ?

-On pense savoir où elle est retenue. Tony et James se proposent pour aller la chercher.

-Comment puis-je être utile ? Demanda la femme blonde en se tournant vers nous.

-Si j’ai bien compris des civils sont encore coincés dans le secteur, répondit Tony en prenant la tête des opérations, il faut les sortir de là. Réglez le canal de vos oreillettes sur la fréquence douze et vous serez sur la nôtre. Steve est déjà dans certains des immeubles avec Wanda. Vision ?

Une voix grésilla dans nos oreillettes.

-Je suis sur le toit en face de la tour Stark avec Sam on tente une approche.

-Surtout pas. Sans sceptre on ne pourra pas la fermer. Ne vous exposez pas inutilement. Redescendez dans les rues et aidez Nat à repousser les attaquants. Barton ?

-Oui.

-On va avoir besoin de toi aussi. Quitte ton poste. On a pas besoin de retour depuis une salle de vidéo. Prend ton arc et beaucoup de flèches. Vise bien. Si les baleines arrive trouve des failles et explose-les. Baner ?

-Le sceptre. J’ai compris.

-Le plus vite possible. Dès qu’il est fini, mets-toi en colère. Pour tout ce qui est arrivé, pour Maggie, pour Steve, pour Nat … et pour Caleb.

-Caleb ? Demanda Natasha. Tu veux dire ce monstre qui a enlevé ma fille ?

-Je pense que si Maggie a une petite chance de rester en vie c’est grâce aux sentiments que ce garçon à pour elle. Il en est dingue, il fait une obsession sur elle.

-Et si elle est … balbutia Nat.

-Alors, Baner, laisse l’autre se déchaîner sur lui. Ne le retient pas.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Aussi sûr que je m’appelle Antony Stark. »

Nous acquiesçâmes tous. Au-dessus de nous des scooters volants nous survolaient et nous observaient. Natasha jeta un coup d’œil à l’immeuble où Steve devait se trouver puis au pull qu’elle ne lâchait pas. Elle voulait le prévenir mais n’en avait pas le temps. Je posais ma main sur son épaule.

« On va la retrouver Tasha, je t’en fais la promesse.

-Tu ne pense pas que c’est un peu tard pour dire ça ? On aurait dû pouvoir la protéger.

-Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais.

-Je n’ai pas fait assez. Steve et moi n’avons pas été prudents. On pensait qu’elle ne serait pas aussi exposée que nous mais comment aurait-elle pu l’être avec la famille et l’entourage que nous lui avons donné ?

-Maggie vous aime et aime la vie que vous lui avez donné. Elle sait que vous n’êtes pas responsables.

-Retrouve-la, je veux pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras et lui demander pardon. »

J’acquiesçais, elle n’était pas la seule à vouloir faire des excuses à la jeune fille. Elle devrait faire la queue. La rue était une vraie scène de guerre avec des voitures renversées, des civils qui courraient pour se mettre à l’abri et nous qui avancions comme un détachement militaire qui partait en mission suicide. De mon sac je sortis deux Colt M1911 et jetais un coup d’œil à mes alliés. Natasha chargeait un Glock 21, le même que Maggie, un second était accroché à sa cuisse par une jarretelle. Elle me lança un regard de défi. Non, vraiment je n’aurais pas aimé être son adversaire à ce moment. Rien qu’avec son regard d’acier elle pouvait vous clouer sur place pour mieux vous tuer. Elle vérifia que ses manchettes étaient bien fonctionnelles et qu’elle avait bien des dagues sur elle. Tony volait au-dessus de nous et on pouvait l’entendre parler avec FRIDAY de munition et d’énergie. Thor avançait avec énergie et Mjöllnir semblait frémir, il crépitait littéralement. Sharon et Hill se tenaient ensemble en vérifiant le chargement de leurs magnums. Fury, lui, nous surprit tous en décrochant un M16 d’un baudrier. Il nous lança un regard courroucé.

« Je me suis déjà frotté une fois à ces salops d’aliens, vous pensiez vraiment que j’allais les attaquer au couteau suisse ? »

Aucune protestation ne s’éleva. Je notais qu’il avait une réserve de munition sous son manteau. Bon à savoir si jamais je devais prendre le relais, Maggie pourrait compter sur moi. Baner était le seul à avancer sans arme ce qui m’inquiétait pour lui. Comment était-il supposé se défendre contre des aliens s’il n’avait aucun équipement ? Et puis cela me revint en mémoire. Il était sa propre arme. Je faisais un pas de côté pour éviter d’être trop proche de lui et le vit en train de griffonner sur un carton des calculs que je n’aurais jamais pu comprendre. Lavage de cerveau ou pas. Tant mieux, il se mettait déjà au travail.

« Je vais aller m’installer dans l’un de ces bâtiments. Ils sont suffisamment loin pour ne pas être touchés par la bataille et assez près pour vous apporter le sceptre.

-Ne fais pas dans la dentelle Bruce, un bâton avec le cube au bout suffira. Dit Natasha.

-Je ferais ce qui doit être fait. Je dois le stabiliser.

-Je vous suis Baner. Dit Fury. Qu’ils essayent de venir nous faire chier. »

Baner grimaça. Personne n’aimait être sous la menace d’un M16. Pas même Hulk.

Thor s’envola brutalement juste après cela pour rejoindre sur un toit Barton qui nous hurlait dans les oreillettes qu’ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à passer le portail. Et au passage me gratifiait de gentils rappels : tout était de ma faute. Je soufflais mais ne répondit pas. Cela n’en valait pas la peine.

« Natasha, quelle est ta position ? Demanda la voix de Steve.

-Défense de la tour Stark.

-Je te rejoins.

-Captain, défendez les civils, on est assez nombreux en bas.

-Tony il s’agit de ma fille.

-Il s’agit de la vie d’une ville, pas seulement celle de Maggie. Evacuez les civils qui sont bloqués dans les rues. Que foutent les forces de l’ordre ? Brailla Tony.

-Ils sont coincés dans la cinquième. Ils arrivaient par les bouches de métro quand ces abrutis ont fait sauter les entrées. Coincés sous terre. Ils sortent au compte-gouttes par les sorties qui n’ont pas été touchée mais il y a beaucoup de blessés. Répondit Vision.

-Wanda, va les aider, dis-je, Vision, dès que tu peux rejoins-la et créez une nouvelle ouverture. Il nous faudra des renforts pour évacuer et peut-être pour le combat.

-Pas de baleines ? Demanda Tony.

-Pas pour le moment.

-Bougez-vous le cul. On est en train de les cribler à couvert mais il ne leur faudra pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre où on se planque. Dit Barton. Barnes, on compte sur toi et Tony. Si vous ne ressortez pas on saura tous pourquoi.

-Parce que j’aurais échoué j’imagine.

-Parce que tu auras bien merdé.

Hill et Sharon se jetèrent un coup d’œil avant de se mettre à couvert en nous hurlant de faire de même.

-A deux heures ! Escadron en vol ! Hurla Sharon.

Une fois repéré il ne fallut pas longtemps à Tony pour les cribler de missiles. A chaque ouverture Natasha sortait de sa planque pour faire mouche sur chaque alien. Sharon balança quelque chose en l’air quand ils la survolèrent et Hill tira dessus. Une explosion survint et des restes de scooter tombèrent autour d’elles.

-Je veux ce truc ! Hurla Tony dans nos oreillettes.

-Si vous êtes sage je vous en offre un à Noël, répondit Hill.

-Attendons de voir s’il y aura un Noël, dit Barton, un nouvel escadron se dirige vers la cinquième où sont Vision et Wanda.

-On les rejoins. Dit Sharon en entraînant Hill avec elle.

Une explosion retentit deux blocs plus loin et je cru voir deux ombres s’échappées dans les débris. Pas le temps d’aller voir, Natasha et Tony avançaient déjà vers la tour et je ne devais pas me faire distancer. _« Attend moi Maggie, j’arrive. Tiens le coup »_ pensais-je.

Se plaçant devant les portes Natasha nous exhorta à entrer sans traîner. Elle semblait hors d’elle et en même temps très calme. Les temps de guerres étaient sa zone de confort, elle savait quoi faire, ce qu’on attendait d’elle. Les périodes de calmes la stressaient, devoir toujours être aux aguets et regarder par-dessus son épaule, des automatismes qu’elle n’avait pas perdu depuis qu’elle avait quitté le KGB.

L’intérieur de la tour était aussi silencieux qu’un cimetière de nuit. Des fenêtres étaient encore ouvertes et des papiers s’envolaient des bureaux. Dans les étages, des téléphones sonnaient. Pepper avait eu le temps de faire évacuer tout le monde.

-On commence par où, demandais-je en me souvenant que la tour avait presque une quarantaine d’étage sans compter les sous-sols.

-Les postes de surveillances. On pourra voir qui essaye de se planquer. Personne ne prend ma tour en otage sans mon autorisation.

-C’est où ça ?

-Deuxième sous-sol.

On dévalait les escaliers, enfonçait les portes. Si on voulait donner dans la discrétion c’était plutôt raté. On ne croisait personne, on entendait plus rien. Juste le bruit de nos pas. Tony était à peine ralentit par l’armure et m’indiquait toujours où tourner. Finalement nous enfonçâmes une dernière porte et nous retrouvâmes dans un bureau sombre où un mur d’écrans nous observait. Personne, nulle part, sur aucun d’entre eux.

-Elle devrait être là, murmurais-je, tout indiquait qu’elle serait là.

-Les caméras ne couvre qu’un angle à la fois. Il suffit de les faire bouger.

-Où est-elle ?

-Calme-toi soldat. On va la trouver.

Cette invective valait autant pour lui que pour moi. Sa voix tremblait et ses yeux étaient toujours en mouvement. Il appuya sur des touches et les caméras commencèrent à bouger une par une. Je me concentrais de toutes mes forces sur ce que je voyais. Je ne voyais pas Maggie, rien indiquait sa présence, sur aucun des moniteurs.

-Tu es sûr que l’on voit chaque pièce de chaque étage de cette stupide tour ?

-Ne sois pas méchant avec elle. Gladys n’a rien fait pour être si mal traitée.

-Tu as donné un nom à ta tour ?

-Tu n’en as pas donné un à ton Harley ?

-Non.

Il haussa les sourcils et se remit à pianoter sur le clavier en face de lui.

-Aller Maggie, montre-toi, je sais que tu es là … murmurait-il, FRIDAY, des caméras ont été endommagées dans le bâtiment ?

-Aucune monsieur. Puis-je suggérer à monsieur d’aller vérifier dans les laboratoires en sous-sol ?

-Les labo … Oh putain !

-Quoi ?

-Il n’y a pas de caméra dans ces laboratoires parce qu’il s’agit de cuves. On peut les remplir de ce que l’on veut si elle est blessée et dans l’une d’entre elles …

-Elle ne pourrait pas nager et se noierait ! Ou se vider de son sang ! Combien de temps ?

-Moins que tu ne le penses.

Il activa son rayon laser et pratiqua une ouverture dans le sol sur deux étages. Je rangeais mes armes et m’accrochais à lui au moment où il sauta. Le bureau où on atterrit était désert et sombre, des panneaux de commandes couvraient les murs et seul les boutons apportaient des rayons de lumières. Une grande vitre se trouvait face à nous et nous donnait à voir une rangée de cuves éclairées.

-A quoi te sers tout ça ?

-Des expériences … J’ai essayé de trouver un sérum pour Hulk … Les cuves pouvaient contenir Baner quand l’autre sortait. Mais plus rien ici n’est en fonction depuis longtemps.

-Pourtant il y a de la lumière.

-BALEINE ! Hurlèrent les voix de Steve, Natasha et Barton en même temps dans nos oreillettes.

Tony me lança un regard défait. Nous avions encore moins de temps que ce que nous avions cru. Il se précipita sur un clavier et pressa plusieurs boutons à la fois. Les moniteurs s’allumèrent et nous retransmirent des images que je ne pourrais jamais plus retirer de ma mémoire. Une simple silhouette, recroquevillée sur elle se tenait dans le coin d’une cuve carrelée de blanc. Des tâches de sang étaient tout autour d’elle. Une première fois elle tenta de se lever et retomba lourdement après avoir glissé. Nous découvrîmes avec horreur qu’il ne s’agissait pas de petites taches de sang mais de véritables flaques. Je devais être blanc comme un linge car Tony dut me secouer pour me faire réagir.

-Elle est en vie. Dans un mauvais état mais en vie.

-Il faut la sortir de là. Qu’elle cuve ?

-Magnez-vous là-dedans ! On ne pourra pas les retenir longtemps ! Hurla Steve.

-Nat est touchée ! Hurla juste derrière Thor. Je la tiens !

-Gravement ? Demandais-je.

-Elle est sonnée. Je prends son poste mais sortez de là !

-Je n’ai presque plus de flèches ! Hurla Barton.

-Pour changer, releva Tony, Barton débrouille-toi pour tenir. Thor, tiens ton poste et met à l’abris Nat. On a un problème.

-Quoi encore ? Demanda Barton.

-On a trouvé Maggie.

Bien sûr je ne l’aurais jamais qualifié de problème mais son état allait en être un si ses blessures étaient aussi graves que je les imaginais. Je serais sa broche dans ma main. Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver dans cet état ? Comment avaient-ils pu porter la main sur elle ? Comment avaient-ils pu la mettre dans cette cuve ? Je m’approchais de la vitre et posais à nouveau ma question.

-Quelle cuve ?

-La numéro dix-sept. Elle n’est pas loin sur la gauche tu devrais la voir. »

Je baissais les yeux et faillis hurler. Elle était là, juste en-dessous de moi : malheureuse, mal en point, repliée sur elle-même, blessée. Maggie était là. J’hurlais pour de bon son nom en donnant un coup de poing contre la vitre. Nous allions la sortir de là en peu de temps, elle pouvait compter sur nous. Un bruit sourd retentit au-dessus de nous dans les étages. Stark se tint sur la défensive et redescendit son masque, il s’approcha ensuite pour évaluer les dégâts. Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir et voyant que la vitre n’allait pas s’ouvrir d’elle-même je la défonçais d’un coup de pied suivit d’un coup de mon bras d’acier. Le verre résonna comme autant de clochettes jetées au sol. Contre son mur Maggie sursauta et se recroquevilla un peu plus. J’évaluais rapidement la hauteur entre le fond de la cuve et l’endroit où je me trouvais, environ cinq mètres, je pouvais le faire. Je sautais sur le rebord de la première cuve puis sautais sur la seconde et enfin sur celle de Maggie. Je me jetais à l’intérieur et fit une réception en roulade. Margaret avait l’air d’un animal en cage, apeuré, horrifié, se demandant comment on allait la torturer. Son œil gauche était tuméfié et ses lèvres fendues. Appuyée contre le mur, son bras gauche soutenait le droit mais je ne pouvais le voir. Elle voulut parler mais à la place se mit à tousser et cracha du sang dans la paume de sa main. Elle tenta de se lever mais retomba immédiatement en grimaçant, sa jambe blessée ne pouvait toujours pas la soutenir.

« Buck … souffla-t-elle, tu ne devrais pas être là … c’est un piège de Rumlow.

-Je m’en fou. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser.

Elle me regarda avec cet air triste que je haïssais voir sur elle, cet air qui signifiait qu’elle n’y croyait plus.

-Tu vas devoir pourtant, je ne peux toujours pas marcher et … et il y a ça aussi …

Elle désigna les chaînes qui lui entravaient les chevilles. Je maudissais intérieurement Tony et ses expériences. Je me fichais qu’elles partent d’un bon sentiment, Maggie se trouvait piégée là en partie à cause de ces derniers. Je saisissais l’une des chaînes et la brisa d’un coup sec avant d’en faire autant avec la seconde.

-Je vais te porter, tu retrouveras l’usage de tes jambes plus tard. On va prendre soin de toi. Passe ton bras autour de mon cou, on s’en va.

-Buck … Tu ne comprends pas … Je ne peux pas … Ils … Ils m’ont …

Elle attira alors son bras droit contre elle et je découvris le pansement ensanglanté qui entourait son poignet. Ses yeux se remplir de larmes avant qu’elle ne se jette avec beaucoup d’efforts contre moi et ne se blottisse dans mes bras en hoquetant.

-Ta … Ta main, bredouillais-je, ils te l’ont …

-Nous avons un point commun en plus maintenant, bredouilla-t-elle, laisse-moi ici, je ne vous serais plus utile, juste un poids mort.

Je refusais cette éventualité et passais ma main sous ses jambes pour la soulever. Je ne la laisserais pas seule, plus jamais. Et certainement pas ici.

-Si tu pensais me convaincre ainsi, c’est mal me connaître. Tony, envois-nous quelque chose pour remonter. On dégage.

-J’ai mieux.

Volant au-dessus de nous il m’attrapa sous les bras et nous souleva tous les trois à l’aide de l’armure. La remontée fut lente à cause de notre poids mais une fois dans la salle de contrôle je fus heureux de voir que Maggie était avec nous, peut-être pas dans l’état dans lequel je le souhaitais mais elle était là, on allait la sauver, elle irait mieux. Elle voulut marcher seule mais menaça plusieurs fois de tomber et sans l’écouter faire sa têtue je la pris dans mes bras et nous remontâmes quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à l’entrée. Par je ne sais quel miracle Tony ne fit aucune remarque sur l’amputation de Maggie et se contenta de m’aider quand je ne pouvais la porter pour passer des obstacles.

-Il faut sortir de là, dit Maggie alors que nous arrivions dans le hall d’entrée fait de hautes baies vitrées, tout le bâtiment est piégé. J’ai entendu Rumlow en parler avec Caleb et leurs complices. Faustus a déjà fuis la ville depuis longtemps et attend le contact du chef des aliens à Salem.

-Quand tu dis qu’ils ont piégé l’immeuble, à quoi penses-tu, demanda Tony qui s’approchait de la sortie et se heurta à la porte d’entrée.

-A ça, dit-elle. C’est un piège, à peine êtes-vous entrez que chaque moyen de sortie a été verrouillé. Dans moins de vingt minutes tout va sauter. Vous devez fuir, je ne pourrais pas vous suivre et je vous ralentirais si vous me portez.

-Je ne te laisserais pas ici ! J’ai déjà failli te perdre aujourd’hui, une fois suffit pour toute une vie. Lui dis-je.

-Donne-la moi, dit Tony qui semblait avoir une idée, on va devoir monter dans les étages.

-Comment ça ? Lui demandais-je en mettant à contre cœur Maggie dans ses bras.

Il ne m’écoutait déjà plus et courrait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs, les escaliers. Je le suivais sans perdre de vue Maggie qui pâlissait de plus en plus. J’entendais Tony donner des ordres dans son oreillette, il parlait à Wanda et à Vision et leur disait de grimper immédiatement sur le toit de l’immeuble sur le côté Est de la tour. Maggie me suppliait depuis les bras de Tony de la laisser, elle savait qu’on ne pourrait pas tous sortir à temps de là et elle ne voulait pas nous enlever notre seul espoir.

-J’ai juré de te protéger et j’ai failli à ma promesse, maintenant que je t’ai retrouvé, je ne te lâche plus. Lui répondis-je.

Tony allait presque trop vite pour moi mais il me semblait plus fou que Rumlow et Faustus réunis lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte du sixième étage et se rua vers la cage d’ascenseur en verre. La cabine devait se trouver plus haut ou en tout cas il semblait l’espérer. Il envoya une décharge d’énergie et fit sauter les murs de verre, rompant les câbles électriques, la cabine uniquement retenue par ces derniers vint s’écraser sous nous. Maggie se mit à trembler.

-Si mes calculs sont bons, et ils le sont toujours, il nous reste moins de trois minutes. On saute.

-Tu es le seul à pouvoir voler, lui fit remarquer Maggie qui se fichait d’elle-même mais s’inquiétait pour moi.

-Je vous suis. Je suis juste derrière. Je ne te laisse pas.

-Fais-moi confiance gamine » dit-il avant de sauter.

Il s’envola directement et atterrit sur le toit juste en face de moi. Je serrais les dents, c’était ma seule chance de m’en sortir vivant et si je devais sauter c’était maintenant ou jamais. Je pris un peu d’élan et traversa la cage de verre en même temps qu’une explosion retentit dans mon dos. A quelques secondes près je me serais trouvé dans le feu qui détruisait tout derrière moi. Mais je n’étais pas encore tiré d’affaires. Les rues sont larges à New-York et même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde je n’aurais jamais pu rejoindre le toit où se trouvait Maggie et Tony. Cette dernière hurlait mon nom.

« Je t’aime » soufflais-je en attendant le choc de la chute.

Un choc qui n’arrivait pas. Nous n’étions pourtant pas si haut que cela, il aurait dû être plus rapide. Lorsque j’ouvris les yeux, un halo rouge m’entourait. Wanda. Sur le toit, là où se tenait Maggie, la jeune sorcière se concentrait avant d’hurler quelque chose en direction de Vision qui se précipita vers moi. Ils m’approchèrent suffisamment pour que je puisse me raccrocher à la corniche de l’immeuble et me hisser à la force de mes bras à leur côté. A peine assis sur le rebord une seconde explosion eut lieu dans mon dos et je fus pousser par son souffle au sol. Maggie se dégagea des bras de Tony et se jeta dans ma direction. Elle manqua de s’écrouler à cause de sa jambe et je me jetais dans sa direction pour la rattraper et la serrer contre moi. Dieu que ce contact me fit du bien, je la sentais vibrer, respirer. Son cœur battait aussi vite que le mien et sa peau était bien réelle sous mes mains. Tremblante de froid et frigorifiée, elle s’efforçait de calmer ses pleurs. Des pleurs que je devinais être à la fois de joie, de peur, d’un mélange d’émotions qui la maintenait encore debout.

« Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, pleurait-elle, tout ça c’est de ma faute ! Pardonnez-moi !

-Tu n’y es pour rien, dit Wanda en lui caressant les cheveux, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Ta main, trouvais-je le courage de dire, ils t’ont coupé la main pour avoir tes empreintes ? Lui demandais-je, un mélange de haine se mêlant au sentiment réel de peine qui m’habitais.

-Oui. Mais je m’en fiche, je suis gauchère. Rumlow voulait me tuer. Caleb l’en a dissuadé, il pensait que je pourrais encore leur être utile.

-Je te vengerais, grognais-je en la serrant encore un peu plus contre moi si cela était humainement possible.

-Je me fiche de ma main du moment que je suis avec toi, bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle recula un peu son visage pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux et posa sa main gauche sur ma joue. Ce contact froid me fit un bien fou et enleva un poids immense de mes épaules. Maggie était vivante, elle était avec moi, tout allait bien maintenant. Nous allions nous en sortir. Elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et je sentis ses larmes se mêler à notre échange.

« Je commence à croire que tous les malades en ont après ma tour, dit Stark en regardant l’édifice s’effondrer, je venais de faire repeindre les bureaux …

-Et moi je commence à croire qu’on nous a caché des choses. Dit la voix courroucée de Natasha qui arrivait sur le toit de l’immeuble où nous nous trouvions suivie de près par Steve et Thor.

Ce dernier nous regardait à la fois choqué, à la fois gêné parce que Maggie était en soutien-gorge et à la fois heureux parce qu’il nous voyait heureux.

Il était clair que toutes les personnes sur le toit s’attendaient à une autre réaction des parents de Margaret qui venait tout de même d’être sauvée d’un tortionnaire horrible et qui, au passage, était horriblement blessée. Maggie rompit notre étreinte mais conserva ma main dans la sienne et regarda ses parents avec la figure d’une personne peinée et déçue. Elle grimaçait de se tenir seule sur sa jambe et je vis une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe, elle prenait sur elle pour rester debout alors qu’elle souffrait. Steve tendit à sa fille sa veste pour qu’elle puisse se couvrir. Elle ne put l’enfiler seule sans se mettre à genoux. Quand Steve essaya de l’aider elle le repoussa avec fermeté mais en essayant d’être gentille. Je vis mon ami être néanmoins vexé.

-Comment vas-tu mon cœur ? Demanda-t-il en tentant une nouvelle approche, très clairement il voulait éviter le sujet.

-Aussi bien qu’une personne qui a été torturée. Je ne peux pas tenir debout. Les points que Buck m’avait faits ont été sectionnés … Et ma main …

Elle jeta un coup d’œil au bandage et eut les yeux pleins de larmes. L’adrénaline la quittait et ses nerfs lâchaient. Je me penchais pour l’aider à se relever mais je sentis qu’on me prenait pour me tirer en l’arrière.

-Maman ! Hurla Maggie, il ne veut que m’aider.

-En te séduisant ? Margaret il pourrait être ton père ! Ou ton arrière-grand-père !

-Ce n’est pas parce qu’il m’aide à me relever qu’il me séduit. Cette étape est passé depuis longtemps !

-Margaret !

-Quoi Papa ?! Comment pouvez-vous être comme ça tous les deux ?! Comment vous permettez-vous d’être comme ça ?! J’espérais avoir un autre accueil ! Cela fait presqu’un mois que je ne vous ai pas vu, on m’a enlevé, torturé, on a voulu me tué et la seule chose que vous trouvez à faire c’est m’hurler dessus parce que je suis amoureuse de Buck ?!

-Margaret ce n’est pas le moment, dit d’un ton glacial Natasha, on doit te mettre en sécurité ! On est au beau milieu d’une guerre et tu nous fais un caprice d’enfant.

-Je ne fais pas un caprice et je sais très bien dans quelle situation nous sommes ! C’est vous qui faites tout un drame pour un malheureux baiser !

-Margaret Rogers ! Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère !

Le reste de l’équipe regardait ses pieds. Ils se sentaient tous mal à l’aise d’assister à ce règlement de compte de famille. Et moi je me sentais mal d’avoir causé cette situation. Si seulement Steve et Natasha avait pu découvrir tout ça plus tard … On aurait pu trouver une autre façon pour leur annoncer, on aurait eu le temps de se préparer au mur de glace qui nous tombait maintenant dessus.

Steve me jeta un coup d’œil.

-Et tu disais que tu ne nous cachais rien ? Comment as-tu pu nous cacher quelque chose d’aussi grave ? Me dit-il avec un air qui me brisa le cœur. C’est ma fille Buck ! Comment as-tu pu ?

-Papa ! Hurla Maggie avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit. A quoi t’attendais-tu ? Revenez à la réalité tous les deux ! Regardez l’exemple que vous m’avez donné ! Regardez l’exemple que ma famille m’a donné !

Elle regarda l’un après les autres les membres de notre troupe.

-A vous en faites de beaux héros. Même pas capables d’aider un ami ! Mais regardez-vous ! Maman et Papa, plus de soixante ans d’écart, Wanda est mariée et a eu des enfants avec ce qui n’était à la base qu’un programme informatique -désolé Vision-, et puis parlons un peu de Thor et Jane ! Elle sort avec un Dieu ! Un Dieu ! Il n’est même pas censé existé ! Un Dieu de la mythologie NORDIQUE ! Même pas un Dieu qu’on étudie à l’école ou alors pas avant l’université ! Et Tony et Pepper ! … Bon vous êtes le seul couple normal avec Barton et Barbara mais tu pourrais dire quelque chose.

-Margaret ! Je reconnais que les conditions dans lesquelles tu as grandi ne sont pas communes mais cette relation n’est pas saine …

-Pas saine ?! Tant qu’on parle de relation saine, j’en tient une bonne. Tu es sorti avec la nièce de ton premier amour ! Sharon ! Peut-on parler du sujet Sharon ?! Non, bien sûr que non puisque pour vous ma relation avec …

-Ne dis pas son nom, dit Natasha.

-Ma relation avec James est bien plus saine que celle que tu avais avec elle ! Je suis amoureuse de Bucky.

-Tu te trompes Margaret, ce n’est qu’une passade, lui assura Natasha.

Je n’arrivais pas à articuler un mot, Maggie assurait ma défense et la sienne seule, cela me répugnait plus que tout. Pourquoi me tenais-je là comme un idiot avec cette attitude ridicule, comme-ci je devais demander pardon pour quelque chose alors que je n’avais rien fait de mal, pour une fois. Je me faisais l’effet d’un ado de seize ans convoqué dans le bureau du principal, et j’avais plus de cent ans.

-Margaret, Emilie, Sarah Rogers ! Tu vas m’obéir ! Dit Steve en serrant les points.

-Non. Non, je ne mettrais pas un terme à cette relation ! J’y tiens ! Pourquoi devrais-je nier ce que je ressens pour lui ? Se révolta Maggie. Penses-tu seulement que j’ai choisi de tomber amoureuse de lui ?!

Un silence de mort accueillit ses paroles. Tous savaient que quelque chose de grave se jouait alors, c’était la première fois que Maggie se révoltait véritablement contre son père, ce n’était plus une dispute d’adolescente contre l’autorité paternelle, c’était la révolte d’une jeune femme qui ne voulait pas avoir à choisir entre sa famille et la personne qu’elle aimait.

-Pourquoi devrais-je avoir à choisir entre lui et vous ? Je vous aime tous les trois, d’une façon différente mais je ne veux pas nier ce que j’éprouve pour lui. Vous … vous êtes mes parents, vous êtes censés ne vouloir que mon bonheur et mon bonheur c’est Bucky …

-Non. Tu es notre fille et bien sûr que nous voulons ton bonheur mais cette relation est vouée à l'échec. As-tu seulement pensé à tout ce que cela implique ? Demanda Natasha en espérant, et cela se voyait, que Margaret changerait d’avis si elle tentait un ton plus ou moins calme.

-Nat … Steve, tous se tournèrent vers moi, nous avons … nous avons tous les deux lutter contre ce que nous ressentions l’un pour l’autre. Nous avons voulu repousser tout ça, nous savions que ce n'était pas une situation normale mais ... Steve, Tasha ... Votre fille est une vraie tête de mule. Quand elle s'est rendue compte de ce qu'elle ressentait elle a voulu tout ensevelir en se jetant corps et âme dans cette mission au risque d'être tuée. Votre fille aurait pu mourir aujourd'hui et la seule chose dont vous arrivez à parler c'est de notre relation ?! C'est ... je suis conscient qu'il y a de bien meilleur choix que moi pour partenaire mais ... Mais oui, Steve, Margaret est la meilleure partenaire que je pourrais espérer … Tu peux comprendre ça ?

Je détestais le ton qu’avait pris la fin de ma phrase, comme-ci je le suppliais de me pardonner alors que ni Maggie ni moi n’avions choisi ce qui nous arrivait. Je me penchais sur Maggie et, évitant Natasha qui tenta vainement de me repousser, je la relevais pour la serrer contre moi. La veste de son père était bien trop grande pour elle et glissait sur son épaule. Elle se blottit contre moi en grimaçant à cause de ses différentes blessures mais tint bon.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, vous les humains, vous faites un tel cas de l'âge, dit Thor. Jane et moi devons avoir quelques millénaires d'écart.

Les parents de Maggie lui jetèrent le plus beau duo de regards noirs que la Terre avait pu créer. Je n’aurais pas aimé être le Dieu Asgardien à ce moment-là.

-Ok, je ne dirais plus rien. Mais je trouve que vous avez tort sur toute la ligne.

Je remerciais du regard l’homme blond, Maggie tremblait.

-Margaret tu es encore trop jeune pour vraiment savoir ce que veut dire être … Commença Natasha.

Aucun d’entre nous ne suent la fin de sa phrase car à ce moment, au prix d’un effort qui devait lui être surhumain, Maggie se souleva sur la pointe de ses pieds et m’attira à elle pour me donner un baiser plus passionné que jamais. Je soutins son poids en la tenant par la taille et lui rendit son baiser à l’intensité près. Les lèvres en feu, je la regardais mettre fin à ce baiser et poser son front sur le mien, se soutenant en passant de son bras autour de mon cou.

-James Buchanan Barnes, je t’aime. Murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, juste à mon attention.

Je suis sûre qu’elle n’avait pas prévu que je l’embrasse à nouveau lui prenant le reste d’air qu’elle avait en réserve, lui faisant avoir cette adorable coloration rose au niveau des joues, juste sur ses tâches de rousseurs. J’avais l’impression de ne plus toucher terre chaque fois que je sentais ses lèvres sur les miennes, chaque fois que je la sentais sourire alors que je l’embrassais comme elle le faisait maintenant.

-Je t’aime aussi Maggie. Dis-je en embrassant son front avant d’y appuyer le mien comme nous en avions l’habitude.

-Allez vous prendre une chambre. Fini par dire Sam en levant les yeux au ciel. Dire que j'aurais vécut pour voir Steve et Sharon, Steve et Natasha et maintenant ça ...  
-HÉ ! BARNES ! C'était ton premier baiser depuis 1945 ou quoi ? Hurla Tony dans la direction de Tasha.

-Et bien mademoiselle, êtes-vous un agent d'Hydra parce que vous venez de capturer l'esprit de ce soldat. Rit Vision.

Wanda applaudissait doucement en regardant sa filleule.

-Je ne vous demande pas d’être d’accord avec le choix qu’à fait mon cœur, dit Maggie à l’adresse de ses parents, je vous demande simplement de respecter ce choix.

Ni l’un ni l’autre ne laissa échapper un mot. Steve vint vers moi et me tendit la main. Je considérais son offre de paix et pris la main de mon ami dans la mienne. A peine l’eut-il qu’il tira si fort dessus que je passais par-dessus lui. Maggie manqua de tomber avant que sa mère ne la rattrape. Elle avait un regard horrifié.

-On est quitte, pour le moment. On reviendra sur cette question plus tard. Je ne veux pas me battre contre ma fille alors que je vais peut-être la perdre dans la même journée.

-A charge de revanche. Dit Natasha en me lançant un regard plus noir que la nuit. Toi, tu suis Vision et tu vas te mettre en zone de sécurité. Tout de suite !

-Mais je peux aider ! Dit Maggie.

-Tu ne tiens pas debout.

-Baner peut me recoudre et me donner de la morphine. Ou de la vodka, ça fonctionne aussi.

-Tu n’aides pas notre affaire, lui dis-je en me relevant, et je veux aussi que tu ailles te mettre à l’abri.

-Pardon ? Me demanda Maggie avec le même air que sa mère, j’avais de graves ennuis maintenant. Tu viens de me dire ce que je dois faire ? Je ne suis plus une petite fille à qui on fait faire ses devoirs contre sa propre volonté ! Wanda ou Vision je vous interdit d’essayer de faire quoique ce soit de ce genre maintenant !

-Tu ne sais pas tirer, Maggie …

-Je peux me battre.

-Dans cet état ? Demanda Steve.

-Quel état ?

-Ta jambe, ta main aussi peut-être non ? Renchérit Natasha.

-Je sais où est le portail.

-Nous aussi, sur le toit de la tour. Dit Tony très fier.

-Ah ouais ? De celle qui est lambeaux ?

Ils jetèrent tous un regard vers les débris de la tour Stark.

-Bon, peut-être que nous ne savons pas où se trouve le portail … Reconnu Stark, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu viens avec nous.

-Pas d’information si je ne viens pas avec vous.

Natasha voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Steve l’en empêcha et saisit sa fille par les deux épaules pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu te rends bien compte que tu vas mettre en danger ta vie et aussi très certainement celle de chaque personne présente ici.

-Pas si je reste en retrait. Je peux aider Baner et Fury.

-Comment sais-tu que Fury est là ? Lui demandais-je étonné.

-Caleb et Rumlow ont placé la rue sous surveillance. Chaque artère est surveillée par des caméra, bienvenue à Manhattan.

-S’ils savent alors nous ne pouvons plus compter sur l’effet de surprise. Remarqua Thor.

-S’il savent, ça veut dire que Baner et Fury sont en danger mais aussi Sharon et Maria, remarqua Tony.

-Je ne m’en ferais pas pour Fury, dit Steve, bien des gens ont essayé de le tuer et regardez où nous en sommes.

-Et Baner est quelqu’un de solide, fit remarqué Maggie. Je peux les aider, je le sais.

-Comment ?

-Je sais où est le portail, envoyez-moi le fermer.

-Certainement pas. Tu serais en première ligne pour te faire attaquer.

-Justement ! Caleb ne me touchera pas, je le sais.

-Tu as une blessure sur la cuisse qui dit tout le contraire, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Si je suis encore en vie c’est grâce à lui. Dit-elle dans un souffle. Je lui dois la vie.

-Tu ne lui dois rien du tout, m’emportais-je, ou seulement une bonne cicatrice et de nouveaux points de sutures ! Maggie comment peux-tu imaginer deux secondes qu’il ne s’en prendra pas à toi ?!

-Rumlow voulait me tuer !

Un silence accueillit son accusation, elle nous regarda tous un par un pour voir si l’un d’entre nous suivait son raisonnement ce qui, bien sûr, n’était pas le cas.

-Je serais morte si Caleb n’était pas intervenu dans la cave de sa maison de vacances. Ils ont été pris de court une fois là-bas, j’ai refusé de coopérer pour leur donner mes empreintes. Vous vous en doutez. Pour mes empreintes rétiniennes c’était plus simple de me garder les yeux ouverts. Pour la main … Me tuer aurait été plus simple, c’est ce que Rumlow voulait, il manquait de temps, l’attaque ne devait pas être retardée. Il a commencé à me torturer mais j’ai tenu, je ne sais pas comment … Comme il perdait du temps il a pris son couteau d’attaque et … Bref, je me vidais de mon sang, Caleb est alors passé à l’acte …

-Il t’a coupé la main à coup de couteau d’attaque ? Demanda étonnée Natasha. C’est extrêmement long et peu courant comme pratique.

-Tu penses que j’ai pris le temps de lui demander pourquoi il opérait ainsi ? J’ai surtout laissé Caleb faire pour arrêter l’hémorragie … Il a ensuite bandé mon bras. Rumlow est revenu en hurlant qu’ils manquaient de temps, qu’il lui fallait le mot de passe et c’est là qu’il a décidé de me menacer de mort si je ne parlais pas. Caleb a compris que ça ne fonctionnerait pas, que je mourrais pour protéger tous ceux que j’aime … Il a eu l’idée de la cuve et du piège pour tous vous attirer. Je n’ai pas pu risquer ça, j’ai craché le code.

-Mais ils t’ont mis dans la cuve.

-C’était trop tentant. Rendez-vous compte, se débarrasser de tous les Avengers en un seul coup.

Au-dessus de nous les aliens continuaient de déferler, Maggie n’avait cessé de les observer et chaque fois qu’elle en voyait un son tint se faisait toujours plus pâle. Je me rapprochais d’elle et la soutint par la taille. Si je restais avec elle, Baner et Fury nous avions une chance de trouver le portail et de la garder saine et sauve. Sans notre accord elle trouverait le moyen de s’enfuir pour faire ce qui lui passait par la tête.

-Je t’accompagne, dis-je, je ne te laisse pas seule.

-Ne sois pas idiot, me dit-elle, on a besoin de toi sur le terrain.

-Je voulais dire, je viens avec toi pour fermer le portail. J’ai un compte à régler avec Rumlow.

-C’est bien pour ça que tu m’inquiètes et que je trouve que cela est une très mauvaise idée.

-Aussi mauvaise que de te laisser y allait seule. Lui fis-je remarquer soutenu cette fois-ci par Natasha.

-Comment pourrions-nous être sûrs que tu puisses les atteindre et les convaincre de te laisser fermer le portail ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je n’en sais rien, mais Caleb m’écoutera …

-Il a une obsession malsaine pour toi. J’ai vu sa chambre dans les Hampton.

-Vous êtes allés là-bas ?! s’exclama Steve. Vous deviez simplement aller dans son appartement en ville !

-Il y avait de fortes chances que Maggie se trouve là-bas, expliqua Tony, et tu n’aurais pas eu son pull si nous n’y étions pas allés.

-Escadron virant droit sur la tour ! Hurla Maria dans nos oreillettes.

Maggie observa nos figures se décomposées et me jeta un coup d’œil pour essayer de comprendre. Je lui passais l’information et son air se changea en quelque chose proche de la folie.

-Il y a une crèche sous ce bâtiment ! Elle n’a pas pu être évacuée mais les gérants ont appliqué les mesures de protections que vous aviez promulgué lors de la dernière attaque. Il faut les protéger !

Natasha et Steve lui jetèrent un regard triste. C’était horrible à avouer, mais nous ne pouvions certainement pas faire grand-chose pour eux. La menace était trop proche et le nombre de civils devait être trop grand pour être contenu.

-Vous n’allez rien faire ? Hurla-t-elle.

-On ne peut pas toujours sauver tout le monde … Dit d’une voix basse Thor. Parfois il faut savoir faire passer la sécurité des tous avant celle de l’individu.

-Il s’agit d’enfants ! Ils n’ont pas choisi d’être là aujourd’hui ! On pourrait les déplacer ! Si vous ne faites rien, moi je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour les aider.

Avant même que je puisse la retenir elle arracha mon baudrier de mon dos et le passa autour de ses épaules avant de prendre par surprise Barton en lui prenant une flèche. J’eu juste le temps de la voir se ruer en boitant vers le bord de l’immeuble avant de réaliser ce qu’elle allait faire. Elle planta la flèche dans la corniche et se jeta dans le vide en tirant sur le filet de sécurité rattaché à la flèche, la corde enroulée autour de son bras pour se soutenir. La douleur sur son bras était si forte que nous pûmes l’entendre crier. Je voulu la suivre une fois ma surprise passée mais je fus retenu par Tony qui pointa le ciel du doigt.

-Si on veut l’aider on doit d’abord supprimer ceux-là. Nat et Clint vont aller l’aider au sol.

-Mais je veux l’aider, elle ! Elle est blessée !

-Buck ! Elle a fait son choix ! Tu peux la protéger d’ici mais pas en bas. »

J’obtempérais et suivait Tony avec l’irrésistible envie de revenir sur mes pas et prendre le même chemin que Maggie. La remarque de Tony était pourtant cohérente. Les aliens semblaient avoir enfin compris que nous pouvions être une menace potentielle et commençaient à attaquer le bâtiment. Plusieurs chocs firent trembler le tout et je me mis à craindre pour la vie de Maggie. Je venais seulement de la retrouver comment avais-je pu la perdre aussi rapidement ? Comment avait-elle trouvé la force de se déplacer si rapidement avec une jambe presque cassée et une ouverture dans la cuisse qui n’était pas loin d’une artère ? Thor balança un éclair sur un des groupes de l’escadron créant une brèche, Natasha m’avait parlé de la première attaque et de la façon dont elle avait pu se saisir d’un des scooters, à mon tour de prouver que je pouvais m’adapter à la technologie alienne. Me reculant pour prendre de l’élan, je m’avançais vers le rebord du toit et m’élançais dans les airs, attrapant le bord d’un scooter et remontant, non sans difficulté, sur la plateforme où un de nos opposants semblait se charger de l’attaque et tirait abondamment sur Steve qui se protégeait de son bouclier. Lorsqu’il me vit il eut un sourire complice avant de prévenir Tony qui tenait l’engin sur lequel j’étais en joue. Brisant le lien qui maintenait stable l’alien artilleur avant de lui donner ensuite un coup de pied dans ce qui lui servait de rotule et le faisait basculer sur la plaque de métal. J’enfonçais alors mon genou dans sa poitrine et pointait mon M1911 sur sa tête et pressait la détente. Une liqueur noire inonda ce qui restait de sa tête et coula sur le métal froid. Le pilote ne sembla pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait dans son dos et, profitant de l’effet de surprise dont je jouissais encore, je saisis l’arme qu’avait utilisé le corps sans vie à mes pieds et dirigea le canon vers le reste de l’escadron qui était autour de moi. Mes deux premiers coups firent mouche, j’avais encore mes réflexes de sniper mais, comme à la guerre, une fois que leurs alliés étaient tombés l’effet de surprise se dissipa et une partie de la troupe commença à me prendre en chasse.

Je n’avais pas prévu qu’ils tireraient sur mon pilote. Ce dernier s’écroula avant de littéralement passer par-dessus bord, seulement retenu par cette espèce de chaîne qui le tenait à la taille. Le scooter sembla piquer du nez vers le sol avant de tomber en piquet. Il fallait que je saute, et maintenant si je voulais avoir une chance de m’en sortir.

Sur le toit, Tony criblait les aliens qui s’approchaient de trop avant de servir de diversion à son tour en prenant son envol. Steve lui s’était saisi d’une des armes de nos opposant et tirait sur tous ceux qui s’approchaient de trop près de lui. Thor jouait avec la foudre aussi bien que j’aurais pu jouer avec mes colts. Mon saut me fit atterrir sur un toit où mon dos vint heurter de plein fouet le rebord. Je me tordais un instant sous le mal avant de me relever. Je ne devais pas abandonner, Maggie comptait sur moi. 

Je jetais un coup d’œil dans les rues sous moi et me rendit compte que le bâtiment était doucement entrain de se faire encercler et que tout ce que nous faisions sur le toit serait inutile si Natasha, Barton et Maggie se trouvaient bloqués à terre.

« Wanda ! Hurlais-je dans mon oreillette, ils vont être pris au piège au sol. Il va falloir que tu me fasses descendre ou que Vision intervienne. Ils sont faits comme des rats.

Aussitôt un halo rouge m’enveloppa tandis que Steve assurait la défense de la jeune sorcière. Vision suivait ma descente en réduisant à néant ceux qui essayaient d’atteindre le sol. Je remarquais de longues traces noires sur ses bras et sur son cou. Je ne compris qu’en touchant le sol qu’il était blessé et qu’il tenait uniquement par sa volonté.

-Tu devrais te mettre à couvert. Lui fis-je remarqué. Merci de m’avoir couvert.

-Je n’abandonne pas Wanda ici. Je n’abandonne pas Manhattan.

-On ne t’en voudra pas, tu t’es bien battu.

-On n’abandonne pas le combat tant qu’il n’est pas terminé. As-tu besoin de mon soutient ici ou puis-je retourné sur le toit ?

-Non, remonte. Fais attention à toi. Je vais me débrouiller ici.

-On va lui apporter un peu d’aide. Dit la voix de Fury qui arma son M16 et tira sur un point derrière moi.

Un alien s’écroula, lâchant son arme qui roula à mes pieds. Je la ramassais et la lançais vers Fury qui s’en saisit.

-Plus pratique. Effectivement. Où est Steve ?

-Sur le toit. Barton et Natasha sont là-dedans avec Maggie. Il y a de civils à évacuer.

-Tranche d’âge ?

-Jeune. Trop jeunes pour se trouver au milieu de ça.

Une explosion retentie dans le bâtiment nous faisant nous retourner.

-J’ai le sceptre, dit Baner qui se trouvait juste derrière Fury, où devons-nous l’emmener ?

-Je ne sais pas. La tour est détruite et la seule à savoir où se trouve le portail se trouve dans cet immeuble ! Dis-je inquiet à cause de l’explosion et du sort qu’avait subi Maggie dans cette dernière.

-Qu’est-ce qu’on attend pour rentrer ? Me demanda Fury en tirant sur des aliens qui se rapprochaient trop à son goût.

-Il faut sécuriser l’extérieur. On aurait besoin de l’autre. Dis-je à l’attention de Baner qui blêmit.

-Prenez ça James. Bonne chance.

Le savant s’éloigna en courant avant de laisser se déchaîner la bête. Moi-même je ne me sentais pas serein à l’idée que cette chose soit en liberté dans nos rues. Mais je n’avais pas le temps de penser à ça. J’observais le sceptre rudimentaire que m’avait confié l’homme, on aurait dit un simple bâton avec une lumière bleue au bout.

-Pas impressionnant, lança Fury en tirant sur un alien, pourtant ce truc pourrait tous nous tuer si tu le laissais tomber par mégarde.

Je resserrais ma prise sur le manche de l’objet et poussait la porte de ce qui avait dû être une crèche. Tout était calme, et dans un désordre monstre. De la poussière volait dans les airs et ce qui avait dû être la réception de la crèche tombait en morceaux. Des blocs de granit tombaient du plafond et ce n’est qu’à cet instant que je réalisais que toute la pièce était noire et enfumée. Le centre de l’explosion. Si une personne s’était trouvée dans cette pièce au moment de celle-ci, il n’y avait aucune chance qu’elle ait pu s’en sortir. Où était Maggie ? J’avançais avec prudence dans la salle et m’approchais de la seule porte qui existait dans la pièce. C’est alors qu’une furie rousse se jeta sur moi et me décocha un coup de pied dans l’estomac puis un coup de coude dans la tête. Je perdis un instant l’équilibre et profitant de cette ouverture l’attaquante passa ses jambes sur mon épaule et me donna un coup de coude si fort dans le cou que je cru perdre la face quand je reconnu son jean tâché de sang et ses baskets déchirées. Maggie.

-Maggie ! Bordel c’est moi !

-Buck ? Les coups ralentirent. Oh mon dieu ! Buck !

Elle se laissa glisser de son perchoir et se retrouva dans mes bras.

-Je sais maintenant qui t’a entraîné. Je reconnais bien le style de ta mère.

-J’aurais pu te tuer !

-Blessé sérieusement, oui. Tué ? Non.

-Ne critique pas ma force.

-Tu es bien plus forte que je ne le pensais. Je l’embrassais et la remettais sur ses pieds. On doit apporter ça jusqu’au portail.

-On doit d’abord faire sortir les enfants. Ma mère et Barton sont entrain de les évacuer par l’arrière du bâtiment.

-Comment as-tu convaincu ta mère de te laisser à l’avant-poste ?

-Je ne lui en ai pas laisser le choix. C’est moi qui ai tiré la flèche explosive. 

-Une flèche explosive peut faire autant de dégâts ?

-Une avec un supplément d’explosifs oui. Clint a failli me tuer quand je lui ai réquisitionné.

Je la regardais avec un niveau de fierté dans les yeux qui ne devait pas passer inaperçu. Je la trouvais plus brillante que jamais et me rendais compte que, vraiment, elle était bien plus dangereuse qu’elle ne le laissait paraître. Elle me prit la main et m’entraîna dans l’arrière salle. Là se tenait Clint qui, grâce à une ouverture pratiquée dans le mur, faisait passer des enfants dans une bouche de métro située derrière la crèche. Natasha aidait les employés de la crèche à descendre rapidement les enfants dans les souterrains. Elle semblait tout sauf heureuse de son post et grimaça encore plus en me voyant. Elle quitta son post et vint vers nous.

-Ne me dis pas qu’il s’agit du sceptre. Me dit-elle en montrant ce que je tenais dans ma main.

-Si, pourquoi ?

-J’ai presque détruit le sceptre de Loki en fermant le portail la dernière fois, comment veux-tu que celui-ci tienne ?

-C’est ce que m’a donné Baner.

-Baner est ici ?! S’exclama-t-elle.

-Oui. Sous une jolie forme de bête verte.

-Il faut accélérer l’évacuation ! Hurla-t-elle vers Barton et vers les nourrices. Hulk est de sortie.

A ces mots, les nourrices se hâtèrent de faire descendre les enfants tout en poussant des exclamations qui démontraient toute l’inquiétude qu’ils ressentaient. Clint jeta un coup d’œil à Maggie.

-Que te reste-t-il de mes flèches ?

-Pas grand-chose, une dizaine je pense.

-Maggie ! Il y en avait quarante !

-Tu en avais déjà utilisé pas mal, je crois, dit-elle en tendant un enfant à une nourrice.

-Touché, plaisantais-je en poussant un enfant de trois ans vers la sortie.

-Qui surveille le bâtiment, demanda Natasha.

-Steve, Wanda, Vision et Tony sont sur le toit. Hulk et Fury sont dans les rues.

-Maria et Sharon ?

-Aucune nouvelle …

Natasha fit une moue que reprit presque au même moment Maggie. Ne pas avoir de nouvelles d’agents durant une bataille de ce genre n’était jamais une bonne nouvelle. Ne pas avoir de nouvelle d’agent n’était jamais une bonne chose de toute façon.

-Maria ? Sharon ? Appelais-je dans mon oreillette. Si quelqu’un m’entend, répondez.

Il y eut un grésillement puis une respiration erratique à l’autre bout de la connexion.

-James ? Demanda la voix cassée de Maria.

-Maria ou Sharon ? Demandais-je.

-Maria, répondit Natasha à ma place, Maria comment ça se passe pour vous ?

-Mal, toussa Maria. Ces salops ont piégé l’avenue, on a été mitraillées. Sharon est blessée, elle a besoin de soins.

-Et toi ?

-Des points de sutures seront nécessaires, certainement des côtes cassées … Rien qui ne vaille la peine d’intervenir maintenant.

-Avez-vous besoin de renfort ? Finit par demander Clint.

-Si vous n’avez pas besoin présentement de Victor se serait bien de nous l’envoyer. Baner a pris sa forme ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Faites venir rapidement Victor et faites ce que vous avez à faire. Vous avez retrouvé Maggie ?

Je jetais un coup d’œil à ma rouquine qui s’afférait à aider les nourrices avec les enfants. Elle boitait dangereusement sur sa jambe et faisait une grimace chaque fois qu’elle devait s’appuyer dessus mais elle tenait bon, le stress, l’adrénaline et la peur tout simplement la faisait tenir bon. Néanmoins, chaque fois qu’elle voulait utiliser sa main droite elle se heurtait à la réalité. Elle avait été amputée et cela ne saurait changer maintenant. Un air triste passait sur son visage chaque fois qu’elle n’arrivait pas à prendre quelque chose. Je m’approchais d’elle et passait mon bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir un moment, il fallait qu’elle se ménage si elle voulait pouvoir tenir jusqu’au bout. Elle frémit quand mon bras entoura sa taille.

-Oui, nous avons Maggie. Dis-je en lui souriant.

Maria acquiesça avant de nous redemander d’envoyer rapidement Vision vers elle et Sharon et si possible avec des basiques d’aide médicale.

Maggie s’appuya contre moi et épongea son front où sueur et saleté s’accumulait. Elle n’était pas vraiment à son avantage à ce moment mais je ne pouvais m’empêcher de la trouver magnifique. J’embrassais son front et la serrais un peu plus.

-J’ai l’impression que ça n’en finira jamais, dit-elle en jetant un coup d’œil à sa mère qui évacuait les derniers enfants. La nuit est en train de tomber, si on ne les arrête pas maintenant nous n’aurons plus la possibilité de les voir et donc de les attaquer. L’avantage serait qu’on verrait mieux le rayon de la porte et vous n’auriez plus besoin de moi.

-Maggie, nous aurons toujours besoin de toi.

-Non, je veux dire, vous n’auriez plus à vous occuper de moi. Vous pourriez me mettre dans une zone sure.

-C’est ce que tu veux ?

-Non. Je veux aider. Mais j’ai peur de tomber en miette à chaque mouvement que je fais. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que vous.

-Tu as littéralement sauté d’un immeuble, tu as réussi à planté une flèche et à utiliser un filet pour descendre en rappel sur la façade d’un immeuble alors que des aliens auraient pu te prendre pour cible.

-Ils m’ont pris pour cible. Elle me montra les grandes traces noires sur ses bras. Le secret c’est de sautiller de droite à gauche, ils visent encore moins bien que moi.

-Tu vas avoir besoin de soins.

-Pas tant que tout ça n’est pas fini. Si Maria et Sharon arrivent à tenir alors je le peux aussi.

-Maggie ! Hurla Natasha. Ton caprice est passé, dis-nous où est le portail maintenant !

Elle avait fait évacué le dernier enfant et semblait délivré d’une charge qu’elle dépréciait particulièrement. Ses yeux n’étaient pas menaçants mais suppliants, elle ne voulait plus que sa fille se mette en danger et elle avait besoin des informations pour mettre fin à tout ça.

-L’Empire State Building. Quand on veut ouvrir le ciel il faut pouvoir en être le plus proche possible.

-Maggie on est à une demi-heure du bâtiment ! Tout ton cinéma pour sauver ces enfants nous a fait perdre un temps précieux.

-Sauver ces enfants ne nous a pas fait perdre un temps précieux mais nous a empêché de passer pour de froids stratèges qui peuvent se permettre d’ignorer des vies !

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel et allait s’approcher quand un tremblement dans les fondations du bâtiment nous força à nous arrêter dans nos mouvements. Les attaques des aliens se faisaient beaucoup plus fortes et l’édifice n’allait pas tarder à s’effondrer.

-Il faut évacuer. Fis-je remarquer. Et au plus vite.

-Il faut retrouver Fury. Dit Maggie, on va avoir besoin de lui pour aller jusque …

-MAGGIE !

Natasha avait hurlé en se ruant sur sa fille pour l’écarter de l’endroit où elle se tenait. Margaret roula au sol alors qu’un énorme pant du mur s’écroulait sur sa mère, je pu littéralement voir la peur dans ses yeux. Sans mon aide elle se remit sur pied et se rua vers le corps inanimé de sa mère qu’elle prit dans ses bras.

-Maman, répond moi, maman … S’il te plaît … Maman …

Je me penchais vers Natasha et pris son pou, par bonheur elle était encore en vie, juste sonnée par le poids qu’elle venait de se prendre sur le dos et sur les jambes.

-Elle est en vie, dis-je pour rassurer et Maggie et Clint, il faut l’évacuer.

Clint prit Natasha dans ses bras et nous nous mîmes à courir jusqu’à l’air libre. Les autres nous rejoignaient dans l’allée pleine de gravas. La zone semblait sécurisée. Vision n’était plus là ce qui nous annonçait qu’il était effectivement parti aidé Sharon et Maria. Steve devint plus pâle que jamais en apercevant l’état de sa fille puis sa femme dans les bras de Clint. Immédiatement il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, refoulant les larmes qui lui venait aux yeux.

-Comment … ? Demanda-t-il.

-C’est ma faute, balbutia Maggie, j’ai pris trop de temps pour l’évacuation, le bâtiment n’était pas sécurisé … Elle ne voulait que me protéger. Je suis tellement désolée papa …

-Va fermer ce portail, fait en sorte que ta mère ne soit pas blessée pour rien. »

Maggie accusa le coup et se tourna vers moi. Je voyais tout le dégoût qu’elle s’inspirait. Elle se battait contre les personnes qu’elle aimait le plus depuis sa naissance pour une relation qui n’était pas encore longue et qui pouvait menacer à tout instant de s’effondrer. Elle prit ma main et nous nous mîmes en route. Les autres nous regardèrent sans un mot. Seul Tony promit de retenir le gros des attaquants dans leur secteur.

Au-dessus de nous, des baleines de métal nous survolaient et j’aurais presque pu trouver ça beau si je n’avais pas vu tous les aliens qui sortaient de leurs corps. Maggie renifla avant de s’essuyer les yeux avec son pansement. Je ne voyais pas où elle allait mais je la suivais sans rien dire.

« J’ai vu une moto garée pas loin. Si elle fonctionne, on l’emprunte et on va jusqu’à l’Empire. Dit-elle d’une petite voix.

-Ce n’est pas ta faute.

-J’ai donné les codes et ma main. Je l’ai laissé me protéger alors que je me mettais inutilement en danger. Bien sûr que c’est ma faute. Et je dois réparer ça.

Je m’arrêtais et la regardais. Nous avions tourné dans une allée et n’étions plus en vue du reste de l’équipe. Elle semblait si fragile, si fatiguée dans la lumière descendante du soleil, le visage et le corps couvert de blessures et de poussière. Si fragile, si fatiguée, si défaite, sans espoir … Je l’attirais à moi et l’embrassais. Immédiatement, tous ses murs de protection volèrent en éclat et elle fondit en larmes. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et m’attira contre elle. Ses larmes mouillaient mes joues autant que les siennes et donnaient un goût salé à nos baisers.

-Ce n’est pas ta faute, lui murmurais-je, tu as été entraînée dans tout ça contre ta volonté. Tu voulais faire le bien …

-Je ne veux pas perdre les personnes que j’aime … hoqueta-t-elle en passant sa main sur ma joue, je ne veux pas te perdre toi non plus.

-Hey, je suis là. On va aller fermer ce portail ensemble et tout redeviendra comme avant, ok ?

-Comme avant ?

-Comme avant. »

Elle eut un sourire triste mais ne protesta pas. Un peu plus loin la moto dont elle avait parlé était bien là et nous attendait. Trafiquant les fils de contact je la démarrais et aidait Maggie à grimper derrière moi. Je lui confiais le sceptre et nous mîmes les gaz. Elle frémissait à chaque virage, elle n’aimait pas la vitesse et encore moins chaque coup de volant que je devais donner pour éviter les slaves de coups de feu que faisaient pleuvoir les aliens sur nous. Je sentais son cœur battre dans mon dos et chaque coup me rappelait qu’elle était bien en vie contre moi. Je devinais ses yeux clos, ses cheveux qui battaient son visage, la pression de son bras autour du sceptre. Sa main se cramponnait autour de ma taille et ses jambes qui étaient contracté contre la machine. Pas une seule parcelle de son corps échappait à un certain niveau de tension. J’aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer contre moi, la protéger. Je ne voulais pas l’exposer encore plus qu’elle ne l’était en ce moment et pourtant il semblait impensable qu’il s’agisse de quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle pour fermer ce portail. L’Empire State Building se dessinait de plus en plus précisément. Je ne pris pas le risque de me garer directement devant l’immense édifice et m’arrêtait à deux rues, dans un recoin à l’ombre et aidait Maggie à descendre.

« Il faudrait faire quelque chose pour ta jambe. Lui fis-je remarquer, tu peux à peine t’appuyer dessus.

-C’est pas comme-ci on manquait de temps, dit-elle en grimaçant. Ça va aller, et si jamais besoin il y a je sais que tu seras là.

-Je ne te laisse pas tomber rouquine.

-Moi non plus vieillard.

Elle me donna un coup d’épaule et me sourit.

-Finalement, cette nuit sur le toit de mon immeuble, c’était plutôt calme comme situation. Dit-elle un rire s’étranglant dans sa voix.

-Je dois avouer avoir préféré cette après-midi dans le bunker de Peggy. Au moins c’est toi qui avait une arme pointée sur moi. Je ne risquais rien.

-Hé ! Je me suis améliorée depuis… un peu.

-On verra ça rouquine, je l’embrassais, si tu arrives à tirer avant moi.

-C’est un défi ?

-Ça y ressemble.

-Je gagnerais quoi ? Elle avait un air de défi sur le visage qui lui faisait un petit air de renard.

-Une journée normale, juste toi et moi. Dès que tout ça sera fini.

-Je m’attendais à mieux. Dit-elle en me lançant un clin d’œil, mais je suppose que je vais devoir m’habituer aux propositions d’ancêtres.

-A quoi t’attendais-tu ? Lui demandais-je en la prenant par la taille pendant qu’elle essayait de nouer d’une main ses cheveux courts.

Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur les miens et m’observèrent un instant, un court instant ses joues se colorèrent d’une légère couleur rose avant de revenir à la normal.

-Je me disais qu’on aurait pu continuer cette journée comme elle avait commencé.

-Tu veux dire en mettant le feu à mon appartement ?

Ce fut son tour de m’embrasser tout en riant.

-Si tu appelles ça comme ça. »

N’arrivant pas à s’en sortir avec ses cheveux elle abandonna l’idée et repris le sceptre dans ses mains. Au lieu de la laisser partir je pris son élastique autour de son poignet et lui faisait une queue de cheval basse, ses traits fins étaient encore plus mis en valeur et ses yeux paraissaient plus grands. Elle se mit à rire doucement en me remerciant de prendre le rôle de coiffeur avec elle.

Nous commençâmes notre avancée vers l’immeuble en progressant doucement, d’abord à cause de la jambe de Maggie et ensuite à cause des aliens qui survolaient les grandes artères et qui auraient pu nous repérer si nous n’étions pas prudents. J’avais du mal à tirer pour dégager le chemin, je n’avais plus qu’un chargeur complet, autant garder autant de munitions que possible, on ne savait pas ce qui nous attendait au sommet de l’Empire. Maggie avait son glock coincé dans la ceinture de son pantalon mais ne se cramponnait qu’au sceptre. Je la surpris une fois entrain de fixer le Tesseract comme avec un air de convoitise et la secouait pour la faire revenir sur terre. Elle sembla à nouveau elle-même avant de poser directement sa main sur la pierre. Je n’avais pas été assez rapide et la vie grimacer sous la douleur.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! Lui demandais-je en me demandant si la torture qu’elle avait subie n’avait pas endommager ses capacités de raisonnement.

-Il me l’a demandé. Dit-elle en regardant sa main rouge. C’était un véritable ordre.

-Depuis quand suis-tu les ordres qu’on te donne ?

-C’était plus fort que moi.

Je lui pris la main et regardais l’étendue des dégâts, mais il n’y avait rien. Etonné je la regardais, un million de questions se bousculaient sur nos lèvres.

-Pourquoi … ? Commencions-nous simultanément.

-Le sérum de mon père ? Tu crois que je peux en avoir dans les veines ?

-Tu en aurais eu connaissance depuis longtemps tu ne crois pas ?

-Tu vois une autre explication ?

-Ils ont fait des expériences sur toi pendant ta captivité ?

-Non. Le contact trop fréquent avec toutes les inventions de Tony ou avec la magie de Thor, ils viennent du même endroit non ?

-Peut-être, on a pas le temps de se poser la question maintenant. Sois juste contente de ne rien avoir et à l’avenir n’écoute plus ce truc. Je tiens sincèrement à ta vie.

-De même partenaire. »

Nous nous remîmes en route et immédiatement je remarquais qu’elle boitait moins et que nous progression plus vite. S’il s’agissait d’un effet du contact avec le Tesseract j’étais prêt à lui faire avaler la parcelle bleue en entier si elle pouvait récupérer sa main. Maggie n’en semblait pas consciente et avançait presque en courant. En se mettant à couvert à l’angle d’une rue je me rendis compte qu’elle tremblait.

Elle avait peur, et il y avait de quoi. Il nous restait une vingtaine de mètres à faire avant d’atteindre la tour et forcément la concentration d’aliens était bien plus forte maintenant. Elle resserra son étreinte sur le sceptre, je m’assis à côté d’elle en attendant qu’une troupe nous dépasse. Je passais ma main autour de sa taille, mes doigts trouvèrent sa peau sous la veste de son père. Elle était brûlante et frémit en sentant ma main de fer sur elle, dans son dos.

« Je voudrais avoir ton calme, dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

-C’est de te voir en vie qui me rend calme. Je sais que je peux faire quelque chose pour te protéger.

-Qu’est-ce que je peux, moi, pour ta protection, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

-Rester en vie et ne pas te faire blesser. Je pourrais faire n’importe quoi si cela arrivait. Et me mettre en danger fait partie du n’importe quoi.

-Je ferais tout pour que cela n’arrive pas alors, dit-elle en posant sa tête contre mon épaule un instant, promets-moi que tu vas reconsidérer la question de retourner à ton état de glace.

-On en reparlera quand tout sera terminé.

-J’ai besoin de toi, dit-elle en se relevant en même temps que moi. »

Je la serrais contre moi, je ne voulais pas me prononcer sur un possible changement d’avis quant à mon retour à l’état de glace. Je ne pouvais rien lui promettre, tout dépendrait de la résolution de cette attaque. Bien sûr, j’avais déjà réalisé que reprendre cet état ne pourrait être qu’un désavantage dans notre relation mais j’avais tellement peur de perdre le contrôle et qu’elle en face les frais que je ne voyais pas d’autre solution à ce problème. Et je comprenais qu’elle ne veuille pas que je parte, j’avais moi-même du mal à me convaincre de la laisser.

Nous mîmes fin à notre étreinte et reprîmes notre lente avancée. L’Empire State Building était vide, ce qui était particulièrement impressionnant. La grande façade dorée nous observait d’un air glacial dans l’entrée et personne n’était derrière le comptoir.

« Je me souviens d’avoir emmené ton père ici, une fois. On s’est fait refoulé à l’entrée des ascenseurs.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hum … j’étais plutôt bruyant.

-Avec mon père ?

-Avec la fille que j’avais emmené avec nous. 

Elle explosa de rire et fut obligée de se tenir les côtes avant de s’appuyer sur le comptoir.

-J’aurais cru que tu serais jalouse.

-De quoi ? D’une fille qui a plus de cent ans maintenant ? C’est horrible à dire mais j’ai l’avantage de la jeunesse pour le moment.

Elle fit une pause en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bon elle a peut-être l’avantage sur la santé physique en ce moment, mais ça s’arrangera pour moi. Pour elle c’est moins sûr.

Elle se remit à rire devant mon air à moitié choqué, à moitié fier de sa blague.

-Quoi, si on n’a plus le droit de rire à quelques minutes de la mort, je ne sais pas ce qu’on fait ensemble.

-Tu as le droit de rire autant que tu veux. Tu es magnifique quand tu ris au passage.

-Beau parleur. »

Elle me tira la langue et avança vers les ascenseurs. Je détestais leur design art-déco et vu la grimace que Maggie fit je fus presque certain qu’elle n’en pensait pas moins, à moins que ce soit la peur qui la fasse grimacer, ou la douleur, elle avait en réalité beaucoup plus de raisons de grimacer devant ces ascenseurs que moi. Lorsque la cabine s’ouvrit la mélodie classique des ascenseurs se voulant chic se répandit, cette fois-ci Maggie fit vraiment une grimace de dégoût en fronçant son petit nez. Elle mit un premier pied dedans avant de le retirer brutalement. La semelle de sa basket fumait littéralement.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, on ne va pas monter jusqu’au toit à pied ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant sa semelle devenue collante.

-Non, tu ne survivrais pas à tous ces escaliers.

-Je serais montée sur ton dos, réfléchis.

-Et qui t’aurait défendu ensuite ? J’aurais été crevé. Tu pèses ton poids tu sais.

-Ferme-la Barnes. » Dit-elle en souriant. 

J’adorais la voir sourire à mes blagues vaseuses. Malgré cette petite incartade nous devions tout de même trouver un moyen de monter au dernier étage pour atteindre le toit. Je posais la main sur le sol en imitation marbre, en sois il n’était pas particulièrement chaud mais dès qu’on approchait un peu trop il se mettait à chauffer beaucoup plus. Les salops, ils avaient piégé les ascenseurs. Salops ou génis, je n’y aurais jamais pensé. Nous appelâmes tous les ascenseurs pour vérifier qu’il les avait bien tous piégé et découvrîmes que non. Un seul n’avait pas ce piège et nous nous engouffrâmes dans la grande cabine. Maggie s’appuya contre la paroi du fond et ferma les yeux en serrant sa main sur le sceptre qui reposait sur son épaule.

« Tu n’as pas trop mal ? Lui demandais-je.

-La douleur n’est rien. Dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux et en les gardant fixés au plafond. C’est la fatigue qui me torture le plus.

-J’aimerais te dire que cela va passer …

-Mais on en sait rien. Je sais … Ne t’inquiète pas.

-Je serais là pour tes cauchemars …

-Pendant un temps je suppose, oui …

-Maggie …

-On abordera le sujet plus tard. Je veux juste me concentrer sur ta présence à mes côtés pour le moment.

Elle me sourit en posant les yeux sur moi et vint se blottir contre moi.

-J’aurais aimé serrer ta main, dit-elle dans un souffle, mais je crains que la seule qui me reste soit déjà occupée.

-Tu sais ce qui est merveilleux dans cette situation ? C’est que moi j’ai deux mains, je peux porter le sceptre pour toi.

Je liais les actes à la parole et lui prenais la main dans ma main de chaire. J’aimais sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Sa main était gelée. Elle sourit en regardant nos doigts entrelacés.

-Dire qu’il nous aura fallu un mois pour laisser tomber le combat … Dit-elle. J’aurais aimé ne pas être si têtue … On aurait gagné un temps fou.

Je la regardais et vu à son air qu’elle s’en voulait vraiment. Je levais sa main jusqu’à mes lèvres et l’embrassait au creux de son poignet, cela la faisait toujours frémir.

-J’ai appris qu’il ne servait à rien de s’apitoyer sur le passé, lui dis-je, cela te semblait la bonne chose à faire sur le moment et j’ai laissé faire. Bien sûr qu’on aurait eu plus de temps ensemble mais peut être que la situation serait pire aujourd’hui aussi.

-Depuis quand es-tu un philosophe ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Depuis que j’ai du temps pour penser à tout ce que j’ai fait.

-Et tu dis qu’il ne faut pas remuer le passé ?

-Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais.

-J’ai l’impression d’entendre mes parents.

-Je le prend comme un compliment.

-Je n’ai pas dû utiliser le bon ton alors. »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et m’embrassa doucement. Je remettais une des mèches qui avait glisser de sa sommaire queue de cheval derrière son oreille et lui sourit. J’avais toujours eu du mal à sourire depuis que j’étais sorti de l’état de glace et du soldat de l’hiver mais depuis que Maggie était entrée dans ma vie je ne pouvais m’empêcher de sourire à chaque fois que je la voyais, même si cela ne durait qu’une seconde avant que les commissures de mes lèvres ne retombent. Mais cette fois-ci c’était différent, elle avait besoin de moi et j’avais besoin d’elle, il me semblait impossible d’arrêter de sourire, je devais passer pour un idiot mais je savais qu’elle conviendrait que je souriais pour elle. Bien sûr j’arrêtais immédiatement lorsque les portes s’ouvrirent. Nous nous jetâmes l’un et l’autre contre les parois opposées de l’appareil et sortîmes avec précaution pour voir s’il n’y avait personne dans le couloir qui devait nous mener à la seconde série d’ascenseurs qui nous mènerait enfin au dernier étage où étaient les escaliers qui menaient au toit.

Maggie n’arrêtait pas de jouer avec le chargeur de son glock, signe qu’elle était mal à l’aise. Ça et le fait qu’elle jetait de constants regards par-dessus son épaule. Natasha avait le même réflexe et Wanda l’avait pris quelque temps après notre combat contre Tony. Je détestais cette manière qu’elles avaient de toujours être sur la défensive. Ce n’était pas contre elles mais je détestais que l’habitude face qu’elles soient toujours sur la défensive et je ne voulais pas que Maggie se mette à craindre constamment pour sa vie. Je l’aimais spontanée, pas quand elle se sentait prise au piège. Elle dut remarquer que je la regardais et baissa la tête avant de me prendre la main. Elle était encore plus froide que quelques moments plutôt dans le premier ascenseur. Celui dans lequel nous nous trouvions à ce moment avait la même musique. On aurait pu passer de la première cabine à la seconde sans louper une seule note de ce stupide morceau. Je n’avais jamais compris le problème des constructeurs et designers d’ascenseurs, à quel moment une musique lente aux accents semi-classiques devaient nous aider à affronter l’attente de l’ascension ? Maggie c’était assise cette fois-ci et reposait sa tête sur ses bras. Elle semblait si petite et si défaite.

« Tu penses qu’ils vont vraiment m’en vouloir ? Demanda-t-elle d’une petite voix.

-De quoi ?

-Pour maman. C’est ma faute si elle est dans cet état.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça. C’était son choix de te protéger.

-Buck, on parle d’une mère. Dans plus de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des cas une mère se sacrifie pour ses enfants.

-Je ne peux pas savoir ce genre de statistiques, je te rappelle que je suis orphelin.

-Excuse-moi …

-Tu ne pensais pas à mal. Mais pour en revenir à Natasha, je pense que Steve est déjà en train de se maudire de t’avoir dit de rendre ta mère fière en te sacrifiant à ton tour.

Elle se tut un moment en regardant dans le vide.

-On va s’en sortir hein ? Tous les deux je veux dire. On rentrera ensemble.

-Je t’accompagnerais à l’hôpital dès qu’on aura fermé le portail.

-Tu resteras avec moi ?

-Aussi longtemps qu’on me l’autorisera. Je serais dans ta chambre à ton réveil. Je te le promets.

-Je suis fatiguée Buck … Dit-elle en s’essuyant les yeux. Je ne veux pas me battre contre Caleb, ou contre Rumlow.

-Je suis là rouquine, lui dis-je en l’aidant à se relever. Ça va aller, tu pourras te reposer dès que le portail sera fermé.

-J’ai présumé de mes forces je pense. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu pensais avoir autant de force blessée qu’en bonne santé. Ce n’est pas pareil. Si tu n’avais pas été blessée je suis sûre que tu serais sortie seule de l’emprise de Rumlow et que tu aurais fermé seule le portail.

-Tu présumes peut-être aussi de mes forces.

-Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois Maggie. Regarde tout ce qui t’es arrivé en une journée, peu de gens aurait pu faire tout ce que tu as fait dans ton état.

-Merci Buck. »

Les portes s’ouvrirent sur le silence. Je confiais à nouveau à Maggie le sceptre et sortait mes deux colts. C’était trop simple, je le savais. Notre ascension avait été trop calme, tout était trop calme autour de nous. Beaucoup trop calme. J’avais beau dire que je n’aimais pas l’hyper vigilance mais j’étais autant sur la défensive que Maggie. J’entrais le premier dans la cage d’escalier et m’assurait que nous étions dans de bonnes conditions, que personnes ne nous avait tendu un piège. Un instant une idée me traversa l’esprit, j’aurais tout donner pour avoir le bouclier de Steve. On aurait pu être beaucoup plus en sécurité qu’avec juste mes armes et celle de Maggie. Elle s’était remise à fixer le sceptre.

« Maggie, tu recommences.

-C’est plus fort que moi, il dit qu’il peut être utilisé comme une arme.

-Je me doute bien, mais on va se contenter de son mode clé.

-Et si on m’attaque ?

-Je tirais.

-Mais …

-Ne fais pas confiance à ce truc Mag.

-Je te fais confiance à toi. » Dit-elle en me souriant.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à m’apaiser et à me mettre les nerfs en pelote en même temps. Je n’avais pas le droit à l’erreur, il s’agissait de la vie de Maggie. L’escalier ne comportait que quelques marches et très vite nous nous retrouvions sur le toit. La vue était désespérément horrible. Partout des aliens descendaient d’un immense vortex et partaient en chasse dans les rues de New York. A quelques blocs de nous, des explosions retentissaient, les Avengers faisaient leur boulot. Maggie sortit timidement après moi. Je n’eus pas le temps de faire un mouvement que Caleb suivit de Rumlow entrèrent dans mon champ de vision. Ils étaient bien trop calmes pour ne pas savoir que nous viendrions. Une ombre passa sur le visage de Caleb quand il vit l’état de Maggie, Rumlow ne scia pas. Au contraire son sourire s’élargit, un instant il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et Maggie devint blême. M’avait-elle tout raconter de son kidnapping ou alors savait-il pour le cauchemar qu’elle avait fait un mois plus tôt ?

« Tu aurais dû rester dans cette tour, Margaret.

-Plutôt mourir que laisser ma famille mourir.

-Si tu le demandes si gentiment.

Il fit un pas dans sa direction, je me plaçais automatiquement entre eux deux. Pas cette fois, il n’aurait pas la chance de pouvoir ne toucher qu’à un seul de ses cheveux.

-Pas cette fois. Grognais-je plus que je ne parlais. Cette fois-ci je suis là pour la protéger.

-Haaa … Le soldat de l’hiver, le bon chien au service d’Hydra. On dirait qu’il n’a pas appris sa leçon.

Caleb semblait mal en point, fiévreux et incertain, il avait des bandages sur les avant-bras et une partie du visage, certainement pour couvrir les brulures. Il apporta un bout de papier à Rumlow qui s’en empara avant de le pousser.

-Tu sais ce qu’il y a sur ce papier James, n’est-ce pas. Je n’en ai pas besoin pour me souvenir du code mais je me disais que tu aimerais savoir que je l’ai.

-Tu es un lâche … Tu ne te bats pas à armes égales.

-Qui a dit que nous vivions dans un système fait d’égalités ? Etait-ce normal que Margaret perde sa main à cause de sa témérité ? Non. Etait-ce juste pour Caleb de la regarder se faire torturer ? Non plus. Mais tu veux savoir ce qui est véritablement injuste ? Ce qui est injuste c’est que des gens comme toi ou les Avengers puissent décider de qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir. Qui a le droit de faire quelque chose et qui n’en a pas le droit.

-Tu parles de laisser des aliens envahir notre monde ! Tu parles de nous asservir à un peuple qui nous est hostile !

-Je parles de connaissances que nous pourrions avoir ! Maggie sait de quoi je parle !

Je me tournais vers elle, les yeux baissés sur le sceptre elle avait encore cet air médusé que je lui avais déjà vu.

-Margaret, je la saisissais par les épaules, Maggie, regarde-moi. Ne l’écoute pas.

-Il dit qu’il peut nous débarrasser de lui. Buck peut-être que …

-Maggie ce n’est pas la solution et tu le sais. Il doit être enfermé et jugé.

-Mais Buck …

-Maggie, ce n’est pas toi qui parle ainsi. Si on suit ton résonnement j’aurais dû être tué quand ton père m’a retrouvé. Ton père aurait dû être tué quand il s’est interposé contre Stark. Ta mère aurait dû être tué quand elle a quitté le KGB pour le SHIELD. Wanda, Baner, n’importe lequel d’entre nous serait mort si on avait suivi les commandements d’un sceptre.

-Et le monde ne s’en porterait que mieux James. Hydra règnerait et le monde serait entièrement cloisonné et contrôler. La diffusion des connaissances se ferait plus simplement. Tout mouvement de rébellion qui mettrait la population en danger serait étouffé.

-Tout comme vous avez voulu le faire avec les héliporters Insight et l’algorithme de Zola, murmura Maggie en relevant la tête. Vous voulez rayer les menaces avant même qu’elles n’apparaissent. Vous allez tuer des millions d’innocents …

-Nous allons créer un monde de paix.

-Non ! hurla-t-elle. Vous allez créer un monde de peur !

-Et qu’est-ce que la paix ? Demanda Caleb. Nous sommes toujours plus en paix quand la peur règne, nous restons dans l’ordre.

-Ça n’a rien à voir avec la paix ! Tu parles d’un système totalitaire ! J’imagine que Faustus serait à la tête de votre nouvel empire.

-Faustus ? Rumlow eut un rire particulièrement glaçant, Cela fait longtemps qu’il n’est plus. Nous avons eu besoin de lui dans les premiers temps de notre entreprise. Depuis, il a passé l’arme à gauche.

Maggie blêmit. Elle ne compatissait pas pour le sort du médecin, non pas du tout, mais elle trouvait horrible leur système d’usage de la personne. C’était ce qui la choquait le plus. Pour elle une personne n’était pas une chose qu’on prend et qu’on jette une fois qu’on n’en a plus besoin. Elle cessa complètement de fixer le sceptre et voulut s’approcher du portail. Automatiquement Caleb se mit entre elle et ce dernier.

-Maggie, tu sais la proposition que je t’ai faite, je ne la referais pas mais elle t’est toujours possible. Renonce à fermer cette porte.

-Pour qu’on nous envahisse ? Qu’on nous réduise à la servitude ? Jamais ! Comment pouvez-vous croire qu’ils vous laisseraient à la tête de leur nouvelle colonie ?

-Ils le feront ! Nous sommes ceux qui leur avons ouvert ce nouveau territoire.

-Tu rêves les yeux ouverts ! Caleb, ils n’ont aucune émotion, aucune gratitude, à peine s’ils sont plus développés émotionnellement que des robots !

Un bruit sourd suivit et Maggie s’effondra. Rumlow avait été plus rapide que je ne l’avais cru et venait de la frapper brutalement au sternum et, le souffle court, elle cherchait à se relever en s’appuyant sur la base du sceptre. Il donna un coup dans ce dernier et Maggie tomba à nouveau. Cette fois-ci s’en était trop, Rumlow se prit la crosse de mon Colt dans le nez. Il partit en arrière en tentant de contenir le sang qui lui coulait sur la bouche et le menton et fit signe à Caleb.

-Achève-les.

-Tu avais promis que Mag ne subirait plus aucun dommage !

-Evidemment, elle devait être morte !

Caleb blêmit, vraiment, il avait mauvaise mine et je ne doutais pas de pouvoir le renverser si jamais il tentait d’attaquer Maggie ou même s’il avait la mauvaise idée de m’attaquer moi. Mais il ne fit rien, ne bougea pas, un instant il regarda Maggie qui elle cherchait toujours son souffle et peinait à se relever. Je ne pouvais pas l’aider, si je faisais cela je nous mettrais en position d’infériorité, nos assaillants auraient alors le champ libre pour nous mettre en défaite.

-Maggie, ça va ? lui demandais-je néanmoins.

-Cela irait mieux si le portail était fermé, grogna-t-elle.

Caleb fit un pas vers elle, automatiquement je lui donnais un coup dans le genou pour le tenir en respect mais une lueur malsaine apparut alors dans son regard. Il me sauta dessus et nous roulâmes au sol. Par chance, je n’avais perdu qu’une seule arme mais bientôt je pris le dessus et pressait le canon de mon arme sur son front. La lueur de folie dans son regard n’avait pas disparu. Il me donna un coup de genoux dans le bas ventre et je fus obligé de rouler sur le côté. Il en profita pour me désarmer. Un cri nous retint tous les deux. Maggie était à terre, Rumlow au-dessus d’elle, sa main serrait la gorge de la rouquine et son arme se trouvait sur la tête de celle que j’aimais. Ni moi ni Caleb n’arrivâmes à faire le moindre mouvement. Rumlow releva sans précaution Maggie qui serrait plus que jamais le sceptre dans sa main.

-On va bien faire les choses, James. C’est Maggie ou le portail. Qu’est-ce que tu vas choisir ?

-Ne l’écoute pas, bredouilla Margaret, prend le sceptre, porte … Aaaah !

Rumlow avait resserré sa poigne sur son cou, la faisant hurler de douleur.

-Lâche-la !

Ce n’était pas moi qui avait parlé mais Caleb. Il s’était relevé et la lueur mauvaise avait complètement disparue de son regard, remplacé par un intérêt non dissimulé pour le bien être de Maggie. Aussi pâle que la mort, Caleb fit un pas dans la direction de Rumlow.

-Tu avais promis ! Gronda-t-il. Tu avais promis que Maggie serait saine et sauve ! Tu m’avais promis que je pourrais l’avoir !

-Si tu crois que Maggie appartient à quelqu’un alors tu es aussi stupide que ce gars, grommelais-je.

-Ta gueule ! Mag’ m’aime !

-Non … gémit-elle … Pas comme tu l’entends … Je suis amoureuse de Buck …

-MENSONGE ! Tu m’aimes !

-Ça a été vrai fut un temps … aaah … Cal … les gens changent …

-NON !

Il se jeta sur Rumlow qui en lâcha Maggie, elle roula au sol et réussi à se mettre à couvert. Malheureusement pour lui Caleb c’était révolter contre son maître et ce dernier lui faisait payer. Donnant, donnant, Caleb avait pris la place de Margaret. C’était un plan comme un autre pour lui faire lâcher le sceptre ou plutôt le donner à Rumlow. En tout cas ce n’était pas moi qui allait me plaindre de la situation, ce gars restait toujours celui qui avait vu Maggie se faire torturer sans même intervenir. Pour Maggie c’était différent, elle avait aimé ce type, l’avait connu, avait en partie grandit avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement le voir comme ça sans rien ressentir. Elle me regarda, puis jeta un regard vers le sceptre. Je compris immédiatement ce qu’elle allait faire.

-Maggie ! Ne fais pas ça !

Elle ne m’écoutait plus et elle posa la main sur la pierre bleue. Une vague de douleur lui déforma les traits un moment avant qu’une aura bleue ne la parcoure tout entière. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils n’étaient plus que pure lumière bleue. La force du Tessaract la parcourait en entier. Elle se leva et sans boiter elle avança vers Rumlow. Ce dernier avait perdu un peu de ses couleurs et trouva plus intelligent de menacer un peu plus le garçon en pointant son arme sur sa tempe.

-Fais encore un pas et je lui explose la cervelle.

Maggie ne répondit même pas et fit simplement un geste de la main. Le revolver vola par-dessus la rembarde. Rumlow fit un pas vers moi en faisant mine de vouloir prendre le bout de papier avec la formule qui me faisait perdre l’esprit mais je lui arrachais des mains. Rumlow fit alors mine de pousser Caleb dans le vide et la colère de Maggie explosa, littéralement. Une onde de choc parcouru tout le toit et envoya valser Rumlow dans les airs. Il se désintégra en de petits fragments noirs et blancs avant que Maggie ne lâche le sceptre et ne tombe à genoux, à bout de souffle.

Caleb était sur le rebord du toit, entre le vide et nous. Maggie fit un signe vers lui, je compris automatiquement et me ruait dans sa direction. Je ne pus que lui attraper le bras pour le retenir. Dans mon dos, Maggie se relevait avec beaucoup de difficulté et chancelait en approchant le sceptre du portail. Elle tituba et se raccrocha au socle mais fut incapable de soutenir le sceptre. Margaret tenta de se baisser pour le ramasser mais ne put se relever. Sa jambe la faisait souffrir, son amputation était douloureuse, l’adrénaline la quittait et elle ne pouvait plus compter sur la force que lui prêtait le sceptre.

J’essayais de remonter Caleb, les pieds dans le vide, un air d’effroi sur le visage. Bien sûr qu’il avait peur de mourir et j’avais peur d’être celui qui devrait l’annoncer à Maggie. C’est pour cela que je redoublais d’effort et le remontait, un triste sourire se peignit sur le visage de Maggie avant qu’elle ne retente de se mettre sur ses pieds. S’aidant de son avant-bras pour se tenir au rebord du portail, elle réussit à se servir du sceptre pour se soutenir mais impossible de le positionner pour fermer le tout. Lorsque je vis cela je venais vers elle et lui prit le sceptre des mains. C’était à mon tour de me rendre utile. Fébrilement elle vint s’appuyer contre moi, dans la recherche d’une étreinte compatissante. Je la soutins du mieux que je pu tout en dirigeant la pointe du sceptre sur la couronne du portail. Lorsque les deux entrèrent en contact, une explosion nous souffla tous, Maggie roula dans mes bras et nous stoppâmes notre course contre le muret qui cloisonnais la plateforme de l’Empire State Building. Je me relevais le plus vite que je pus et aidait Maggie. Cette dernière avait un air affolé et je compris pourquoi quand je vis que nous étions seuls.

-Où est Caleb, me demanda-t-elle affolée, où est-il ?!

-Il a dû être soufflé par l’explosion. Le portail se referme en tout cas. Regarde.

Au-dessus de nous, le ciel se refermait sur la galaxie. Cela aurait pu être beau, si des aliens ne tombaient pas partout autour de nous dans un chaos impossible à décrire. Nous avançâmes comme nous pûmes dans les décombres qui se trouvaient sur le toit et finîmes par trouver Caleb. Seulement retenu au toit par la force de ses mains, ses pieds pendaient dans le vide et il n’y avait que peu de chance qu’on puisse l’aider. Maggie se jeta néanmoins à plat ventre et lui tendit sa main valide.

-Donne-moi ta main ! Hurla-t-elle.

Caleb obtempéra mais son visage exprimait la résignation, je lui présentais ma main pour l’aider mais il la refusa.

-Mag, tu ne pourras pas me remonter. Je suis condamné.

-Non ! Buck va m’aider, tu vas … On va te sauver, tout ira bien.

-Mag … Je suis si heureux que tu sois en vie … C’est le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais avoir avant de mourir.

-Ne sois pas idiot ! Tu ne vas pas mourir. Buck ! Aide-moi !

Je me penchais à côté d’elle pour retendre ma main de fer à Caleb qui a nouveau la refusa.

-Je t’aimerais toujours Mag … Vraiment. Je suis désolé de t’avoir infligé tout ça, j’espère que tu trouveras la force de me pardonner.

Il lui lâcha alors la main et dans un dernier effort il relâcha son étreinte sur la corniche et sombra dans le vide. Maggie hurlait et manqua de se jeter dans le vide à sa suite. Je dû la retenir par la taille et étouffer ses pleurs contre moi, elle battait de sa main mon torse et me suppliait de faire quelque chose. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, Caleb avait fait son choix et Maggie devait l’accepter. Doucement je lui caressais les cheveux pour tenter de la consoler. Elle serait inconsolable un bon moment, tout comme la ville ne serait plus la même jusqu’à ce qu’on la reconstruise. Maggie pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle s’en voulait et ne le cachait pas, hurlant sa responsabilité, hurlant après Caleb. Et dans un instant de folie se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et m’embrassa, beaucoup plus fougueusement qu’elle ne l’avait jamais fait.

-Ne part pas, je t’en supplie, ne me laisse pas … Me supplia-t-elle en pleurant tout en m’embrassant.

-Je ne te laisserais pas, Maggie, je t’aime.

-Ne me laisse pas, ne retourne pas à l’état de glace. Ne me laisse pas.

-Je ne le ferais pas. Je reste avec toi. »

Elle se blotti contre moi. Lasse de cette bataille, de la perte de quelqu’un qui avait particulièrement compté pour elle, du poids que ses parents avaient fait peser sur ses épaules, de ses blessures, de la peur, de l’angoisse, tout simplement de fatigue. Elle perdit contenance et tomba dans mes bras, évanouie. Je ne pus que la soutenir, la portant comme je le pouvais. Elle semblait si fragile dans mes bras, si petite, si douce, si innocente, si … Cela me frappait, Maggie semblait défaite et extrêmement fatiguée. Elle avait tellement le droit de l’être et pourtant cela me pétrifiait, jamais je ne l’avais vu si apeurée, si défaite … J’avais peur de ne pas pouvoir la protéger comme cela c’était produit aujourd’hui. J’avais peur de la décevoir, de la mettre en danger. Pourtant j’avais promis. Une promesse est une promesse et l’enfreindre, surtout enfreindre une promesse que j’avais fait à Maggie, me crucifiait. Je jetais un dernier coup d’œil à la vue de New-York depuis l’Empire State Building, où Caleb aurait-il pu trouver une plus belle vue pour mourir ?

Je redescendais en silence dans la rue, Maggie toujours dans mes bras, le silence nous entourant. Une ville s’éveillant après un combat a toujours été quelque chose qui me faisait peur, beaucoup plus que les premiers obus tombant du ciel, plus que les premières attaques. Des habitants, hagards, sortaient de chez eux en tremblants, jetant des coups d’œil inquiets vers les corps des aliens qui les entouraient. Certains pleuraient ou tombaient dans les bras de leurs voisins. J’étais heureux que Maggie soit inconsciente, elle pouvait être préservée de ces scènes horribles : dans la grande avenue, des parents pleuraient sur le corps de leurs enfants, des corps, seuls, s’offraient aux premiers rayons de la Lune. Je passais près de deux corps, agenouillés, les mains jointes, les tempes en sang. Des inconnus qui étaient morts ensemble. Faire face, toujours faire face. Dans les tranchés, pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, c’était ce qui nous pétrifiait le plus : mourir seul, seulement accompagné de ses peurs et de ses regrets. J’avais déjà cru mourir en tombant de ce train, hanté par le visage de Steve qui n’avait pas pu me sauver. A ce souvenir, je serrais un peu plus ma Maggie contre moi. Aujourd’hui c’était elle que je devais sauver et surtout ne pas abandonner. Cet air de peur ne s’effaçait pas de son visage et la peur me gagnait toujours plus. Maggie, si seulement tu pouvais être là pour me dire que tout irait bien …

Steve vint vers nous en courant, Natasha le suivait, sonnée certes mais sur ses pieds. Quand ils virent Maggie ils ne purent s’empêcher de la prendre à leur tour dans les bras, je me devais de rester en retrait, à contempler ce tableau d’une famille réunie. Je devrais aller voir ma sœur un de ses jours dans cet hôpital, pour voir si elle allait bien, même si de son côté elle ne se souvenait pas du tout de moi. Elle semblait si petite, si rousse, si brisée dans les bras de son père qui se confondait en excuses. Le reste de la troupe se joignit rapidement à nous. Beaucoup étaient blessés, dont Wanda qui saignait de l’arcade et soutenait un de ses bras, Vision la soutenait tout simplement. Tony était toujours dans son armure mais semblait abîmé d’une autre façon, son air changea en voyant Maggie, il effaça une larme en se tournant, comme-ci aucun d’entre nous ne l’avait vue. Fury revint, il soutenait Maria qui saignait au niveau du ventre, Sharon était blessée à la jambe et boitait mais je ne pus m’empêcher de remarquer qu’elle tenait toujours la main de Maria. Clint avait une main posée sur l’épaule de Natasha en signe de compassion et je vis qu’il serrait une photo dans sa main : celle de sa propre famille. Combien de temps ? Combien de temps encore pourrait-il tenir le choc ? Combien de temps encore pourrait-il leur épargner tout ça ? Combien de temps pourrait-il encore les protéger ? Combien de temps avant que l’un d’entre eux ne se lance aussi dans l’aventure, ne se mette en danger en voulant imiter leur père ? Combien de temps ? Maggie symbolisait ce temps qui passait plus vite qu’une journée. Si fragile un mois plus tôt, si endurcie aujourd’hui. Baner suivait Fury, un pantalon trop grand autour de la taille, un sweet emprunter sur les épaules. Il se pencha vers Maggie et fit s’écarter les parents affolés.

« Son pouls est lent et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Son bras droit est bien sûr le plus endommagé, mais je pense qu’une greffe est possible. Le gauche est brisé au poignet. La blessure à la cuisse m’inquiète … Il va falloir opérer. Elle semble aussi avoir des contusions sur le reste du corps et certainement des blessures internes … Il faut vraiment l’emmener à l’hôpital.

On se tourna tous vers Tony. C’était certainement lui le plus rapide. Il obtempéra et Maggie disparut avec lui. Je me retrouvais plus seul que jamais. Natasha me prit dans ses bras ce qui me surprit plus que tout.

-Merci, merci de l’avoir ramené.

-Je n’ai rien fait … c’est elle qui …

-Tais-toi et accepte mes remercîments. Crétin.

J’acceptais sans dire quoi que ce soit. Steve me remercia lui aussi.

-Il est temps de prendre soin de nos blessés, dit-il en aidant à soutenir Maria, on prend les premières voitures et on va à l’hôpital. Maggie doit nous attendre. »

 

Deux jours, c’est le temps que mis Maggie pour revenir à elle. Deux jours que je passais à son chevet. Deux jours que j’avais passé à tenir sa main, hanté par le bip mécanique des ordinateurs autour d’elle. Deux jours d’angoisse et de silence. Deux jours où j’avais cru devenir fou. Et puis ce soupire un matin. Ses paupières qui papillonnaient, la crispation de son visage et puis la stupeur sur ses traits. Elle découvrait cette pièce qui faisait peur au premier abord et soudain cela la frappait, j’étais là, je lui tenais la main. Elle eut un faible sourire et laissa échapper deux larmes. Je connaissais ce sentiment, se réveiller tous les matins et devoir affronter ces dix horribles secondes où on avait tout oublié. Et puis se souvenir, se souvenir de tout ce qui nous était arrivé.

« On s’en est sorti, sourit-elle, on s’en est sorti.

-Oui, murmurais-je en lui embrassant sa main de chaire. J’ai eu tellement peur pour toi …

-Combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Combien de temps quoi ?

-Que je suis dans cet état.

-Deux jours.

-Et tu es resté là ?

-Tu m’as bien veillé une certaine nuit.

Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice et elle rougit doucement. On voyait que son corps avait encore du mal à revenir à ses habitudes et la rougeur que prenait ses joues habituellement étaient loin du pâle rose qu’elles montraient aujourd’hui. Elle avait des cernes violettes qui auraient pu faire peur à n’importe qui la croisant. Ses cheveux s’étalaient sur le coussin et on voyait qu’elle avait beaucoup transpiré dans son sommeil, il était encore trop tôt pour lui annonçait que son cœur c’était arrêté une fois durant ces deux jours. Les plus longues minutes de ma vie, on m’avait tenu écarté de la salle, Steve avait dû me retenir en plus de Natasha. Quand nous avions pu revenir, les plaques rouges sur le corps de Maggie nous avait tous effrayé. Comment devrais-je lui annoncer ? Elle jeta un coup d’œil à ses bras et vit tous les tubes qui en sortait, elle dû retenir ses larmes, je savais à quel point elle avait peur des seringues. Mais ce qui lui porta le plus grand coup se fut de voir son bras droit. A partir du poignet, sa main avait disparu pour être remplacé par une en fer. Elle la leva et la détailla.

-Mieux qu’une vraie. Dit-elle, sa voix tremblant plus qu’elle n’avait dû se l’imaginer.

-On s’y fait.

-Ce n’est pas celle que tu tiens pourtant.

J’observais sa main de chaire dans la mienne. J’avais besoin de ce contact, de retrouver la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne. Je portais ma peau à la surface soyeuse, douce comme de la soie, froide comme la neige avant de me lever, faire le tour du lit et prendre celle de fer dans ma main de chaire.

-Je comprend mieux ce que tu as pu ressentir.

-Ce n’est pas désagréable de tenir ta main de fer. Dit-elle.

-Ce n’est pas désagréable de tenir la tienne non plus.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

-Alors tout est vrai ? demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Le portail, Rumlow … Caleb ?

-Oui …

-Nous ? C’est réel ?

-Oui. Plus que jamais. Je me penchais et l’embrassais. Je t’aime Maggie.

-Ça, on l’avait compris.

La voix de Tony résonna, bientôt suivi de celle de Natasha et Steve qui se jetèrent littéralement au cou de leur fille et la couvrir de baiser. Rapidement, la petite chambre fut remplie de monde. Tony et Pepper, Thor et Jane, Wanda et Vision ainsi que leurs enfants, Baner, Clint et Barbara. Tellement de monde pour soutenir Maggie. J’observais ce tableau, Maggie rassurant ses parents mais me cherchant du regard dans la foule. Elle tenait sa main de fer et semblait encore sous le choc. Je choisis ce moment de confusion pour sortir un instant de cette pièce, je commençais à devenir claustrophobe au milieu de tout le monde. Je m’assis un instant sur une chaise proche de la chambre et me permis de souffler. Je n’eus pas le temps d’avoir deux minutes à moi que Clint sortait pour me rejoindre et pris place à mes côtés.

-Alors ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour ton choix ? Elle va être détruite, tu le sais ?

-J’ai failli la tuer et elle ne pourra pas toujours me contrôler. Tout ça c’est trop risqué … Je l’aime trop pour risquer de la perdre.

-Elle pense que tu vas rester.

-Je sais, je n’ai pas eu le courage de la démentir.

Il se tut et regarda ses mains. Je ne l’avais jamais vu sans ses mitaines de cuir et sa bague qui lui permettait de mieux bander son arc. Il semblait soucieux et après avoir soupirer il reprit.

-Je m’occuperais d’elle. Quand tu partiras pour te faire cryogéniser, je resterais ici, avec elle. Steve voudra rester avec toi et Natasha voudra rester avec Steve. Je resterais avec Maggie. Il ne faut pas qu’elle se lève dans son état, se serrait mauvais.

-Merci … merci pour tout.

-Cette gosse n’a vraiment pas tiré le bon numéro et quelqu’un devait bien aborder le sujet avec toi. Tout le monde est au courant et marche sur des œufs avec elle alors bon, autant savoir vraiment ce qu’il en est, si tu n’es pas revenu sur ton choix.

-J’aimerais avoir une autre solution … On a essayé avec Wanda d’enlever ces souvenirs mais ils sont trop ancrés … je suis trop conditionné …

-Wanda m’a expliqué … Ne te méprend pas, j’aurais préféré une autre solution également. Maggie mérite amplement d’être heureuse après tout ça.

-Elle le sera, elle réapprendra à l’être … en étant séparé de moi.

-Je l’espère. »

Il se leva et retourna dans la chambre de la rouquine. A nouveau j’étais seul avec mes déprimantes pensées. C’était un choix difficile, je me maudissais de l’avoir pris et de l’imposer comme ça à Maggie. Je savais pertinemment que je devrais lui dire, cela ne serait pas correct de la quitter comme ça, du jour au lendemain sans explication mais un simple coup d’œil dans la chambre blanche me suffit à me faire douter. Elle souriait, peut-être pour la première fois depuis qu’elle avait rouvert les yeux mais ce sourire était vraiment sur ses lèvres. Elle parlait avec sa mère qui lui tenait les deux mains, tout proche de ses lèvres. Natasha était peut-être dure et froide au premier abord, elle restait une mère dévouée et certainement beaucoup plus chaleureuse que certaines. Tony tenait Pepper par les épaules, tous deux étaient sous le coup de l’émotion mais c’était Pepper qui le montrait le plus, ses yeux étaient rouges, comme-ci elle avait pleuré, et ses cheveux étaient défaits comme-ci elle venait de se lever. Tony l’embrassa sur la tempe et me jeta un coup d’œil plein d’empathie, je n’aurais jamais imaginé avoir mon meilleur soutien auprès de lui. Nous nous étions affrontés pendant si longtemps et avec une telle violence que je ne pouvais pas penser que le simple fait d’être aimé de Maggie pourrait ainsi améliorer notre relation. Mais son regard me rappelait que j’allais devoir tout dire à la jeune femme. Elle présentait sa main de fer à son père qui voulait l’observer.   
Steve s’en était tiré sans trop de blessures, contrairement à Sharon qui reposait toujours dans la chambre adjointe à celle de Maggie. Maria Hill veillait sur elle jour et nuit, nous étions tous plus ou moins au courant qu’il y avait quelque chose entre elles mais tant qu’aucune des deux ne voudraient l’officialiser nous avions décidé de ne pas les mettre au pied du mur. Le seul absent de ces retrouvailles était Fury, ce qui n’était pas étonnant. Il était une cible mouvante à chaque fois qu’il bougeait. Nous ne pouvions être sûrs de ce qui restait d’Hydra et le faire prendre part à nos retrouvailles était faire peser une menace de trop sur la tête de nos blessés.

De la fenêtre de l’hôpital je jetais un coup d’œil sur la ville. Elle était encore en plein redressement, la liste des personnes disparues commençait à rétrécir mais au bout de trois jours plus personne ne se faisait vraiment d’illusion, les disparus étaient pour la plupart mort et les retrouvailles étaient extrêmement rares. De là où j’étais je voyais les ruines de la tour Stark et de l’immeuble où Natasha avait été blessée. Plus loin, l’ombre de l’Empire State Building dominait, me donnant des frissons dans le dos. Un poste de télévision laissait se diffuser la voix presque geignarde d’une journaliste devant le bâtiment en rappelant ce que Maggie et moi avions vécut. Par chance, ou peut-être grâce à une intervention de Fury ou de Tony, le nom de Caleb ne fut pas cité, bien qu’il soit question de deux attaquants. Rumlow était, lui, cité ainsi que Faustus. Son corps avait été retrouvé dans l’appartement qu’avait occupé Rumlow pendant qu’il observait Maggie et mettait en place son plan. Steve l’avait identifié avec Natasha.

La porte de la chambre de Maggie s’ouvrit derrière moi et Natasha en sortit en fermant avec précaution la porte. Elle vint se poster à côté de moi.

« J’ai toujours détesté ce moment, juste après la bataille. Quand une ville doit se reconstruire, quand des vies doivent réapprendre à vivre.

-Je n’ai jamais vraiment aimé ça non plus, bien que j’aie rarement eu à vivre cette situation.

-C’est vrai quand on y pense. Tu n’as pas pu vivre la fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, ni celle de la Guerre Froide, tu n’as pas participé aux missions au Vietnam ou en Irak ou en Afghanistan … Tu n’as pas connu l’explosion de l’URSS, ni la première attaque de Manhattan.

-D’une certaine façon j’ai assisté à tout ça, mais comme on reprogrammait tout le temps ma mémoire j’en oubliait la portée. Certains moments ne me reviennent que maintenant.

-Comme notre rencontre dans la chambre rouge n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui … Je n’aurais jamais pu te reconnaître avant ce combat avec Tony.

-Et avec Steve pour t’expliquer qui j’étais. Tu as retrouvé d’autres souvenir de ce moment ?

-Seulement que tu étais une bonne amie, une bonne partenaire. Tu étais plus humaine que le reste des filles du programme …

-Plus humaine ? Je suis la seule qui ait survécut à cette sortie dans le Goulag … C’est moi qui ai pris le sac de nourriture.

-Il n’aurait jamais pu nourrir quatorze enfants.

-Il aurait pu nous aider à toutes rentrer … Pas en étant rassasiées mais en étant en vie.

-Tu ne peux pas porter cette faute toute ta vie, ce n’en est même pas une.

-Peut-être … mais je porterais toute ma vie le regret de ne pas avoir pu protéger ma fille. Maggie aura des séquelles toute sa vie, je ne suis pas même sûre qu’elle pourra reprendre une vie normale un jour … surtout avec toi qui va partir. L’un d’entre nous a-t-il réussi à retrouver un sommeil normal depuis que sa vie à changer à cause de ses activités ?

-Je suis bien placé pour dire que j’ai le plus mauvais sommeil au monde et Maggie peut témoigner.

-Tu sais, une mère ne veut pas de détail sur la vie sexuelle de sa fille.

-Je ne parlais pas du tout de ça. Non, Maggie m’a vue en pleine crise de terreurs nocturnes quand elle vivait chez moi.

-Comment vas-tu faire d’ailleurs ? Avec ton appartement qui a brûlé ? Tu n’as rien pu sauver j’imagine ?

-Maggie a sauvé le plus important … maintenant il est vrai que je n’ai plus de domicile. Mais comme je vais quitter ce monde pendant un petit temps on va dire que cela ne peut être qu’une bonne chose, au moins je n’aurais pas à payer d’impôts. Wanda a accepté de s’occuper de Citrouille.

-Tu as pensé au fait que Maggie aurait peut-être aimé avoir un endroit où elle puisse avoir l’impression d’être proche de toi ?

-Oui … plus d’une fois … Mais je n’ai pas d’endroit à moi que je pourrais lui laisser … Je lui laisse mes carnets en revanche.

-C’est au moins ça.

-Et je vais certainement lui écrire une lettre, je ne peux pas la laisser juste seule face à mon choix.

-Tu devrais lui en parler. Faire face directement à ton choix.

Je me tus un moment … Je savais qu’elle attendait une réponse de ma part mais j’avais peur de lui avouer la réalité.

-Tu as peur de lui dire n’est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-elle. Tu as peur de sa réaction ? Je comprends. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je devais annoncer une telle nouvelle à Steve et Maggie.

-Je n’ai qu’elle … Je sais que je dois lui annoncer … Je le dois, c’est un fait … Mais affronter sa réaction revient à me demander de reprendre mon rôle de soldat d’Hydra, quelque chose que je redoute plus que tout.

-Veux-tu que je le fasse pour toi ?

-Et me couper mon bras de chair aussi ? Natasha, sérieusement, quel être humain serais-je si je ne prenais pas mes responsabilités ?

-Un piètre être, effectivement. Et un encore plus mauvais agent. Mais tu n’es pas comme ça, je savais ce que tu répondrais ainsi, mais je devais te poser la question, en tant que mère de Maggie. »

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et retourna dans la chambre de sa fille. Je m’autorisais un dernier moment de solitude avant de reprendre un bain d foule en revenant à mon tour auprès de la blessée. En réalité, la pièce était un peu moins comble. Tony et Pepper, Sam et Clint étaient encore là avec Natasha mais Steve et les autres étaient allés voir Sharon. J’en profitais pour prendre la place qu’avait occupé Steve auprès de Margaret et lui prit la main. Elle me sourit doucement.

« Toi, tu me caches quelque chose, me dit-elle alors que sa mère parlait avec Barton et que Tony et Pepper sortaient pour aller se prendre un café.

-Non, rien du tout. Lui dis-je en embrassant le dos de sa main. Je suis seulement fatigué.

-Tu m’as veillé deux jours, quoi de plus normal ? Elle ferma les yeux, à nouveaux les images cauchemardesques me hantèrent. C’est vrai ce que m’a dit papa, j’ai faillis y rester plusieurs fois ?

-Oui … Chaque fois c’était moi qui me trouvais à tes côtés. Je croyais devenir fou quand ton cœur s’arrêtait.

-Pauvres infirmières et médecins qui ont dû prendre soin de toi en plus de moi.

-Pauvre Steve et Natasha oui, en plus de devoir faire face à leur propre chagrin et inquiétude à cause de ton état, ils devaient en plus s’inquiéter de mon état.

-Mes pauvres parents en effets. Rit-elle en grimaçant. C’est dingue ce que les points de sutures me font mal quand je ris. Et ils sont sur ma cuisse.

-En réalité tu en aussi sur le ventre et la poitrine. Tu étais bien plus blessée que ce que Baner n’avait pu l’évaluer.

-Oh joie.

Je l’embrassais doucement. D’une certaine façon je savais que ce serait notre dernier baiser avant un long moment. Je pensais avoir encore du temps mais je savais aussi que c’était repousser l’inévitable. Je ne serais jamais capable de lui dire et j’arrivais à me convaincre que c’était la meilleure solution au problème, lui annoncer maintenant serait un tel choc pour elle que son corps ne pourrait peut-être pas l’encaisser, pas dans l’état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Je devais écrire cette lettre, je le devais à tout prix pour lui laisser mes explications quant à ce choix.

C’est ainsi que je fis un peu durer se baiser. Je voulais le garder en mémoire aussi longtemps que durais mon état de glace. Je voulais retenir la douceur des lèvres de Maggie, la peau fraîche de sa joue sous ma main, ses cheveux si soyeux. Quand je me reculais je la détaillais une dernière fois du regard.

-Tu cherches à m’apprendre par cœur ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Je veux imprimer ton image dans ma mémoire.

-Je croyais être dans ton cœur.

-Tu y règnes depuis longtemps.

Elle sourit d’une façon si rayonnante qu’elle réussit presque à me faire oublier l’endroit où on se trouvait. Pour un instant les murs blancs disparurent, le lit d’hôpital disparut au profit de celui qui trônait dans sa chambre, adieu moniteur et le reste des meubles d’hôpital, nous étions chez les Rogers, dans la chambre de Maggie. Et elle était là à me sourire tendrement.

-Je vais rentrer chez toi, pour dormir un peu. Dis-je.

-Je suis désolée pour ton immeuble.

-Tu n’y pouvais rien. Je reviens plus tard.

-Du moment que tu reviens. Je t’aime Buck, me dit-elle.

-Je t’aime Maggie. »

Natasha me donna les clés de chez elle et je quittais la pièce. En sortant, je jetais un dernier coup d’œil dans la pièce, Barton me fit un signe de la tête pendant que Nat et Maggie reprenait une discussion qu’elle avait l’air d’avoir interrompu quand j’étais rentré dans la pièce quelques instants plus tôt.

 

L’appartement était vide et j’aurais très bien pu m’attarder dans chacune des pièces mais je choisi d’aller directement dans la chambre de Maggie. Tout était resté comme elle l’avait laissé un mois plus tôt. Je m’allongeais sur son lit et fermais les yeux. Je détestais la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. L’odeur de Maggie régnait dans la pièce et j’aurais presque pu la voir passer la porte si je n’avais pas su qu’elle se trouvait dans un hôpital à des kilomètres de là où j’étais. En ouvrant les paupières je me rendis compte que Maggie avait fait un collage sur son plafond, c’était une reproduction du feuillage d’un arbre au travers duquel passait la lumière d’un ciel sans nuage. Maggie était douée, si elle retrouvait toute sa motricité manuelle elle ferait certainement de grandes choses, je n’en doutais pas. En me tournant je me retrouvais nez-à-nez avec son mur de photos et remarquais que de nouvelles photos s’y trouvait, des photos qu’elle n’aurait jamais pu apporter durant ce cauchemar. C’était les photos que nous avions prises chez moi « terreur nocturne » « confiance sans borne » « premier repas » « premier véritable cours de self-défense » « journée pluvieuse » « Bucky et les flocons de neige » « jeux dans la neige » … Autant de photos qu’elle avait pris durant notre collocation.

« J’ai pris quelques libertés pour la disposition, je ne savais pas comment elle les aurait placés. Dit Steve en entrant dans la pièce.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Comment va Sharon ?

-Bien, du moins ça va. Et toi ?

-Tu sais bien …

-Oui … Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu n’étais pas tout seul.

-Jusqu’à la ligne finale, n’est-ce pas ?

-Exact … Mais j’ai appris que Maggie te disait la même chose. On va devoir trouver une autre phrase philosophique entre nous. » Dit-il en sortant.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et je me redressais sur le lit. Le bureau de Maggie était dans un état monstre avec une pile de feuilles, de crayons et de vêtements qui se mélangeait dans un joyeux désordre. J’hésitais un instant avant de me mettre à tout ranger pour avoir la place d’écrire sur la surface. La plupart des papiers se trouvaient être soit des papiers pour la fac de Maggie soit des dessins à elle. Je pliais soigneusement les vêtements et les rangeaient dans sa penderie qui était aussi bien rangée que son bureau.

Revenant vers le bureau je pris un des stylos de Maggie dans son porte-crayon et trouvait un tas de feuilles vierges qui trainaient dans un tiroir. Parfait, je pouvais me mettre à l’ouvrage.

 

_« Ma Maggie, ma tendre et chère Margaret,_

_Je me trouve actuellement dans ta chambre, chez tes parents, accoudé sur ton bureau qui est, je dois le reconnaître, la preuve de ton manque d’organisation. Mais cela fait partie de toi et j’aime même ce défaut chez toi, et puis tu ne serais pas toi si tu n’étais pas si peu organisée._

_Te souviens-tu de la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Dans ce bar la veille de ton anniversaire ? Quand j’ai pour la première fois posé les yeux sur toi je ne savais pas encore qui tu étais mais tout en toi m’attirait déjà. Ce n’est qu’en voyant ta descente puis en te voyant de plus près que je me suis rendu compte que tu ne pouvais être que la fille de Natasha et Steve. Bien sûr, à mon réveil, j’avais eu un topo sur ce que mes anciennes connaissances étaient devenues, je savais donc que tu existais mais je n’aurais jamais pu deviner que tu serais si belle, si drôle, si intelligente … si attachante. Tu as dû me prendre pour un fou ce soir-là, je ne ressemblais à rien et pour tout te dire je crains que ce ne soit toujours le cas. En tout cas je ne peux pas supporter la comparaison avec toi. Mais tu es revenue vers moi, d’une façon que je ne m’explique pas encore, le lendemain je te découvrais dans ce qui se trouvait être un de mes bars préférés, il existait déjà quand ton père et moi étions dans l’armée. Tu m’as offert ce soir-là une seconde vie en acceptant de danser avec moi. Tu es la meilleure danseuse que j’ai pu rencontrer depuis longtemps et je donnerais n’importe quoi pour pouvoir encore partager des centaines de danses avec toi, pour te voir sourire comme tu souriais ce soir-là. Si j’avais été plus courageux je t’aurais embrassé ce jour-là. Je n’aurais pas hésité à nous faire gagner de précieux instants bien que je doute que tu ais alors accepté. Mais je suis un mauvais juge quand il s’agit des sentiments des autres._

_Ce soir-là, la première fois que Rumlow t’a attaqué, j’ai cru que l’on me jetait à nouveau de ce train, que j’entendais encore ton père m’appeler en vain, que Zola me tranchait à nouveau le bras … Enfin tu l’auras compris je revivais tous mes plus horribles souvenirs. Mais tu as réussi à me faire sourire malgré tout, avec ce chat que tu avais ramassé et protéger dans ton sac, que tu ne voulais pas abandonner. Et puis tu m’as permis de retrouver Steve et Natasha, et puis tous les autres Avengers. Sans le savoir, tu me rendais progressivement de plus en plus heureux. Grâce à toi je redécouvrais une vie de famille normale, les discussions animées de fin de soirées, les repas entre amis. Grâce à toi je réapprenais simplement à vivre._

_Il a fallu que cette horrible nuit de la Saint-Sylvestre vienne tout gâcher._

_Pourtant elle avait bien commencé. Je t’avais offert ce camé qui, sans que je ne m’en rende encore compte, exprimais ce que je ressentais au fond de moi pour toi. Et ce moment avec le marteau de Thor nous plongea tous deux dans des considérations qui ont dû te chambouler au moins autant qu’elles ne l’ont fait avec moi. C’est suite à cet incident que je te rejoignais dans ta chambre, que je découvris pour la première fois ta chambre, ton univers, tes photos, tes dessins … Cela ne pouvait que plus me conforter dans ce début d’amour que j’avais pour toi. Ton univers m’attirait, ta joie de vivre tout simplement m’illuminait et me donnait envie de te suivre partout où tu irais. Je me souviens qu’avant de sortir sur le toit tu es tombée sur ton lit, un exemple de la légère maladresse qui te caractérise. J’ai eu peur pour toi à ce moment car je pensais que tu t’étais blessée et je m’étais presque jeté sur toi pour voir si tu allais bien. Créant une situation, oh ! combien équivoque. Je loupais encore une occasion de t’embrasser, pourtant tous les Dieux savent que j’en crevais d’envie._

_Je loupais une autre occasion un peu plus tard, sur le toit, quand tu me suivis alors que je t’avais demandé de rester en sécurité chez toi._

_En y repensant, si tu ne m’avais pas suivi tu n’aurais certes pas été blessée mais j’aurais certainement disparu, à nouveau sous les ordres d’Hydra. Ou je vous aurais tous attaqué. Mais il s’est trouvé que tu m’as suivi et que j’ai eu la malchance de te battre, je m’en voudrais toujours pour cela, même si tu m’as pardonné._

_Le mois qui suivit fut long, jusqu’à ce que tu viennes vivre chez moi. Cette période, contrairement à ce qu’elle aurait dû être, fut la plus heureuse de toute ma vie. T’avoir à mes côtés était une joie sans fin. Te sentir près de moi dans tout ce que nous faisions, te voir vivre, t’entendre rire, te voir sourire, sentir ta peau contre la mienne quand tu appliquais ta main sur mon visage pour me réveiller quand je cauchemardais, tout chez toi me rendais plus heureux que je n’aurais pu penser l’être. Je n’avais jamais réalisé à quel point j’étais perdu sans toi, mais je l’étais. Un soldat perdu qui avait oublié qu’il avait un domicile avant que tu ne m’en donnes un. Je n’ai commencé à considérer mon appartement comme étant un domicile qu’à partir du moment où tu t’es installée. Tu as toujours eu ce truc … Tu m’as toujours impressionné dans tout ce que tu faisais et ce dès que tu t’es installée. Tu as pris soin de moi alors que tu étais celle qui avait besoin qu’on s’occupe d’elle. Tu es celle qui s’est surpassée alors que tu mourrais de peur._

_Tu es celle qui a pu toucher le cœur d’un soldat qui pensait en être dépourvu._

_En tout cas me voilà à t’écrire cette lettre que je ne veux pas t’écrire car je devine l’état dans lequel elle te plongera une fois ta lecture achevée. J’ai voulu te dire tout ce-ci de vive voix mais je n’en ai pas trouvé la force justement à cause de la réaction que j’envisageais devoir affronter … Maggie, j’ai fait le choix de retourner dans le refuge de T’Challa afin de retrouver mon état de glace. Je devine déjà ton état en lisant cette révélation. Tes yeux doivent s’être remplis de larmes et tu dois trembler, comme tu le fais chaque fois que tu pleures. Je n’aime pas te voir ainsi, je n’aime pas cela d’autant plus que je suis la cause de cet état. Je veux que tu saches que tu n’aurais jamais pu me faire changer d’avis, tu n’es absolument pas la raison de ce choix, ou du moins pas de façon directe._

_Depuis que je te connais, et depuis cette fameuse nuit sur le toit de ton immeuble je ne peux oublier tout ce que je t’ai fait subir, je ne peux pas oublier tes larmes, tes cris et les blessures que tu porteras à vie à cause de moi. Je suis une menace pour celle que j’aime plus que tout au monde. Pour celle dont je suis tombé amoureux. Maggie je t’aime, je t’aime plus que tout au monde et plus que jamais j’aimerais être à tes côtés jusqu’à la fin. Mais tant que ce programme se trouve ancré en moi je suis une menace pour toi et je ne peux pas supporter cette idée. M’imaginer que je pourrais te blesser, ou pire, te tuer m’insupporte plus que tout. Maggie, je ne peux pas risquer de te perdre, tu es tout ce que j’ai, ce que j’ai de plus cher. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre mon choix, au contraire, si tu me détestes parce que je te laisse seule et que je ne t’ai pas mis dans la confidence je comprendrais parfaitement. Tout ce que je veux c’est que tu sois heureuse et si cela signifie que tu m’oublis ou que tu me haïsses, je comprendrais. J’ai essayé d’imaginer ma vie sans toi et tout ce que j’ai pu imaginer c’était une vie de peine et de souffrances. Au moins dans ce cas de figure je serais le seul à souffrir et cela est une véritable consolation pour moi. Tu comptes plus que tout pour moi et je t’aimerais aussi longtemps qu’on conservera ma mémoire intacte._

_Tu vas vraiment me manquer._

_Je suis vraiment désolé Margaret, je n’ai jamais voulu t’attirer de problèmes, mais je suppose que c’est tout ce pour quoi je suis doué. Je me souviendrais toujours de toi, et tu seras toujours ce que j’aurais eu de meilleur dans ma vie._

_Je t’aime mon rayon de Soleil._

_James Buchanan Barnes »_

Je relus ma lettre une fois pour être sûr et après y avoir apporté quelques corrections la mit dans une enveloppe que je fermais. J’écrivais le nom de Maggie au dos de l’enveloppe et la laissait sur le bureau avant de retourner sur le lit de ma rouquine. Je sortais les trois photos que m’avait confié trois jours plus tôt Tony et les regardait. Margaret était la personne la plus belle mentalement et physiquement que j’avais pu rencontrer mais mon choix était fait. Au lever du soleil je serais dans un avion en direction du repère de T’Challa, en route vers une cryogénisation qui me priverait certainement pour toujours de celle que j’aimais.

A minuit je me relevais pour aller à l’hôpital. Les heures de visites étaient terminées depuis longtemps mais je savais que la sortie de service n’était pas surveillée. Aucune infirmière ou médecin ne se trouvait dehors alors je pu m’infiltrer sans problème jusqu’à la chambre de Maggie. Elle dormait profondément, ses cheveux couvrant une partie de son visage, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui laissaient s’échapper un soupir qui faisait voler une mèche qui tombait devant sa bouche. Je la replaçais et m’assis à côté d’elle. Sa main de chaire était sous les couvertures mais sa main de fer était posée sur le drap et je la pris. Cela m’arrangeait, elle ne sentirait pas ma présence au moins. Nos deux mains de fer étaient jointes et pour la première fois j’arrivais à trouver ma greffe moins horrible qu’elle ne m’avait toujours semblée. Margaret était si paisible, si belle à regarder que j’aurais pu le faire toute la soirée si je n’avais pas pensé à ce que je me devais de faire. Me souvenant de cela je me levais et lui embrassais le front. Toujours aussi froide qu’à son habitude. Un instant je m’arrêtais au-dessus de son visage et ne pouvant résister à la tentation je l’embrassais le plus doucement possible en repoussant une de ses mèches. Quand je me reculais un doux sourire s’étirait sur ses lèvres mais elle dormait toujours.

« Je t’aime Maggie. Je ne t’oublierais jamais … » Lui dis-je avant de la laisser.

 

 

Je n’aimais pas le repère de T’Challa, un nid de scientifiques où je ne saisissais pas la moitié du vocabulaire qu’ils utilisaient. Assis sur la même chaise que celle où j’avais attendu la première fois que j’étais venu ici, je regardais le médecin en face de moi en train de préparer la capsule qui allait me garder en vie pour … pour le temps durant lequel on chercherait à comprendre comment me déprogrammer. T’Challa n’était pas là mais Steve oui, tout comme Natasha, ils observaient en silence toute la préparation avant que je ne sois gelé pour un temps indéterminé.

« J’ai laissé une lettre à Maggie. Leur dis-je. Je suis passé à l’hôpital dans la nuit, elle était endormie et j’ai laissé la lettre devant elle. Elle la trouvera en se levant.

-Tu n’as pas pu lui dire en face ? Me demanda Natasha.

-Je n’en avais pas le courage … Une telle rupture lui permettra peut-être de me détester suffisamment pour ma lâcheté et ainsi tourner la page plus vite sur ce que nous avons eu.

-Tu te berces de douces illusions, me dit Steve. Je connais ma fille et elle est vraiment amoureuse de toi. Elle ne nous aurait pas ainsi tenu tête si elle n’avait pas eu des sentiments forts pour toi.

-Je serais peut-être décongelé dans trop longtemps pour qu’elle puisse encore penser à moi. Peggy s’est construit une vie quand tu as disparu Steve …

-C’était différent … Et je ne souhaite pas ça à ma fille.

-Moi non plus. Même si je ne suis pas pour cette relation je veux son bonheur et, cela me fait mal de le reconnaître, tu es celui qui est le plus à même de lui apporter James. Dit Natasha.

-La procédure va commencer. Dit le médecin.

-Et bien, on dirait que c’est le moment où nos chemins se séparent. Dit Steve en me tendant la main. Tu vas me manquer Buck. Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu vas me manquer James, malgré tout ce que je dis, je t’apprécie vraiment.

-Vous allez me manquer. Prenez soin de ma Maggie.

-On te le promet. »

Ils sortirent alors de la pièce et je m’installais dans la capsule et laissait les médecins m’installer des perfusions partout pour garder mes constantes bonnes pendant mon état de glace. Lorsque le froid me gagna j’eu une courte hallucination et vu Maggie qui courrait dans le couloir et entrait brusquement dans la pièce. Je me redressais et tendais la main vers elle, la tenir contre moi une dernière fois. Mais le froid me gagna complètement et au moment où ma main allait se tendre vers Margaret je me figeais, gardant dans les oreilles la voix de Maggie qui m’appelait d’un ton suppliant.


	9. Sept ans après

Se réveiller d’une congélation est rarement agréable, croyez-moi, j’en ai fait l’expérience. Le plus souvent, lorsqu’on vous ramène à la vie vous avez une période de délires et vous n’arrivez pas à différenciez le vrai du faux.

Lorsque le gèle quitta mes veines et que je pu battre des paupières, la lumière extérieure m’aveugla et une chaleur m’envahit. Je me doutais qu’il s’agissait de la solution que l’on injectait dans mes veines et pourtant j’avais plutôt l’impression qu’il s’agissait d’une caresse sur ma joue. Battant un peu plus les paupières je découvris son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, ses longs cheveux roux encadrant ses traits fins, ses yeux rieurs qui soulignaient son doux sourire.

« Tu en as mis du temps à me revenir, chuchota-t-elle, mais il temps de te réveiller le paresseux. »

Cela me fit sourire et je dû parler en russe pour lui répondre parce qu’elle ne répondit pas, elle avait toujours besoin d’un temps d’adaptation pour saisir cette langue qu’elle parlait pourtant couramment. Mais j’eu beau attendre elle ne répondit pas et en ouvrant complètement les paupières je découvris qu’elle n’était pas là.

Je maudissais mon esprit. J’étais mon propre tortionnaire et m’infligeait les pires tortures de l’âme. Autour de moi, des médecins s’affairaient et T’Challa observait le bon déroulement de mon réveil. Je perdis presque immédiatement mon sourire. La présence de ma rouquine m’aurait définitivement plu d’avantage que de le trouver lui. Il n’était pas même Steve ou Nat.

« Quelle était l’hallucination cette fois-ci ? Me demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d’œil à mes constantes.

-Margaret … J’ai cru qu’elle était là, qu’elle me parlait …

Le Roi eut une rapide grimace au nom de ma rouquine mais fit comme-ci de rien n’était.

-Elle doit me détester non ? Depuis le temps …

A nouveau cette grimace.

-Je ne crois pas qu’elle t’ait détesté à un seul moment depuis que tu t’es endormi … Enfin ce n’est pas à moi de te dire tout ça.

-Tout ça quoi ?

-Rien. Steve t’attend.

-Il est venu ?

-C’est lui qui a insisté pour qu’on te sorte de ton état de glace. »

Si Steve avait insisté pour ça, c’était que la situation était grave. Très grave. Mon ami était raisonnable et n’agissait que dans le bien de tous, me faire sortir de l’état de glace signifiait que même la menace que je représentais pouvait être bénéfique dans la situation présente. Un horrible pressentiment me prit à la gorge : et s’il s’agissait de Maggie ? Si mon hallucination m’était apparu parce qu’elle était en danger ? Et si par quelques stratagèmes Rumlow était revenu pour se venger d’elle ? Où était-elle ? Pourquoi n’accompagnait-elle pas son père ?

J’avais encore du mal à bouger mais doucement je retrouvais ma motricité. Même partielle, je me forçais à avancer toujours plus, un peu plus loin, un peu plus vite. Je m’essoufflais rapidement, depuis combien de temps étais-je endormi ? Combien d’années étaient passées ? T’Challa m’avait semblé un peu plus vieux et fatigué que dans mes derniers souvenirs. Combien de temps m’avait-elle attendu ? L’avait-elle seulement fait ?

Steve se dessina dans la pièce en face de moi, lorsqu’il me vit à son tour il eut un air déconfit avant de prendre un air heureux, ou du moins quelque chose qui se voulait proche d’une physionomie d’homme heureux. Il avait quelques mèches plus claires que lorsque je l’avais quitté et ses vêtements montraient qu’il n’avait quitté que récemment son uniforme. A quel moment arrêterait-il de faire passer le monde avant sa famille ? Il me tendit la main et frémit au contact de ma peau. Un autre point négatif de mon réveil, j’avais pour un moment la température de la banquise. Steve garda le silence un moment en détaillant mes traits, ce qu’il n’avait pas fait depuis la guerre. S’il cherchait quelque chose sur mon visage j’étais bien incapable de dire quoi. Il eut un timide sourire et m’entraîna derrière lui.

« Combien de temps ? Lui demandais-je.

-Que tu es dans cet état ?

-Oui.

-Sept ans … sept ans … déjà.

-Jour pour jour ?

-Presque. On est en Décembre. Le vingt.

-Comment va tout le monde ? New-York s’est remis ?

-Oui, tu te doutes. Un évènement de cet ampleur se résous, on ne l’efface pas mais on tend à l’oublier. Nous avons du mal Natasha et moi … Le reste de l’équipe aussi d’ailleurs. Sam est devenu papa presque deux ans après et la première chose qu’il ait dite lorsqu’on lui a mis son fils dans les bras fut : « je ne veux pas qu’il vive dans le monde que nous avons connu ». Sa femme a tout de suite compris de quoi il parlait mais elle le tient hors de l’eau et l’aide à s’en sortir. On a tous perdu quelque chose à laquelle on tenait vraiment …

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Tu verras. Natasha nous attend à New-York. Fury nous a prêté l’héliporter pour venir te chercher afin que le déplacement soit plus rapide.

-La situation est-elle si grave ?

-La situation … ? Non, non. Nous sommes en période de paix.

-Alors pourquoi m’as-tu fait sortir de mon sommeil. Maggie a-t-elle quelque chose à voir là-dedans ?

-Oui … Du moins … Elle aurait certainement voulu cela. »

Il semblait particulièrement fatigué et durant tout le voyage en héliporter il n’ouvrit pas la bouche. Cette situation me troublait plus que tout parce que je n’arrivais pas à comprendre. Il savait quels étaient mes désirs concernant ma mise en glace : je ne voulais être réveillé qu’à la seule condition d’une solution pour ma programmation, alors pourquoi prendre le risque de me réveiller et de me ramener à New-York si aucune solution n’avait été trouvé ?

En descendant de l’héliporter Steve ne m’emmena pas directement chez lui. On s’arrêta dans Central Park et il appela Natasha. Elle ne devait pas se trouver loin puisqu’il se tourna pour rejoindre un air de jeux. La tête rousse de Natasha apparut devant nous et elle nous fit signe de la rejoindre. Assise sur un banc, elle avait l’air aussi fatiguée que Steve et je remarquais une mèche blanche dans sa magnifique chevelure rousse. Elle se poussa sur son banc et nous accueillit à bras ouvert. Son sourire était bien plus chaleureux que dans mes souvenirs et je remarquais qu’elle n’était pas dans une tenue de travail. Elle portait simplement un jean, des bottes, un pull et une veste en jean. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en une queue de cheval basse qui reposait sur son épaule. Steve l’embrassa et se recula pour me laisser serrer la main de Nat. Elle avait perdu un peu de poids, je pouvais le sentir à la sensation de sa main dans la mienne. Ce qui me choquait le plus dans ce tableau était que Maggie n’était pas là et pourtant elle aurait été la seule à vraiment coller dans ce paysage de parc pour enfant. Je ne m’imaginais pas Steve ou Natasha venir spécialement dans un parc sans raison.

« Où est Maggie, demandais-je pour rompre le silence gênant qui s’était installé entre nous.

-Nous voulions aller au parc avec Natasha depuis longtemps, il s’est trouvé que T’Challa a prévu ton réveil pour aujourd’hui et j’ai dû laisser Nat y aller sans moi. Mais nous voulions que tu sois là aussi, Buck. Tu nous as beaucoup manqué durant ces sept dernières années … vraiment beaucoup … Dit Steve sans répondre à ma question.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons parler … Et notamment de … de Maggie, hoqueta Natasha ce qui me fit craindre le pire.

Son regard se perdit parmi les enfants qui jouait sur les agrès. Elle ne semblait pas suivre un enfant en particulier mais son regard ne semblait pas non plus pouvoir se détacher de cet espace. Steve posa sa main sur l’épaule de sa femme et lui donna ce genre de regard qui montrait qu’il la soutenait mais ne lui demandait pas d’être forcément présente.

-Tu veux la rejoindre ? Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton empreint de compassion.

-Je … je ne pourrais pas réentendre ça … j’ai des limites et … Je vais la rejoindre.

Elle se leva, dépassa l’air de jeux et continua vers un petit espace où on avait implanté un jardinet. Je la vis s’accroupir à côté d’une petite fille aussi rousse qu’elle qui lui sourit en lui tendant quelque chose, que je ne pouvais pas voir parce que j’étais trop loin.

-Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je sans quitter la gamine des yeux.

-Quand tu as choisi de retourner à ton état de glace, nous étions tous détruit d’une certaine façon. La réaction de Maggie a été bien plus … émotive que nous l’avions imaginé. Quand nous sommes revenus à l’hôpital après t’avoir laissé, Maggie était sous calmants mais continuait de pleurer d’une façon dont je ne l’avais jamais vu le faire. Elle m’a littéralement supplié de retourner te chercher et à menacer de fuguer de l’hôpital pour te retrouver. Nous avons réussi à la calmer, ou du moins un peu, quand nous lui avons expliquer que la procédure serait longue et certainement douloureuse pour toi et qu’elle irait contre ta volonté. Quand les médecins sont venus, ils lui ont fait avaler des somnifères pour qu’elle puisse se remettre. Elle avait réussi l’exploit d’arracher ses points de sutures à la cuisse en voulant échapper à Clint qui veillait sur elle … C’est là que Maggie a choisi de me faire promettre de te protéger quand tu reviendrais. Quand je lui ai demandé si elle ne t’en voulait pas un peu elle m’a répondu qu’elle ne pourrait jamais … Qu’elle t’aimait trop pour ça et qu’elle était malheureuse de t’avoir perdu mais qu’elle ne t’en voulait pas.

-Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas me le dire de vive voix ? Où est-elle ?

-Un peu après cet épisode, nous nous trouvions à l’hôpital, Maggie a été prise de maux de ventres assez douloureux pour la réveiller dans la nuit. Les médecins ont fait des analyses et la nouvelle est tombée … Buck, Maggie était enceinte … De toi.

Il attendit de voir ma réaction. Je serais bien incapable de vous dire à quoi je ressemblais à cet instant mais je peux vous dire ce qui se passa en moi. Il y eu d’abord une explosion au niveau de mon cerveau, une explosion de joie et d’allégresse. J’avais un enfant, Steve était en train de me dire que j’avais un enfant. Maggie était tombée enceinte après notre après-midi, notre seule après-midi ensemble. Je pouvais revoir Maggie à cet instant, la revoir se réveiller dans la douce lumière de cette lampe. Je la revoyais me sourire, je sentais à nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes, contre ma peau. Son souffle chaud dans mon cou, sa peau douce sous mes mains, ses cheveux qui s’emmêlaient … Je l’avais tellement aimé et l’aimais toujours, je n’arrivais pas à croire que cet enfant était le produit de cet amour. En étais-je réellement capable ? Avais-je pu être à l’origine de ça ? Et puis une vague d’effroi me percuta de plein fouet. Steve ne répondait pas à mes questions, ne parlait de Maggie qu’au passé, que s’était-il passé ? Où était-elle ? Pourquoi ne m’annonçait-elle pas tout cela d’elle-même, je la connaissais elle n’aurait jamais voulu que quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle ne m’annonce une telle nouvelle.

-Tu ne réagis pas ? Me demanda Steve. Tu ne veux pas connaître ta fille ?

Je tournais lentement mon regard vers lui.

-Où est Maggie, Steve, pourquoi ne me l’annonce-t-elle pas en personne ?

Il sembla réfléchir puis fit visiblement un immense effort pour prendre sur lui-même et refouler son émotion.

-Buck … Maggie nous a quitté il y a sept ans. Elle est … elle est morte … Dit-il sur un ton défait.

La vague me renversa, fit sauter la digue de mon esprit, abattit les murs de mon cœur et ne laissa que tristesse et désespoir dans mon être. J’étais hagard et ne savais plus que dire, quoi faire. Mon meilleur ami venait de m’apprendre que sa fille était morte, mon meilleur ami venait de m’annoncer que la femme que j’aimais plus que tout était morte sept ans plus tôt. Alors que je l’avais abandonné en craignant d’être une menace pour elle.

 -Ce n’est pas possible … balbutiais-je … Maggie ne peut pas … Elle est forte … Elle ne peut pas … Que s’est-il passé ?

-A sept mois de grossesse, Maggie a rencontré des complications … On n’a appris que plus tard qu’il s’agissait des effets de son contact avec le Tesseract … Ce qui restait de son pouvoir a été transmis à ta fille et Maggie souffrait de ce transfert. Elle avait de fréquentes contractions qui ne pouvaient pas être révélatrice d’un accouchement proche. Elle a tenu un mois dans cet état. A huit mois, on lui a conseillé d’entrer à l’hôpital pour avancer l’accouchement. Elle a refusé, elle conservait l’espoir que tu sortes de ton sommeil avant, elle ne parlait presque que de toi, lisait tes carnets à voix haute, parlait de toi à votre enfant … Elle n’a pas voulu accoucher ailleurs que dans le repère de T’Challa …

-Elle n’y est jamais arrivée j’imagine ? Dis-je la voix plus cassée que jamais.

-Nous y étions presque … c’était un vol classique, sans danger. Natasha était restée à New-York pour préparer le retour de Margaret avec un enfant. Elle voulait superviser les derniers travaux dans l’appartement. Je suis donc parti avec elle et Maria. Nous avons rencontré des complications une fois au-dessus de l’Afrique du Sud … Les vents étaient trop violents pour l’avion dans lequel nous nous trouvions … nous nous sommes écrasés dans la jungle bordant le repère … Nous n’étions pas loin … mais Maggie était en trop mauvais état. Elle savait qu’elle ne parviendrait pas là-bas …  Elle m’a fait jurer de l’aider à accoucher. Maria a refusé de la laisser mourir et est partie à la recherche de T’Challa qui a fait au plus vite. Mais même Maria n’aurait pas pu savoir que sa colonne était touchée … qu’un de ses poumons était percé … Qu’elle avait un traumatisme crânien … Elle a donné la vie à ce petit être qui s’agitait dans mes bras et qui criait. Elle s’est mise à rire malgré la situation. A rire et à sourire. Elle m’a demandé de lui mettre dans les bras. Si tu avais pu voir cette scène … je savais que je voyais ma fille mourir, que je ne pouvais rien faire et je ne pouvais m’empêcher de pleurer. Margaret s’est alors tournée vers moi et presque dans un murmure m’a dit « Prend soin d’elle … Je t’en supplie, prend soin d’elle comme tu as pris soin de moi. Dis-lui qui est son père et qui était sa mère, parle-lui de notre amour. Raconte-lui son histoire. Protège Grace mais surtout raconte-lui l’histoire du soldat de l’hiver et de la fille du captain. » Elle a bercé un peu sa fille avant que Maria et T’Challa n’arrivent avec des médecins. Elle n’a pas voulu qu’ils l’auscultent, ils l’auraient séparé de sa fille et elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée. Elle m’a recommandé d’aller te chercher et de surtout tout te raconter. Elle m’a demandé de ne pas t’en vouloir mais de ne pas non plus lui en vouloir, qu’elle avait fait le choix de sauver Grace plutôt que de se sauver elle et qu’elle en était heureuse, qu’elle ne sentait pas de douleur mais qu’au contraire elle se sentait plus légère. Elle est morte un peu après, dans mes bras. J’étais inconsolable … Je suis resté quatre jours dans ce repère avec ta fille dans les bras. Je ne pouvais plus la quitter des yeux sans être pris de panique. Je l’ai emmené devant ta capsule avant de retourner avec le corps de Maggie ici.

Il reprit son souffle en regardant Natasha qui jouait avec l’enfant rousse, l’enfant que je devinais maintenant être ma fille.

-Nous avons tous été frappés par la nouvelle. Natasha n’a pas voulu reconnaître la mort de Maggie avant de voir son corps descendre dans la tombe. Elle n’a pas quitté sa chambre pendant deux mois et refusait de connaître sa petite-fille. Ce qui l’a fait changer d’avis c’est quand, un an plus tard, nous nous sommes rendus sur la tombe de Maggie, pour son anniversaire. Grace marchait déjà et parlait un peu. Elle nous a demandé si sa maman était sous la pierre. Natasha a fondu en larmes avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Tony a été le plus touché du reste de l’équipe … Il s’est littéralement effondré quand nous leur avons annoncé. Il s’est muré dans le silence pendant des mois, ne sortait plus de son laboratoire et quand on lui parlait il ne pouvait dire autre chose que « j’aurais pu la sauver, Strange aurait pu la sauver … ». Thor et Jane ont aussi été très touchés, tout comme Wanda qui a perdu le contrôle de son pouvoir sur le moment. Clint a tout simplement refusé la nouvelle, tout comme Nat, il a fallu qu’il voit le cercueil descendre en terre. Mais Grace a été tout de suite intégré au groupe d’enfants et auprès de notre groupe, même si cela a pris plus de temps pour Nat. On passe beaucoup de temps avec elle et Nat a quitté l’ONU. On s’est entièrement consacré à elle et on lui a souvent raconté qui était sa mère et qui était son père …

-Maggie est morte …

-Oui … mais elle revit à travers Gracie … si tu pouvais voir son sourire quand elle aime quelque chose, quand elle rit. Elle a ce même tic que Maggie de toujours souffler sur ses mèches de cheveux quand elles la gênent … Elle aime autant la danse que sa mère et est encore plus passionnée par la nature. Elle veut devenir ranger dans les parcs nationaux, ce qui me fait penser à toi chaque fois qu’elle en parle. Elle adore Blanche-Neige en ce moment mais hurle ses grands dieux que le meilleur dessin animé de tous les temps est Rebelle, je sais que tu ne le connais pas mais tu dois apprendre à la connaître un peu. Ces derniers temps elle n’accepte de manger que des pancakes et des prunes et aussi du chocolat, noir de préférence. Elle est dans sa période Mario aussi, et Star Wars, Natasha et moi avons dû l’empêcher de se faire un marathon Star Wars en une journée le week-end dernier. Oh ! Elle joue du violoncelle et fait de la gymnastique rythmique. Une fois elle m’a dit vouloir servir dans l’armée de l’air pour voler comme son oncle Sam …

-Steve, Steve, le coupais-je, tu n’as pas à me dire tout ça sur Grace pour que je l’aime. Je l’aime déjà, c’est ma fille, tout ce qui me reste de Maggie. Je l’aimerais de tout mon cœur même si ce n’était pas une chouette gamine. Sait-elle … sait-elle qui je suis ?

-Elle se doute de qui tu es. Natasha lui a dit que son père devait venir aujourd’hui … Elle ne t’a peut-être pas encore vue …

-Pourrait-on y aller en douceur ? Je ne veux pas lui faire peur …

-Elle n’aura pas peur de toi, on te voit sur des photos chez nous.

-Et si jamais elle ne voulait pas de moi comme père ?

-Je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte du nombre de fois où elle a demandé à te voir … Et si c’est trop dur pour toi, fais-le au moins pour Maggie, elle aurait voulu que tu la connaisses.

-Je ne vais pas abandonner une autre personne qui compte sur moi.

Il posa un instant sa main sur mon épaule puis nous prîmes le chemin qu’avait précédemment emprunté Natasha. Toujours avec Grace, elle lui tenait une petite spatule pendant que l’enfant creusait de ses mains la terre. C’était mignon de la voir, ses cheveux lui tombant dans la figure, ses genoux sales de boue et des traces de terre sur les joues. Quand elle releva la tête je fus frappé par la ressemblance qu’il y avait entre elle et Maggie. Les mêmes yeux, bien qu’ils soient verts et non bleus, les mêmes lèvres pleines, les mêmes tâches de rousseurs sur son nez, la même chevelure rousse, la même peau blanche. Je ne voyais pas quel trait elle avait pu prendre de mon côté. Et puis je le vis, ce petit air triste qu’il y avait sur son visage quand elle pensait qu’on ne la regardait pas, ce même petit air que Maggie avait vu chez moi dès notre première rencontre. Elle avait aussi des gestes directs mais doux à la fois, une chose que Maggie avait aussi vu chez moi et que je ne m’expliquais que par la peur de briser les choses avec mon bras de fer. Grace leva la tête et me fit un sourire avec toutes ses dents, ou du moins celles qui lui restaient, elle avait perdu une canine et cela la faisait siffler quand elle respirait un peu fort.

-Bonjour, me dit-elle les mains pleines de terre, je plante un pommier, continua-t-elle en me montrant le petit arbre dans un pot. Comme ça on pourra avoir des pommes gratuites l’année prochaine.

Je ne pus que sourire. Elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille et se mit au passage de la boue sur l’oreille.

-Tasha, je peux avoir la spatule, la terre est trop dure. Dit-elle en se tournant vers sa grand-mère.

-Bien sûr ma chérie, mais tu ne préfères pas que je le fasse ? Tu devrais aller jouer un peu, non ?

-Mais c’est un jeu ça Tasha.

-Comme tu veux ma chérie.

Je m’agenouillais à côté de la petite et la regardais travailler. Margaret aurait été fière de sa fille.

-Tu es mon papa, c’est ça ? Me demanda-t-elle sans que je puisse m’y attendre.

-Oui … Enfin je ne le serais que si tu veux bien de moi comme père.

-Daddy est un bon grand-père mais ce n’est pas comme un papa …

Je me tournais vers Steve et lui jetais un coup d’œil, il haussa les épaules, il ne prenait pas du tout de part dans le choix de ce surnom.

-Daddy Steve ?

-C’est plus joli que Steve, ou Rogers … Ou Captain … Maman l’appelle tout le temps papa ou le Captain mais je ne peux pas l’appeler Papa et Captain … Ben c’est pour son travail. 

-Et pourquoi Tasha ?

-C’est long Natasha, Na-ta-sha, dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe, et Daddy Steve ne l’appelle Natasha que quand ils se disputent sans vouloir que je ne m’en rende compte.

Je jetais un coup d’œil à Natasha qui se mit à rire doucement. Elle en avait dans le ciboulot la gamine.

-Tu plantes donc un pommier ?

-Oui, j’adore les pommes mais je les préfère en été. Quand elles sont bien sucrées. Tu aimes les pommes ?

-Oui, assez, surtout en compote avec …

-De la cannelle ? Dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux, on aurait dit un petit chat aux aguets.

-Oui, avec de la cannelle.

-Tu vois Daddy que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer la compote à la cannelle ! Le monde serait meilleur si tout le monde aimait la cannelle !

-Steve est plus salé que sucré.

-Il adore les pancakes.

-Non, j’aime TES pancakes Gracie, pas ceux du commerce.

-Tu aimes les pancakes … elle hésita … Tu aimes les pancakes papa ?

Qu’elle m’appelle « papa » me fit bizarre mais je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire.

-Ca dépend, tu manges autre chose dans la journée ou il s’agit de ton aliment de base ?

-Aliment de base, avec le chocolat.

Elle sourit et me prit les mains, même celle de fer alors que j’avais pensé qu’elle en aurait peur.

-Aide-moi, même avec la spatule la terre est dure. »

Tous les deux à quatre pattes sur le sol dur nous nous étions entièrement à notre travail, sans vraiment prêter attention à Steve et Natasha. Pourtant quand je me tournais un peu plus tard, ils étaient toujours là, Steve tenait Nat dans ses bras, elle pleurait un peu mais pas suffisamment fort pour que Grace s’en rende compte. D’ailleurs cette dernière était entièrement dans sa préparation pour le petit arbre.

« Tu crois que Margaret aurait partagé ça avec nous ? demandais-je à Steve quelques heures plus tard alors que nous étions dans leur appartement.

Grace et Natasha étaient dans la cuisine, en train de faire des sablés de Noël et du pain d’épice, une agréable odeur sucrée se répandait dans tout l’appartement. Pour un peu j’aurais pu voir Maggie, sortir les cheveux trempés de sa chambre et demander ce qui se passait ici.

-Tu plaisantes ? Elle aurait adoré ça. Noël était sa période préférée de l’année. Elle aurait certainement mitraillé sa fille et le père de cette dernière en train de jardiner ensemble.

-J’aurais aimé qu’elle soit là … J’ai toujours l’impression qu’elle va passer la porte ou sortir de n’importe où pour nous rejoindre …

-C’était pareil pour nous au début, et puis on a vite été dépassé par Grace, elle demandait beaucoup d’attention, ce qui était normal pour un bébé. On avait plus l’habitude … Mais Maggie ne nous a vraiment jamais quitté. Elle est dans nos cœurs.

-Je sais que cela devrait me consoler mais …

-Mais ce n’est pas le cas … Je m’en doutais. Ecoute … Il y a quelque chose que Maggie t’a laissé … Je veux dire en plus de Grace.

-Tu veux dire un fils ? Rigolais-je.

-Noooon, rit-il, mais je dois avouer que j’aurais bien aimé un petit-fils même si Grace est super, et joue au football avec son grand-père.

-Une chouette gamine.

-Maggie t’a donc laissé autre chose, je sais que cela ne comblera pas tout mais … Il se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de la famille et prit quelque chose qui reposait dans un petit vide-poche : un disque-dur externe. Maggie ne savait pas quand tu sortirais de ton état de glace et ne voulait pas que tu te retrouves avec une fille sortie de nulle part sur les bras. Elle a donc réalisé une série de vidéos. Une partie était pour Grace, parce qu’elle pensait qu’à certains moments de sa vie elle ne voudrait pas lui parler de tout mais que des conseils de sa mère serait toujours utiles. L’autre partie, la plus grande en réalité, t’était destinée. Nous nous sommes permis de regarder ce qui était pour Grace afin de sélectionner ce qu’elle pouvait voir selon son âge mais nous ne nous sommes pas permis pour tout ce qui te concernait. Cela était trop personnel. En tout cas, voilà le support … On a préparé la chambre de Maggie pour que tu puisses t’y installer, il y a toujours son ordinateur donc tu pourras les regarder dessus … Cela ne la ramènera pas à la vie mais … Mais cela fait du bien de la voir à l’écran pour un petit moment. Même passager …

Je pris le petit objet dans les mains et sourit, Maggie en avait choisi un qui avait la forme d’une barre de chocolat, même partie elle arrivait à me faire rire. Un véritable don qu’elle avait.

-Si tu veux t’installer dans sa chambre.

-Je n’ai pas d’affaires à installer Steve.

-Tu as compris ce que je veux dire …

-A quelle heure doit se coucher Grace ?

-C’est les vacances, elle a permission de vingt-deux heures …

-Et l’on mange à ?

-Vingt heures. Je t’appellerais, ne t’inquiète pas.

-Si jamais j’ai besoin de parler à Grace ?

-Elle sera avec nous, vraiment, ne t’inquiète pas. On t’a même préparé des affaires pour que tu te changes.

-C’est gentil … »

Il me sourit et me laissa partir vers la chambre de ma Maggie. Rien n’avait changer à l’intérieur, ou presque, elle était plus rangée. Quelques vêtements étaient venus s’ajouter à sa collection, surtout des robes aux couleurs chatoyantes ou alors claires. Elle avait accroché sur des photos supplémentaires sur son mur de souvenir, notamment la première écographie. Elle l’avait légendé « notre avenir radieux ». Il y en avait d’elle avec ses parents, avec les Avengers, je remarquais qu’elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Tony, Clint et Wanda vu le nombre de photos nouvelles où ils figuraient tous les trois. Les plus dures à voir était celle où l’on voyait qu’elle était enceinte, son ventre arrondi ne me faisait que penser à mon absence. Elle était souriante mais sur certaines des photos on voyait une ombre dans son regard, ombre qui n’existait pas dans les photos qui dataient d’avant notre rencontre. J’étais cette ombre, cette tristesse qui l’habitait alors et qui avait certainement dû la ronger la nuit. Elle avait dû se retourner plus d’une fois dans son sommeil, cherchant une lumière pour s’éclairer, me cherchant à ses côtés, se réveillant en sueur après un cauchemar et tout ça pour trouver le vide à côté d’elle. Un vide que je n’aurais jamais comblé … Elle n’aurait jamais dû mourir si jeune, si pleine de promesses … Dirigeant mon regard vers la fenêtre de sa chambre j’eu une brusque hallucination. Elle était là, debout près de la fenêtre dans les rayons déclinants du soleil d’hiver. Elle était là dans son pull gris-beige trop grand pour elle qui lui tombait sous les fesses, son jean troué aux genoux, de grosses chaussettes en laine aux pieds. Ses cheveux roux étaient remontés en un semblant de chignon dont de longues mèches s’échappaient. Ses grands yeux bleus se tournèrent vers moi avec cette étincelle que j’avais vu si souvent, cette étincelle de vie. Elle croisait les bras et pourtant je pouvais voir sa main de fer où était accroché sa montre. Elle souriait malicieusement avant de se tourner complètement vers moi, la tête appuyée contre le mur. « Tu pensais te débarrasser de moi comme ça vieillard ? dit-elle avec une pointe de défi dans la voix. Tu en as mis du temps à revenir. » Sa voix se brisait à moitié « Tu m’as tellement manqué Buck … » Elle tendit la main vers moi mais avant même que je puisse l’effleurer elle disparut. J’étais à nouveau seul. Seul … sans Maggie. Seul comme je l’avait été dans la forteresse de glace. Seul, un sentiment auquel j’allais devoir m’habituer. Simplement moi et le vide. Un vide que j’allais devoir combler grâce à la présence de Gracie.

Je m’approchais du bureau et ouvrais l’ordinateur. Immédiatement l’écran d’accueil m’accueillit, Gracie avait dû utiliser l’ordinateur de sa mère un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le fond d’écran de Maggie était une photo de nous deux qu’elle avait dû scanner, une des rares que nous avions prise chez moi. Maggie avait essayé de m’apprendre à faire une tarte aux pommes et j’avais de la farine sur la joue, comme des peintures de guerres, alors que Maggie riait aux éclats. Cette photo était géniale. Je branchais le disque-dur externe et immédiatement je me rendis compte que le dossier était bien plus lourd que ce que j’avais cru. Des centaines de vidéos, Maggie avait dû en tourner une par jour depuis ma mise en glace. Des centaines de vidéos. Certaines longues, certaines courtes, mais toutes avec Maggie. Maggie qui souriait, qui riait, qui parlait avec ses mains comme elle le faisait toujours, Maggie avec son père, Maggie avec sa mère, Maggie qui dansait, qui vivait … La première datait de mon anniversaire, le 17 Mars, sept ans plus tôt …

« Salut toi, disait la Maggie face à la caméra et qui tendait encore le bras pour bien positionner la caméra, j’espère que si tu vois cette vidéo ce n’est pas parce que je suis morte cent ans plus tôt parce que tout ce travail n’aurait alors servi à rien -elle rit- le fait que tu regardes ces vidéos serait alors de la pure torture pour toi parce que je continue de penser que tu m’aimeras peut-être encore un peu après tout ce temps. L’espoir fait vivre non ? »

Je dû mettre pause sur la vidéo, c’était bien plus dur que ce que j’avais imaginé. Maggie était tellement vivante et souriante, si pleine de vie … Comment pouvait-elle être morte aujourd’hui ? Pourtant je voyais qu’elle avait tourné cette vidéo depuis l’hôpital. Elle portait encore cette horrible chemise de nuit bleu-vert ; on voyait son lit et les tubes qui étaient reliés à elle et aux machines. Elle détestait ça, je le savais et à cette époque j’aurais tout fait pour la faire sortir d’ici. J’eu envie de me jeter à travers l’écran pour la serrer dans mes bras, juste une fois, juste une dernière fois. Je relançais la vidéo.

« Bon … comme tu as dû le remarquer, j'ai enregistré cette vidéo le 17 Mars et ce n'est pas sans raison. Tout d'abord, parce que c'est ton anniversaire. Tu es encore plus vieux que moi, ce qui n'est pas vraiment difficile pour toi non ? Tu as cent vingt-deux ans, j'ai calculé après avoir appris que … -elle eut un hoquet et secoua la tête- Excuse-moi, je me suis promis de ne pas pleurer … sur aucune des vidéos à venir. J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, je ne pourrais certainement pas t'offrir de cadeau d'anniversaire avant que tu ne sois ramené à la vie alors je me suis dit que la seule chose que je pourrais t'apporter c'est quelqu'un qui sera longtemps avec toi. Enfin je n'ai pas choisi cela ou si, d'une certaine façon puisque j'ai fait le choix de le garder mais … Je m'égare … Buck … je suis enceinte … De toi … -elle renifla en fermant les yeux pour essayer de refouler ses larmes- tu t'en doutes bien sûr qu'il est de toi. Enfin si tu n'en es pas sûr, tu peux toujours faire un test de paternité mais je sais qu'il ne peut être que de toi. Je dis "il" mais il pourrait s'agir d'un "elle". Je ne sais pas encore, c'est trop tôt. En tout cas ce petit bout d'être humain tient de toi puisqu'il a survécu à la torture de Rumlow et à l'attaque tout court de New-York.

Je mis sur pause la vidéo et me forçait, moi aussi, à regarder au loin pour ne pas verser des larmes. A l'écran, Maggie avait sa main droite sur son ventre, le métal qui composait son avant-bras brillait autant que le mien la première fois que je l'avais vu. Elle semblait s'y être fait. Je relançais la lecture.

-Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec tout ça …. Mais je voulais te tenir au courant. Si tu es contre toute responsabilité envers lui ou elle tu n'es pas forcé de regarder les autres vidéos enfin sauf si tu veux connaître ma vie pendant ces neuf mois, je ne pense pas avoir le temps d'enregistrer beaucoup de vidéo une fois que l'enfant sera né. Buck … je sais que tu ne le connaîtras peut-être qu'à l'âge adulte, ou même peut-être jamais, mais j'aimerais tellement que tu l'aimes comme je l'aime moi. Je ne sais pas non plus si, si tu aurais voulu des enfants, si tu aurais eu une préférence. Je pense que je serais heureuse qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon ou d'une fille. Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux et en bonne santé, et qu'il apprenne ses origines. C'est pour cela qu'en parallèle de ces vidéos j'en fait d'autre pour l'enfant. Qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon ou d'une fille. Cela demande beaucoup plus de travail que ce que j'avais imaginé. Et c'est déjà très étrange de t'apprendre ça comme ça … j'aimerais t'annoncer ça de vive voix et pas par une stupide vidéo. Mais on m'a expliqué que te ramener à la vie serait trop risqué pour le moment. Je vais devoir attendre je suppose.

Et elle avait attendu, attendu jusqu'à en perdre la vie. J'aurais tout donné pour un dernier moment avec elle, avec elle et Gracie.

-Buck je … je suis si désolée … Je faillis à ma mission … Je n'ai pas su te faire changer d'avis, te laisser la chance d'avoir une vie. Je ne prétends pas à cette pensée égoïste qu'elle aurait pu être entièrement passée à mes côtés mais … j'aurais voulu en être une partie, bâtir quelque chose ensemble … Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dis excuse-moi, les hormones tu comprends. Elle sourit à travers ses larmes. Papa pense que tu aurais aimé avoir une fille. Si c'est effectivement le sexe de l'enfant je pensais à un nom ancien … Ou peut-être pas, j’aime beaucoup le prénom Grace. J’aime bien Elizabeth mais je pense que c’est dur à porter, peut-être pour un second nom, je ne sais vraiment pas. Si c’est un garçon je veux qu’il s’appelle James, comme toi. Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas pouvoir te dire tout ça en face … -elle essuya une larme- ça a été dur de te laisser partir, même si maintenant je sais que c’était, à tes yeux, le meilleur choix à faire. J’ai encore du mal à l’accepter mais je sais que c’était pour le mieux et certainement aussi pour mon bien … Je pense que j’arriverais peut-être un jour à me faire au vide que j’ai dans la poitrine. Avec le temps. Et puis j’aurais ce bout de chou pour m’aider aussi. Ce n’est certainement pas un message auquel tu t’attendais venant de moi mais j’avais besoin de savoir que tu avais un moyen de connaître la situation. Je t’aime Buck, reste en vie pour cet enfant si je ne suis plus là une fois que tu seras revenu. Je t’aime James … »

Elle coupa la vidéo et je restais face à un écran noir. Il me fallut quelque temps pour me rendre compte que je pleurais. J’appuyais mes coudes sur mes genoux et joignais mes mains. « Oh Maggie … balbutiais-je … Maggie si tu savais à quel point je suis fier de toi. Ma Maggie … ». J’essuyais mes yeux en entendant la porte s’ouvrir doucement. La petite tête de Grace dépassa et quand elle vit que je l’avais vu elle s’arrêta dans son élan et se balança sur ses deux pieds.

« Toi aussi tu aimes la chambre de maman ? me demanda-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

-J’ai toujours aimé cet endroit. Il te plaît ?

-Oui, beaucoup. J’aime bien les photos de maman. Elle était belle.

-Tout autant que toi. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

-Comment était maman ? me demanda-t-elle en s’approchant doucement de moi. J’ai la version de Daddy et de Tasha mais les autres n’ont pas vraiment voulu me dire comment elle était vraiment.

-Les autres ?

-Les coéquipiers de Daddy et Tasha. Tony et Wanda et Clint aussi. Barbara m’a dit que maman était une gentille fille mais pas plus.

Forcément, il est dur de parler de quelqu’un quand cette personne n’est plus là. Tony s’étant tellement prit d’affection pour Margaret n’avait certainement pas pu parler d’elle alors qu’elle n’était plus là, cela faisait ressurgir des souvenirs encore trop douloureux. De même pour Wanda et Clint. Barbara avait certainement beaucoup d’anecdotes sur Maggie enfant mais elle n’avait pas dû les lui donner à cause de la ressemblance entre Grace et sa mère, la faisant revoir Margaret enfant et donc la bouleversant. Tout le monde devait marcher sur des œufs avec Grace qui devait s’en rendre compte mais ne savait pas encore pourquoi.

Je choisis de rabattre l’écran de l’ordinateur et de m’assoir sur le lit de Margaret, contre la fenêtre. Je désignais l’espace libre à côté de moi à Grace qui s’empressa de grimper sur le lit. A ma grande surprise elle vint s’assoir sur mes genoux et passa ses petits bras autour de moi pour me faire un câlin, d’abord étonné je lui rendis son étreinte avant de la laisser s’assoir plus confortablement pour m’écouter.

-Je n’ai pas connu pendant longtemps ta maman comme on a dû te le raconter.

-Oui, Daddy m’a dit que tu ne l’as connu que pendant quelques mois. Vous étiez amoureux ?

-Très … Je le suis toujours tu sais.

-De maman ?

-Oui, ce n’est pas parce qu’elle n’est plus là que je dois arrêter de l’aimer. Tout comme toi.

-Je n’ai pas dit que j’ai arrêté.

-Je sais mais je te le disais simplement. Histoire que tu en sois sûre. Ta mère était … une tornade, un tourbillon de joie.

-Tu veux dire qu’elle tournait beaucoup et qu’elle faisait du vent ?

J’explosais de rire.

-Non, c’est une image pour dire qu’elle était très vivante, toujours joyeuse. Elle souriait tout le temps, et riait beaucoup aussi. Elle était créative aussi, elle dessinait beaucoup.

-Tu as des dessins ?

-Il doit il y en avoir ici. Je vais regarder.

Je me levais et ouvrait le placard où étaient rangés les vêtements de Margaret. Voir tous ses vêtements me fit de la peine mais je sentais les grands yeux de Grace dans mon dos qui suivait mes mouvements. En fouillant un peu je trouvais un carton de dessins et le sortit. Il était assez lourd mais Grace se jeta presque dessus.

-Tasha ne voulait pas que je touche trop aux affaires de maman quand j’étais petite.

-Parce que tu es grande maintenant ?

-J’ai sept ans papa ! Daddy dit que c’est l’âge de raison. Donc je suis grande.

-Assez pour regarder les dessins de ta mère.

-Et de me coucher à vingt-trois heures ?

-On en rediscutera avec Steve et Nat tout à l’heure, on vit encore sous leur toit et c’est eux qui t’ont élevé.

-Papa, c’est vrai que tu es aussi vieux que Daddy ?

La fameuse question …

-Hum … Oui.

-Et c’est vrai que tu es allé te mettre dans de la glace pour ne plus blesser personne ?

-Oui, c’est vrai.

-Et tu vas … tu vas retourner dans la glace pour ne pas me blesser ?

Elle faisait semblant de s’intéresser aux dessins de Maggie mais je voyais qu’elle attendait en réalité ma réponse. J’étais sûr qu’elle me poserait la question et j’étais sûr de ma réponse. Je l’avais déjà dite à Steve, je ne pouvais pas à nouveau abandonner quelqu’un qui comptait sur moi. J’avais laissé Steve et il s’était battu contre ses meilleurs amis pour moi. J’avais abandonné Maggie et elle était morte. Je n’allais pas risquer de laisser tomber le seul trésor qui me restait.

-Je ne te blesserais jamais Gracie, tu es ma fille, comment pourrais-je te blesser ? Et puis je ne te laisserais pas toute seule maintenant que je t’ai. Tu es tout ce qui me reste de Margaret, Grace, tout ce qui me reste tout court en réalité. 

Elle se mit à sourire de toute ses dents et se dirigea vers l’ordinateur qu’elle ralluma.

-Moi aussi j’ai des vidéos de maman … Elle parle beaucoup de toi mais pas beaucoup d’elle. Elle était un peu fofolle non ?

-Si un peu, quand elle s’y m’était.

-Tu veux en regarder avec moi ?

-Seulement si tu m’autorise. »

Elle me désigna la chaise pour que je puisse m’assoir et vint prendre place sur mes genoux. Elle lança la vidéo et se mit immédiatement à rire. Visiblement ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle la regardait. Maggie était en premier plan et fit coucou à la caméra.

« Coucou ma chérie, cette vidéo avait donc été tournée quand Maggie avait appris le sexe de son bébé, aujourd’hui je vais te montrer à quel point ton grand-père est cool quand il s’y met. Il a beau faire genre qu’il est l’humble Captain America mais en vrai c’est un vrai fou. Il adore danser alors tu vas devoir apprendre pour le faire rire, ou tout simplement pour danser avec ta maman qui aime aussi danser. Ta grand-mère Natasha était une danseuse du Bolchoï alors elle est vraiment calée niveau danse classique. Et autre danse, elle a été espionne mais ça on en parlera plus tard. Enfin bref. J’espère que tu aimeras la musique, ton grand-père m’a offert ce vinyle d’Hugues Laurie il n’y a pas longtemps et j’adore la musique Swanee River, elle n’est pas longue, à peine plus de deux minutes alors regarde bien parce que je ne pense pas que je pourrais le refaire de sitôt parce que tu pèses déjà un peu lourd dans mon ventre et je ne voudrais pas empêcher ton bon développement. Mais le rock et le swing fait partie de tes origines, ou du moins des miennes et de ton père, donc regarde et insiste auprès de tes grands-parents pour qu’ils t’apprennent dès que tu sauras marcher, ou si tu veux simplement apprendre avec eux et pas avec ta vieille maman. PAPA ! -appela la Maggie de la vidéo- tu viens ? -la voix de Steve résonna en fond sonore avant qu’il n’arrive- Mais il est très bien ce pantalon. Tu peux danser avec ? -Ben oui, c’est le pantalon de mon uniforme de sergent de l’armée. -Tu as été sergent ? -Maggie, tu me vexes. -Je croyais que tu étais général. -Au lieu de te moquer met-toi en place. Tu es sûre que ça tourne ? -Aussi sûre que je suis enceinte. »

Une musique au piano commença, d’abord douce et mélancolique, Steve faisait se balancer doucement Maggie et puis une explosion, le rire du chanteur et le piano qui était presque frapper pour créer un rythme entraînant mêlant accords de jazz, de rock et de swing et Maggie. Maggie qui dansait avec son père, qui riait, faisait des effets de jambes, de bras, cette façon qu’elle avait de danser qui n’appartenait qu’à elle et qui la rendait belle. Cette façon qu’elle avait de sourire dès que son père la portait. La musique prit fin et ils se saluèrent. J’avais en tête cette soirée où Maggie et moi avions danser dans ce bar. Elle était une merveilleuse danseuse et on voyait qu’elle avait restreint ses capacités durant cet enchaînement pour protéger Grace qui se développait dans son ventre.

« Maman danse bien. Dit Grace. Daddy m’a promis de m’apprendre quand je serais plus grande, tu voudras bien m’apprendre toi aussi ? Dans une vidéo maman dit que tu danses très bien.

-Je dois être un peu rouillé mais bien sûr.

-Alors tu restes pour de vrai ? Me demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

-Bien sûr.

-Et on vivra tous les quatre ?

-Si Steve et Tasha veulent, oui. Mais dès que je pourrais me retrouver un travail et gagner de l’argent je chercherais un endroit pour vivre, je comprendrais qu’ils ne veuillent pas de moi toute leur vie sous leur toit.

-Et je devrais partir de chez Tasha et Daddy ? dit-elle sur un ton effrayé.

-Non, non, pas du tout. J’aurais mon chez moi mais si tu veux rester chez eux tu feras comme tu voudras. C’est chez toi ici.

-Moi je ne veux pas être séparé de toi.

-Moi non plus petit chat.

Je la pris dans mes bras pour lui donner une étreinte. Elle passa ses petits bras autour de mon cou et se serra contre moi. Elle avait l’odeur du savon, de la terre et d’une fleur dont je ne me souvenais plus du nom … peut-être la fleur d’oranger … Maggie avait l’odeur de la rose et du lilas quand elle portait son parfum, sans son parfum elle sentait l’océan et l’herbe fraîche. Gracie sauta de mes genoux et m’entraîna dans le salon où Steve et Natasha regardait de vieilles vidéos de Maggie. La dernière datait du mois d’Août d’avant sa mort. Elle chantait en s’accompagnant à la guitare, je n’avais jamais su qu’elle en jouait. Steve nous fit de la place sur le canapé pour qu’on puisse la regarder ensemble.

-De qui est cette chanson, demandais-je, je crois que Maggie la chantait parfois quand on vivait chez moi.

-C’est I Do de Susie Suh, elle l’a découvert un jour sur spotify et elle est tombée sous le charme de sa voix et des paroles.

Je me mis à écouter plus attentivement et compris pourquoi ma rouquine l’avait aimé. L’histoire d’une femme amoureuse, blessée par celui qu’elle aime, qui se noie dans les sentiments qui la submergent, qui n’a pour elle que l’instant qu’elle vit avec lui, que l’amour qu’elle lui porte qui ne veut pas partir même si elle sait qu’elle ne se fait que du mal à espérer. Maggie avait vécu cette situation et même si elle l’avait découverte avant notre rencontre elle avait été touchée par la profondeur des paroles. Et cela me touchait aussi.

-Maman aime bien chanter, dit doucement Grace, elle m’a enregistré une berceuse. Elle chante en français dessus.

-C’est vrai ? Tu la connais par cœur ?

-Oui. Je peux la chanter si tu veux.

-Avec joie.

- _Minet qui s’est mis en pelote, Le nez dans son poil soyeux, Ronfle ainsi qu’une bouillotte, Que l’on aurait mise au feu, Dort comme un enfant bien sage, La pendule vieille souris, qui croit manger du fromage, Grignote un morceau de nuit. Fais dodo, dors bien mon amour, je t’aimerais, t’aimerais pour toujours. Je fouillerais pour toi dans ma bourse et demain, t’auras du lolo, Fais dodo, dodo l’enfant do._

-Tu as une jolie voix Gracie.

-C’est parce que j’ai la voix de maman. Dit-elle en venant réclamer un câlin. 

-C’est sûr qu’elle n’a pas la voix de son père. » Se mit à rire Natasha.

 

C’est ainsi que commença ma vie avec Grace et les Rogers. Ce n’était pas tous les jours faciles. Parfois je craquais et avais besoin de m’isoler ou seulement d’être avec Grace, elle me redonnait toujours le sourire. Je me rendis plusieurs fois seul sur la tombe de Maggie, c’était un petit édifice en pierre blanche joliment décoré avec une rose gravée en relief sur le dessus et une jolie épitaphe écrite en fer forgé « A notre fille, à notre amie, à ma mère, qu’Yggdrasil ouvre ses branches pour toi, que ton âme soit heureuse et aussi libre que les papillons, qu’elle puisse être aussi brillante que tu l’étais ». La première fois je me permis de pleurer. Les suivantes, je venais avec des photos de Grace et je racontais tout à l’édifice. Un jour Wanda me suivit et nous nous étions mis à parler de Maggie ensemble. Cela faisait du bien. Grace m’accompagnait parfois. Je reconstruisais ma vie comme je le pouvais. J’étais devenu agent pour le nouveau S.H.I.E.L.D et avait repris du service avec Captain, mais je passais beaucoup plus de temps avec ma famille.

A douze ans, Grace était plus vivante que jamais. Elle courait sur les pas de sa mère, progressait comme jamais en danse et en violoncelle et sa voix n’avait pas perdu de sa poigne, surtout quand elle chantait Read All About It d’Emilie Sandé, une chanson qui me faisait toujours revenir au jour où j’avais écrit cette lettre à Margaret. Quand je l’écoutais la chanter je me sentais dans l’obligation de regarder ensuite une des vidéos de Maggie, elle avait également repris cette chanson. Mais Gracie était une piètre peintre ce qui la chagrina pendant un temps. Elle aimait la photographie mais n’en était pas aussi folle que Margaret. Par contre Gracie était une excellente jardinière et n’était jamais aussi heureuse que lorsque nous partions tous en randonnée ou en camping.

Lors de ses quatorze ans nous décidâmes de déménager pour s’excentrer un peu de New-York pour trouver une maison plus spacieuse et avec un plus grand jardin pour Grace qui fut heureuse comme tout.

Elle fut diplômée de son lycée à dix-sept ans avec les honneurs, elle n’était pas major mais était ma vraie fierté. Elle commença alors des études de biologie et en parallèle suivait des cours pour devenir guide en montagne. Elle s’entraînait aussi au secourisme et un peu au combat, si jamais on avait cherché à s’en prendre à elle, Grace s’en serait très bien tirée, je lui avais enseigné tout ce que je pouvais.

A vingt-cinq ans, elle était rangers dans le Tennessee. Elle avait quitté le foyer deux ans plus tôt mais nous appelait chaque soir et nous nous retrouvions tous les week-ends. Elle regardait encore les vidéos de sa mère, tout comme moi. Le temps semblait passé plus lentement pour les Avengers que pour elle. On la voyait grandir en même temps que le reste des enfants du groupe mais on n’avait pas l’impression de vieillir. 

Je pris un véritable coup de vieux quand à vingt-huit ans elle se maria avec son meilleur ami de toujours, un petit gars que j’avais rencontré à New-York dix-huit ans plus tôt et à qui j’avais fait horriblement peur en jouant les pères protecteurs. Grace m’avait fait la tête pendant deux jours. Le jour de son mariage, alors que je l’accompagnais jusqu’à l’autel, elle se pencha sur moi et me chuchota : « Tu crois que maman me regarde ? De là-haut. Tu crois qu’elle est fière ? » Je m’étais tournée vers elle et lui avais souris, elle portait la broche que j’avais offert des années plus tôt à sa mère : « Gracie, ta mère ne pourrait pas être plus fière de toi que je ne le suis. Et de là où elle est je suis sûre qu’elle est ravie et te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. » Elle avait laissé glisser une larme avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule et de me dire « Merci papa de m’avoir donné cette vie. Je n’aurais jamais fait tout ça sans toi. »

Dix ans plus tard, j’avais deux petits-enfants : Margaret avait six ans et Josh quatre. Quand ils eurent tous les deux dix et huit ans je les emmenais en camping pendant que leur mère travaillait. Josh me demanda alors, pendant qu’on regardait les étoiles, « Papi, à quoi ressemblait Mamie ? » et je me revis au même endroit, alors que Grace avait dix ans.

Vingt-huit ans plus tôt, Grace m’avait posé la même question alors que nous campions tous les deux. Nous regardions une pluie d’étoile filante et Grace c’était tournée dans son sac de couchage pour que je lui raconte sa mère. Mais au lieu de lui raconter sa mère j’avais préféré lui raconter une histoire que je ne lui avais jamais raconter jusque-là. A la place, je lui racontais l’histoire du soldat de l’hiver et de la fille du Captaine. Je lui racontais comment sa mère et moi nous nous étions trouvés.

Ce soir-là, quand Josh me posa la question sur Maggie je me tournais vers lui et lui dit :

« Je ne vais pas te raconter ta grand-mère Josh, parce que je sais que ta mère l’a déjà fait. A la place je vais te raconter une autre histoire. Cette histoire commence avec une petite fille qui échappa à ses parents alors qu’elle était à Central Park. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il s'agit de la dernière partie de cette fanfiction que j'ai écrite durant un an grâce aux conseils avisés de ma super collaboratrice qui a dû m'écouter parler de toutes les fins hypothétiques bien que celle-ci se soit très rapidement imposée comme celle que je préférais et qui me semblait la plus légitime pour Bucky et Maggie.   
> J'espère que cela vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou des kudos.


End file.
